Un jour, une rencontre, un voeu, un destin
by Linali05
Summary: Un vœu et seulement un seul, et me voilà dans le corps de Tanya Cullen, la magnifique femme du célèbre Edward Cullen. Suis-je autorisé à en profiter et à vivre avec cet apollon qui m'a toujours fait rêver ? A vivre leur amour?   Oui, jusqu'au jour où...
1. Bad DayOr not?

Dix huit heures, debout devant l'appartement de Jacob, j'attendais qu'il vienne me chercher pour m'amener dîner comme promis. Voilà trois fois maintenant qu'il me posait un lapin. Apparemment mon soi-disant meilleur ami préférait de loin s'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnues plutôt que de passer la soirée avec moi. Et moi, idiote comme j'étais, je lui laissais sans cesse de nouvelles chances. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien, j'espérais sans doute au fond de moi un peu de reconnaissance. Que quelqu'un veuille enfin s'intéresser à moi, passer du temps avec moi. Isabella Swan, inintéressante et inexistante Bella.

J'ai toujours été ce genre de personne. Sans vie, sans crédibilité, sans intérêt. Je n'avais pas la force de changer ou du moins je n'avais jamais eu la possibilité de changer.

Trois ans après avoir fini mes études de littérature, je travaillais toujours chez le même antiquaire du centre ville de Forks. J'aimais mon travail, enfin je l'aimais jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire change et devienne un homme sadique et sans cœur me faisant travailler plus que nécessaire, tout en me payant seulement la moitié de mon salaire. Ça aussi je n'avais pas le courage d'y remédier. Trop timide, trop faible, trop lâche, trop de mots me qualifiaient.

Je regardai ma montre, dix huit heures et demie. Une heure qui signifiait que ce soir j'allais encore dîner seule. Je soupirai et pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler.

Il y avait toujours cette petite partie en moi qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Peut-être cette fois-ci quelque chose lui était arrivée, quelque chose de réel.

-Jake ? Dis-je en l'entendant répondre.

-Hey Bells ! Quoi de neuf ? S'exclama-t-il.

À l'entendre, il allait parfaitement bien. Je souris faussement. Pire que de me poser un lapin, il avait oublié le rendez vous.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as encore oubliée ! Je t'attends devant ton appart depuis une bonne heure déjà !

-Tu m'attends ? Pour quoi ?

Garde ton sang froid Bella, de toute façon tu ne peux pas lui arracher les yeux, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui lançai :

-On était censé dîner ensemble ce soir ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as proposé !

-Oh…oh non ! Bella, j'ai complètement oublié, j'ai déjà prévu de faire autre chose et je ne peux pas…

-… me décommander, terminai-je d'un ton acerbe.

-Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie, je me rattraperai ce weekend !

-Ce dîner était censé être un rattrapage, Jake.

Je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil.

-Excuse-moi, Bella… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Ne dis rien, ça n'est pas grave de toute façon.

-Bella…

-On se voit ce week-end ? Demandai-je pour essayer de clore ce nouveau chapitre.

-Tu sais que t'es la meilleure amie que je connaisse ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il réussissait toujours son coup de toute manière. Comment lui en vouloir ?

-Je sais et un jour ça va changer, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Non ça ne changera pas, parce que c'est ce qui fait que tu es merveilleuse, ma belle.

-Bon l'embobineur, t'as fini ?

-A vendredi soir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ok…

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la conversation fut coupée. Et voilà un très bon exemple de ce que je peux être… tout bonnement naïve et surtout envers Jacob Black.

Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de partir dîner seule, comme tous les soirs. C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvai au restaurant, une assiette de ravioli au fromage devant les yeux, le journal local dans la main.

Ce soir là le restaurant était bondé de monde. C'est alors qu'un groupe de trois filles fit son apparition. Comme il n'y avait plus de place, elles s'installèrent à mes côtés, m'ignorant par la même occasion.

-Apparemment le grand bal c'est ce soir, dit l'une d'entre elles, les yeux brillants.

-Ce que j'aurais aimé y être, le grand discours sera encore une fois prononcé par le couple le plus glamour des Etats-Unis !

-Le plus glamour et le plus amoureux surtout !

Elles devaient sûrement être en train de parler du couple Cullen. Le couple le plus en vogue du pays. J'avais aussi eu des échos concernant un bal durant lequel Edward Cullen et son épouse Tanya allaient montrer leur grand amour.

Même s'ils le montraient sans cesse. D'un côté, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le faire, ils respiraient la joie de vivre tout les deux. Pas une photo, pas une interview n'avait montré de discordance entre eux deux.

Ils étaient réellement à envier tous les deux. Je dirais même que Tanya Cullen était à envier. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être mariée à Edward Cullen ? Il était de loin le plus bel homme que je connaisse. Enfin, connaître est un bien grand mot, mais il était parfait physiquement. Et même moralement, il avait financé la construction de trois hôpitaux au Kenya, il avait versé des millions de dollars à des associations humanitaires dans le monde entier et j'en passe des meilleures. Parfait, voilà ce qu'il était.

Alors oui j'enviais sa femme d'être à ses côtés… et oui j'étais peut-être amoureuse de lui secrètement.

_Tu es pathétique Bella ! __É__prouver des sentiments pour une personne qui n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. Tu as vraiment atteint un stade qui relève de la folie._

De toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve que personne ne pouvait vivre et surtout pas moi.

Je souris face à mes pensées idiotes tout en me levant de mon siège pour rentrer chez moi.

À l'extérieur du restaurant, la température était encore plus glaciale qu'auparavant. Une des caractéristiques de Forks était son climat désastreux. Mais une fois de plus, je n'avais pas la possibilité de partir d'ici. Après mon bac, j'avais eu l'occasion de déménager à Seattle pour mes études, mais j'avais dû très vite revenir ici pour m'occuper de mon père malade. Il avait un cancer, une foutue maladie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et qui le tuait petit à petit. Et ce n'est qu'un an plus tard qu'elle atteignit son but avec succès. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas le laisser face à cela tout seul. C'était à moi de m'occuper de lui, tout comme lui s'était occupé de moi à la mort de ma mère lorsque j'avais sept ans. Il n'avait jamais failli à son rôle de père. Il était génial.

À la mort de Charlie, j'avais hérité de la maison. Cette maison était devenue pour moi un point d'attache à Forks. Un point d'attache qui me contraignait à rester ici. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la vendre, elle était tout ce que mes parents avaient réussi à faire dans leur vie. La maison… et moi.

-Mademoiselle ? Entendis-je une voix rauque derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis une personne assez âgée, vêtue d'une robe trouée à différents endroits et d'un vieux bonnet plein de peluche. Rien qu'en la voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être désolée pour elle. Les gens comme moi se plaignent alors que d'autres vivent dans des conditions plus difficiles que les nôtres.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle me tendit un petit objet en cuir brun. Je le regardai attentivement, tournant la tête pour mieux le voir dans le bon angle et après avoir ouvert mon sac pour chercher mon portefeuille, je vis qu'il avait disparu. Où l'avait-elle trouvé ?

-Vous venez de le faire tomber, me dit-elle tout en répondant à ma question intérieure.

-Oh…

Je tendis la main pour le prendre, quand une lueur étrange anima son regard. Bon sang qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais vue auparavant ? Forks est une petite ville, une personne comme elle n'aurait jamais pu passer inaperçue.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, lui dis-je en souriant chaleureusement.

Elle acquiesça, puis se retourna pour partir. Une immense boule vint s'installer dans ma gorge. Il m'était bien évidemment impossible de la laisser partir comme ça et surtout dans ce froid.

-Excusez-moi ! L'appelai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Elle s'arrêta alors et me regarda, étonnée.

-Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ?

Bravo Bella ! Non mais de quoi tu te mêles !

Son regard était toujours posé sur moi, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. J'espérai juste qu'elle ne prenait pas mal mon intrusion. Cette femme me faisait seulement de la peine. Je me devais de l'aider.

-Où est ce que vous vivez ? Insistai-je.

-Je ne vis pas ici, je suis seulement…

Elle se tut et m'observa longuement quand une autre vague glaciale souffla sur nous. Je la vis frissonner, puis croiser les bras, sans doute pour se donner chaud. C'est alors que sans me contrôler, je retirai ma veste et la lui donnai.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en la regardant.

-Prenez là, j'habite juste à côté et j'en ai des centaines comme ça, mentis-je.

Bien sûr que je n'en avais pas des centaines. C'était d'ailleurs ma seule et unique veste. En revanche, j'avais un manteau et celui-ci ferait l'affaire pour les jours à venir.

-Euh…merci ma petite, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Je lui fis un mince sourire et elle la prit pour l'enfiler rapidement. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui fus prise de tremblement. Seigneur, comment avait-t-elle fait pour tenir sous ce froid, vêtue que de cette robe.

-Vous avez froid maintenant, me dit-elle en s'apprêtant à l'enlever.

Je fis non de la tête et me précipitai vers elle pour l'en empêcher.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi d'ici cinq minutes, ne vous en faites pas. Et d'ailleurs, vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je lui souris et ressortis mon portefeuille de mon sac. Elle me regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voie sortir les derniers billets qu'il me restait.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter…

-Bien sûr que vous allez accepter, ne vous en faites surtout pas pour moi, je vous dis. Avec ça vous pourriez vous payer une semaine dans un petit motel.

Elle parut hésiter à prendre l'argent, alors je lui pris la main, une main frigorifiée et lui mis les billets à l'intérieur avant de lui refermer fermement les doigts dessus.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, me dit-elle en me fixant.

-Ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Je m'éloignai alors d'elle et lui fis un dernier sourire. J'adorais aider les gens dans le besoin.

_Oui surtout que toi aussi tu es dans le besoin._

Oui mais elle l'était davantage. Et voir un sourire se dessiner sur un visage comme le sien était amplement suffisant pour me remercier.

-Mademoiselle...

-Oui ? Lui demandai-je en me retournant pour voir si elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

-Tenez.

Elle me tendit la main et je vis un nouvel objet à l'intérieur. Un objet qui ne m'appartenait pas cette fois-ci.

C'était une sorte de pendentif, un bijou argenté sur lequel figurait la lettre « w ». Sans doute le seul objet de valeur qu'elle possédait pensai-je. Et elle voulait me le donner en guise de remerciement.

-Gardez-le, je ne peux pas accepter, lui dis-je tout en souriant.

-Non, c'est pour vous, me dit-elle fermement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ne sus quoi rajouter d'autre. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de refuser.

-Ecoutez…

-C'est pour vous ! Insista-t-elle.

Je la regardai, puis tournai mes yeux vers ce petit objet. Cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui me prit la main pour le déposer à l'intérieur. Une fraîcheur métallique se fit sentir sur ma paume, puis elle referma aussitôt mes doigts pour l'emprisonner à l'intérieur, puis me fixa intensément.

-Un vœu, seulement un vœu et il se réalisera, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Fis-je perplexe.

-C'est un talisman, vous avez droit à un seul vœu, tenez-le contre votre cœur et prononcez votre vœu.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle disparut aussitôt. Pauvre femme, en plus d'être pauvre, elle disjonctait complètement, pensai-je en regardant l'objet.

[…]

Une fois l'épisode de cette femme passé, j'étais chez moi, allongée sur le fauteuil de Charlie à zapper le peu de chaînes dont je disposais. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les informations nationales. Edward Cullen tenait fermement sa femme dans ses bras et répondait à diverses questions à des journalistes.

Seigneur, qu'il était beau. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées et des cheveux semblant être aussi doux que de la soie. Ce que j'aurais souhaité être à ses côtés à cet instant là.

Instinctivement, mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit ''talisman'' que j'avais posé sur la table en rentrant.

''Un vœu, seulement un et il sera réalisé''

-Non mais tu t'entends Bella ! Dans quel monde vis-tu ?

Je me mis à rire face à mon idiotie, en éteignant la télé, pour monter me coucher. Mais avant que je ne fasse le moindre pas, mes doigts se refermèrent sur le petit objet et sans me contrôler je le posai contre mon cœur.

-Je souhaite être l'épouse d'Edward Cullen, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Et avant que je ne me maudisse de croire à pareilles sottises, je me sentis partir, m'envoler. Je n'étais plus moi, le poids que j'avais accumulé toutes ces années était en train de s'atténuer. J'étais légère, je n'étais plus moi.

En ouvrant les yeux, une lumière aveuglante m'atteignit de plein fouet.

Seigneur que se passe-t-il ?

-Un problème madame Cullen ? Entendis-je une voix demander.

Madame Cullen ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce…

-Tu te sens bien, mon cœur ? Me murmura une voix de velours.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et me retrouvai face à deux pupilles vertes…

* * *

** Voilà le premier chapitre a été posté dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez aimé... bises**


	2. Strangers for me

_- Un problème madame Cullen ? Entendis-je une voix dire.  
_Madame Cullen ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce..._  
- Tu te sens bien mon cœur ? Me murmura une voix de velours._

_J'ouvris alors les yeux et me retrouvai face à deux pupilles vertes..._

Ce regard que je connaissais trop bien, un regard qui n'avait toujours été que fiction pour moi. Un regard tentant, magnifique et surtout ensorcelant.

C'était le sien, celui d'Edward Cullen. Et on m'avait appelée ''Madame Cullen''. Cela ne pouvait être réel. J'étais en train de rêver. Un malheureux rêve qui allait encore finir trop vite…

Je fermai les yeux, priant qu'il ne s'arrête pas… Je voulais en profiter un maximum, je savais qu'à mon réveil je retrouverais cette inlassable routine qui me gâchait entre autre la vie.

« _Encore un peu, laissez- moi encore dormir, ne me réveillez pas…je vous en supplie… »_

_« Chérie ? Tout va bien ?__ » Entendis-je encore cette séduisante voix me dire._

J'étais folle, oui c'est ça…j'étais devenue folle. Un rêve ne pouvait pas être aussi réel, les vœux ne se réalisaient pas et surtout ma misérable vie ne changerait jamais. Une seule chose à conclure : j'étais folle. Demain, j'irais déposer un dossier dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou j'irais consulter un psy…

C'est alors que je sentis un bras autour de ma taille me tirer vers quelque chose. Un bras, une sensation…dans les rêves on ne sentait pas les choses, c'était scientifiquement impossible.

« _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire entrer votre épouse à l'intérieur, elle ne semble pas bien… »_

_« Oui…hum…je m'en occupe._ »

On m'obligea à bouger les jambes, mais l'effort était surhumain si ça continuait j'allais tomber, mes jambes étant plus molles que du coton, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'on rajoutait à ma torture une paire de talon ayant approximativement la même hauteur que le mont Everest.

« _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?_ » Me demanda la voix.

Je n'avais toujours pas osé relever les yeux vers son propriétaire. Je savais qui c'était et j'avais peur de gâcher mon rêve. Avec toute la poisse que j'avais même dans un rêve, Edward Cullen s'enfuirait en me voyant.

« _Hey ! Tanya ! Reprends- toi ! Dans moins de dix minutes on devra monter sur scène pour le grand discours_ ! »

Monter sur scène ? Discours ? Tanya ?

C'était définitivement un rêve tournant au cauchemar.

« _Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait, ou du moins regarde-moi !_ » Insista-t-il.

Ok Bella, souffle un bon coup et lève les yeux. De toute façon tu n'as rien à perdre, t'es dans un rêve. Si quelque chose se passe mal, si par malheur tu t'humilies toute seule comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu te réveilleras.

J'inspirai alors profondément et levai enfin les yeux pour le regarder. J'en fus bouche bée, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas que des yeux qui m'enivraient, mais un visage entier. Une mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, un nez parfaitement droit, une peau pâle faisant ressortir ce vert magnifique et une bouche…une bouche attirante, une bouche qui me donnait envie de la goûter. J'étais en train de rêver et j'avais devant moi Edward Cullen, mon plus grand fantasme.

Alors sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'approchai mon visage du sien, voulant sentir ses lèvres tentantes contre les miennes, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il me prit par les épaules et me regarda d'un oeil inquiet.

« _Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles vraiment bizarre, je te conseille d'aller te rafraîchir quelques instants. D'accord_ ? »

Eh merde ! Même un rêve me pourrissait l'existence. Je n'avais donc aucun droit sur ce que je faisais ? Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le temps de partir me ''rafraîchir''. Dans je ne sais combien de temps je me réveillerais dans mon lit à Forks… seule, comme toujours.

«_ Je t'attends dans la grande salle, je dirai à Alice que tu es allée… »_

Il se tut et me regarda attentivement, semblant chercher quelque chose en moi. Mais quoi ?

« _Laisse tomber, fais vite ok_ ? »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il me laissa seule, disparaissant derrière une immense porte en bois.

Mon Dieu, tout paressait tellement réel. Tout ce monde, ces photographes, cette demeure, ces fleurs et surtout Edward et son toucher. La sensation qu'il était vraiment là avec moi, que j'étais vraiment Tanya…

« _Madame Cullen, venez, suivez- moi_ ».

Encore une fois, je fus déplacée contre mon gré, les chaussures me faisant trébucher à chaque pas que je faisais. Je me retrouvai devant deux portes, sans doute les toilettes.

La personne qui m'avait accompagnée était un homme blond, portant un smoking tout comme Edward. Il me regardait…ou plutôt m'épiait comme si j'étais une vulgaire chose faite avec des seins et des fesses.

« _Je vous attends ici, » _dit-il.

Puis il se tourna pour regarder les alentours. S'apercevant que nous étions seuls, il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura d'une voix grave et charnelle :

«_ Sauf si vous souhaitez m'avoir avec vous à l'intérieur._ »

Instinctivement, je reculai et lui lançai un regard noir. N'était-il pas au courant que j'étais mariée à un homme dans ce rêve ? Un homme qui, soit dit en passant, était beaucoup plus distingué que lui.

«_ Je vous demande pardon ? »_ M'exclamai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas tout en le regardant méchamment.

« _Euh…_ »

Ma question sembla le désarçonner, et il baissa la tête pour s'excuser.

« _Navré, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, toutes mes excuses, Madame Cullen,_ » dit-il sans me regarder.

« _Que ça ne se reproduise plus ou bien je me verrai obligée d'en toucher un mot à mon époux_ ! »

Bah quoi ? J'avais bien le droit d'en rajouter une couche ! À ma place tout le monde aurait fait pareil, ça n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rêvait qu'on était mariée à Edward ! Et d'ailleurs, dans la vraie vie, je n'aurais jamais osé répondre une chose pareille à qui que ce soit. Ce rêve commençait à être totalement jouissif, pensai-je en souriant.

Et pendant que l'autre imbécile me regardait avec de grands yeux, semblant sous le choc, je tournai les talons et entrai à l'intérieur des toilettes pour femmes.

Je me dirigeais vers les lavabos d'un pas indécis, quand sans le faire exprès je me tordis la cheville et tombai par terre comme l'idiote que j'étais !

Une douleur très aigue se fit d'un coup sentir dans mon pied. J'avais l'habitude de la sentir étant donné que je me tordais souvent les chevilles, mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça était tout simplement cette douleur. On ne pouvait pas en sentir lorsqu'on rêvait. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Oui c'était impossible…

_Seigneur__, dites-moi que je ne suis plus obligée de penser à consulter un psy…Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, je ne suis pas folle_, me répétai-je en me relevant difficilement.

Alors je marchai avec difficulté vers les lavabos. Je posai ma main sur le bord en céramique et aperçus ce solitaire surplombé d'une énorme pierre sur mon annulaire. Portant ma main gauche à mon visage, je le regardai attentivement. Il était magnifique…trop voyant, mais magnifique. Tant il avait l'air précieux, je n'osais même pas le toucher, il ne semblait pas m'appartenir et d'ailleurs cette main ne m'appartenait pas. Jamais je n'avais osé me vernir les ongles de cette façon. Jamais je n'avais pris le temps de prendre soin de mes mains de cette façon. Et ce fut seulement lorsque je levai la tête que j'aperçus une femme, une blonde aussi magnifique qu'Edward l'était. Portant un haut chignon, laissant ressortir quelques mèches soyeuses. Son visage d'une finesse et d'une délicatesse infinie reflétait davantage cette beauté irréelle. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel profond, et ses lèvres tracées d'un rouge sang me bouleversaient littéralement. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que j'étais devant Tanya Cullen et celle-ci me regardait avec la même surprise que devait afficher mon propre visage.

Or cette main et ce visage esquivaient les mêmes gestes que moi. Telle une réflexion, nous ne faisions qu'une seule et même personne. Parce que je devais me l'avouer, j'étais Tanya Cullen. Moi Isabella Swan, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, me retrouvais dans le corps de la splendide Tanya dans mon rêve.

Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de profiter un maximum de ce rêve et de rejoindre mon Edward, pensai-je en souriant et en repartant dehors.

L'imbécile d'avant était toujours là, les bras croisés, m'attendant contre un mur. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi et me proposa son bras. Aussi imbécile soit-il, je ne pouvais pas marcher seule avec ces chaussures.

Il me conduisit devant la même porte qu'avait prit Edward et l'ouvrit avant de me laisser passer devant lui. La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était immense, le plafond était surplombé de magnifiques lustres en cristal, les fenêtres étaient couvertes par d'épaisses couches de rideaux de soie dorée. Des tables étaient symétriquement installées sur lesquelles se trouvaient divers aliments tout aussi somptueux que la salle. J'étais dans un endroit fantastique et féerique où une douce musique se faisait entendre…Du Vivaldi, _Les quatre saisons_, une de mes œuvres préférée. Elle égayait parfaitement ce rêve, pensai-je.

Je vis alors une jeune femme se diriger vers moi, les sourcils froncés, semblant contrariée. Malgré sa petite taille et ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens, elle était vraiment élégante dans une fine robe cintrée bleu marine.

« _Tanya, tu daignes enfin te montrer_ », me dit-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

« _Euh…_ »

Qu'étais-je censée faire à présent ? Je ne connaissais pas cette fille et je ne savais surtout pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Ce rêve était décidément vraiment bizarre.

Elle lança un regard amer à mon imbécile de cavalier et regarda sa montre avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

« _Bon suis-moi, Edward est déjà prêt. Quant à toi James, disparais, tu n'as rien à faire ici pour le moment_ », dit-elle.

Ainsi l'imbécile s'appelait James. Celui-ci me fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître pour de bon alors que la fille me prenait par la main et me tirait vers je ne sais où. Si elle continuait à avancer aussi vite, je ne tiendrais plus si longtemps.

«_ Est-ce que tu peux ralentir un peu ?_ » Lui demandai-je.

« _Non je ne peux pas ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'amener avec ce psychopathe de James, tu as vraiment de la chance que personne ne t'ait vue avec lui ! »_ Me lança-t-elle toujours avec cette voix amère.

On se trouvait enfin devant Edward, celui-ci était concentré à lire une feuille et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de notre arrivée.

«_ Edward, Tanya est prête, je pense que vous pouvez y aller_, » lui dit la jeune femme.

Celui-ci releva enfin le regard sur elle et lui sourit tendrement avant de me regarder.

« _Tu te sens mieux ?_ » Me demanda-t-il tout en pliant la feuille de ses longs doigts.

« _Euh…oui beaucoup mieux merci,_ » lui dis-je en souriant timidement.

Cet homme m'intimidait vraiment. Je ne le connaissais pas et ma timidité prenait le dessus. Même si j'étais dans un rêve, sans savoir pourquoi je n'osais pas me lâcher complètement avec lui.

«_ Elle était avec James_, » rajouta la jeune femme.

Edward fronça les sourcils en me regardant, puis son visage se radoucit, laissant place à un mince sourire.

« _Parfait, tu as dû recouvrer tous tes sens maintenant, je pense qu'on peut y aller_ », dit-il en me tendant le bras.

Je m'avançai vers lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

«_ A tout à l'heure Alice, garde-moi une danse,_ » lança-t-il à la jeune femme qui se prénommait apparemment Alice.

« _J'y compte bien, bonne chance_ !»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et soupira avant de m'entraîner avec lui vers une autre porte. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Lui était concentré sur un point invisible devant ses yeux et moi je me demandais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

«_ Euh…Edward_ ?»

Il me regarda enfin en levant les sourcils.

« _Où est-ce qu'on va_? » Demandai-je timidement.

«_ Tu plaisantes ? Tanya je ne sais pas ce que James t'a fait, mais dans moins d'une minute on sera devant l'Amérique entière pour l'ouverture du bal, alors reprends-toi !_ »

L'Amérique entière ? Alors le contexte du rêve était le discours du grand bal. Bravo Bella, tu ne pouvais rêver mieux. J'avais déjà pu voir à la télévision le grand bal et comment ce couple mythique s'y prenait pour annoncer son ouverture, chacun terminait la phrase de l'autre, montrant encore et encore leur complicité sans faille.

Et là c'est moi qui devrais le faire… Moi Bella Swan, qui n'avais jamais su aligner plus de deux mots dans une même phrase.

Je pris une grande inspiration en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et la musique se faire plus forte dans mes oreilles. Instinctivement je m'accrochai plus fortement au bras d'Edward, d'abord pour ne pas tomber et ensuite pour me calmer un tant soit peu. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine tant il était compressé et mon cerveau était en train de tourner dans tous les sens à la vue de ce monde assis sur des chaises, nous applaudissant.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me trouvai devant un micro, Edward le bras toujours autour de ma taille. Les flashs me tuaient littéralement les pupilles.

« _Allons-y_ », souffla Edward pour lui-même.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers l'assemblée, qui nous regardait l'air rêveur.

« _Bonsoir à tous… mon épouse et moi-même sommes encore une fois très honorés d'être présents pour l'ouverture de ce bal…Ce bal est devenu pour nous le symbole de notre union ainsi que l'avènement d'une nouvelle année, qui sera je l'espère pour chacun d'entre nous aussi merveilleuse que possible… »_

Il se tut et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

_Pourquoi me sourit-il ? Qu'est-__ce qu'il me veut ?_

_Il veut que tu finisses sa phrase,__ Bella ! Finis sa phrase !_

« _Euh.._ ».

_Dis quelque chose de sensé…ne gâche pas ton rêve ! Dans cet univers tu tiens les rênes._

« _…merci de votre présence…c'est vraiment sympa…_ »

''Sympa '' ? Depuis quand on dit sympa devant l'Amérique entière et surtout vêtue d'une robe hors de prix ?

«_ Euh…c'est…merci…_ »

Pire qu'un rêve, un cauchemar ! Tout le monde me regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Ça y est, même dans mes rêves j'étais cataloguée comme étant une moins que rien qui ne savait même pas dire une phrase correctement. En plus de ça, je pus voir Alice me faire des signes de mains, elle semblait excitée, se tortillant sur sa chaise, prête sans aucun doute à me sauter dessus.

« _Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon épouse est aussi émue que moi d'être présente ce soir_, » coupa Edward en souriant à la foule.

Mon héros, pensai-je, alors que les invités riaient à sa phrase.

Il se tourna encore une fois vers moi, et haussa les sourcils. Il s'attendait encore une fois à ce que je parle. Je devais parler, je devais parler, je devais parler ! Mais pour dire quoi ?

_Il veut un discours, Bella__. Pense à tes études de littérature, joue la carte de la culture, ça marche toujours ça !_

À mon tour, je me tournai vers l'assemblé et leur fis un grand sourire. Cette fois je reprenais le contrôle.

« _Un grand poète a dit un jour que ''le rêve est la forme sous laquelle toute créature vivante possède le droit au génie, à ses imaginations bizarres et à ses magnifiques extravagances''. Ainsi, soyez sûrs de rêver tous les jours. Faites de votre vie un rêve et ayez le courage de vivre cette vie pleinement. Mon rêve à moi c'est Edward Cullen…et je vous souhaite à tous de trouver votre rêve…_ »

J'inspirai un bon coup et me tournai vers Edward qui lui-même me regardait les sourcils froncés. Son regard semblait perdu dans le mien, essayant de lire à travers mon âme. Je fus très vite mal à l'aise face à cela et me tournai vers la salle où encore une fois je vis Alice, me regardant les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées.

Mais qu'arrivait-il à mes personnages ? Et d'ailleurs, mon discours s'était plutôt bien déroulé, tout le monde semblait conquis !

« _Merci mon cœur,_ » me dit alors Edward en souriant.

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha encore plus de moi, collant ma poitrine à son torse musclé. Je fus très vite happée par son regard qui cherchait le mien, puis à ses lèvres qui s'approchèrent doucement des miennes.

Je fermai les yeux, prête à les rencontrer et à me réveiller aussitôt après, quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes, y déposant un doux baiser.

Encore une fois mon cœur s'emballa trop vite et mon estomac se tortilla de douleur à la sensation électrisante qui venait de se produire. Je n'avais pas embrassé d'homme depuis je ne sais combien de temps et l'embrasser lui était tout simplement parfait.

Alors que son souffle chaud se faisait sentir sur mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux et le regardai attentivement. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je sus que ce n'était pas un rêve. J'avais eu mal avant en me tordant la cheville et j'avais continué cette théorie du rêve, mais là ce baiser me prouvait que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Tout était réel, lui, eux, moi…c'était vrai.

J'avais pris possession du corps de Tanya Cullen et de sa vie par la même occasion…

« _Que la musique commence…,_ » lança Edward après s'être éloigné de moi pour me prendre la main.

Sous les applaudissements de la salle, il me conduisit au milieu de la piste et se tourna face à moi. Mon esprit était toujours en mode off, et je ne réagissais pas encore à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était irrationnel, irréel, inconcevable, fou mais en même temps magique…

Ce fut juste lorsque j'entendis du Chopin dans mes tympans et qu'Edward prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, posant l'autre autour de ma taille, que je me réveillai.

Je m'apprêtais à danser la valse…Oh mon Dieu, non s'il vous plait ! Épargnez-moi ça, ou plutôt épargnez les pieds d'Edward !

J'étais toujours immobile alors que la musique avait commencé.

« _Tanya, allons-y, on nous regarde !_ » Siffla Edward entre ses dents.

Avant que je puisse esquiver le moindre geste, il m'entraîna avec lui dans l'ultime valse…me faisant tourner comme jamais je ne l'avait fait. J'essayai de ne pas regarder mes pieds, mais c'était beaucoup trop difficile, surtout lorsque mes chaussures piétinaient celles de mon compagnon à maintes reprises.

Lorsque la piste fut inondée de couples, Edward me fit ralentir, et ce à mon plus grand bonheur. Il me regarda alors posément jusqu'à ce que les petits pas de danse se soient immobilisés.

Il me prit la main et me conduisit vers une grande table ronde, sur laquelle était installée une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds, regardant les couples danser.

« _Merci beaucoup Tanya, tu as été géniale comme toujours_, » me lança Edward en souriant.

Le sourire y était mais la voix semblait plutôt froide…

« _Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi…_ »

Il m'obligea à m'installer près de la jeune femme et s'en alla sans un regard.

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal. Je ne connaissais rien à sa vie, ni à la mienne d'ailleurs, et je me devais de jouer le jeu. Pour l'instant j'avais l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe et j'avais même l'impression que si je continuais sur cette lancée, la magnifique personne qu'était Tanya Cullen ne serait plus qu'un souvenir du passé aux yeux du monde. En seulement quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir changé cette Tanya en l'idiote et maladroite Isabella.

«_ Bravo Tanya, je te tire mon chapeau, tu n'as jamais autant maîtrisé ta voix lors d'un discours,_ » me dit la somptueuse blonde assise à mes côtés.

Elle me toisait du regard, comme si je n'étais qu'une insignifiante petite personne. Je connaissais très bien ce regard auquel j'avais droit. Je l'avais connu au lycée de Forks, toutes les filles de cet établissement m'ayant regardée avec la même indifférence, mais aussi la même haine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais jamais fait partie du monde…malgré ma grande gentillesse et mon incroyable invisibilité, je réussissais toujours à me faire haïr…

« _J__e ne…je ne me sentais pas très bien,_ » répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur ma main.

« _Bien sûr…de toute façon comme toujours tu as fait sensation auprès de l'Amérique entière, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir le président te convier à dîner demain soir…,_ » cracha-t-elle en me fixant méchamment.

Cette fille me faisait vraiment peur, que lui avais-je fais ? Et pourquoi Edward m'avait-il laissée seule à ses côtés ?

_Bon__, Bella, joue le jeu de la fille sympa avec tout le monde._

«_ Euh…tu es vraiment élégante aujourd'hui,_ » lui dis-je en souriant.

Et élégante était un faible mot, elle aurait pu sortir d'un magasine de mode.

Elle plissa les yeux et se leva en soupirant. Ce fut à ce moment que j'aperçus un beau petit ventre rond pointer sous sa robe de satin rouge.

« _Oh…tu attends un bébé, c'est génial !_ » M'exclamai-je.

« _Ne commence pas ok_ !» Me lança-t-elle d'un regard noir.

« _Pardon_? » Demandai-je avec perplexité.

Est-ce moi ou cette femme détestait les compliments ?

« _Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?_ » Entendis-je une forte voix demander.

Je me retournai et vis un grand homme me faire face. Il était énorme, et encore…à côté de lui j'étais un minuscule être humain. Mais malgré sa forte corpulence, son visage semblait doux et des petites rides se creusaient à l'extrémité de ses yeux, montrant sans doute qu'il avait beaucoup ri dans sa vie.

«_ Tu vas bien Rose ?_ »

« _Oui, t'en fais pas bébé, c'est juste que cette fille m'agace au plus haut point,_ » répondit la blonde en me regardant toujours méchamment.

Mais que lui avais-je fait, merde ?

« T_anya, je pense que tu devrais rester près d'Edward, rester près de ma femme est une mauvaise idée et nous le savons tous les deux,_ » me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et lui, que lui avais-je fait ? Il semblait certes moins hostile que sa femme, mais son regard était tout de même froid.

« _Tu as raison, »_ lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment.

Je préférais mettre l'agressivité de ''Rose'' sur le compte des hormones et me mis à chercher Edward des yeux.

Celui-ci était au centre de trois personnes, une coupe de champagne à la main, semblant en grande discussion. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, mais que faire d'autre ? Je ne connaissais rien à ces grandes soirées.

«_ Hum…,_ » fis-je pour faire part de ma présence lorsque je fus à leur hauteur.

Edward se tourna vers moi, et me sourit tendrement avant de me prendre par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

_« Voici__ la femme ma vie, »_ dit-il en se tournant vers ses interlocuteurs.

C'étaient deux hommes d'un grand âge et une femme tout aussi âgée qu'eux.

«_ Oh…madame Cullen, votre discours était magnifique, je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ce talent ma chère,_ » me dit la vielle dame.

« _Oh…je ne sais pas non plus, ça m'est venu comme ça,_ » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

«_ Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce soir vous êtes vraiment très élégante,_ » rajouta-t-elle en buvant dans son verre.

« _Merci,_ » dis-je en sentant mes joues virer au rouge.

A l'époque de Bella, autrement dit il y a quelques heures, on ne m'avait encore jamais complimenté de la sorte…et bizarrement ça ne me plaisait pas, enfin si, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais elle me gênait. Bon faut aussi avouer que le compliment ne m'était pas directement destiné, mais plutôt à Tanya, donc je me devais de la remercier, pour Tanya.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Je me baladai de groupe en groupe en compagnie d'Edward qui ne cessait de me présenter comme étant la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit arrivée, me flattant et me faisant rougir à chaque fois.

Vers minuit, la salle commença à se vider et Edward me prit fermement par la main pour me conduire dehors où les nombreux photographes nous attendaient toujours.

Une limousine nous attendait en face, et un homme en cravate nous ouvrit la portière, nous faisant signe de monter à l'intérieur. Edward salua la foule et me fit monter avec galanterie à l'intérieur de la magnifique voiture. Il laissa ensuite passer une autre femme, qui était Alice puis monta lui-même à son tour avant que l'homme en cravate ferme la portière derrière lui.

Un lourd silence plana pendant une bonne minute, sentant toujours les flashs contre les vitres de la limousine. Ce fut Alice qui le rompit en premier :

« _J__e peux savoir ce qui t'a pris Tanya ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Où est__-ce que tu étais pendant cette soirée ? Tu as failli tout foutre en l'air avec tes idioties_ ! » S'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors, comme ça elle l'avait remarqué. J'étais dans la merde totale…Si je leur disais que je n'étais pas Tanya, ils m'enverraient dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Même si je suis sûre que j'aurais les meilleurs soins au pays…

« _Je ne me sentais pas bien…et puis, mon discours était pas mal, »_ répondis-je en souriant innocemment.

«_ Pas mal ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as obligé Edward à apprendre par cœur ton discours à la noix et toi tu te donnes le droit d'en improviser un autre !_ »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

«_ Bon Alice, laisse tomber, l'essentiel c'est que tout le monde ait apprécié Tanya, ok ?_ » Dit Edward qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche.

Je le remerciai du regard, mais celui-ci tourna très vite le visage vers sa vitre.

À partir de ce moment, le silence retomba, et ce durant tout le trajet. Tout ça commençait réellement à me mettre mal à l'aise, entre Alice qui semblait bouder pour je ne sais quelle raison et Edward qui nous ignorait totalement, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je n'attendais qu'une simple chose : me retrouver seule avec Edward, j'imagine que tout le monde était sous le stresse à cause du grand bal et je les comprenais…j'avais failli tout gâcher, mais Edward avait été un amour, moi qui enviais Tanya d'avoir un tel époux…à mon plus grand bonheur la chance avait tourné et j'étais à mon tour son épouse.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la limousine se gara dans un parking au milieu de nulle part. La pénombre ne me permettait pas de distinguer parfaitement les alentours. Alice se tourna alors vers Edward et lui sourit :

« _On s'appelle ok ? Et n'oublie pas d'appeler maman, tu la connais…elle disjoncte à chacune de tes sorties,_ » rajouta-t-elle.

Alors comme ça Alice était sa sœur…intéressant.

«_ T'inquiète pas Alice, je le ferai demain matin à la première heure, tu l'embrasseras pour moi…_ »

Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se tourner vers moi.

«_ Tanya…, » _dit-elle en me saluant d'un signe de la tête.

«_ Euh…bonne nuit,_ » répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, l'étonnement sur son visage, puis fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête de droite à gauche et de sortir de la voiture, me laissant enfin seul en compagnie de son frère.

Celui-ci me regarda intensément, semblant toujours chercher quelque chose en moi. J'avais peur qu'il découvre la vérité, enfin s'il la découvrait un jour, parce qu'il fallait être fou pour penser à une chose aussi inconcevable que ce qui m'arrivait. Mais d'un côté il connaissait parfaitement bien sa femme, et devait sans doute se douter de quelque chose depuis avant. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il me regardait bizarrement de temps à autres.

Je voulus parler pour briser ce silence, quand il me coupa dans mon élan en tournant la tête encore une fois vers la vitre. Je soupirai et me résignai donc à garder la bouche fermée. Cette soirée, aussi mémorable fût-elle, était vraiment étrange, pensai-je en me mordant le coin de la lèvre.

~~~0~0~~~

Encore une fois, la voiture s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit. Edward passa devant moi et sortit, me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir par la même occasion. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une grande propriété. Je pus distinguer dans le noir, des centaines d'arbres et une sorte de château magnifique au loin. C'était la première fois que je voyais pareille demeure. Certes, la nuit ne me permettait pas de trop bien l'observer, mais même dans le noir je sus que c'était la plus belle des maisons qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

Edward me proposa son bras et me fit marcher le long du chemin de pierre. Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dans les petits cailloux au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Si j'avais eu le courage, je lui aurais demandé de me porter, ou bien j'aurais enlevé mes satanées chaussures pour marcher pieds nus, mais j'étais encore une fois trop faible pour ça.

On arriva enfin devant une grande porte de bois qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'un homme semblant être un maître d'hôtel fit son apparition.

«_ Bonsoir, »_ le saluai-je en souriant.

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux puis me fit un timide signe de tête. Il nous débarrassa ensuite de nos mentaux et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je pus enfin voir l'intérieur de la maison. Le hall était aussi immense que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des tapis persans jonchaient le sol, et de grands miroirs dorés étaient accrochés au mur, surplombant des petites tables décoratives. Devant moi, deux énormes escaliers en colimaçons tout de marbre s'offraient à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un conte. Et dire que j'allais vivre ici…

«_ Je monte me changer,_ » lança Edward en me faisant revenir à la réalité.

Enfin ''réalité'' était vite dit.

Je le suivis alors au pas, même s'il me regarda encore une fois avec étonnement. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je faisais était faux et mauvais.

Mais tant pis, si je ne le suivais pas, je ne trouverai sans doute jamais notre chambre. Parce que oui, ce soir j'allais partager la chambre d'un homme. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois.

Je me retrouvai alors dans une pièce qui s'avérait être notre chambre. Le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce ainsi que les tables de nuit, et la merveilleuse coiffeuse sur laquelle divers produits de beauté se trouvaient me transportaient encore dans un rêve. C'était…je n'avais même pas les mots pour qualifier une telle pièce. Une seule chose pouvait clocher ici, c'était le manque de personnalité. Cette pièce avait été décorée par un décorateur ça se voyait, mais rien ne montrait à qui elle pouvait appartenir. C'était d'autant plus frustrant. J'avais vraiment peur de foutre le bordel ici si je touchais à quelque chose.

Lorsque je vis Edward sortir torse nu d'une salle de bain qui se trouvait apparemment dans la chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, aucun magazine ne l'avait montré torse nu et je me régalais totalement à cette vision. Il était splendide. Son torse ni trop ni trop peu musclé l'était tout autant.

_« Hum…__,_ » fit-il pour me faire remarquer sa présence.

Je fermai les yeux en me mordant le coin intérieur de la lèvre et en me maudissant intérieurement. Quelle conne, j'étais en train de le mater depuis je ne sais combien de temps et il l'avait remarqué !

« _J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester dans cette robe,_ » me dit-il en me la montrant d'un signe de tête.

« _Euh…non, je…je vais l'enlever,_ » dis-je en lui montrant la salle de bain.

« _Tanya, ton dressing est dans l'autre chambre, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dans un de mes T-shirt, tu devrais aller te changer à côté_ ,» me dit-il en souriant d'un sourire en coin à damner le plus grand des saints.

Très vite, la pensée de m'endormir dans un de ses T-shirt me rendit à moitié folle. Ce que j'étais certainement à présent.

« _Euh…oui, j'y vais, »_ lui dis-je en souriant bêtement.

Il me suivit du regard et je sortis de la chambre, me retrouvant dans cet immense couloir.

_Bon où est l'autre chambre__, où est ce putain de dressing ? Je vais tout foutre en l'air, je le sens ! _

Je vis alors le maître d'hôtel s'avancer vers moi, un plateau à la main.

« _Euh…salut…, » _lui dis-je lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

«_ Oui ? »_

_« Où est mon dressing ? »_ Demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je devais vraiment penser à me débarrasser de ce tic de merde ! Ma lèvre allait certainement tripler de volume si je continuais.

«_ Dans votre chambre, »_ me dit-il, étonné.

«_ Ma chambre ? Laquelle ? »_

_« Eh bien, la seconde, celle que vous venez d'installer…_ »

En plus d'avoir un château comme maison, j'avais deux chambres, dans quel monde je vivais ?

« _Oui, la seconde…bien sûr, » dis-je en souriant. « Et…est-ce que vous pouvez m'y conduire ? Pour m'ouvrir la porte… »_

Bah quoi ? C'est bien le travail d'un maître d'hôtel, non ? Il me regarda d'un air triste, puis baissa les yeux sur le plateau qu'il tenait en main.

« _Je dois amener son thé à Mr Cullen »._

_« Eh bien, laissez, je le ferai__, » lui dis-je en lui prenant le plateau des mains. « Accompagnez-moi maintenant à ma chambre…S'il vous plaît. »_

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux et m'ouvrit la porte se trouvant à mes côtés. Quelle idiote, la seconde chambre était juste en face de la première.

«_ Allez-y, je vous en prie, »_ me dit-il.

« _Merci…rappelez-moi votre nom… »_

_« Garet__t, »_ me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Eh bien, merci Garett. Vous pouvez disposer_ ».

Je jubilais de l'intérieur, j'avais toujours rêvé dire cette phrase à un vrai maître d'hôtel et aujourd'hui je la sortais à MON maître d'hôtel !

Il regarda le plateau que je tenais en main, et hésita à dire quelque chose avant de s'en aller.

Bizarre, cet homme, pensai-je en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Encore une fois, cette chambre n'avait aucune personnalité. Elle était jumelée à la précédente, seuls les coussins avaient une couleur différente.

Je déposai le plateau que j'apporterais tout à l'heure à Edward sur un meuble et enlevai la robe, en galérant un petit peu. Me retrouvant en sous-vêtements, je découvris enfin ce nouveau corps sous tous les angles. Il était aussi parfait que le visage de Tanya. Je comprenais comment Edward pouvait être amoureux d'une femme telle que Tanya Cullen. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain et pris une douche assez rapide. Encore une fois, l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps me montrait que je ne rêvais pas.

Après avoir terminé de me doucher, je me séchai d'une serviette et partis prendre un pyjama dans ce fameux dressing. Mais le problème c'était que mis à part les multiples nuisettes transparentes, il n'y avait aucun pyjama, ni même de T-shirt troué. Je commençais à me demander si prendre un T-shirt à Edward n'était pas finalement une bonne idée.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me mis en survêtement. Certes il était neuf, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir avec si peu de tissus sur moi. Comme quoi ce n'est pas le corps qui parle, mais l'esprit.

Je me coiffai ensuite rapidement les cheveux d'un chignon lâché et pris le plateau avec moi pour rejoindre Edward. Celui-ci lisait un livre sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et semblait avoir retrouvé un T-shirt. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant sur mon pantalon.

« _Tu sors courir ?_ » Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« _Oh…euh…non, j'aime bien ce survêtement, il est doux, »_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

«_ Heu…tiens, ton thé. »_

_« Garet__t ne pouvait pas l'apporter lui-même ? »_

_« Je lui ai dit de disposer__,_ » dis-je, fière de moi tout en déposant le plateau devant lui.

Edward continua à me regarder. Il savait que j'agissais bizarrement, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, la Bella que j'étais était bizarre.

Puis sans me répondre, il replongea dans sa lecture, m'ignorant par la même occasion. Mais que se passait-il avec leur famille bordel !

«_ Qu'es-tu en train de lire ?_ » Demandai-je pour briser ce silence insoutenable.

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta de lire et me jugea du regard.

_« Maupassant ?_ » Questionnai-je en montrant le livre de la tête.

«_ Tu m'excuses, mais je dois voir Garett un instant, _» me dit-il en fermant son livre et en me contournant pour sortir.

Je soupirai et partis me jeter sur le lit. Leur comportement était vraiment bizarre. Si cela continuait, j'allais me faire repérer et on m'enverrait certainement dans un asile. J'ignorais comment Tanya se comportait avec eux, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Tout le monde semblait gêné de mon comportement. Pourtant j'essayais d'avoir un comportement plus que normal.

Lorsque je fus sous les draps, mon oreiller contre mon visage, j'inspirai profondément cette odeur enivrante. C'était la sienne, j'avais l'impression de dormir dans ses bras, même s'il n'était pas encore là.

En fermant les yeux, je me promis une chose : profiter de ce moment, car j'en avais le droit. J'en avais bavé dans ma vie et aujourd'hui un talisman avait changé mon destin.

Merci, murmurai-je en pensant à la rencontre d'il y a quelques heures.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Edward. Il me regarda en soupirant.

«_ Tu comptes dormir ?_ » Me demanda-t-il.

« _Euh…oui, »_ dis-je en rougissant.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers son dressing pour prendre une veste.

« _Où est ce que tu vas ?_ » Demandai-je en me relevant.

Il s'arrêta en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte puis se tourna vers moi.

«_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe aujourd'hui Tanya ? Je ne te reconnais plus, à quoi tu joues ?_ »

Et merde, il l'avait aussi remarqué.

« _Euh…à rien, c'est juste qu'il se fait tard et je me demandais ce que tu allais faire dehors!_ » Contre-attaquai-je.

Il voulut répondre, mais s'en abstint en souriant.

_« Peu importe…bonne nuit Tanya__,_ » me dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et soupirai. Je n'étais pas étrange, ils l'étaient tous ! Mon époux sortait à je ne sais quelle heure et trouvait ça bizarre que je lui demande où est-ce qu'il allait ! Bien sûr c'est moi la bizarroïde dans l'histoire !

Je retombai alors sur mon oreiller et fermai les yeux. Demain serait un nouveau jour pour moi. Au sens propre et figuré.

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre assez long ! S'il est trop long faites le moi savoir et promis je lésinerai sur les mots ^^.**

**Le fait de reposter sur fanfiction me fait énormément plaisir, surtout lorsque je vois combien de personnes ont mis ma fiction en alerte ou dans leur favoris alors merci.**

**Laissez-moi ****vos hypothèses sur le comportement étrange d'Edward et sa famille… Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous tiendrai pas aussi longtemps en haleine, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Mais avant toutes choses, je veux des review !**

**Bises, **

**Lina.**


	3. Lies and Prejudices

**J'avais oublié de le dire au début mais comme vous le savez les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser…**

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je me suis confrontée à l'idée que la nuit dernière n'était vraiment pas, mais vraiment pas un rêve. Je me trouvai dans un immense lit, couverte d'une couverture en soie dorée et dans le corps d'une magnifique blonde. Face à une telle situation, beaucoup de personnes se seront précipitées vers les plus grands psychologues des Etats-Unis, ou pour les plus téméraires, seront directement allées vers un hôpital psychiatrique, plaidant pour un trouble neuronale ou pour une folie incurable. Dans mon cas, j'en profitai, j'avais décidé de vivre au jour le jour et m'étais toujours dis qu'un jour où l'autre mon destin allait changer. Et visiblement ce n'est pas seulement mon destin qui avait changé, mais toute ma vie.

Je m'extirpai de mes draps en baillant grossièrement et enfilai mes pantoufles. Edward n'était pas venu, enfin je ne l'avais pas senti près de moi durant cette nuit, j'en déduisais donc qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit ici. Hier soir, pour le peu de temps que j'avais passé en sa compagnie, il m'avait semblé vraiment bizarre. Surtout lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, il avait cet air étonné à chacune de mes répliques. Et il m'avait surtout demandé ce qui me prenait cette nuit là. Le problème venait alors de moi, apparemment je me comportais bizarrement parce que je ne savais vraiment pas comment Tanya Cullen était dans la vraie vie. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Je pense que la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de ne pas trop faire ressortir ce côté Bella Swan qui gâchait tout. Aujourd'hui ma mission sera d'observer et d'agir en conséquence…d'agir comme Tanya Cullen aurait agi. Plus facile à penser, qu'à faire.

Après avoir fait ma toilette matinale, je descendis en bas, sans savoir exactement où aller. Je devais rajouter : visite de la demeure dans ma liste, pensais-je en prenant un long couloir qui ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose.

J'aurai pu dire que cette maison était belle et somptueuse, mais bizarrement elle manquait de personnalité. Je la voyais plus comme un musée ou une maison d'exposition, mais je n'aurai jamais pu penser que des gens y vivaient. Elle était trop parfaite à mon goût.

« Hum ? Madame Cullen ? »

Je me retournai au son de la voix du maître d'hôtel et lui souris, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à me retrouver ici.

« Ah bonjour Gareth », m'exclamai-je.

Il me sourit d'un hochement de tête et répondit :

« Bonjour, avez-vous passé une agréable nuit ? »

« Oui, le matelas était parfait… »

Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Voilà comment Bella l'idiote ressortait de moi !

« Je veux dire…vous l'avez très bien… »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, j'étais dans une impasse, quoi que je dise je ne pourrai jamais me rattraper.

« Laissez tomber, euh...avez vous vu Edward ce matin ? »

« Il déjeune ».

« Cool, allons lui dire bonjour ! » m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Quitte à me ridiculiser devant le maître d'hôtel faisons le jusqu'au bout ! Je lui pris le bras et le força à marcher vers la cuisine, ou la salle à manger, bref vers l'endroit où se trouvait Edward.

Et ce fut ainsi, que je me retrouvais dans une sorte de terrasse couverte de vitrine à travers laquelle nous pouvions voir le jardin qui devait sans doute faire une centaine d'hectares. Edward était assis devant un plateau garnis de divers aliments, un journal à la main. Il était encore une fois époustouflant. Je n'avais même pas les bons mots pour qualifier pareil adonis et il était d'autant plus beau avec ce soleil qui se reflétait contre les vitrines de la terrasse, faisant ainsi ressortir la couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux.

Je pris une grande inspiration et pris place à ses côtés. J'ignorais si le matin il était habitué à embrasser sa femme, mais une chose est sure, je ne tenterai pas le diable. Surtout en sachant l'effet que m'avait produit son baiser hier soir.

« Bonjour », le saluai-je.

Il releva les yeux de son journal et me fixa un bon moment avant de me rendre mon salut.

« Voulez vous que je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner madame Cullen ? » me demanda Gareth qui était toujours présent.

« Euh…oui, un café…bien noir, s'il vous plaît ».

Il acquiesça et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

« Depuis quand bois-tu le café ? »me demanda Edward.

Pour une fois qu'il s'adressait directement à moi sans que je ne prenne la peine d'ouvrir une conversation. Et il fallut qu'il me pose une colle pareille. Visiblement Tanya ne buvait pas de café…espérons seulement que je ne doive pas suivre un régime alimentaire qui ne me conviendrai pas.

« Depuis toujours, c'est juste que je n'avais pas le temps d'en boire avant », dis-je piètrement.

Il haussa les sourcils et se contenta de reprendre sa lecture. Apparemment, son activité favorite était la politique du silence. Ce n'était pas que j'aimais parler, mais j'aimerai seulement savoir ce qui se passait ici, à quoi il pensait, et pourquoi il semblait si distant.

« Tu n'es pas venu te coucher hier soir », lui fis-je remarquer.

Cette fois-ci il soupira et replia son journal sur lui-même.

« Je suis rentré tard, j'ai pris l'autre chambre pour ne pas te déranger », me dit-il.

« Oh…tu aurais pu venir te coucher, crois moi tu ne m'aurais pas du tout dérangé. »

« Ouais…peu importe, je vais voir ma mère », dit-il en se levant.

« Et moi ? »

Il s'arrêta et me regarda étonné.

« Je veux dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire aujourd'hui…peut être pourrais-je t'accompagner ? »

Il sourit en tournant la tête nonchalamment de droite à gauche et me regarda.

« Bonne journée Tanya. »

Moi c'est Bella, pensai-je sans m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard plein de reproches. Edward Cullen, n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il me semblait être.

« Voilà votre café madame Cullen », me dit Gareth en déposant un verre plein sur la petite table.

« Merci », soupirai-je en le portant à ma bouche.

Durant toute la matinée, Edward fut absent. Mise à part la présence de Gareth qui me montrait que je n'étais pas vraiment dans une solitude cuisante, je m'ennuyais fermement ici. Si toutes mes journées étaient vouées à se passer ainsi, je regretterai bien assez vite mon stupide emploi chez ce stupide antiquaire.

Comme je n'avais rien à faire, j'en profitai pour faire le tour du propriétaire et découvrir diverses pièces à vivre. Mais encore une fois, rien ne montrait que des personnes prouvaient vivre ici. Il n'y avait rien, ni photos, ni souvenirs, ni papiers…rien.

La seule pièce qui semblait normale à mes yeux était la cuisine. Il y a avait un semblant de bordel qui me faisait presque penser à ma cuisine, sauf que la mienne ne faisait pas cinquante mètre carrée et ne comprenait pas trois réfrigérateurs.

J'ouvris l'un d'entre eux en soupirant et trouvai mon plus grand bonheur: un pot de glace à la vanille. Tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ce midi. Je pris donc place sur le plan de table et enfonçai une grande cuillère à l'intérieur quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Instinctivement, je laisser tomber la cuillère dans le pot et me retournai pour apercevoir une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, tenant un plateau à la main. Encore une domestique, pensai-je en voyant son accoutrement.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, son visage vira tout d'un coup au rouge et elle détourna le regard, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Non, attend ! » m'exclamai-je en voulant la retenir.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement, et tout doucement se tourna vers moi, pour me lancer un regard craintif. A croire que j'étais un monstre, qu'est ce qui leur prenait dans cette foutue maison ?

« Vous…vous avez besoin de quelque chose madame Cullen ? » me demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

« Euh…oui…un peu de compagnie ».

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux, ce qui me fit sourire. Je devais me faire une raison, cette Tanya devait vraiment foutre les jetons aux personnels vu leur comportement plus que bizarre !

« J'imagine que tu travailles ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux.

« Je m'ennuie un peu ici, ça te dirai de me tenir un peu compagnie ? »

Elle me regarda encore une fois avec la même expression ébahie.

« Y a de la glace si ça peut te forcer à rester », dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

« Oh…euh… »

Contre toutes attentes, je tirai la chaise qui se trouvait à mes côtés et lui fis signe de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas hésitant.

« Cette maison est un vrai trou à rat ! Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie », dis- je en portant la cuillère de glace à ma bouche

Oh mon Dieu, même la glace était d'un luxe infini. Je n'avais jamais connu pareil goût. C'était tellement exquis.

« Mmmmh », gémis-je en fermant les yeux, «Je n'ai jamais gouté à une chose aussi bonne…tiens goûte », lui dis-je en lui pointant la cuillère sous le nez.

Elle eu un mouvement de recul en regardant la cuillère que je tenais dans la main comme si c'était la chose la plus dégoutante qu'elle voyait.

« Oh…tu veux une nouvelle cuillère…je comprends parfaitement » lui dis-je en me levant pour lui en chercher une, « J'ai un ami qui ne supporte pas de mettre la langue sur une cuillère déjà utilisée » rajoutai-je en pensant à Jake et à ses innombrables TOC.

« Euh…madame Cullen… »

« Bella » la coupai-je sans me rendre compte de ma connerie.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me fustigeant de l'intérieur. Faites qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, je vous en supplie !

« Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Hum…Tu t'appelles Bella ? Non ? »

Pathétique, voilà ce que tu es ma pauvre fille.

« Non…je suis Angela »

« Eh bien Angela, à partir de maintenant tu vas m'appeler Tanya, ok ? »

Elle me fixa, cherchant sans doute la plaisanterie derrière mon propos puis baissa les yeux sur le pot de glace.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Qu'est ce que je fais de mes journées lorsque je ne suis pas avec Edward ? »

« Et bien… », commença-t-elle en s'entortillant les doigts.

« Oui ? » insistai-je en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. « Tiens prend une bouchée de cette glace, tu verras ça sera beaucoup plus facile de parler après ça » plaisantais-je en lui tendant le pot de glace.

Elle me regarda, puis je pus enfin déceler un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsque sa langue fut en contact avec la crème, elle eut presque le même gémissement que moi et lâcha un râle de plaisir, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

« Désolé », s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Y a pas de quoi l'être, ce pot de glace a été envoyé par le diable, personne ne peut y résister ».

« En réalité, vous ne passez pas vos journées ici » me dit-elle alors.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vielle que ce que je suis réellement », lui dis-je en souriant. « Donc tu disais que je ne passais pas mes journées ici, et est ce que tu as une idée de ce que je fais d'habitude ? »

« Excusez-moi… »

J'haussai les sourcils pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle venait encore une voix d'employer la deuxième personne du pluriel à mon égard, ce qui la fit encore une fois sourire.

« Euh…Tanya » dit-elle difficilement, « est ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez vraiment étrange ».

« Oh…je sais, je veux juste m'assurer que mes employés me connaissent parfaitement, tu sais histoire de créer une bonne ambiance sous ce toit »

Idiote, idiote et idiote ! Comment trouver pire comme explication, hein ? De quoi tu vas avoir l'air maintenant.

« C'est juste que d'habitude…vous…euh…tu ne nous regardes jamais, tu ne nous adresses pas la parole non plus et… »

« Et ce que je fais c'est mal alors ? » demandai-je en commençant à m'inquiéter.

« Oh…non, non, au contraire. Tu sembles…euh… »

Elle se tut et baissa son regard encore une fois sur le pot de glace. Était-ce moi qui l'intimidais à ce point ? Tanya devait vraiment être le genre de personne à différencier les catégories de personnes. Côtoyer les femmes de ménages et autres, ne semblait pas vraiment fait pour elle.

« Tu sais ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va beaucoup se croiser dans cette maison, et je me disais que peut être tu accepterais d'oublier tout ce que Tanya… »

Et merde, encore une gaffe ! Je fermai les yeux en me maudissant tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits puis lui souris.

« Accepteras-tu d'oublier tout mes anciens principes et de devenir…amies ? J'ai un manque considérable d'amis et crois moi c'est assez…assez chiant » terminai-je en souriant.

« Tu veux dire que…nous soyons toutes les deux…amies ? »

« Ça fait trop désespérée, c'est ça hein ? » demandai-je en me mordant le coin de la bouche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fis non de la tête.

« Pas de problème » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Parfait », m'exclamai-je en reprenant une cuillerée de glace en bouche.

J'avais donc passé la journée en compagnie d'Angela, même si elle semblait avoir encore un peu de mal avec mon comportement. Je la voyais très bien essayer de se mettre à l'aise et de sourire à mes blagues parfois pourries en semblant faire d'énormes efforts pour paraître honnête à mes yeux et c'est ce que j'appréciais le plus. Au moins je ne m'ennuyais pas. Et lorsque je lui avais proposé de l'aider à préparer le diner, un choc considérable se dessina sur son visage. Elle eut un sourire crispée, tentant encore une fois de me montrer qu'elle allait vraiment me considérer comme étant normale ce qui me fit d'autant plus rire.

Edward n'était pas rentré pour le diner, j'avais donc proposé à Angela et Gareth de m'accompagner, mais ce dernier à poliment refuser et s'en est allé je ne sais où. Ce Gareth ne sera certainement pas aussi facile à convaincre qu'Angela.

« J'aimerais encore une fois te poser une question, et s'il te plait ne me demande pas pourquoi je te la pose, ok ? » demandais-je à Angela en regardant mon plat de lasagnes.

Elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce qu'Edward a l'habitude de rentrer tard le soir ? »

« euh…je ne sais pas trop, il est allé chez Mme Cullen, je l'imagine très bien diner là-bas » me dit-elle en me souriant gentiment.

« Oui peut être » dis-je pas totalement convaincue, « et est-ce qu'il a l'habitude de sortir le soir ? » continuai-je.

Angela détourna alors le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

« Ca dépend, tu sais qu'il a un travail très prenant et… »

« …et je sais surtout qu'il a un bureau ici » la coupai-je en souriant faussement.

Elle ne rajouta rien et termina son diner en silence, tout comme moi. Edward Cullen en voulait à Tanya pour quelque chose. Depuis que les caméras et les photographes avaient disparu il était une toute autre personne. Je vivais sous le même toit que lui mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'émettre un dialogue de plus de trois phrases. Et ça voyez vous, c'est étrange, son comportement était étrange et son indifférence l'était tout au plus.

Une fois avoir terminée de dîner, Angela insista pour débarrasser et me pria de monter me couler un bain. Je m'apprêtai à le faire, lorsque la porte sonna. Automatiquement, je partis l'ouvrir et me retrouvai nez à nez avec deux nouvelles blondes, sourire collé aux lèvres et peau aussi bronzée que celle de Paris Hilton après ses séances d'UV. Elles avaient un grand air de famille, rien qu'en les regardant je sus qu'elles étaient sœurs. La seule chose qui les différenciait était la couleur de leurs yeux. L'une les avait d'un brun clair, l'autre bleu ivoire.

« Tany ! Comment vas-tu ? », s'exclama l'une d'entre elles en pénétrant chez moi pour me faire une bise qui n'atteignis même pas mes joues.

« Euh…très bien, et vous ? », demandai-je incertaine.

« Moi j'irai certainement mieux si ce lèche botte de James se retrouvait six pieds sous terre » répondis celle aux yeux bleue en pénétrant à son tour.

Je souris en entendant, cette fille parler ainsi de ce James qui m'avait tout de suite paru désagréable. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à le trouver infecte vu le son de sa voix en prononçant le prénom de ce dernier.

Sans se donner la peine de m'attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers le grand salon et prirent place sur le fauteuil. Je fis de même et leur souris, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me donne le moindre indice pour connaître leur identité.

« Mr Cullen est encore absent ? », me demanda l'une d'entre elle en snobant le ''Mr Cullen''.

« Il est allé rendre visite à sa famille », répondis-je du tac au tac.

Elles grimacèrent toutes les deux à ces paroles.

« A sa place, je serai resté cloitré chez moi…voir cette pimbêche de Rosalie me fait vomir ! »

Elle connaissait apparemment la famille Cullen. C'est déjà un bon début.

«Euh…que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » leur demandai-je en souhaitant avoir au moins leur prénom.

« Avec Irina, nous pensions qu'il serait bien de passer une petite soirée entre filles…ça fait tellement longtemps », lança celle aux yeux bleu en regardant la soit disant Irina.

« Avec plaisir, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'Edward rentrera de sitôt » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elles se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et j'eus d'un coup peur d'avoir dit une chose bête. Mais rapidement, elles se relevèrent et me tirèrent d'un geste brusque vers elles.

« Une petite soirée entre sœur ne te feras pas de mal, crois moi ! »

Et c'est ainsi que j'appris que j'avais deux sœurs, l'une se prénommait Irina, l'autre Kate. Nous avions passé toute la soirée dans la chambre où se trouvait mon dressing à parler de leurs innombrables amants. Apparemment, James figurait dans la liste de chacune d'elles…et ça c'était à mes yeux la chose la plus infecte qui pouvait exister. Se partager un mec entre sœur…dégoutant, pensai-je en ayant un haut le cœur. Pas une fois, elles ne me posèrent des questions sur Edward ou sa famille, c'était comme si je vivais seule, que j'étais célibataire et que la famille Cullen n'existait pas. D'ailleurs lorsque j'avais tenté par mégarde de parler de mon époux, Irina c'était empressée de me couper et de parler du prochain défilé de je ne sais quel grand couturier parisien.

Elles étaient certes censées être mes sœurs, mais je ne les voyais pas ainsi. J'avais du mal à mettre un point sur nos relations à toutes les trois. Je n'ai sans doute jamais eu de sœurs mais j'imagine qu'entre sœurs on était égale. Or, avec elle j'avais la constante impression qu'il y avait une sorte de compétition. Lorsqu' Irina vantait son dernier voyage à Monaco, Kate faisait de même avec son voyage à Monte Carlo, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle était la seule à avoir pu réserver un étage entier dans son hôtel car elle s'estimait beaucoup trop importante pour se mêler aux gens du 'peuple' comme elle aimait si bien les appeler.

Très vite, je regrettai Angela avec qui j'avais l'impression de retrouver un semblant de moi-même, un semblant de Bella.

Lorsque les filles furent rentrées chez elle, j'avais clairement entendu Gareth discuter avec Edward au milieu de la nuit. Celui-ci était enfin rentré et était vraisemblablement rester chez sa famille toute la soirée. Sans même venir me souhaiter une bonne nuit, ou même, tout simplement, me voir, je l'entendis, ouvrir la porte de la chambre voisine et la refermer tout de suite après. Encore une fois je ne le verrai pas dormir.

~~~0~~0~~~~

Prêt de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et j'étais toujours dans ce corps à faire semblant d'être celle que je n'étais pas devant les autres. Quand je dis ''autres'', je parle seulement de mes toutes nouvelles sœurs. Ces dernières avaient pris pour habitude de passer plusieurs fois par semaines pour me raconter leur extravagante vie que j'écoutais sans réelle entrain.

Quant à ma relation avec Edward, elle était toujours la même. Il continuait à m'ignorer, faisant comme si je n'existais pas en sortant très tôt le matin pour revenir très tard le soir. Je n'avais pas osé lui demandé ce qu'il avait. Très vite cette distance et cette ignorance ont installé un sentiment de gêne entre nous. A force d'agir de la sorte, je n'avais plus osé lui parler, ni même le regarder. Il était tout sauf le Edward que j'avais connu à travers les divers journaux que je lisais avant que tout cela ne m'arrive, c'était un parfait étranger, qui apparemment ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec son épouse. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir d'essayée. Les premiers jours j'avais tenté de lui parler, de m'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait, à sa famille... Mais le résultat avait toujours été le même : l'ignorance. C'était comme devenu une sorte de jeu pour lui, faire comme si Bella ou plutôt Tanya n'existait pas, et j'avais très vite laissé tomber l'idée de comprendre son comportement. La seule chose que je savais était qu'il avait des problèmes avec son épouse, tout ce qui se passait devant les caméras n'était que mascarade. Tanya et Edward étaient le jour et la nuit et il n'avait rien à faire ensemble. Ils semblaient seulement mariés sur les papiers. Parce qu'à mes yeux, un vrai couple marié était censé s'aimer, partager la même chambre et surtout parler. Dans le couple Cullen la communication n'existait pas…et je me demandais si elle avait réellement existé un jour.

Et c'est ainsi, que je commençais à me sentir oppresser dans cette vie. Très vite le vœu c'était retourné contre moi, passant du rêve au cauchemar, un cauchemar rempli d'ennui et de solitude.

Ces deux dernières semaines, je n'avais pas osé sortir de cette maison, j'avais comme ''peur'' du dehors, peur de m'égarer et faire quelque chose de stupide. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de la façon dont Tanya occupait son temps avant que je ne sois elle. D'après Angela, j'étais censé être dans des endroits différents chaque jour, ma vie n'était pas censée être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui… Simple et monotone. J'avais encore du Bella Swan en moi et Angela m'aidait vraiment à rester cette fille

J'avais décidé de faire d'Angela, une sorte d'attache à ma vie précédente. Elle me ressemblait un peu. Jeune, timide et surtout normale. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me prouver la moindre chose, tout ce que je voulais c'était me rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas me perdre complètement. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, j'avais réellement peur de devenir Tanya Cullen à 100%. J'avais peur de me laisser emporter par tout ce qui m'entourait, peur que tout ce luxe m'emporte et surtout peur de ne plus exister. Isabella Swan était certes ennuyante et insignifiante, mais elle restait toujours moi, j'étais toujours elle, seul son corps et sa vie changeait.

Cet après midi là, j'étais restée dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison à lire différents livres. Après la cuisine, la bibliothèque était mon second paradis. J'adorais lire et les multiples œuvres que disposaient cette maison montraient au moins uns chose que j'avais en commun avec Tanya, elle aimait lire.

Plongée dans une lecture de Dickens, je n'entendis pas tout de suite Gareth m'annoncer que j'avais, à plus grande surprise, la visite d'Alice Cullen. Je n'avais eu l'occasion de la voir que le soir du bal, et le souvenir que j'avais de notre rencontre était encore une fois assez étrange. J'avais la drôle d'impression que tout comme son frère, Alice avait du mal avec Tanya… Je devais sans doute me faire à l'idée que cette pauvre Tanya était tombée sur une mauvaise belle famille.

Je me levai tout en appréhendant cette rencontre et suivis Gareth jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Alice se trouvait debout devant celle-ci, les bras croisés, l'air empli d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de mon apparition, elle arrêta les mouvements répétitifs que faisait son pied contre le parquet de ma maison et me toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

« hum…prête pour quoi ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Moi qui pensais être tranquille en ne faisant rien de Tanya, je me trompais lourdement. Apparemment, j'avais prévu quelque chose avec ma belle sœur.

« Nous avons rendez-vous pour les essayages de ta robe, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça ? » me lança-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Ma robe…bien sur…

«Non, je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mon sac et je te suis ! »

Je n'étais pas sortie de la maison depuis prés de deux semaines et le jour où j'en sortais c'était pour me torturer à essayer des robes.

« Habillée comme ça ? » me lança-t-elle avec dégout en désignant mon pantalon de survêt et mon T-shirt. J'avais demandé à Angela de me prêter quelques T-shirt, le temps que je change un peu la garde robe de Tanya.

« Euh…oui, allons-y ! » répondis-je en souriant. « Gareth, pouvez vous m'apporter mon sac s'il vous plait ? »

Le maître d'hôtel acquiesça et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec le regard suspicieux d'Alice. Je me doutais bien que je faisais tout à l'envers, Tanya ne devait surement pas se vêtir avec les vêtements que je portais d'habitude, mais une autre journée en talons de douze centimètres et je n'aurais certainement plus de pieds. Et quitte à choisir entre le regard plein de doute et de surprise d'Alice et mes pieds, je choisis mes pieds !

Le trajet, se fit tout en silence, je n'avais pas osé lui adresser la parole et d'ailleurs cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un centre commercial. Je me mis à sourire en voyant le grand bâtiment rouge qui servait de centre commercial.

« Un problème ? » me demanda Alice.

«Hum…c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans un centre commercial »

« Bien sur… », murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, « Tanya Denali se trouve trop supérieure pour mettre les pieds dans un centre commercial »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je parlais seulement de… »

« Laisse tomber Tanya », s'empressa-t-elle de me couper en avançant vers le centre commercial.

Je soupirai et la suivis jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial, un garde du corps à mes côtés. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence dans la voiture. Mais tout cela ne devait pas m'impressionner, Alice faisait bien comme si de rien n'était.

C'est ainsi que je me fus sur un podium, une robe signée Dior sur mon dos, me faisant épingler par une styliste. Alice était plongée dans son I-phone, assise sur une chaise et attendant que ma torture se finisse.

Pourquoi était-elle venue, si tout comme Edward elle m'ignorait royalement, j'aurai pu essayer cette robe de princesse toute seule.

« Quand est ce que je pourrai la récupérer ? » demanda-Alice à la styliste lorsque celle ci avait terminée toutes les mesures.

« Elle sera prête dans deux jours, je m'y emploierai personnellement… » répondit-t-elle en m'aidant à enlever la robe.

« Parfait »

Ma belle sœur, regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bon pour me tendre mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Je me rhabillai rapidement et la suivis à travers le centre commercial. Je n'avais jamais connu une personne aussi rapide, même en basket, je n'arrivais pas à la rattraper.

« Alice ? » l'interpelai-je en essayant de la rattraper, « Où est ce qu'on va ? »

« On rentre, on en a fini, tu auras ta robe après demain, et j'ai déjà pris rendez vous chez ton coiffeur. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

En entendant ma question, elle s'arrêta net. Si je ne l'avais pas vu à temps, je l'aurai percuté de plein fouet.

« Tu plaisantes là ?, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi oublié la soirée de charité des Volturi ? », s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de gros yeux.

« Non, non, comment oublier cette soirée ? », feintais-je en tentant un sourire.

Elle plissa des yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge dans ma voix puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Seigneur, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter pareille haine de la part des Cullen. Je n'arrivais sans doute pas à communiquer avec Edward, mais je devais le faire avec Alice. Au moins elle me parlait, même si la communication était plutôt violente avec elle.

« Lorsqu'Edward dit que tu es bizarre, il ne lésine pas sur ses mots » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Edward te parle de moi ? » m'exclamai-je étonnée.

Comme quoi il ne m'ignorait pas totalement.

« Rentrons, je commence vraiment à… »

D'un coup, elle se tut et regarda un point derrière moi, la bouche mis ouverte, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Surprise de son comportement, je me retournai et vis quelqu'un que je connaissais. Jasper Whitlock, l'un des nombreux amis de Jake. Que faisait-il ici ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était à Forks.

Une étonnante bouffée de bien être se fit automatiquement sentir en moi. C'était tellement bon de revoir quelqu'un que je connaissais. Même si j'aurai voulu que ce quelqu'un soit Jacob. Malgré ses innombrables conneries, mon meilleur ami me manquait considérablement.

Très vite, je pensai à une chose pour laquelle je n'avais jamais réfléchis auparavant. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis au fait de savoir où se trouvait mon corps en ce moment. Est-ce que Bella Swan existait toujours ? Jake et Jasper ont-ils remarqué du changement ? Tant de questions qui resteront, je le pense sans réponse. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas débarquer à Forks à la recherche de Jake pour lui demander si oui ou non j'existais encore.

Mais sans savoir ce qu'il me prit, je me précipitai vers Jasper, Alice sur mes talons. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, j'avais bien le droit de revoir une personne que je connaissais.

« Jazz ! » m'exclamai-je souriant comme une idiote une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Ok , peut être que les retrouvailles auraient du être un tout petit peu plus sobre. Il me regarda, l'air de se dire ''Qui est donc cette taré ?''

« bonjour », dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Salut ! Comment… »

Bella, rappelle-toi qui parle en ce moment. Je me mordis la langue en me fustigeant de l'intérieur, et lui souris. J'avais presque oublié qu'il ne me connaissait pas.

« Vous êtes Tanya Cullen, n'est ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Ah ben si…il me connaissait.

« Oui…euh… »

Que dire de plus maintenant ? J'étais Tanya Cullen, j'étais censée ne pas le connaître, mais le problème c'était que j'étais là, devant lui, à chercher une issue de secours. Je me tournai alors vers Alice, qui regardait toujours Jasper. Elle semblait fascinée par quelque chose en lui, mais quoi ?

« Wow, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à rencontrer Tanya Cullen aujourd'hui, ni même à voir Tanya Cullen prononcer mon surnom »

« Euh…oui, c'est juste que…j'avais…enfin… »

_Laisse tomber Bella tu t'enfonces ! C'est raté, laisse couler…_

J'étais d'autant plus conne, en voyant l'expression de Jasper, qui me souriait avec étonnement. S'il voyait Bella devant lui, rien de tout cela ne lui aurait paru louche, il était habitué à me voir bafouer telle une idiote, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas de Bella dont il s'agissait.

« hum ? » fit Alice pour faire remarquer sa présence.

En me tournant vers elle, je vis encore une fois son regard posé sur Jasper, puis elle se tourna vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh… oui…euh…Jasper, voici Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward Cullen-Alice, je te présente Jasper Whitlock, un ami de… »

J'allais répondre un ami de longue date, quand je perçus son regard plus que surpris. J'étais définitivement la pire idiote qui pouvait exister sur Terre. Et maintenant comment allais-je expliquer ce que je venais de dire.

« Enchantée », lança Alice en lui tendant la main qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

Alice m'avait apparemment sauvé la vie, vu le regard que lui lançait Jasper. Ce dernier, semblait totalement absorbé par ma soit disant belle sœur, et je mentirai si je disais qu'Alice ignorait Jasper. Elle-même, continuait à le fixer en lui souriant béatement.

Au moins, il avait oublié ma présence et surtout ma gaffe.

« Tanya ? Que dirais-tu de passer encore un peu de temps ici ? J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas pressées, on rentrera plut tard » lança Alice sans pour autant lâcher Jazz du regard.

« Hum…entendu, ça me va » répondis-je en souriant face à la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

« J'imagine que je peux vous offrir un verre ? » demanda Jasper en montrant de son pouce un restaurant se trouvant derrière lui.

Alice se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant poliment. Je les suivis donc dans ce restaurant, prenant place aux côtés de ma belle sœur.

« Vous vivez ici ? » demanda Alice en prenant le menu qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai juste été muté à New York pour le travail », répondit-il.

« Oh, et que faites vous dans la vie, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Je suis sapeur pompier »

« Intéressant » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à conduire un camion de pompier » rajouta-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Voilà ce que donnait Alice Cullen en pleine séance de drague…c'était assez drôle n'empêche. Surtout que Jasper rentrait facilement dans son jeu.

« Eh bien je pense qu'on peut facilement réaliser ce rêve » sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, avec ce sourire idiot collé au visage, jusqu'à ce que Jasper rompe ce contact visuel en ce levant.

« Je vais voir où en sont les boissons, je reviens dans un instant » dit-il en s'en allant vers le bar.

Une fois que je fus sure qu'il ne puisse plus nous entendre, je me tournai vers Alice qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression et lui pris la main pour la ramener sur Terre.

« Devrais-je appeler cette scène ''Coup de foudre à NYC'' », la taquinai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« J'avoue qu'il est charmant »

« Charmant tu dis ? »

« Ok, il est carrément magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains sur sa tête.

Je souris face à son attitude. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi depuis que je la connaissais. La Alice froide que j'avais connu avait vite été effacé et ce grâce à Jasper. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle avait réellement flashé sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, quelque chose naîtra entre eux, et elle sera le lien qu'il y aura entre mon ancienne vie et la nouvelle. Si Jazz pouvait faire partit de cette nouvelle vie, je serai un tant soit peu plus heureuse.

« Et il est célibataire », rajoutai-je en lui faisant un regard plein de sous entendus.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine »

Elle se tourna alors vers Jasper qui était en train de négocier je ne sais quoi avec le barman, puis soupira.

« D'où est ce que tu le connais, au fait ? » me lança-t-elle alors en plissant les yeux.

« euh…je l'ai rencontré un jour, je ne sais plus vraiment quand…ni où d'ailleurs…mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est libre…» dis-je en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Seigneur, ce que je détestais mentir. D'ailleurs, je n'étais vraiment pas une experte dans ce domaine.

« Et tu crois que… »

D'un coup elle se tut et me regarda en penchant la tête à droite. Lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils, je sus alors que l'Alice suspicieuse était revenue.

«Dis moi ce que tu mijotes Tanya… »

« Pardon ? », m'exclamai-je avec étonnement.

« Je te connais, tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps et ce que tu fais là… » me dit-elle en balançant ses mains énergiquement au dessus de la table, «…ce n'est pas toi…tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, j'en suis persuadée…et Edward aussi d'ailleurs » rajouta-t-elle sans me quitter du regard.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Si je voulais me lier d'amitié avec elle, je devais m'expliquer.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Alice. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire depuis avant était censé te montrer que je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu puisses douter de moi à ce point, mais crois moi, je n'ai ''rien derrière la tête »

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de boire un verre en ta compagnie » murmura-t-elle en souriant froidement.

Je me redressai en voyant que, visiblement, j'avais encore raté mon coup et baissai les yeux. Tanya Cullen était haïe par les Cullen et il y avait une raison à cela…une raison qui m'échappait vraiment.

Ce fut quand je la vis, se relever en prenant son sac que je compris son intention.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demandai-je alors que Jasper arriva vers nous.

« Alice ? Vous vous en allez déjà ? » demanda celui-ci lui faisant face.

« Euh…oui je suis désolée, c'est juste que…que… »

Elle me lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire, et je compris qu'elle ne désirait plus rester avec moi. Elle allait gâcher la chance de connaître Jasper et tout ça par ma faute.

J'eus alors une idée et me levai à mon tour.

« Alice, tu peux rester, je m'occuperai de ce que tu allais faire moi-même ne t'en fais pas »

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

« Euh…Je te dis à bientôt Jasper ? » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Oui…à bientôt » sourit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque je disparus enfin de leur de vue, je m'arrêtai sur un banc et respirai un grand bol d'oxygène. J'en avais réellement besoin. J'essayais de tous les côtés de paraître aimable et souriante et tout ce que je récoltais n'était que haine et surprise. Je devais trouvée ce qui se passait entre les Cullen et moi, ça en devenait primordial.

Je vis la limousine toujours garée devant le centre commercial et j'y montai sans me faire prier. Dans quelques instants j'allais retrouver Edward et je lui ferai face en lui demandant des explications sur tout ce qui se passait ici. Qu'il me croit folle ou non. De toute façon, si tout cela continuait j'allais certainement le devenir.

Une fois arriver devant l'immense maison, j'ouvris directement la porte et me trouvai face à Gareth qui était en train de dépoussiérer un tableau.

« Salut Gareth ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Edward ? » lui demandai-je en enlevant ma veste.

« Mr Cullen et dans son bureau, mais… »

« Merci » lui dis-je en me précipitant vers le bureau de monsieur.

Je frappai un instant et ouvris la porte sans attendre de réponse. La scène qui s'en suivit était l'une des plus lancinantes de mon existence.

Ils ne m'avaient pas vu venir, ils étaient tous les deux là, à s'embrasser sur le bureau, lui en elle, la chemise ouverte, elle en lui, enlacée dans ses bras.

Et moi, j'étais là, statufiée, le regard dans le vide, mon sang se glaçait petit à petit à la vue de ces images.

Tout cela ne pouvait continuer, c'était trop pour moi…trop pour mon cœur.

* * *

**Voilà ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai une autre fiction qui me prend énormément de temps et je donne la priorité à ma première fiction^^ Mais comme vous le voyez ce chapitre a bien été posté. Il était long, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère au moins que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé en le lisant.**

**J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant combien de lectrices se sont intéressées à cette fiction, c'est vraiment super ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part Merci ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires, si ça n'est pas le cas merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Vous aviez presque toutes à l'idée que le mariage de Tanya et Edward était un mariage arrangé, mais je ne vous dirai pas si c'est vrai ou pas…vous le saurez bien assez tôt ^^**

**Par contre beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'Edward trompait Tanya et bien la réponse vous l'avez eu dans ce chapitre…c'était trop prévisible lol.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions!  
**

**Bon j'arrête de parler, je vous dis à très bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances…**

**Bises, **

**Lina.**


	4. No games, no lies,no rulesjust us?

**Coucou! Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre, pardonnez moi j'ai été longue...mais il est là c'est l'essentiel!**

**Alors que dire à part Wahou! Et merci pour toutes vos review! Ca me booste encore plus à écrire et à continuer cette fiction! Merci à vous toutes! J'ai essayer de répondre à toutes vos questions par message privée, si ça n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse!**

**Merci aussi à Mzlle'Moon , une review qui m'a vraiment fait rire et qui était vraiment longue faut l'avouer, mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise!  
**

**Merci aussi aux personnes anonymes, votre soutien est génial! Thanks!**

**Bref, un nouveau chapitre assez long, qui j'espère vous plaira et vous conduira à espérer réellement de connaître la suite^^**

**Ah oui, tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

_Ils ne m'avaient pas vu venir, ils étaient tous les deux là, à s'embrasser sur le bureau, lui en elle, la chemise ouverte, elle en lui, enlacée dans ses bras._

_Et moi, j'étais là, statufiée, le regard dans le vide, mon sang se glaçait petit à petit à la vue de ces images._

_Tout cela ne pouvait continuer, c'était trop pour moi…trop pour mon cœur._

Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de cette scène. J'étais à la fois choquée, terrifiée et dégoûtée. Très vite la honte fit surface et je me maudissais de faire partie de sa famille et d'être son épouse. Même le mot épouse sonnait faux en moi. Seigneur comment a-t-il pu faire ça à sa femme, et sous son propre toit.

Je pris une grande inspiration et força mes jambes à bouger, pour ne plus faire face à cette scène, à cette atrocité.

L'homme était un être tellement vil, et Edward Cullen confirmait ces dires.

En refermant la porte de son bureau, Gareth me faisait face, un plateau à la main. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il sache que mon soit disant époux trompait sa femme. Encore une fois la honte était accrochée en moi alors que je n'étais coupable en rien. Il s'envoyait en l'air avec une catin et JE me sentais mal pour ça ! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers dans cette putain de baraque.

« Monsieur Cullen ne voulait pas être dérangé », me dit-il en voyant mon air déconfit.

« Eh bien qu'il aille se faire foutre votre Mr Cullen ! » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je pris ensuite mes jambes à mon cou et montai quatre à quatre les marches, pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce…de ce salop qui n'était d'autre que le mari de celle que je possédais.

Tout ce que je voulais faire à présent, c'était hurler, hurler jusqu'à apaiser ma rage ! Trop longtemps que cette foutue mascarade durait, trop longtemps qu'il se jouait de moi, trop longtemps que je prenais sur moi.

Mais bordel ! Où avais-je la tête ? Monsieur ne dormait presque jamais ici, ne me parlait jamais, et j'étais encore choqué de le voir avec une autre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je commençais à me poser des questions sur le comportement de Tanya. Avec toute la haine que les Cullen avait pour elle, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'elle était la seule coupable, qu'elle avait dut leur faire quelque chose. Mais j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Les Cullen n'étaient que tricheurs et malhonnêtes !

Cette fois ci s'en était fini de la douce et gentille Bella. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? M'ignorer en couchant à droite, à gauche avec ses salopes ? Eh bien qu'il le fasse mais sans moi dans les parages ! Et surtout sans moi pour encaisser toutes ses conneries.

Personne ne méritait pareille vie, personne ne méritait de voir l'homme qui clamait haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre que la femme avec qui il vivait était l'amour de sa vie, vivre une pareille atrocité. Et surtout pas moi !

Exit la Bella calme et qui prenait sur soi. Cette fois il allait m'entendre.

Sans plus attendre, je refis le chemin inverse, croisant la fille qui m'avait ouvert les yeux se vêtir de son manteau rouge pétasse. Elle aussi devait avoir une discussion avec moi et maintenant. Je me dirigeai alors vers elle et lui fis face en m'interdisant de lui arracher les cheveux. Jeune, brune aux yeux verts, je me surpris à voir en elle une réelle concurrente. Une concurrente qui a réussi à mettre l'époux d'une autre dans son lit, pensais-je.

« Une seule et unique chose à te dire, ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici » lui dis-je d'une voix tranchante que je ne connaissais pas.

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce ton auparavant. Et je dois avouer que ma voix était plutôt effrayante.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Hum…mademoiselle Stanley, votre taxi est arrivé » nous coupa Gareth en lui ouvrant la porte.

Je le remerciai intérieurement. Il avait du sentir qu'une minute de plus et je l'aurai vraiment tuée. Elle osait encore se demander pourquoi je l'avais menacé.

Edward Cullen devrait vraiment apprendre à choisir ses maîtresses, au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air avec des écervelées.

Une fois que cette trainé ait disparu, je repartis vers le bureau d'Edward. Cette fois ci il allait m'écouter, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, j'ouvris la porte avec un grand fracas et le vis, debout au milieu de la pièce, refermant sa chemise comme si de rien n'était.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? » lui demandai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

C'était pourtant clair, Bella. Pourquoi lui demander alors que la scène était tout à fait explicite.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis encore une fois m'ignora royalement en ramassant un livre qui trônait sur une table basse.

Rien à faire, s'il ne répondait pas tant pis, il allait être obligé de m'écouter.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Coucher dans des chambres à part je peux le cautionner, mais tromper Tanya ? » lui demandai-je dans une incompréhension non feinte.

Tout ce que je reçus comme réponse était un sourire. Un sourire hypocrite et il se détourna pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

« Parler de soi à la troisième personne du singulier, le summum de l'égocentricité » murmura-t-il alors en tournant la tête nonchalamment.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Je n'avais vraiment pas venu venir une phrase dans ce genre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je parlais de Tanya. La colère était sans doute enfouie dans tous les recoins de mon esprit.

« Tu… je…ne change pas de sujet, ok ! » bafouai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend bordel ? » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je plissai les yeux, s'en était vraiment fini de la Bella calme et concise.

« Il me prend que le couple idyllique que je connaissais est en train de sombrer à cause d'un merdeux de ton genre ! » rétorquai-je en élevant la voix et en le pointant du doigt, « Je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi tu joues » complétai-je en le regardant avec dégout.

Parce qu'il me dégoutait vraiment, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel sentiment en vers quelqu'un. Et ressentir toute cette haine, toute cette colère en vers lui me semblait tout à fait justifié.

« Je n'en peux plus », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, si bas qu'il m'était difficile de l'entendre.

C'est alors qu'il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de moi à grande vitesse. Si je n'avais pas été dans cet état, mon cœur aurait certainement raté quelques battements en voyant cette proximité.

« MAIS BORDEL ! TU AS INSTAURE CE PUTAIN DE JEU ENTRE NOUS ! TU ME PARLES DE TROMPERIE, MAIS T'ES LA REINE DANS CE DOMAINE LA ! » hurla-t-il, les mains crispés devant mon visage.

« PARDON ? COMMENT OSES TU ME SORTIR CA ALORS QUE CA FAIT PLUS DE TROIS SEMAINES QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SORTI DE CETTE PUTAIN DE MAISON, ATTENDANT TOUS LES JOURS QUE TU DAIGNES ENFIN VENIR ME PARLER ! » hurlai-je à mon tour, « TU N'EN PEUX PLUS ? MAIS EST-CE QUE TU PEUX AU MOINS TE DEMANDER CE QUE MOI JE PEUX RESSENTIR ? CE QUE TANYA PEUT RESSENTIR FACE A TON ATTITUDE ? »

Je n'avais même plus le contrôle sur les mots et à cet instant je m'en fichais complètement, tout ce que je voulais c'était extérioriser toute cette fureur, et lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais avoir des sentiments.

« Elle n'a jamais osé regarder un autre que toi, alors soit au moins honnête avec elle », lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

A ces mots, il eut pour mouvement de se pincer l'arrête du nez en soupirant fortement.

« TU AS RAISON » explosa-t-il, « C'EST MOI QUI EST INSTALLE UNE SECONDE CHAMBRE POUR QUE ''TANYA'' PUISSE ENFIN BAISER AVEC SES CONQUÊTES TRANQUILLEMENT ! NE VIENS SURTOUT PAS ME PARLER D'HONNÊTTE ALORS QUE TOUS LES SOIRS TU TE TROUVES AVEC QUELQU'UN DE DIFFERENT ! »

Je me figeai instantanément et le regardai en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je ne comprend pas », c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire à présent.

« Moi non plus je ne te comprend plus. Je t'interdis de venir ici pour me taper une putain de crise alors que tu es bien pire que moi » me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi pour sortir du bureau me laissant seule, avec des milliers des questions dans le crâne.

J'inspirai intensément une grande bouffée d'oxygène tout en tentant de reprendre un tant soit peu d'esprit. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit semblait si effrayant. Comment peut-on vivre dans de telles conditions. Tanya et Edward Cullen se détestaient. Il l'a détestait et elle devait sans doute le détester pour pouvoir le tromper aussi. Dans ce cas là pourquoi continuaient-ils à être ensemble ? Pourquoi ne pas m'être un terme à toutes ces conneries ? Ils se faisaient tellement du mal. Parce que me dire qu'aucun des deux ne souffrait, ne pouvait pas être rationnel. Tout humain normalement constitué devait ressentir une pointe de tristesse et de douleur en sachant qu'il était avec une personne sans pour autant l'aimer.

Mais est ce que l'amour a déjà exister entre eux ?

Comment ont-ils fini ensemble ? Trop de questions qui me donnèrent le tournis.

De toute façon quoi que je fasse, être Tanya ou Bella, ne changerai rien. Ce mariage était voué à l'échec et Edward ne semblait pas s'en faire du souci.

Tout ce que je voulais en faisant ce vœu, c'était changer de vie, trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant et de plus vivable à faire. Mais tout ce que je récoltais, c'était une vie pleine de problèmes. Tout cela devait changer. Je n'étais pas Tanya Cullen, et je n'agirai pas comme elle agissait d'habitude.

Ce soir là, le sommeil m'était devenu vraiment lourd, autant j'avais du mal à dormir les autres soirs à cause des multiples questions que je me posais, autant ce soir là, mon crâne allait exploser. Je n'avais toujours pas compris leur jeu à ces deux là. Un jeu qui m'obligeait à y participer. Le seul problème dans tout cela, c'était que je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à une mouche et trompé ou même couché avec un autre en sachant qu'Edward est dans une des pièces de la maison m'est inimaginable. Je devais trouver une solution à ce problème et comprendre par la même occasion ce qu'il se passait réellement entre les Cullen et les Denali.

En me levant le lendemain, la première chose que je fis après m'être douchée, fut de rejoindre Edward pour le petit déjeuner. Il était comme tous les matins assis, son journal dans une main, le café dans l'autre. Il n'avait même pas daigné me lancer un seul regard. Savoir qu'à la base il n'était pas très bavard, me renfrognai à l'idée de lui parler, surtout en me rappelant de l'incident de la veille. Mais je devais mettre de l'ordre dans cette vie. Vivre ainsi m'étais vraiment insupportable.

« Bonjour Edward », lui dis-je en tirant la chaise pour prendre place face à lui.

Toujours sans un seul regard, il tourna une page de son journal et me répondit un vague bonjour.

Ok ça n'allait pas être aussi simple, pensai-je en soupirant.

« Hum…Edward ? » fis-je d'une timidement.

Fermant les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils, je sus qu'il devait avoir du mal à supporter ma voix, et même ma présence. Il m'en voulait pour une raison qui ne m'était pas tout à fait connue. Enfin c'est lui qui m'a trompé, moi je ne lui ai fait que la morale ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas le droit…du moins je crois…

« Est ce que je peux te poser une question ? Et répond moi sérieusement, s'il te plaît » insistai-je en le fixant.

Il leva enfin le regard sur moi, me dictant que je pouvais vraiment lui parler.

« Que se passe-t-il entre Ta…entre nous exactement ? Je pensais que nous nous aimions »

Il sourit amèrement et me répondit d'une voix calme.

« Le mot aimer ne fait plus partit de mon vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps Tanya. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du travail »

Puis il se leva, me laissant encore une fois seule comme à son habitude.

J'en avais marre ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour mettre un terme à toute cette haine.

« Tanya ? » m'appela une voix familière.

Je me retournai et vis Angela, debout près de l'embrassure de la porte.

Je ne voulais pas paraître attristée ou déconfite devant elle, alors je lui fis un mince sourire qui sans le contrôler ne put atteindre mes yeux.

« Angela, comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

« La question serait plutôt comment toi tu te sens ? J'ai…euh…en réalité nous avons tous entendu… » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Derrière sa gêne, je sus immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler. Nous avions sûrement du réveiller tout le voisinage avec nos cris hier soir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Angela. Edward est…je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est d'ailleurs » terminai-je en baissant les yeux.

J'avais toujours toutes ses questions en moi, des questions qui menaçaient de m'exposer le cerveau !

« Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner » me dit-elle alors.

« Non ça va aller. J'aurai plutôt envie de parler vois tu »

« Parler… » répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

« Angela, est ce que tu travailles pour les Cullen depuis longtemps ? »

« Pour Edward et toi tu veux dire ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. De toute façon au point où j'en étais, je pouvais lui parler de ma vraie personnalité.

« Je veux dire pour Edward et Tanya Cullen »

J'entrepris de lever les yeux pour juger sa réaction et ce que je vis m'étonnai au plus haut point. M'attendant à un air surpris qui me disait '' Tu es vraiment folle ma pauvre'', j'avais devant moi une Angela tout sourire, les bras croisées, semblant savoir mon secret depuis très longtemps.

« Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, tu as changé Tanya. Du jour au lendemain, tu es passé du monstre de service à la douce et magnifique personne que tu es aujourd'hui, Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe en toi, tu sembles avoir décidé de changer et c'est vraiment tant mieux. Maintenant il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, une seule chose qui me dérange en toi. »

Je la regardai attendant qu'elle continue.

« …J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne te connais plus. Tout semble nouveau pour toi. Le fait de t'être décidé à parler à Mr Cullen pour ce qu'il a fait hier soir ce n'est pas toi…tu comprends ? »

« Si c'est exactement moi Angela » murmurai-je en regardant mes doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle, une détraquée ou même une malade mentale, mais j'en peux plus…il faut que ça sorte. Je dois comprendre pourquoi je suis là et ce que je suis censée faire ici ! »

Cette fois ci, ce fut mon amie qui me regarda avec incompréhension. Je lui fis signe de prendre place à mes côtés et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. C'est partit, me dis-je en la fixant.

« En réalité je suis… »

Mais étrangement, la phrase ne voulait pas sortir. Je ne pouvais la formuler à vive voix. J'en avais sans doute peur. Peur qu'elle ne me croit pas et qu'elle ne pense que je lui mens depuis le début. Que tout ce que je fais, que mon comportement n'est que mascarade.

« Tu es quoi ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus être l'ancienne Tanya » répondis-je au tac au tac.

« Oh ! Eh bien…parfait ! » sourit-elle. « Le changement c'est toujours bien. »

« Je l'espère » dis-je pour moi-même.

**~~~0~0~~~**

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » me demanda Angie en m'aidant à fermer ma robe.

« Suis-je obligée d'y aller ? » soupirai-je en faisant une petite moue.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'Alice Cullen t'étripes, je pense que oui. » me dit-elle en riant.

Ce soir là, nous étions toutes les deux dans ma chambre. Angela m'aidait à me préparer pour la soirée de charité de la famille Volturi, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Encore une soirée qui me guidera vers l'inconnue où je serai obliger de feinter un amour inconditionnel pour mon époux.

« Je n'irai pas » me décidai-je en me levant.

« Comment ça tu n'iras pas ? » s'interloqua Angela.

Je n'irai pas parce que tout ça ce n'était pas moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi continuer à jouer la comédie ce soir alors qu'Edward avait disparu de la maison depuis notre dernier petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire depuis trois jours. S'il ne voulait pas me voir et prendre ne serait-ce que de mes nouvelles, pourquoi devrais-je moi-même le voir ce soir ?

« Euh…Tanya, tu n'as jamais raté une seule soirée organisée par les Volturi » me lança mon amie avec étonnement.

« Eh bien, il y a un début à tout ! Et je ne l'ai connait pas ces Volturi ! M'exclamai-je en balançant ma main vers la fenêtre comme si les Volturi étaient devant moi.

« Comment ça tu ne les connais pas ? Je te rappelle que la manoir des Volturi est ta seconde maison »

J'inspirai profondément et me rassis sur mon lit, me prenant le visage dans les mains. Pas un jour où je ne découvrais pas une nouveauté dans cette vie. Bordel, si seulement je savais qui était ces Volturi ! Si seulement Tanya Cullen tenait un journal ou un truc dans ce genre là, où elle transcrivait toute sa vie !

« Tu as raison, c'est sans doute ma seconde maison…comme si celle-ci était la première de toute façon » terminai-je en me parlant à moi-même. « Mais dans tous les cas, tu diras aux Cullen que je ne viendrai pas. Dis leur que je ne me sens pas bien où que j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, invente quelque chose, ok ? »

« Tu veux que je mente aux Cullen ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Face à son expression abasourdie, je me mordis le coin inférieure de la lèvre et plissai les yeux. De toute façon cette vie était en elle-même un mensonge. Qu'est ce qu'un mensonge de plus ?

« Tanya…je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rater cette soirée de charité. Crois-moi, tous les grands journalistes seront présents et j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez faire un vrai don ce soir. »

« Un don tu dis ? Ma famille a vraiment un cœur pour pouvoir en faire ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous sommes de bonnes personnes pour faire ce genre de chose. Entre un couple qui se trompe mutuellement, un époux qui n'est pas venu voir sa femme depuis plus de trois jours et une belle famille qui ne vient jamais me rendre visite, un don n'est certainement pas normal. »

Mon amie se tut un instant et baissa les yeux sur le tapis. Elle savait que j'avais raison. La description que j'avais faite n'est rien d'autre que la parfaite illustration de cette réalité sans valeur.

« Ta… »

Elle fut d'un coup coupée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Laissant apparaître ma ''belle sœur '', vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit, lui allant jusque genoux. Lorsqu'elle me vit assise sur le lit, à moitié prête, Angela à mes côtés, elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward t'attends dans la limousine » me dit-elle sans un salut.

« Edward ? » fis-je semblant de m'étonner. « Tu parles du Edward qui a disparu de la surface de la Terre ces derniers jours ? »

En entendant ma réponse, Alice ouvrit la bouche à moitié sans pour autant parler. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Angela, l'air de se demander ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Si tu penses à cette foutue soirée, je n'irai pas Alice…et n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu crois réellement que je vais te faire changer d'avis ? »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui nageai dans l'incompréhension face à une telle attitude.

« Les sorties de mon frère en ta compagnie sont les plus pires auxquelles nous devons faire face. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, il n'y en aura jamais. »

Sans le vouloir, cette remarque me blessa. J'avais toujours cette impression qu'en réalité toutes ces méchancetés étaient tournées envers moi et non envers Tanya. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

« Bien » me repris-je en me dirigeant vers le miroir. « Dans ce cas là tu diras à ton chèr frère de retourner dans sa caverne pour continuer de se cacher. »

Je commençai à enlever les multiples pinces qui permettaient de tenir mon chignon en place et ignorai les deux filles se trouvant à mes côtés.

Ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds…au moins être Tanya avait quand même quelques avantages, pensai-je.

J'entendis alors les talons de ma belle sœur marteler le parquet, jusqu'à se retrouver à ma hauteur. Elle n'allait pas laisser couler tout ça, je le sentais.

« Tanya ? »

« Moi c'est Bella » ripostai-je sans m'en apercevoir.

Et c'est en voyant le visage d'Alice que je sus que ce que je venais de dire allait certainement me poser quelques problèmes.

« Comment ça tu es Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

S'en était fini pour moi et pour ma vie dans cette maison. Si je leur disais tout, mon futur chez moi serait un hôpital psychiatrique. Quoique les Cullen ont bien réussi à cacher la haine mutuelle d'un couple. J'imagine qu'ils réussiront aussi bien à cacher la folie d'une des leurs pour sauver leur image.

« Edward m'attends, à toute à l'heure » esquivai-je en courant vers la sortie pied nu, avant avoir ramassé rapidement mes escarpins.

Je me sortirai de cette impasse une autre fois. Pour le moment, esquiver était la meilleures des solutions.

Je vis Gareth devant la porte d'entrée, mon manteau dans ses bras.

« Voulez vous être accompagné à votre voiture Mme Cullen ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour m'aider à mettre ce manteau d'une demie tonne.

« euh…non ça va aller. Je marcherai pieds nus et… »

Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face, je le vis en train d'observer mes chaussures, toujours dans ma main.

« J'imagine que porter des basket sous ce genre de robe n'est pas vraiment esthétique ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour vous répondre, mais je crois que ces chaussures seront plus adaptés »

Pour la première fois, depuis le début de cette histoire, un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du maître de maison. J'étais alors sure qu'il était bel et bien humain et que ses lèvres pouvait faire autre chose que demander à servir les Cullen.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Gareth » lui-dis-je toujours avec mon sourire.

« A vous aussi. »

Un dernier sourire, et me voici dehors, mes escarpins dans les mains, marchant sur l'herbe froide pour ne pas m'écorcher les pieds sous les cailloux formant le chemin de la villa.

La fraîcheur de la nuit était bien évidemment la bienvenue, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en profiter dans le corps de Tanya. Et sentir l'herbe fraiche et douce sous mes pieds étaient devenu paradisiaque. Si je pouvais choisir entre ré-enfiler ces satanées chaussures d'un mètre de haut et rester ici toute ma vie, le choix sera vite fait. Ce fut seulement en étant dans ce corps là que je m'aperçus à quel point toutes ses futilités d'antan étaient importantes. Que l'oxygène du monde concevait une liberté pour nous êtres humains.

J'aperçus enfin la longue limousine noire devant la grille de la propriété. Le chauffeur, m'ouvrait déjà la porte, prêt à me faire entrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir.

« Bonsoir » le saluai-je avant de faire un pas pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Sans un seul regard vers mon epoux, je franchi la portière et prit place près de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible d'Edward. Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux pour l'observer. Je préférai garder mon regard fixé sur l'immense maison dans laquelle je venais de me ridiculiser à l'instant.

« Bonsoir Tanya » entendis-je sa douce voix me dire.

Etais-je en train de rêver ? M'avait-il réellement parlé ? Lui Edward Cullen ?

Alors tout doucement, je tournai mon visage vers lui et le vis enfin. Assis près de la fenêtre gauche, il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une fine cravate de la même couleur, avantageant toutes les formes de son corps magnifique. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude me fixaient et je me perdis derechef dans ses iris, oubliant ce que je faisais ici et qui j'étais en ce moment. Trois jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et seulement trois jours pour oublier à quel point cet homme était éblouissant.

Parce que oui, il était d'une beauté sans faille. Une beauté qui rendait les être telle que la Bella Swan que j'étais auparavant, d'une simplicité et d'une niaiserie infinie.

Il me fallut un effort surhumain, pour me sortir de ma contemplation et de lui rendre faiblement son salut.

La colère que j'avais ressentie à son égard s'était tout simplement évaporée en le sentant à mes côtés. De plus, pour la première fois de ma courte vie, il m'avait salué sans pour autant y être obligé. **  
**

« euh…Alice ne nous accompagne pas ? »demandai-je timidement.

Il avait fait le premier pas, mais le connaissant il allait sûrement s'arrêter à son salut.

« Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les Volturi »

« Et moi donc », murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« Tu disais ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui il voulait parler.

« Commençons-nous à jouer la comédie immédiatement dans la limousine ? » demandai-je en regardant mes mains qui tenaient toujours mes chaussures.

Un soupir se fit entendre de sa part, puis le silence s'installa instantanément après. Je n'aurai sans doute pas du lui rappeler que nous n'étions rien que des simples acteurs, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Mais ce soir là, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec ces chaussures ? » me demanda-t-il en me pointant les escarpins du menton.

« Euh non…en réalité le problème vient de mes pieds » répondis-je en grimaçant.

« De tes pieds ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Tanya n'était certainement pas la pire des maladroites que cette Terre possédait mais moi je l'étais. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais gardé tous les défauts de Bella dans ce corps là.

« Ne parlons pas de moi, mais plutôt de la soirée, ok ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« euh…d'accord» me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Si j'avais eu l'opportunité de changer de vœu, j' l'aurai changé en un: " f_aite que je puisse entendre les penser d'Edward Cullen_", parce que je ne comprenais vraiment rien à rien à ses attitudes. Etait-il réellement lunatique ou se moquait-il simplement de moi ?

« Alors dis moi, en quoi consiste cette fameuse soirée ? »

«Tu dois le savoir, c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'Aro a décidé de la créer » me dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Je me fustigeai de l'intérieur tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Quoique je dise je paraissais bizarre de toute façon.

« Tout va bien Tanya ? »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et vis son regard interloqué accroché à mes lèvres.

« Tout va très bien Edward » me repris-je en souriant. « Alors dis moi, j'ai…j'ai comme un trou de mémoire, quel don va tu faire ce soir ? »

« Nous allons financer un service de cardiologie et vendre quelques objets de valeurs »

A ce moment, je compris qu'Edward n'était insensible que face à son épouse. Il semblait vraiment être un homme exceptionnel réalisant de multiples bonnes actions. La seule chose qui me surprenait toujours, était pourquoi Tanya s'amusait à voir ailleurs tout en sachant quel homme prodigieux elle avait pour époux.

« Et que souhaites-tu vendre ? » demandai-je avec intérêt.

« Ma femme » me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le premier sourire honnête que je voyais en lui.

Je me mis à rire, et le frappai pour plaisanter, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre une bonne partie de l'atmosphère, vu qu'un second sourire prit place sur son visage.

Il était d'autant plus beau avec ce sourire et je me surpris à me dire que je ne me lasserai jamais de le voir ainsi. Qui sait peut être voulait-il vraiment sauver ce couple ? Peut être que notre dispute lui avait ouvert les yeux et peut être s'était-il rendu compte que je n'étais plus la même Tanya. Et peut être avait-il lui-même décidé de changer.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe avec tes pieds maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Oh…eh bien en réalité… » dis-je en plissant les yeux sur mes chaussures, « …je suis allergique à ce genre de chaussures, je n'ai jamais supporter les chaussures d'une vingtaine de centimètre, crois moi j'aurai aimé être un homme pour ne pas porter cette torture » terminai-je en levant les yeux vers son expression surprise.

« Une torture…c'est exactement le mot auquel je pensais en voyant les femmes avec » me dit-il alors.

Je me mis à sourire et décidai de les enfiler enfin. Assise je ne risquais rien.

« Tu es bien le premier homme que j'entends dire ça. D'habitude les hommes sont friands de ce genre de chose… »

« Tu veux dire porter des chaussures à hauts talons ? » me demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

« Non », riais-je, « Je veux dire voir les femmes porter ce genre de chaussures…Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je les exterminerai tous. »

« Les hommes ou les chaussures ? » me demanda-t-il en affichant un nouveau sourire.

Je pensai alors à Jacob et ses fameux faux rendez vous, à mes ex qui étaient tout sauf la définition du petit ami aimant et à Edward et la scène que j'avais vu avec cette Mlle Stanley. Bizarrement, j'avais réussi à retenir son nom.

« Les deux ? » répondis-je alors sous formes interrogative.

Il se mit à sourire tout en tournant la tête nonchalamment de droite à gauche.

« Et maintenant ? Sommes-nous en train de jouer la comédie ? » me demanda-t-il alors en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je plissai les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux analyser la question qu'il venait de me poser, reprenant les termes que j'avais moi-même utilisé auparavant.

La réponse était bien évidement, non pour ma part. Je n'avais jamais joué, ni même essayer de jouer, j'étais une piètre actrice. Mais qu'en est-il pour lui ? Jouait-il réellement depuis le début. Feintait-il réellement tous ces nouveaux sourires ?

« Nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivé chez les Volturi », dis-je en guise de réponse.

Face à ma réponse, il me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, semblant chercher le moindre petit indice lui montrant que un mensonge caché en moi. Très vite, son regard m'incendia littéralement. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'être avec lui comme je l'étais ce soir là. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop pour moi, j'avais chaud et une imminente envie de le toucher, de le sentir et de lui caresser les deux ridules d'incompréhension que formaient ses sourcils.

« Nous sommes arrivés » me dit-il en me sortant de ma contemplation.

La portière s'ouvrit alors et Edward fut le premier à sortir, me permettant de sentir son doux parfum m'émoustiller les narines.

_Arrête un peu ça Bella, t'as l'air d'une psychopathe._

Je pris une grande inspiration et força mes jambes à se relever pour sortir de cette limousine qui gardait encore cette étrange atmosphère.

Très vite, je fus assaillis par des centaines de flash qui comme lors de la dernière soirée m'aveuglèrent littéralement. Je sentis alors un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Un bras que je n'avais pas oublié puisque c'était le même que celui qui avait fait les mêmes gestes il y a de là presque un mois.

C'est partit ! me dis-je en affichant un grand sourire artificiel.

Nous nous rendions directement dans une grande demeure semblant dater du XVIIIème siècle et sans qu'Edward ne lâche son emprise, nous pénétrâmes dans une grande salle peuplée de monde, issues, à en juger par leur vêtements et leur posture, de la grande bourgeoisie.

Nous prîmes ensuite place autour d'une grande table, seuls pour le moment. Je dis pour le moment, parce qu'en voyant les divers couverts se trouvant à nos côtés, cette table se remplira très vite.

J'avais l'étrange impression que cette soirée ce finira mal. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens qui viennent à tout bout de champs, nous saluer mon ''époux'' et moi-même.

Edward jouait toujours son rôle à la perfection. Souriant et plaisantant avec tous nos interlocuteurs.

« Tanya, il est bon de vous revoir en si bonne forme après ce long mois d'absence » me lança une femme aux cheveux blond et au visage juvénile.

« J'étais…un tant soit peu occupé. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Occupé ? Et à quoi ? » Insista-t-elle d'une façon hautaine.

« Eh bien… »

« Tanya préparait les plans de la clinique avec notre architecte, Jane » coupa Edward en me prenant la main sur la table d'une façon si naturelle.

Son toucher m'électrisa instantanément.

« Oh…je vois…et bien j'espère que cette fois ci nous te reverrons bien vite à nos côtés Tanya » me dit-elle avec une froideur que je ne compris pas.

« Bien sur…Jane » dis-je tout en essayant de garder la tête froide.

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa, nous laissant une nouvelle fois seuls avec Edward. Sa main était toujours posée sur la mienne, maintenant une faible pression, qui me rassura bien vite.

« Merci », lui dis-je en regardant nos mains.

« Hum…oui…Jane est une vraie vipère » me dit-il en écartant sa main de la mienne, ce qui me donna pour effet de frissonner. J'avais l'étrange l'impression que sa main me complétait et que sans elle, j'étais comme vide. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait pareille sensation.

« J'ai une idée…que dirais-tu de partir d'ici avant que l'on nous voit ? » murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Edward.

Il se redressa pour me regarder avec étonnement, mais je vis un mince sourire d'amusement se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage.

« Allons danser plutôt. Je crains que s'enfuir d'ici n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée », me dit-il alors en se relevant tout en me tendant la main.

Danser…Personne ne comprenait que je détestais ça et surtout avec ces chaussures ! Mais sans attentes, j'acceptai sa main et il nous conduisit sur la piste de danse ou quelque couple dansaient déjà.

Maladroitement, je commençai à bouger au rythme de la musique, mes mains serrant fermement la main et l'épaule de mon cavalier.

J'avais certes trébuché une bonne dizaine de fois, rendant l'air incompréhensif d'Edward plus insistant, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'en avais rien à faire parce que j'étais avec lui, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. A cet instant, j'avais complètement oublié que le couple Tanya/Edward avait des problèmes. J'avais l'impression, à travers son regard d'exister vraiment. Il était soit le meilleur acteur que je connaisse, soit l'homme lui plus bon au monde. Parce que depuis le début de cette soirée, je n'avais réussi aucune pique de sa part, pas d'ignorance. J'existais vraiment.

Mais était-ce un rôle ? Avait-il réellement décidé de changer et de sauver ce mariage ?

En nous voyant ainsi, je me promis une seule chose : sauver ce mariage, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre! Pas trop satisfaite, je dois l'avouer mais il faut quand même que l'histoire s'amorce donc je rentrerai dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre. C'est bizarre comme phrase je sais, mais vous verrez bien^^ Dans tous les cas, J'espère que vous avez apprécie. Comportement étrange de la part d'Edward (est-il sincère ou joue-t-il le fameux rôle du parfait époux?) Pensez vous que tout ça est trop rapide? Bella va-t-elle finir par tout avouer aux Cullen?  
**

**Vous aurez les réponses à toutes ses questions très bientôt.**

**Donnez moi votre avis!**

**Bises, **

**Lina  
**


	5. Looking for the truth

**Hello!**

**Je sais j'ai été longue, pardonnez moi, mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre encore plus long que les précédents. Des réponses y figureront et d'autres pas...Mais toutes les questions que vous vous posez auront une réponse, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Je souhaiterai vous remerciez pour vos review c'est vraiment ça qui me booste à continuer d'écrire. Je reçois tout les jours des mails me disant que j'étais mise en alerte ou en favoris par contre je ne reçois pas de review de la part de ces personnes, alors si vous faites un tour par ici n'hésitez pas, votre avis compte énormément pour moi. Maitenant place à la réponse aux review des anonymes**:

_**Leïla**:_ ne t'en fais pas tu sauras où tanya est passée, la réponse sera dans un futur proche^^ Merci pour ta review, bises.

**_Manon_**: Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai été longue je sais, mais je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte lol. Pardonne moi... Bisous

**_Noemie_**: Une de mes lectrices préférée.^^ Merci pour tes review et ton avis, t'es quelqu'un de super, je te laisse découvrir la suite bisous

**_Alicia_:** Tu n'es peut être pas une grande litéraire, mais crois moi ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ravie que la fiction te plaise, bisous.

**_Sandry_**: Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi tu as plein de questions en tête à ce que je vois, mais tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre t'inquiètes pas. Oui c'est vrai qu'Alice prend Tanya pour une folle, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Et je crois que c'est un peu normal, à force de ne pas savoir qui elle est Bella discjoncte complètement. Merci pour tout. bises

_**Sophie S**_: Voilà un chapitre encore plus long, qui je l'espère te plaira autant que les précédent. Merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous.

_**Kat**:_ La suite est pour maintenant lol. Tu verras comment va évoluer l'histoire et comment Bella va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. MERCI POUR TOUT

_**Maxime:**_ merci énormément pour ta review, j'ai bien ri je dois l'avouer lol, ravie que la fiction te plaise autant. je te laisse lire la suite^^

**_fan de twa_**: Je sais que le fait qu'elle soit dans son corps est un peu troublant, mais c'est la base de l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. En tout cas ravie de voir que l'histoire te

_**MrsShaly****:**_ merci beaucoup! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que la fiction te plaise encore autant. Je laisse lire la suite et j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience, bisous

**Jennifer:** merci pour ta review et ton avis. Beaucoup de lectrices veulent aussi que Bella apparaisse enfin et qu'edward soit enfin avec elle et non avec Tanya. mais j'ai décidé de débuter ma fiction comme ça. J'ai tout en tête ne t'en fais et j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas trop. Bisous

**Bon J'éspère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre! A très vite!**

* * *

Toujours cette même torture qui se transformait en quelque chose de supportable. Torture parce que je dansais maladroitement, supportable parce que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il faisait presque tous les pas, me dictant de le suivre, et je me confortais à l'idée de savoir qu'il ne me trouvait pas aussi bizarre en lui écrasant chaque secondes les pieds.

Depuis que je l'avais retrouvé dans la limousine, Edward avait considérablement changé. Il n'était plus aussi distant, ni même froid…il était seulement l'Edward qui semblait aimer sa femme. Celui que je voyais dans les magazines, celui qui jouait son rôle.

Mais au fond de moi, au plus profond de mon être, il y avait toujours cette petite voix optimiste qui me disait qu'il avait réellement décidé de changer et qu'il ressentait un semblant d'amour pour sa femme. Autrement dit pour moi…enfin pour la personne que je possédais.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » me demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Hum…à rien, rien d'intéressant, » répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre tout en essayant de détourner le regard pour qu'il ne puisse voir la gêne dans mon regard.

« Tu sembles pourtant en pleine réflexion. »

« Il m'arrive de penser…à des choses comme tout être humain normalement constitué. »

Ma phrase lui arracha un sourire, et à son tour, il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur un point invisible au dessus de ma tête.

Seigneur ce que j'aurai aimé que tout cela soit réel, qu'il ait réellement décidé de changer pour sauver ce couple que tout le monde enviait.

Ce fut lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge et que mon cavalier nous arrêta, que je sortis de mes réflexions.

Je me retournai donc gardant ma main dans celle d'Edward et je vis un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'un smoking noir, nous sourire chaleureusement. Un sourire certes chaleureux mais il avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui me rendait bizarrement mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, je serrai mes doigts contre la main d'Edward.

« Tanya, Edward ! » s'exclama celui-ci en joignant ses deux mains devant sa bouche, « Jane vient tout juste de me faire part de votre présence. »

« Bonsoir Aro, comment vas-tu ? » le salua Edward en souriant.

Aro Volturi, voilà le personnage en question. Rien qu'en le voyant je compris le comportement assez retreint d'Alice. Les Volturi ne la mettent pas à l'aise, et moi donc.

« Très bien, c'est si bon de vous revoir ici…ensemble, » dit-il en me regardant toujours avec cette expression enthousiaste. « Esmee n'a pas pu venir ? »

« Non, tu connais ma mère, ce genre de soirée n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère. »

Aro acquiesça tout en souriant gaiement. Apparemment la famille Cullen et la famille Volturi étaient un tant soit peu proches.

« Puis je t'emprunter ta douce épouse pour une danse ? » demanda-t-il alors sans me quitter des yeux.

Encore une fois, mes doigts d'accrochèrent à la main d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas accepter, même si je doutais qu'avec ce genre de question, le ''non '' était possible. Danser avec Edward était déjà assez difficile, alors je n'imaginais même pas ce que sera de danser avec un inconnu.

« Eh bien… » Commença Edward.

Je fermai les yeux, écrasant mes doigts férocement contre ceux de mon compagnon tout en tentant d'apaiser les battements affolés de mon cœur. J'allais mourir, danser avec ce Volturi… seigneur faites qu'Edward soit un ange. Faites qu'il refuse de laisser son épouse se ridiculiser dans les bras de cet homme.

J'observai en catimini Edward qui me fixait les sourcils froncés, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il me prenait.

Si seulement il savait qu'elle fille j'étais réellement.

« Je vais voir où se trouve mon banquier, j'imagine qu'une dernière danse ne te fera pas de mal Tanya » me lança-t-il en souriant.

Traitre, pensais-je en lui rendant une grimace en guise de sourire.

Et ce fut ainsi, que je me retrouvais à bouger maladroitement dans les bras de ce cher Aro. Une danse qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'effectuais avec Edward. La magie avait dès lors disparue, laissant place à de la gêne. J'accrochai mon regard à nos pas, tout en tentant de ne pas faire de mauvais écart et ainsi lui piétiner ses chaussures semblant valoir toute ma garde robe d'antan.

« C'est si bon de te revoir Tanya » me souffla-t-il soudainement à l'oreille, « J'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ces dernières semaines »

En plus de la danse, me voilà à être horripilée par la chaleur de son souffle.

« Je…hum…j'étais un peu occupée, avec…l'architecte de la clinique », répondis-je en reprenant l'excuse qu'avait donné Edward à Jane en début de soirée.

« L'architecte tu dis ? »

J'acquiesçai en me mordant discrètement la lèvre. Cette excuse avait marché chez Jane, elle devrait forcément marcher pour cet homme.

« Ne mens pas Tanya ».

Ah ben non, elle ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Soit j'étais une piètre menteuse, soit il me connaissait très bien. La première hypothèse était censée être la bonne, mais la main d'Aro s'évertuait à me dire que la seconde était tout aussi juste.

Je sentis sa main descendre dangereusement vers le bas de mon dos, déclenchant en moi des sensations assez froides. De l'écœurement mélangé à de la surprise. Lorsque sa main arriva au niveau de ma fesse, l'écœurement pris le dessus sur tous les sentiments que j'avais pu ressentir jusque là. Comment diable osait-il se comporter ainsi ? Et sans aucune gêne ?

Edward m'avait certes fait comprendre que son épouse avait été avec différents hommes dans sa vie, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'elle puisse mener une relation avec cet individu. Il aurait pu avoir l'âge de mon père. Tout cela était totalement invraisemblable.

Je voulus me défaire de son étreinte quand je le sentis s'approcher de mon visage.

« Je te connais Tanya et tu me connais, je ne veux en aucun cas t'entendre me débiter tes fameux mensonges. » murmura-t-il en calant sa joue contre la mienne de façon à avoir mon oreille à portée de ses lèvres.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps. Un laps de temps qui me paru interminable, il me relâcha pour m'observer, ou plutôt me fixer d'un regard tranchant, voir même menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas lui, ne l'oubli pas » rajouta-t-il en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

A cet instant, je sus qu'il n'était pas seulement une des nombreuses conquêtes de Tanya. Non, il était bien plus que cela. Son regard, sa voix, ses gestes, cette scène…tous se coordonnaient pour mettre mon instinct en garde. Il exerçait un certain pouvoir sur Tanya, mon cœur me le disait, mon esprit me le disait et lui-même me le disait.

A mon plus grand soulagement, la musique s'arrêta, ce qui me permit de m'éloigner d'un bon mètre d'Aro. Ce dernier me fixait toujours, mais un fin sourire c'était dessiner sur ses traits.

« Je…je crois que je devrais retrouver mon mari » murmurai-je d'une voix incertaine.

« Bien sur, je te retrouverai demain » me dit-il alors.

« Demain ? » répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Avais-je encore quelque chose à faire demain ?

« Tu as eu trois semaines de vacances, et je pense que c'est assez suffisant. Donc je te dis à demain » termina-t-il d'un ton sec avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître derrière une porte.

Ok, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Une nouvelle rencontre, et me voilà à la case départ, des questions fusant dans tout mon esprit. J'avais peur de cet homme, ça c'était compris et acquis. Cependant, qui était-il pour Tanya ? Une sorte de mentor ? De patron ? Oui voilà, elle travaillait pour lui. C'était certainement ça la réponse, sinon pourquoi parlait-il de vacances ? D'ailleurs je n'étais pas en vacances ! J'étais perdue dans un nouveau corps, et je devais prendre mon temps pour m'y habituer. Et j'imagine que ce temps n'était pas assez long, puisqu'en une seule rencontre, il venait de briser tout mon self contrôle.

« Tanya ? »

Un self contrôle qui ne tenait qu'à un fil soi dit en passant.

« Tanya, est ce que tu m'entends ? » me lança une voix qui malheureusement ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je me retournai pour faire face à cet insupportable James. Pour une fois, que j'étais interpellé par une ''connaissance'', il avait fallu que ce fut lui.

« James, que me voulez vous ? » demandai-je d'une voix détachée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais changea très vite d'avis en m'observant les sourcils froncés.

« Je crois que ton mari te cherche » cracha-t-il en désignant du menton Edward.

« Bien…merci de m'avoir prévenu ».

J'allais rejoindre Edward quand je sentis sa poigne se refermer sur mon bras pour me retenir. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et je tirai sur mon bras pour qu'il me relâche, mais c'était sans compter sur ma ridicule force qui ne me permis que de le bouger d'un millimètre.

« Je vous prie de me lâcher s'il vous plaît » sifflai-je en regardant sa main.

C'est alors qu'il lâcha prise en se reculant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » me demanda-t-il sourcils froncé.

Cette fois ci j'agissais parfaitement bien. Enfin la Bella que j'étais agissait dans les règles. Je voulais sauver mon couple, alors il me fallait lui faire comprendre que notre ''relation'', aussi dégoutante fut elle, était terminée.

« Non c'est moi qui souhaiterai savoir ce qu'il te prend » rétorquai-je en utilisant le tutoiement à mon tour.

Encore une fois son regard me toisa, cherchant à lire dans mon âme la moindre chose qui pouvait expliquer mon attitude. Il a sans doute été habitué à plus de ''courtoisie'' de la part de Tanya, mais ça ne marcherai plus ainsi avec moi dans les parages. J'étais mariée bon sang, qu'il se le grave dans le crâne.

Au bout d'un certain temps, sa lèvre s'étira en un mince sourire en coin, pour me lancer :

« Laisse tomber Tanya, je te verrai demain chez les Volturi »

« Eh bien non, tu diras à tes chers Volturi de m'oublier un peu » répondis-je en m'en allant. Mais encore une fois, sa poigne me retint fermement et il s'arrangea pour être si près de moi que je sentis son écœurante haleine contre mon visage.

« Hey ! Ne joue pas avec moi, ok. Demain, tu seras là point barre » me dit-il d'une voix assez convaincante qui sonnait comme une menace.

« Je…je… »

C'en était finit de moi et de ma force d'esprit, j'avais perdu la partie. Ce James était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

« Je dois retrouver Edward » dis-je alors.

« Pas avant que tu ne me dises que tu seras là demain »

Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils tous que je sois présente demain. Je ne savais même pas où, ni pourquoi ils avaient tant besoin de moi !

« À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'Aro apprenne que tu désobéis à ses ordres » rajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Sans connaître, les mots cachés de cette phrase, je sus que c'était une sorte de menace. Une menace que ce James pourrait mettre à exécution si je ne venais pas demain.

« Tanya… »Insista ce malade de James.

A force de me poser toutes ces questions et de le maudire, J'avais complètement oublié sa main qui était toujours accrochée fermement à mon bras.

« Soit, je serai là demain, tu diras à Aro de m'envoyer une voiture », abdiquai-je en sachant que je ne me voyais pas chercher la demeure des Volturi toute seule. « Et cette fois ci je ne me répéterai pas : enlève tes foutues mains de mon bras »

« Bonne soirée Tanya » me dit-il d'un ton sec en disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

J'étais toujours assez retournée par cette approche. Tanya Cullen devrai sérieusement revoir la liste de ses soit disant amis. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je les effacerai tous de cette vie, mais ils étaient si nombreux. Dès que je mettais un pied dehors, une nouvelle rencontre s'ensuivait et ainsi de suite. De plus, toutes les rencontres que je faisais s'avéraient déplaisantes, Aro, Jane, James, Rose, Alice… Il fallait que ça change, je devais faire en sorte que cela change et pour cela, je devais commencer à changer l'attitude de Tanya envers Edward. Première chose à faire : régler ces problèmes de couples, ensuite, je m'attaquerai à la famille Cullen et le tout en continuant de faire ce que Tanya avait pour habitude de faire avec monsieur Volturi.

Sans plus attendre, je mis mes promesses à exécution et me dirigeai vers Edward.

«Hum…Edward ? James m'a dit que tu me cherchais » dis-je timidement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face, la tension qui émanait de son regard me frappa de plein fouet. Ses traits semblaient tiraillés entre l'inquiétude et l'impatience.

« Je ne pourrai pas rester Tanya, tu te chargeras de signer le chèque et de valider notre don » me dit-il précipitamment.

Seigneur que se passait-il ? Avait-il réellement l'intention de me laisser seule avec ce monde ? Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le fait de rester seule ici qui m'inquiétai, mais c'était lui. Rien qu'à son regard, j'appréhendai ce qui allait suivre. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien en lui, une chose qui commençait sérieusement à m'effrayer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Contente toi de faire bonne figure pour nous deux, ok ? » répondit-il d'une voix neutre en s'apprêtant à son aller.

« Hey ! Edward attends ! » m'écriais-je en le retenant par la main.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en regardant nos mains liés.

« Tanya je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, et crois moi à cet instant je me fiche de notre image et de ce que les gens peuvent en penser, alors tu peux cesser ces conneries »

Sur le coup, je sentis d'emblé mon corps se raidir. Tout n'était que mensonge et jeu d'acteur comme toujours. Moi qui pensais réellement qu'il voulait changer pour nous, je me trompais lamentablement. Ses mots se rependaient comme du venin dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps. J'étais tombée bien bas, le bonheur encourageant que j'avais perçu jusque là, n'était qu'illusion de sa part, et il venait une fois de plus de me le prouver.

« Je crois que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi une soirée » continua-t-il.

Non je ne pourrai pas me débrouiller sans toi une seule minute ! La preuve depuis que tu as disparu, toute la peur que j'avais ressenti au début de cette démente transformation était réapparue, alors non je ne pourrai pas me débrouiller seule.

Mais évidemment, seul mon esprit criait ces mots, ma bouche faisait barrage pour qu'il ne les entende pas.

Ne voyant aucune réaction visible de ma part, il tourna les talons, et s'en alla.

_**As-tu déjà oublié ce que tu t'étais promis, Bella ? Qui est ce qui parlait de sauver ce mariage ?**_

Moi, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que cela serait si difficile. Le début de cette soirée m'avait paru si doux, si joyeux entre nous. J'avais cru qu'il mettra du sien dans cette histoire, que je ne serai pas la seule à trimer dur pour notre couple. Mais visiblement, il était sérieusement un très bon acteur.

Alors sans savoir ce qu'il me prit, je suivis ses traces en me précipitant dehors pour le retrouver. Je ne pris même pas le temps de prendre mon manteau et me dépêchai de le rejoindre dehors, oubliant la fraicheur de la nuit.

J'arrivai juste au moment où il ouvrit les portières d'une Volvo grise pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la portière du côté passager et m'installai à mon tour.

C'était certes, une grande part de courage de ma part, seulement maintenant, me voilà assise à ses côtés à attendre qu'il démarre et qu'il parte je ne sais où, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Tanya ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Je ne resterai pas seule ici » le coupai sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais je n'eus pas le regarder pour savoir qu'il était agacé par mon comportement. Je le sentais, rien qu'à sa voix et à son rythme respiratoire rapide. Cependant, j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. Où qu'il aille je l'accompagnerai.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je l'entendis allumer le contact, non sans lâcher un soupir résigné. Cette soirée promettait vraiment.

« Je te conduis à la maison » me dit-il enfin sans quitter la route des yeux.

«Pourquoi où est ce que tu comptes aller ? » demandai-je.

« Tanya je te conduis à la maison » répéta-t-il avec insistance.

Il me cachait quelque chose, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi ? Et s'il retrouvait cette Stanley ? Il en était capable…

« Pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas retrouver une de tes… »

« Je me rends à l'hôpital, Rose à eu quelques complications avec sa grossesse, ça te va comme explication ? » me coupa-t-il.

« Oh… »

J'étais pétrifiée de stupeur, instinctivement, je portai à ma main à ma bouche, comme pour tenter de cacher mon malaise. Rose… autrement dit cette blonde qui m'avait l'autre fois insulté. Des complications disait-il…

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » demandais-je doucement.

« Grave ? Tu me demandes si c'est grave ? »

« Edward je… »

« Non Tanya, ne dis rien s'il te plaît…je te conduis à la maison »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul maintenant » contrais-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Instantanément, je vis les jointures de ses mains blanchir à force de les crisper au volant.

« Pas ce soir Tanya, ok ! Je te dis que je te reconduis à la maison, puis une fois que mes problèmes seront résolus, je te laisserai le plaisir de m'emmerder avec tes…avec… »

Il se tut pour sourire.

« Bordel, je ne sais même pas ce que tu me fais là. Je te comprend plus Tanya ».

« Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser t'accompagner à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas te laisser seul » murmurais-je en tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

Parce que c'est vrai depuis que j'ai pris place à ses côtés, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il voulait régler ses comptes avec moi, ou plutôt relâcher toute sa frustration sur moi. Il était certes inquiet, je pouvais le sentir, mais m'envoyer chez moi, ne changera rien.

« Parfait. Mais écoute-moi bien, à la moindre connerie de ta part, au moindre coup que tu feras à Rose, je te jure sur la tombe de… »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je lui face un mauvais coup ? » demandais-je en croisant son regard.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout » répondit-il en tournant violemment le volant.

« Wow, Edward ! Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu conduis ! » M'écriais-je en regardant le compteur de vitesse tout en m'accrochant à mon siège.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'accélérer plus fortement.

La vitesse : une de mes plus grandes phobie et elle eut pour effet, d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur qui devenait douloureux à mesure que la voiture accélérait. Il fallait qu'il ralentisse. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

« Edward… » Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je tentai de respirer moins vite et de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre pour oublier ce qui se passait à présent. Mais c'était trop dur, les images apparurent malgré moi. Une voiture, un homme, un feu, ma mère, la mort.

Respire, respire, respire…

« Tanya ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour tenter de contrôler ma peur, pour tenter de ne pas craquer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » me demanda sa voix avec inquiétude.

« Ralentis s'il te plaît ».

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Ralentis, il devait ralentir.

« Hum…ok, c'est bon calme toi » me dit-il d'un murmure. « Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? »

J'acquiesçai en avalant difficilement ma salive. Si seulement il savait…

J'avais toujours les yeux clos, quand je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon front. Une sensation qui me fit le plus grand bien. Et c'est en ouvrant les yeux, que je remarquai qu'Edward venait de se garer et que c'était sa main que je sentais sur mon front.

« Mon Dieu Tanya tu es brulante »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point mon état était lamentable. Isabella restait définitivement coincée dans ce corps.

« C'est rien, juste un petit malaise, t'en fais pas. » dis-je difficilement.

Un simple petit malaise du à un retour dans le temps, rien de bien grave. Mais le plus important n'était pas moi, le plus important c'était Rosalie.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital. »

« Oh…oui, tu te sens mal et… »

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête et lui souris, heureuse de voir qu'il s'inquiétait un temps soit peu pour son épouse.

« Non, je parle de Rose, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, elle est beaucoup plus importante que moi pour le moment »

« Hum…Oui, tu as raison…Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien fais le moi savoir ok ? Si tu veux vomir préviens moi et j'arrête la voiture ».

« T'en fais pas je ne te la salirai pas ta jolie voiture…et d'ailleurs d'où est ce que tu la sors ? » demandai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

« J'ai appelé Garreth pour qu'il me l'envoi, je ne voulais pas te laisser sans voiture »

« Très gentil de ta part » souris-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire, puis redémarra la voiture. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien au changement d'humeur d'Edward.

Lorsque nous arrivions à l'hôpital, je le suivis des mes pas indécis vers le bureau des urgences. Mes chaussures étaient définitivement la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

« Bonsoir, je cherche Rosalie Cullen, elle est venue ici il y a de là une heure » lança Edward à la secrétaire.

Cullen, ainsi cette Rosalie était sa sœur, ou sa belle sœur, je me souvins de ce grand homme qui disait être son mari.

« Un instant » répondit cette dernière en se penchant sur une liste qu'elle tenait en main.

J'arrivai enfin aux côtés d'Edward, essoufflée certes, mais en vie. Et avec ces chaussures, cela relevait de l'exploit.

« Chambre 302, au troisième étage ».

« Merci », répondit-il en commençant à courir vers l'ascenseur.

Et c'est repartit ! Ne souhaitant pas me blesser dans un hôpital, je décidai de retirer ces satanées chaussures et les gardai en mains. Au moins pieds nu je ne risquai rien.

« Excusez-moi… » Entendis-je à mes côtés.

Je me retournai pour voir un homme en blouse bleue pousser un chariot. Je voulus me décaler pour lui laisser le passage, mais trop tard, une des roues fonça directement sur mon gros orteil. Ce qui bien évidement m'arracha un cri. La douleur était si forte que je me mordis les joues pour ne pas lâcher de larmes.

« Tanya ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda alors Edward pendant qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur vienne.

«Je crois que je me suis cassée l'orteil » gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ne t'inquiète pas, va rejoindre Rosalie, chambre 302 tu dis ? »

« Euh… »

« Vas-y je te dis. Je dois juste contrôler mon pied…je te rejoins dans une minute »

« Encore ton histoire de pied ? » me dit-il en regardant mes chaussures.

Je pus déceler un sourire discret s'afficher sur son visage, mais il s'en alla un peu trop vite, je n'eus pas le temps de savoir si c'était un tour de mon imagination ou si c'était réellement lui qui trouvait la situation amusante.

A mon tour, je me mis à sourire, ça allait fonctionner. Tout ira bien pour ce couple. Il était certes souvent sur la défensive, mais au fond de lui, j'étais quasiment sure, qu'il commençait à m'apprécier.

Avec mon pied endolori, tenant toujours mes chaussures dans les mains, je fis mon possible pour atteindre les chaises disposées contre le mur.

Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un hôpital depuis la mort de Charlie, et je m'étais même promis de ne plus le faire, mais apparemment cette promesse devenait vite obsolète. Pourtant je me rappelais de ce genre d'endroit. Froid, triste, sentant la mort à plein nez, le pire qui pouvait exister. Lorsque nous avions appris que le cancer de Charlie était arrivé au dernier stade, les médecins l'ont placé dans ce que j'appelle le couloir de la mort, c'était la partie de l'hôpital où l'on disposait tout être humain n'ayant plus assez de temps à vivre. Les isoler semblait être une excellente solution pour ne pas les mêler aux gens ''vivants'', tout ça pour ne pas montrer au monde ce que la vie leur réserverai un jour. J'avais donc passé près de deux semaines dans un hôpital, à voir toutes ces personnes que la vie rejetait.

Etre dans ce genre d'endroit ce soir était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais, mais pour avoir une vraie vie et non une vie détestable, je devais y être, connaître les Cullen, leur proposer mon soutien, même si cela m'effrayait au plus haut point. Bref, combattre la peur par la peur, voilà mon slogan.

Je pris sur moi, après avoir massé mon orteil endolori, et pris la direction du troisième étage. Une fois devant la chambre 302, je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène et regardai la porte. Devrai-je frapper avant d'entrer ou pas ? Cette simple question s'était vite transformée en un véritable dilemme. Derrière cette porte se trouvait les seules personnes qui me haïssaient vraiment, enfin je crois, parce qu'avec Tanya Cullen on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Je décidai donc de frapper et d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qui s'en suivait ne pouvait être pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cinq pairs d'yeux me toisaient avec la même expression étonnée, seul Edward avait détourné le regard et avait décidé de s'intéresser à l'armoire plutôt qu'à moi.

Je n'avais jamais connu pire malaise. Ils étaient tous présents, assis au chevet de la magnifique blonde. Son mari qui lui tenait la main, affichait la même expression qu'elle, une femme qui avait les même traits qu'Edward, qui devait sans doute être Esmée sa mère, me regardait aussi, mais en plus du regard, elle avait porté une main à sa bouche en me voyant. C'était à croire que j'étais une apparition divine ou je ne sais quel miracle qui venait d'apparaître devant leur regard ébahie. Puis il y avait Alice, le regard certes étonné, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre un point dessus, mais rien qu'en la voyant mon cœur se compressa. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour moi, pensais-je en mordant le coin de ma lèvre. Enfin, la seule et unique personne qui aurait pu me faire plaisir, et qui bien évidemment me faisait plaisir de par sa présence, c'était Jasper. Il était présent, tout comme les autres. J'aurai pu être étonnée par sa présence, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'étonnait.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Rosalie en me toisant d'un regard mauvais.

C'est vrai qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Devant toutes ses personnes qui ne voulaient pas de moi.

« Edward, je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amené ? » continua-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard.

« Elle a voulu venir pour…pour voir si tu allais bien Rose » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'indigna-t-elle en le regardant, puis elle se tourna vers moi, « Il plaisante hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici? »

« Rose, bébé, tu as entendu les médecins, le stresse n'est pas bon pour le bébé, essaye de te calmer » intervint son époux en lui caressant délicatement la main.

« Non, elle n'est pas bien pour le bébé ! » rétorqua-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Ok Bella, que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Tout le monde te déteste, une femme enceinte veut ta mort, ton époux ne te prête aucune intention, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme rencontre avec les Cullen.

« Je…je crois que je vais m'en aller » dis-je enfin.

« Ouais, je crois aussi » confirma-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'Edward se leva, son téléphone à la main.

« Je vais appeler Gareth pour lui dire de t'envoyer le chauffeur »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je trouverai bien un taxi » le remerciais-je en souriant.

« Un taxi… » Marmonna Alice en me regardant.

Wow, merveilleuse soirée Bella.

« Hum…je vous souhaite une bonne soirée » dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle. Puis je regardai Rosalie, « Et j'espère que tu iras mieux » lui dis-je.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à être gentille, leur incroyable haine cessera bien un jour.

Un dernier salut timide de ma part et me voici dehors à attendre l'ascenseur. Seigneur, ce que c'était difficile. Je m'étais retrouvée devant toutes ces personnes, censé être ma famille, et je ne savais pas comment réagir, quelle attitude avoir devant eux. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent enfin, des portes qui allaient m'aider à sortir de ce purgatoire.

« Tanya ! »

Instinctivement, je me retournai et vis Alice courir vers ma direction. Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me fixa un certain moment sans rien dire.

« Hum…un problème Alice ? »Demandai-je en tentant de freiner mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je me disais juste…je me demandai en fait, pourquoi es tu venue ? Ca n'est certainement pas parce que tu apprécies Rose, alors pourquoi es tu là ? »

« Eh bien, premièrement, je n'ai rien contre Rose, deuxièmement, je suis là parce que j'ai cru qu'Edward aurait besoin de moi…et… »

Je me mis à sourire face à ma phrase. Quelle idiote, elle sonnait tellement fausse : Edward ? Besoin de moi ? Non mais ridicule.

« Je vois…euh…ma famille va rester encore un peu avec Rosalie, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se prendre un café…les distributeurs sont peut être dégoutants mais c'est déjà ça… » me dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

Rien qu'à son comportement, je sus combien ça lui coûtait de me proposer une telle chose, mais c'était un bon début…très bon même.

J'acceptai donc en acquiesçant et la suivis sans un mot vers l'un des distributeurs, qui se trouvait au fond du couloir.

Elle se prit un chocolat au lait, quant à moi je pris ma dose de caféine.

« Prendre un taxi, boire du café, boycotter la soirée des Volturi, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma belle sœur ? » me demanda Alice en portant son verre à la bouche.

« Et bien j'imagine que du changement ne fait de mal à personne » répondis-je en souriant.

« J'en sais rien… » Marmonna-t-elle en me fixant.

« Alice ? Que cherches-tu à faire ? » Lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

« A savoir qui tu es »

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Savoir qui j'étais, c'était comme savoir si j'étais Tanya ou pas. Evidemment que mon attitude avait changé par rapport à celle de Tanya. Et évidemment qu'Alice allait s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis moi » répondis-je comme une idiote.

« Tu es toi…mais tu n'es pas Tanya. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Je ne sus quoi dire face à cela.

« Regarde-toi ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu viendrais ici pour Rosalie ! Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je te crois…je veux dire, tu passes du diable en personne à…à toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me désignant de la main.

« Alice… »

« Non attends ! » me coupa-t-elle, « Jasper m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, il ne te connaît pas, pourtant tu me l'as présenté et… »

« Je le connais » lançais-je sans me contrôler.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et me regarda, attendant que je poursuive dans ma réponde.

« Euh…je…j'ai eu besoin d'un pompier un jour et… tu sais mon chat était sur un arbre puis Jasper est arrivé et… »

Je me tus en voyant son expression mi amusé, mi perplexe et me flageolai de n'être qu'une simple idiote qui ne savait même pas sortir de mensonge convenable.

« Ok Alice, j'ai décidé de changer, ne me demande pas pourquoi, moi-même je ne le sais pas. Mais tout ce que je veux c'est redémarrer une nouvelle vie, sauver mon couple, porter mon nom convenablement et non comme un signe distinctif. Je veux être une vraie Cullen » dis-je d'une traite.

Elle me fixa toujours, cherchant la moindre trace d'ironie dans mes propos, puis au bout d'un certain temps, elle me lança d'une voix calme.

« Qui est Jasper pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu, et je t'ai dit que je te croyais, par contre je veux comprendre. Qui est Jasper pour toi ? »

J'inspirai une bouffée d'oxygène et me demandai si je devais lui dire la vérité, au risque de me prendre pour une folle. Au point où j'en étais.

« L'autre jour au centre commercial, j'ai vu comment tu as réagi en l'observant…et j'avais entendu quelqu'un crier sans nom. J'ai fait semblant de le connaître pour te le présenter » débitai-je posément.

Moi-même je m'étonnais de ma capacité à mentir aussi bien après avoir sortie une chose aussi idiote que mes pieds tout à l'heure. Et apparemment, ça marcha, puisqu'Alice affichait un grand sourire. A moins que ce ne soit un sourire qui voulait dire : '' A d'autres, je ne te crois toujours pas ».

« Merci » me dit-elle alors.

Ah ben non, elle me croyait vraiment.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre sur moi et arrêter de te détester »

« Merci »

« Mais je ne te promets rien hein ! C'est pas comme si effacer tout le mal que tu as causé à mon frère était simple »

« Tout…tout le mal que j'ai causé à Edward ? » répétais-je abasourdie.

« Ah oui…et si tu veux réellement que je te vois comme avant, évite de faire la fille atteinte d'Alzheimer ».

« Comme avant ? » répétais-je encore.

« Tu vois tu continues ! » s'indigna-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Alice ! Sérieusement ! Que veux tu dire par ''comme avant'' ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Peut être que toi tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais à une époque tu étais quelqu'un de bien et même si tu as craché sur la mort de mon père, aujourd'hui je crois que tu veux réellement changer ».

« Oh mon Dieu », murmurais-je en portant ma main à ma bouche.

Cracher sur la mort de leur père ? Ils avaient perdu leur père et Tanya n'en avait rien à faire. Elle les a fait souffrir et aujourd'hui je comprenais la colère des Cullen. Moi-même je ne pourrai pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne. Pire que ça, je ressentais à mon tour une colère insoutenable envers elle. Envers ce corps aussi pourri que sa propriétaire.

« Tanya ? Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Alice en portant une de ses mains sur mon bras.

Je tournai la tête d'un signe négatif sans pour autant revenir sur terre. Cette déclaration m'avait déconnectée de tout. Je ne méritais pas leur pardon, je ne méritais pas Edward et je ne méritais pas ce nom. Cracher sur la mort de leur père…ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête, augmentant mon malaise au fur et à mesure que je respirais.

« hum…Alice ? » demanda une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

C'est alors qu'Esmée, apparut, me forçant à sortir de ma torpeur.

« Nous allons rentrer, les heures de visites sont terminées…Emmett m'accompagnera, nous te laissons finir ta soirée avec Jasper ».

« Merci maman. » répondit Alice ne la prenant dans ses bras.

« Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien » sourit-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Je crois qu'il l'est »

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et me fit un simple sourire. Un simple sourire qui me fit fondre le cœur. Cette femme respirait la douceur. Rien qu'en la voyant, j'étais passé de la fille totalement dégoutée et choqué par son corps, à une fille calme.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin Tanya » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La première fois, qu'une Cullen me disait quelque chose de bien lors d'une première rencontre.

« Je suis aussi heureuse de vous renc…de vous revoir Esmée » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Ca n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas venue me voir depuis longtemps, que tu dois reprendre la forme du vouvoiement ».

« Oh…Euh…Oui désolé »

« Maman, on y va ? Je te rappelle que mon fils veut que je lui rapporte son poulet ! » Lança une autre voix.

Je me retournai pour voir le mari de Rose s'approcher de nous, tout en enfilant sa veste. Aussi énorme que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Et apparemment, il était le frère d'Edward. Rien dans son physique ne me l'aurait dit. Autant Edward était mince et magnifiquement bien proportionné, autant son frère avait une carrure assez forte, faisant presque penser à un ours.

« Oui, oui j'arrive ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rosalie et son poulet… »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas Rose qui en veut, mais mon fils ! » S'indigna-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

« Mais bien sur Emmett, tu crois réellement qu'un fœtus de 5 mois peut demander à sa mère du poulet, faut vraiment que tu consultes toi ! » le taquina Alice en souriant.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis lutin »

« Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne plus m'appeler lutin ! »

« Et combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne plus traiter mon fils de fœtus » rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix.

Etais-je réellement en train d'assister à une dispute entre frère et sœur ?

« Emmett, Alice, ça suffit, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un hôpital » les sermonna Esmée.

« Désolée » s'excusa Alice en regardant on frère.

« Désolée pour… » Fit celui-ci en tendant l'oreille.

« Pour avoir traiter ton fœtus de fœtus » sourit-elle en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

« Oh… »

« Emmett, allons-y…oublie un peu Alice, tu sais très bien qu'elle te taquine » lui dis calmement sa mère.

«Oh oui je le sais ça…allons-y. Je ne veux pas faire patienter mon fils davantage. Et parler avec ce lutin n'arrangera pas les choses » fit-il en offrant son bras à Esmée, non sans lancer un regard mauvais à sa sœur.

J'entendis Alice grogner dans sa barbe.

« Bonne soirée les filles » nous lança Esmée en souriant.

« Bonne soirée » répondis-je.

Emmett, lui se contenta de me faire un signe de la tête, puis embrassa sa sœur sur le front en lui souhaitant à son tour une bonne soirée.

« Je vais saluer Rose, puis je terminerai ma soirée avec Jasper » me dit-elle une fois que son frère et sa mère soit hors de vue.

« Euh…oui, bien sur » lui dis-je en buvant de mon café qui s'était très vite refroidi.

« Tu peux venir tu sais ? Même si Rose te déteste, je veux dire ». me dit-elle en voyant que je ne bougeai pas.

« Non, ça va aller Alice, je me contenterai d'attendre Edward ici. »

Elle me sourit en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « c'est toi qui décide », puis disparue à son tour dans la chambre 302.

Ok, alors récapitulons. Alice avait décidé par je ne sais quel miracle de me laisser une chance. Chance que je ne méritais strictement pas. J'avais fait la connaissance de ma belle mère. Belle mère qui était aussi merveilleuse que gentille. Et encore une fois, une autre Cullen n'avait plus rien contre moi, enfin contre Tanya. J'avais rencontré cet Emmett qui m'avait fait un signe de tête. Un signe de tête qui était plutôt gentil et cool, surtout envers une personne qui avait "craché" sur la mort de leur père.

Décidemment cette famille était merveilleuse. Pour le peu que j'avais vu ce soir, toutes mes réticences envers eux, mes doutes et surtout ma colère envers les Cullen, colère dut à leur ignorance et à leur méchanceté gratuite envers moi, c'étaient évaporés. Ils me parlaient comme si je ne les avais pas fait souffrir. Alice, Esmée, Edward…et peut être Emmett. Ils avaient la force de m'accorder leur pardon alors que je ne le méritais pas. On m'a toujours dis que la vie apprend à savoir pardonner, à tout pardonner. J'avais toujours cru à ces mots, toujours penser que cette citation était véridique, mais aujourd'hui j'en doutais. Le pardon se mérite…mais Tanya Cullen ne le méritais pas.

Lorsque je vis les trois dernières personnes sortir de la chambre de Rosalie, je me dirigeai vers eux, le cœur toujours et encore endolori. Lorsqu'Edward s'aperçut de ma présence, il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de moi.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh…non, j'ai préféré t'attendre »

« Tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne pouvais pas mettre les pieds dans un taxi » me dit-il en souriant.

« Non petit frère, Tanya et moi avions juste eu une petite discussion » s'incrusta Alice en souriant.

« Une petite discussion ? » répéta-t-il avec perplexité.

« Rien de bien important…bon, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je crois qu'avec Jasper nous allons terminer notre soirée » s'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant.

Jasper lui rendit un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire qui me fit à mon tour sourire. Je connaissais assez bien Jasper pour savoir qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux filles. Il était tout le contraire de Jake. L'un ne vivait que pour sortir avec des filles, l'autre ne cherchait pas à rencontrer une fille. Le Ying et le yang, deux contraires qui s'appréciaient comme des frères. Et le fait de le voir avec Alice me montrait que je me trompais peut être…que les miracles pouvaient exister.

« Ne rentre pas trop… » Commença Edward.

« Maman me l'a déjà dit, ne t'inquiète pas…et cesse de faire le frère protecteur, ça ne te va pas du tout ! » lui dit-elle.

Il roula des yeux et après avoir salué Jasper, sans oublier de lui faire une petite menace discrètement à l'oreille, il les laissa s'en aller.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers moi.

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. A moins que tu ne veuilles souhaiter une bonne nuit à Rose ? » Rajouta-t-il d'un sourire narquois.

Je me mis à sourire à mon tour, et juste pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur de sa belle sœur, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvris précipitamment.

_**Quel courage Bella ! Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?**_

Rien, je n'avais pas réfléchi à l'après de mon stupide acte. J'étais là, debout devant une Rosalie aussi surprise que lorsqu'elle m'avait vu apparaître tout à l'heure.

« Euh…Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit » dis-je timidement.

« Ouais…peu importe, ferme la porte derrière toi en sortant » répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

J'allai m'en aller, mais mon stupide cerveau me dicta encore une fois de me retourner pour lui faire face.

« Rosalie…tu ne sais pas combien je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé. J'étais égoïste, nulle et surtout impardonnable, je l'avoue. Mais crois moi, je souhaite réellement que tu ailles mieux » lui dis-je honnêtement.

Parce que oui j'étais moi-même désolée pour le mal que Tanya leur a fait.

Rosalie me regarda, la bouche entrouverte, semblant choquée par mes paroles.

« Euh…mer…sors d'ici s'il te plaît », se reprit-elle en fermant les yeux comme pour se calmer.

Oui Tanya Cullen ne méritait pas leur pardon et Rosalie me le montrait.

Je sortis alors retrouver Edward qui m'attendait devant l'ascendeur. En me voyant arriver, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois que tu es toujours en vie » me dit-il.

« Oui toujours, elle ne m'a pas tué cette fois ci. »

« Je crois qu'ils lui ont mis un calmant dans sa nourriture » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Elle est enceinte Edward ! » lui rappelai-je en souriant.

« Alors elle est en manque de poulet »

Je me mis à rire et le suivi dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la voiture, un autre silence plana autour de nous. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la grande maison, Edward se gara dans un garage qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, ce qui me permit de retirer mes chaussures et de rester pieds nus. En plus je n'avais pas de manteau et la nuit était glaciale. Je prenais seulement sur moi pour ne pas paraître trop frileuse devant lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés » me fit-il enfin remarquer sans pour autant me regarder.

« Oui je vois ça » souriais-je.

Mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, je vis son malaise. Et à ce moment je compris quelque chose. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Trois jours qu'il ne voulait plus rester sous le même toit que moi, trois jours qu'il ne voulait plus poser les yeux sur moi. Mais qu'en est-il de ce soir. Allait-il encore une fois disparaître jusqu'à la prochaine sortie publique que nous ferons ?

« Tu…tu comptes sortir ce soir ? » lui demandai-je.

Il tourna enfin le visage vers moi et me fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Seigneur ce qu'il était beau. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de le supplier de ne pas s'en aller et de rester avec moi.

« Je te rejoins dans un instant » me dit-il.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenue ma respiration depuis avant, et ce fut seulement lorsque j'appris qu'il allait coucher à la maison ce soir que je me détendis enfin.

Alors j'acquiesçai et sortis de la voiture, portant ma robe pour ne pas me la prendre dans les pieds et me blesser une seconde fois. Puis je montai me changer, pour porter mon fameux jogging et un des T-Shirt d'Angela. Il était plus de minuit, et croiser Angela ou Gareth serait fort improbable. Je pris ensuite place sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Cette soirée avait été pour le moins intéressante. Une rencontre fracassante qui promettait…

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, et je me retournai pour voir Edward à l'entrebâillement m'observer.

«Je suis venu prendre quelques vêtements et… » Commença-t-il en désignant l'armoire du doigt.

« Euh…je vais te laisser…j'ai un petit creux de toute façon » le coupai-je en me levant pour sortir.

Je lui fis un dernier sourire et le laissai seul pour se changer. Un inconvénient majeur dans ce couple était que je n'avais pas le plaisir de voir mon époux se changer, et la Bella Swan que j'étais allait trouver un moyen pour y remédier.

Je descendis alors à la cuisine et sortis automatiquement mon pot de glace préféré. Une cuillère, un comptoir, puis une fille et le tour était joué. Me voici à gémir devant ce plaisir inconditionnel que ressentais mes papilles. Encore maintenant, je m'étonnais à goûter pareille glace. Au bout d'un certain temps de plaisir, j'eus une idée. J'ouvris le tiroir à cuillère, en pris une autre et suivis le fil de cette idée saugrenue en montant l'étage avec mon pot de glace.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, je pris la peine de frapper et ouvris discrètement la porte. Je vis Edward changé en tenue de nuit, assis sur le fauteuil, un livre à la main. En me voyant avec mon pot à la main, je le vis hausser les sourcils et ouvrir grand les yeux d'étonnement, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire.

« Hum…je me disais que je ne devais pas être la seule à me faire plaisir avec ça » lui dis-je en levant le pot d'une main.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, par contre ses yeux continuaient de faire la navette entre mon pot de glace et moi.

« Je ne pourrai pas le finir seule, même si j'en meurs d'envie » continuai-je en m'approchant de lui, « alors je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider ? » lui demandai-je alors en lui tendant une cuillère.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, il ferma son livre et pris, à mon plus grand bonheur, la cuillère. Je lui souris et pris place à ses côtés.

« Tu verras cette glace t'amènera au septième ciel » lui dis-je en le voyant plonger sa cuillère dans le pot que j'avais mis entre nous.

« Je sais, c'est le seul plaisir que je me fais en la commandant d'Italie » me dit-il en léchant sa cuillère.

Seigneur, la vision de sa langue sur la cuillère était d'un érotisme sans fin. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui disjoncte.

« D'ailleurs maintenant je sais pourquoi mes pots de glace disparaissent de jour en jour » rajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« C'est…c'est Angela qui m'a obligé à en prendre », mentis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

Menteuse et traîtresse envers ses amies en plus de ça. Chapeau bas…

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et continua à manger.

« Je suis juste étonnée de te voir en prendre »

« Je sais, je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du, j'ai cru que…je ne savais pas que c'était à toi et… »

Il me coupa en faisant non de la tête.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu détestes la glace, enfin tu as toujours eu peur de ces ''cochonneries'' comme tu dis, à cause de ton régime. »

« Je fais une régime ? » m'étonnai-je. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin, si ? »

Il se mit enfin à rire. J'avais réussi à déclencher le rire d'Edward Cullen, et ça croyez le ou non, c'était un exploit.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du en manger et… »

« T'en fais pas » me coupa-t-il « Ce qui est à moi et à toi, souviens toi » me dit-il en me tendant une cuillère pleine de glace.

Je me mis à sourire en me mordant la lèvre, puis acceptai sa bouchée. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait aucune caméra, aucun photographe ou journaliste, nous étions seuls et honnêtes. C'était bon, tellement bon que je me surprenais à me dire que peut être nous allions reconstruire quelque chose de vrai. Et pour cela, je savais que je devais me faire pardonner le passé de Tanya et toutes ses erreurs. Je devais donc commencé par m'attaquer à la famille. Je pris une grande inspiration, posai ma cuillère dans le pot et le regardai.

« Comment va Rose ? » lui demandai-je.

« Rosalie ? » me demanda-t-il en me lançant un bref regard avant de se reconcentrer sur son pot de glace.

« Oui »

« Bien…elle passe la nuit à l'hôpital par simple précaution »

« Ca va alors »

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour elle ? A ce que je sache Rose et toi ce n'est plus vraiment une grande histoire d'amour » me questionna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ça l'a été un jour ? »

« euh…je crois oui, à moins que même avant tu ne jouais la comédie ».

Je souris face à cette phrase. Même avec Rosalie…y a-t-il une personne que Tanya n'avait pas blessée ?

« Je ne joues plus à rien Edward. Je vais changer. » Murmurai-je.

A son tour, il posa sa cuillère dans le pot et me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux changer ? » me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiesçai.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire. »

« Trois ans Tanya ! Ca ne s'efface pas en un claquement de doigt »

« Je sais…et je sais que vous avez souffert par ma faute…Je m'excuse réellement, pour toi, pour ton père… »

« Mon père… » Répéta-t-il en souriant avec ironie. « Tu n'es…tu n'es même pas venue à l'enterrement, tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que j'ai pu ressentir en le perdant. Tout ce que tu as fait c'était… »

Il se tut, ne pouvant plus continuer sa phrase et je ressentis sa peine et toute sa souffrance. Il souffrait pour son père et contre sa femme. Alors, je fis ce que j'aurai fait en étant Bella. Je lui pris délicatement la main et le forçai à me regarder. Son regard me brisa instantanément le cœur, jamais je n'avais pu voir aussi de douleur et de colère chez un homme. Cette pointe de tristesse, rendant ses pupilles humides et son expression me tuèrent littéralement.

« Edward…je suis désolée » lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

« Ouais… »

« Non, écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens…Lorsque j'ai perdu mon père, je…je m'en prenais au monde entier. Tout ce que je voulais c'était… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Tanya ? Eléazar est toujours vivant » me coupa-t-il en se redressant.

Et merde ! Quelle idiote. Trop de Bella Swan tue Bella Swan !

« Hum…oui, mais j'essayais de me mettre à ta place et… » Tentai-je pitoyablement.

« Mais tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! » me coupa-t-il en me regardant. « Tu es là, à faire la parfaite épouse alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin de toi, j'avais eu besoin de toi et tu n'es jamais venue ! Tu m'as tournée le dos du jour au lendemain et tu espères avoir mon pardon ? C'est trop facile Tanya »

« Je sais, je sais tout ça. Je sais que je suis un monstre et je sais que je ne vous mérite pas. Je vous ai blâmé sans savoir ce qu'elle vous avez fait mais aujourd'hui je te comprends, je vous comprends. » Dis-je en lui serrant plus fermement la main comme pour insister sur mes propos.

J'avais parlé en mon nom, et non au nom de Tanya. Je m'excusais moi aussi de leur en avoir voulu. Mais ça il ne le savait pas.

« De qui parles-tu bon sang ? » s'étonna-t-il en lâchant ma main.

« De moi…souviens toi, j'aime parler de moi à la troisième personne du singulier » dis-je en grimaçant.

Ce fut à ce moment que je décelai un petit sourire, presque invisible, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il avait sourit.

« Tout ce que veux c'est que tu me laisses une dernière chance » dis-je plus sérieusement. « Je te prouverai que je peux changer »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de reprendre sa cuillère en bouche.

« Mangeons vite ce truc avant que ça ne fonde » me dit-il en me tendant ma cuillère.

Je me mis à sourire, sachant que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Une fois avoir fini ce délicieux pot, il se leva enfin et s'étira.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. Demain tu dois te rendre chez Aro et moi je dois courir pour perdre ces dix kilos de glace »

Je grimaçai en entendant mon programme pour demain et me releva à mon tour.

« Tu as sans doute raison »

« Oui, donne moi ça, je vais descendre m'en débarrasser » fit-il en me prenant le pot des mains. « je te souhaite une bonne nuit Tanya. »

« A toi aussi ».

Il me fit un sourire franc et disparu hors de la chambre. Quant à moi, je pris place sur le lit en fermant immédiatement les yeux.

Edward n'allait pas venir ce soir, mais il viendra un jour, j'en étais persuadée.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ce fut Angela qui me tira de mes draps, me rappelant que la voiture que m'avait envoyé ce cher Volturi m'attendait. Je fis alors mon possible pour me doucher en trois minutes, me vêtir en deux minutes, me coiffer en une minute et saluer Gareth en deux secondes avant de sortir rejoindre ce chauffeur. Je n'avais pas vu Edward ce matin là, il était sans doute allé courir ou travailler. Il était quand même plus de dix heures.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la même villa qu'hier, mon cœur se comprima et encore plus en voyant le visage de James devant moi. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée, ironisai-je.

« Bonjour Tanya » me dit-il d'une voix détachée.

« Bonjour…comme tu le vois je suis là »

« Oui mais hier tu ne l'étais pas et ça n'a pas plu à Aro… »

« Que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Ma belle sœur avait besoin de moi ! » Rétorquai-je en élevant la voix.

« Ça vois-tu je m'en fous complètement. Tu étais censée être présente et tu ne l'as pas été. Je ne te couvrirai plus la prochaine fois. Compris ? » me dit-il entre ses dents.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, ok ? Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais voir ce que me veux ce Volturi de malheur »

Je le poussai de l'épaule pour entrer à l'intérieur quand il me retint par le bras.

« Attention à ce que tu fais Tanya » me menaça-t-il.

« James ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Entendis-je Aro demander.

Je lâchai le regard noir de James pour croiser celui de mon patron, ou de je ne sais quoi.

« Rien…je disais juste à Tanya à quel point elle vous avait déçue hier. » répondit-il.

« Ça n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tanya, suis moi » lança-t-il fermement.

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je regrettai la présence de ce James. Je lui fis un dernier regard et d'un pas lent, suivis Aro jusqu'à une pièce qui s'avérait être un bureau.

« Installe-toi » m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant une chaise devant son bureau.

J'obtempérai et pris place en croisant mes jambes.

« Hier soir j'ai eu l'impression que tu oubliais à qui tu avais affaire » me lança-t-il en joignant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je incertaine.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'absenter d'un endroit sans mon autorisation et tu le sais ! Tu sais aussi ce dont je suis capable si j'apprenais que tu sympathisais avec les Cullen. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'expérience avec Carlisle te remontera peut être la mémoire ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Je…je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Et bien je vais te le dire Tanya » s'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se positionner devant la mienne. « Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses ce genre de coup, je ne veux plus te voir aussi proche de cet imbécile et je ne veux plus te voir disparaître en plein milieu d'une soirée que J'AI organisée »

« C'est de mon mari que vous parler ! » M'offusquai-je en élevant à mon tour la voix.

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'interdire ces choses !

« Ton mari ? » répéta-t-il. « Écoute-moi bien, me dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes accoudoir pour rapprocher son visage du mien, je décide de tes choix et de tes actes, tu n'as pas de mari, est ce bien clair ? Si ça ne l'est pas j'imagine que tu aimerais voir une seconde personne qui t'es chère disparaître. »

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant sa menace, tout en tentant de freiner les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

« N'oublie pas qui t'as créé Tanya »

* * *

V**oilà fin du chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous a plu et que vous commencez à comprendre certaines choses. Parfois,il suffit de lire entre les lignes^^**


	6. Complications for life, for everything

**Je suis de retour! J'ai enfin mis le point final pour ce chapitre, ça fait un bien fou!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a donné du plaisir à être écrit.**

**Merci pour vos review, elles étaient toutes superbes, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tout ça de votre part! MERCI MERCI ET MERCI.**

**J'ai répondu à tous les inscrits mais pas aux anonyme, je suis désolée, mais je suis crevé et croyez moi tout ce que je veux c'est dormir lol. Donc ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié, je préfère répondre globalement. Alors tout d'abord Merci toutes vos review et vos impressions sont géniales, encourgeantes et magnifiques! Ceraines d'entre vous se posent encore des questions, c'est normal, et les réponses se trouveront toutes dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous dis donc à très vite en bas^^**

* * *

_« N'oublie pas qui t'as créé Tanya »_

Cette phrase revenait et se rejouait sans cesse dans mon crâne. Cet homme m'avait menacé, m'avait fait peur et je ne savais toujours pas quel lien il entretenait avec Tanya. Il exerçait un certain pouvoir sur elle, et sur moi par la même occasion. Un pouvoir à faire frémir plus d'un.

Toujours assise devant son bureau, Aro Volturi avait reprit sa place et me parlait de je ne sais quoi. A vrai dire je ne l'écoutais plus depuis qu'il m'avait sorti cette phrase. Depuis qu'il m'avait tout simplement menacer. Mon cœur tambourinait toujours dans ma poitrine, m'arrachant presque de long gémissement de douleur. A présent je regrettai la présence de James à mes côtés, je regrettai même la présence des sœurs Denali. J'avais peur, ça c'était indéniable. Une simple rencontre, un simple entretien et cet homme avait réussi à me mettre dans tous mes états. Qui était-il pour Tanya ? Qui était-il pour lui interdire de se rapprocher de son époux ? Qui était ce monstre ?

«Maintenant que notre histoire est réglée, tu peux disposer, j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance avec mes associés » lança sa voix en me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? J'avoue que je ne vous comprends toujours pas » dis-je d'une petite voix.

_**Toi tu cherches à mourir, me lança ma voix intérieure.**_

Non je cherche à comprendre cette foutue vie !

L'expression du visage de mon interlocuteur me prouva que ma voix intérieure avait raison. Il abordait un visage froid, menaçant comme toujours et surtout rouge de fureur. Je sentais l'explosion arriver, mais au final, il se leva et me fit face une seconde fois.

« J'attends de toi que tu comportes comme la splendide petite poupée que tu as l'habitude d'être. J'attends de toi que tu cesses tes idioties et que tu reviennes sur le droit chemin » me dit-il d'une voix calme.

Calme certes, mais ce ton là était en même temps des plus durs et des plus formels. Mais j'avais encore l'impression de ne rien comprendre. C'était soit moi, soit lui qui ne savait pas s'exprimer.

« Ecoutez Aro, vous me voulez à vos côtés ? Pas de problèmes, passez moi un coup de fil et j'y serai, par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de vous occuper de ma vie privée, est ce clair ? »

Je me levai et lui fis à mon tour face. Pourquoi avais-je peur de lui ? Tout d'abord je n'avais rien fait, ensuite, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur moi. Il en avait peut être eu avec Tanya, mais ce temps là était révolu. Les temps ont changé et j'ai changé !

Mais visiblement ce dernier n'était pas du tout d'accord avec mon point de vue.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Tanya. Je peux t'envoyer à la case départ en un claquement de doigt alors fais bien attention à ce que tu dis »

« Je crois que vous avez une réunion Aro, je vais vous laisser. »

Ignorant son regard meurtrier, je le contournai et le laissai seul avec sa haine. Je m'étonnai moi-même d'un tel comportement de ma part. J'avais eu peur, c'est vrai. Mais je touchais le bonheur du doigt. Hier soir j'avais enfin réussi à parler avec Edward, à me faire apprécier par Alice et à me faire saluer par ma belle mère. Et il voulait que je lâche tout cela ? Impossible, j'étais si prête de mon but. J'allais retrouver une vie de famille et je le méritais. Que ce soit la Bella que j'étais, qui en avait bavé dans toute sa misérable vie ou Edward qui méritait d'avoir l'amour de sa femme, je ne pouvais pas lâcher cet ultime vœu.

Et s'il fallait en payer les conséquences, et bien je le ferai. Aro n'était certainement pas aussi malade qu'il ne le paraissait.

Je décidai à repartir chez moi. Le mieux serait de retrouver les Cullen ou encore Angela, mais arrivée à la porte une main me retint le bras une nouvelle fois. C'était à croire que ce psychopathe aimait me retenir.

« Où est ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? » me demanda James en m'empoignant le bras plus sévèrement.

« Je rentre chez moi. Maintenant si tu veux bien retirer tes sales pattes de mon bras, je t'en serai entièrement reconnaissante. »

Son emprise se fit alors plus douce, s'éloignant petit à petit de moi. Je ne sus déceler l'expression que son visage véhiculait. Mais une chose était sure, je regrettai très vite mon comportement désinvolte envers lui. Après tout, il ne m'avait rien fait, mis à part me draguer le premier soir de notre rencontre, mais je ne devrai pas lui en vouloir. Tanya lui faisait sans doute espérer des choses. Son comportement était sans doute normal.

« Sérieusement Tanya, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je veux retrouver ma famille »

« Ta famille » répéta-t-il en souriant. Un sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux.

« James…Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas que je suis mariée, n'oublie pas que j'aimerai toujours Edward…alors… »

« Mais bordel, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'emporta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. « Que se passe-t-il dans ce foutue crâne pour que tu puisses me sortir pareille connerie, hein ? » continua-t-il en me pointant le front du doigt.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils leur prenaient à tous ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que j'avais changé !

« Ça n'est pas une connerie, et je te conseil de t'occuper de ton Aro plutôt que de moi, ok ? »

« Ne joues pas avec le feu Tanya. »

« Ca tu me l'as déjà dit »

« Alors écoute mes putains de conseils ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » le défiai-je en plissant les yeux.

« Sinon tu te démerderas la prochaine fois qu'Aro lancera sa foudre sur ta précieuse famille »

Ça phrase me frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas une menace, non c'était plus que ça. C'était une certitude. Il était certain que quoi je fasse Aro s'occupera des Cullen. Alors je voulais en apprendre plus sur ce fameux Aro. Qui était-il pour faire peur à ce James et à Tanya ?

« Tu sais quoi, dégage de là. Je crois bien que tu mérites sa colère de toute façon » me dit-il en me toisant de la tête aux pieds.

Mais avant qu'il ne se retourne, je lui attrapai à mon tour le bras.

« Attend ! Explique-moi, s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi Aro m'en veut-il tellement ? Pourquoi veut-il faire du mal aux Cullen ? »

« Pose toi la question, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autre chose à faire…Mme Cullen » me dit-il, un sarcasme non dissimulé dans la voix.

Du regard, je le suivis, disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Me laissant là, pantoise, maudissant toujours et encore cette nouvelle vie que je ne connaissais pas. Personne ne voulait répondre à mes questions. Personne ne se donnait la peine de parler de manière non énigmatique. Tant de questions qui ne peuvent être résolus que par une seule personne : Tanya Cullen. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'existait plus. J'avais pris possession de son corps et elle…D'ailleurs, elle, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et je n'avais même pas cherché à comprendre. J'étais arrivée avec une seule pensée dans la tête : profiter de ma nouvelle vie plus que parfaite. Mais dans ce rêve, il y avait une forte désillusion. Désillusion qui se manifestait jour après jour lorsque j'ouvrai la bouche pour parler à quelqu'un.

C'était définitivement vrai, seul l'esprit de Tanya Cullen pouvait m'aider. Mais ça c'était impossible.

J'inspirai profondément, et sans un regard en arrière, je sortis de cette maison. Je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Mon chauffeur était toujours là, astiquant la voiture comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde. Arrivée à son hauteur, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, ce qui lui fit relever les sourcils.

«Changement de plan, je rentre à la maison » lui dis-je.

« Pardon ? »

Quoi ? Même lui trouvait ça bizarre que je ne reste pas dans cette baraque ?

« Direction la maison » répétai-je en ouvrant la portière pour prendre place à l'intérieur.

Sans aucun mot, il abdiqua ma requête et vingt minutes plus tard, me voici devant mon chez moi. Edward devait sûrement travailler dans son bureau, je ne le dérangerai pas, Angela aurait sûrement envie de compagnie et moi aussi.

Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur de la maison, j'avais devant moi un autre Garett totalement surpris par ma présence.

« Aro n'avait pas besoin de mes services en fin de comptes » mentis-je en lui filant mon manteau.

« euh…bien, voulez vous que je prévienne Mr Cullen de votre présence ? » me demanda-t-il en ouvrant le placard où étaient disposés nos innombrables manteaux.

Juste le fait de savoir qu'il était vraiment présent et que je pouvais lui parler me tordis l'estomac. Je commençais réellement à ressentir des trucs bizarres envers lui. Pas de l'amour non, c'était différent. Je voulais le voir heureux, sans aucuns soucis, lui effacer toute la peine que Tanya a pu lui causer un jour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il le méritait. Il le méritait vraiment.

« Hum…Non ça va aller, je vais retrouver Angela, vous savez où est ce que je peux la trouver ? »

« Dans la cuisine » me répondit-il d'un sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire, me déchaussai et me précipitai vers la cuisine où Angela se trouvait, préparant le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, un sourire pris place sur son visage, me faisant sourire à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais connu de personne comme Angela, à la fois douce, drôle et merveilleuse. Enfin personne mis à part Jake. Dieu ce que ce mec me manquait, il avait certes quelques défauts, mais j'étais folle de lui, à la limite du accro. Chaque jours loin de lui était une véritable torture, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Mon meilleur ami me manquait, mais je devais faire avec. Son rire, ses blagues idiotes, ses crises lorsque je lui piquais de sa nourriture et même ses mensonges me manquaient. Mais il avait toujours été là quand j'allais mal, toujours là pour recoller tous les morceaux de ma vie. Il me manquait.

« Tanya ? »

La voix d'Angela me ramena à la réalité et ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'une larme avait glissé le long de ma joue. Il était aujourd'hui facile de changer de vie, mais oublier la dernière s'avérait être une tâche impossible à réaliser. Sans doute parce que je ne le voulais pas au fond de moi.

« Que prépares-tu ? » lui demandais-je en essuyant furtivement ma joue.

« Euh…j'avais commencé à préparer la salade, je crois que Mr Cullen aimerait des lasagnes pour déjeuner. »

« Des lasagnes tu dis ? Laisse-moi faire alors ! »

Depuis que je vivais sous ce toit, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner mon plat préféré. D'ailleurs sans vouloir me venter personne ne le réussissais mieux que moi. Et je comptais bien faire profiter de mes talents culinaires pour ce midi.

Face à ma demande, Angela se contenta de me tendre le saladier où étaient disposés les tomates et le basilic.

**Edward Point' of view.**

Mon esprit n'était pas suffisamment accroché à mon être pour que je puisse réfléchir convenablement. Je relisais sans cesse les mêmes phrases de ce rapport mais ne parvenait pas à ancré la moindre information dans mon crâne, la raison ? Tanya.

D'après Garett elle venait tout juste de rentrer, en sachant qu'elle s'était rendue chez Aro tôt ce matin. Son comportement était des plus étranges. La demeure d'Aro avait toujours été sa deuxième demeure, voir même la première. Or cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Plus d'un mois qu'elle jouait à ce je ne sais quoi, me faisant plonger sans cesse dans cette insupportable perplexité. Un nouveau comportement, une nouvelle attitude, une nouvelle Tanya ?

Rien qu'en pensant de la sorte, un sourire hypocrite naquis sur mon visage. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas changé, c'était de Tanya dont je parlais. Perfide, sournoise, trompeuse, tant d'adjectifs qui qualifiaient si bien mon épouse.

J'avais réussi à la haïr aussi vite que j'avais réussi à l'aimer…fut un temps. Un temps bien lointain cependant. Je n'arrivai plus à mettre de bons souvenirs sur un nous. Avons-nous réellement été un nous un jour ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait à ma famille et à moi-même, comment peut-on remplacer ces souvenirs si durs et pourtant si écœurants.

Pourtant celle que j'avais sous les yeux depuis plus d'un mois n'était en rien cette Tanya que je connaissais. Ses gestes…souvent maladroits…toujours maladroits, ses goûts, ses manies, toutes ces petites choses qui la rendait différente de ce qu'elle était…de ce qu'elle devais sans doute être toujours.

Bordel, je ne sais même plus quoi pensé face à elle.

Jetant les feuilles d'un geste las sur le bureau, je passai rapidement mes mains sur mon visage, voulant reprendre une certaine contenance. Tanya n'avait pas fini de me rendre malade et ça n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle arrêtera.

J'inspirai profondément et me décidai à me lever. Elle jouait sur deux plans. L'un était celui où je retrouvais mon épouse, froide, distante et manipulatrice à souhait, l'autre était différent, différent à des kilomètres…Je repensais à la scène qu'elle m'avait fait hier soir, sa sorte de crise en voiture, la peur dans ses yeux, la souffrance…qu'était-elle devenue ? Et pourquoi avais-je ressenti cette inquiétude pour elle ? J'avais perdu ce genre de sentiments envers elle depuis bien longtemps, alors que c'est-il passé hier soir ? Et cette soirée, qui malgré moi m'avait, je devais l'avouer, un tant soit peu plu. Elle était si naturelle, si drôle, si…normale. Hier soir elle n'était plus la Tanya que je connaissais. Elle n'était pas la femme que j'ai épousé non plus. Elle était bien plus que ça…

Elle était un mensonge ou un nouveau départ.

Toutes ses questions me fracassèrent le crâne, j'avais besoin de déstresser, de me revigorer et de sortir de cette pièce.

En ouvrant le bureau, la première chose que je vis fut la paire de chaussures de Tanya, traînant près de la porte d'entrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cela. C'était aussi une des nouvelles choses qui caractérisait la femme qui me servait d'épouse. Sa hantise face aux chaussures à talons, son trouble lorsqu'elle en enfilait ou simplement lorsqu'elle en parlait.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de me vider l'esprit et détournai le regard, tout en essayant de refouler l'étrange sentiment qui commençait à mûrir en moi.

Ce ne sont que des chaussures, bordel ! Des chaussures !, pensai-je m'en éloignant avec hâte.

J'allai entrer dans la pièce que je convoitais, mais avant même que ne puisse esquiver le moindre mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir.

Un livre à la main, ce qui encore une fois m'étonnai de sa part, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, un sourire s'étira sur son visage, apparemment elle semblait heureuse de me voir.

« Salut » s'exclama-t-elle.

J'allai répondre, quand quelque chose sur son visage m'interpella. Il y avait de la sauce tomate sur son front. Je plissai les yeux et me concentrant davantage sur ce que je voyais pour confirmer mes pensées et c'était bel et bien de la sauce tomate. Elle avait définitivement changé. De la sauce tomate, en réalité je venais tout juste de la balayer du regard, et ce que j'y vis me fis encore une fois sourire.

De la sauce tomate, les cheveux attachés négligemment en une queue de cheval haute, un T-Shirt troué et son fameux pantalon de survêt, qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

« Hum…est ce que tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je lâchai le trou de son T-shirt du regard et attrapa le sien.

« Oui, je vais bien…tu as… », Je lui montrai le front du doigt et elle suivis le mouvement de mon doigt du regard, la bouche entrouverte. La situation aurait pu être comique…ok non elle était définitivement comique. Je n'avais jamais vu Tanya vêtue de la sorte et c'était vraiment drôle et choquant à voir.

« Edward ? »

« Tu as juste un petit peu de…de sauce sur le front » lui dis-je en souriant.

Mais elle ne souriait visiblement pas.

« Je…oui, c'est juste…et puis merde » jura-t-elle en essayant d'essuyer son front, n'y parvenant pas cependant.

« Attend, je vais t'aider » souris-je en l'entendant jurer de la sorte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je portai ma main à son front, et de mon pouce, lui essuyai ce qui lui était impossible d'enlever. C'est alors que je la sentis tressaillir sous mon contact, me regardant avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une expression qui m'incendia littéralement. Empli de douceur et de fragilité. Son regard était accroché au mien, me paralysant sur place par la même occasion. Je ne sus déterminer ce qu'il m'arrivait mais j'étais comme figé, incapable de briser la connexion entre nos regards. Perdu quelque part dans le bleu de ces yeux. Mais au-delà du bleu, il y avait autre chose, cette chose qui la rendait encore une fois différente.

Je brisai finalement ce contact pour porter mon regard vers ses lèvres. Elle se les mordait, encore une fois, comme si elle était conflit avec elle-même alors que son regard ne me lâchait toujours pas.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il me prit, je retirai précipitamment ma main de son front, et fermai les poings tout en me maudissant d'agir comme un débile profond. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça merde ! Et pourquoi je l'ai fixé comme ça !

« Hum…Merci » me dit-elle timidement.

Tout que je pus faire était d'acquiescer et de la contourner pour chercher un livre à lire. Je ne comprenais moi-même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait lorsque j'étais dans un rayon proche d'elle.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi encore ? » répondis-je d'une voix acerbe et en me retournant avec force pour faire face à son expression surprise.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

J'inspirai une bouffée d'oxygène, et tentai un tant soit peu de me calmer. En si peu de temps la colère était apparue. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était que j'étais pas en colère contre elle, mais contre moi. Contre moi, parce que je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il m'arrivait en sa présence. Elle me disait vouloir changer…je n'ai pas envie d'y croire et pourtant elle me le montrait systématiquement.

« Que me veux-tu Tanya ? » dis-je d'un ton sec.

« Comprendre ce qu'il te prend ! Pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte ? »

Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Et J'aimerai moi-même le savoir.

« Laisse tomber Tanya »

« Non je ne laisserai pas tomber Edward ! Pourquoi as-tu si vite changé de comportement envers moi hein ? » me demanda-t-elle en élevant un peu plus la voix. « Je pensais qu'on allait essayer de reconstruire quelque chose tous les deux. » termina-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Je ne veux plus rien reconstruire avec toi Tanya…et tu le sais » avais-je répondu en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

Parce qu'elle le savait, elle savait que plus rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous. Que je la haïssais autant qu'elle me haïssait, que nous ne faisions que nous détruire à paraître comme étant ce putain de couple idéal. Mais une chose dans son expression me serra le cœur malgré moi. Elle semblait torturée, anéantie…et je venais de lui causer toute cette peine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi jouait-elle à cela avec moi ? Pourquoi me mettait-elle le doute de façon si équivoque et si dure !

Elle avait sans doute changé, mais moi pas. Donc qu'elle continue à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, j'en avais plus rien à faire.

_**Dans ce cas là pourquoi es tu toujours là, à essayer de chasser tout ce regret qui t'encombre en la voyant ainsi ? **_

Ca aussi je l'ignorais.

« J'ai préparé des lasagnes, Angela te les servira, bon appétit » me dit-elle d'une voix détachée et sans me regarder.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en me laissant debout au milieu de la pièce pleine de livres, les pensées toujours en carton.

Elle avait elle-même préparé des lasagnes. Elle, Tanya, la femme qui n'avait jamais su cuire un simple œuf avait préparé des lasagnes. C'était à la limite de l'inconcevable.

Curieux, quand même, je partis voir Angela, qui était encore en cuisine. Rien qu'en y mettant les pieds, une délicieuse odeur me titilla immédiatement les narines.

« Angela ? » l'appelai-je sans pour autant m'approcher de son plan de travail.

Elle se retourna et lorsqu'elle me vit, le rouge monta très vite à ses joues. C'est drôle comme cette fille était timide à mon égard.

« Oui Mr Cullen ? »

« Edward » lui dis-je en souriant.

Combien de fois lui avais-je répété de m'appeler par mon prénom.

« hum…Angela, j'ai entendu dire que Tanya a préparer à manger ? »

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour sortir un plat du four. Les fameuses lasagnes.

« Tanya cuisine vraiment bien…je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce talent » me dit-elle en posant le plat pour commencer à me couper une part.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle venait d'appeler ma femme par son prénom comme si de rien n'était, alors que Tanya s'était toujours fait un malin plaisir à considérer nos employés comme des moins que rien. Et si Angela savait ce que manigançait mon épouse ? Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Angela ? J'ai une question, est ce que ma femme t'a parler ces derniers temps ? J'imagine que toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elle agissait bizarrement. »

Me tendant une part de lasagne fumante, elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Elle veut changer et je crois qu'elle a changé. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. » me dit-elle en me tendant une fourchette cette fois ci.

Je la pris, et la plongeai dans le plat.

« Tout le monde…sauf elle » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Avant d'avoir fait la moindre bouchée, mon téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu.

« Allô ? »

« Edward ? » me demanda une voix que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître, « C'est Jasper »

« Hey, salut comment vas-tu ? »

« Il…tu dois venir à l'hôpital, Alice a eu un accident… »

A ces mots, ma cage thoracique se souleva violemment, me contracta, me fit perdre pied. Trois mots : Alice-accident-hôpital. Trois mots que j'avais toujours eu peur de réentendre. Ma sœur était à l'hôpital…ma sœur…

« Edward, tu m'entends ? »

Jasper était toujours à l'autre bout du fil, mais moi j'étais ailleurs, j'étais loin, quelque part où la souffrance et la peur reprenaient le dessus. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mais j'arrivais à penser. A repenser à ce mal que nous avions ressenti lorsque nous nous trouvions tous dans un hôpital. Hier Rosalie et aujourd'hui Alice…Alice !

« Jasper ? » m'écriais-je à travers le combiné. « Que c'est-il passé ? Comment va ma sœur ?…J'arrive tout de suite ! » Dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Me précipitant hors de la cuisine, je courus comme un malade jusque dans ma chambre pour prendre mes clés de voiture. Tanya s'y trouvait lisant le livre qu'elle avait prit dans la bibliothèque. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de m'étonner en apprenant que ma femme savait lire, mes pensées étaient toutes douloureusement tournées vers ma sœur.

« Edward ? Que ce passe-t-il ? » me demanda la voix de Tanya.

Je l'ignorai, cherchant toujours énergiquement mes clés. Elles étaient là, je les posais toujours sur cette table bordel !

« Où sont mes clés ! » m'écriais-je en tournant le regard vers tous les recoins de cette chambre.

« Edward… »

« Pas maintenant Tanya ! Où sont mes putains de clés ? » Hurlais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » insista-t-elle en se levant pour me faire face.

Elle semblait inquiète…expression qu'elle abordait souvent depuis hier, mais je m'en contrefichais pour le moment.

« Alice est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un accident »

**Bella Point' of view**

« Oh mon Dieu », m'exclamais-je en portant une main à ma bouche. « Co…comment va-t-elle ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Il me faut ces putains de clés de voiture Tanya »

Je jetai alors mon livre sur le lit et commença à fouiller la chambre avec lui. Je trouvai enfin l'objet que nous cherchions, dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

« Les voici » je les lui lançai et voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je lui courus après, prenant mes baskets de jogging et mon sac avec hâte.

Une fois dehors, s'apprêtant à démarrer la voiture, il me vit prendre place à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils. Ca n'était décidément pas le meilleur moment pour une dispute.

« Oubli moi et conduis nous à l'hôpital » lui dis-je en mettant ma ceinture.

J'eus cependant droit à un soupir de résignation et il démarra enfin. A peine étions nous sortis de la propriété que le compteur de vitesse avoisinait les 120 kilomètres par heure.

Je me cramponnais à mon siège, fermant les yeux et pris de longue inspiration. Alice, Alice, Alice…elle était sans doute blessée, je n'avais pas le droit de taper ma crise maintenant. Je tentai d'effacer toute cette peur, de faire abstraction de la vitesse et de me concentrer sur Alice.

« Tanya ? » m'interpella la voix d'Edward avec inquiétude.

« chhht…conduis s'il te plaît » lui dictai-je en tentant de contrôler les pulsations irrégulières de mon cœur.

« Je vais ralentir… »

« Non conduis » répétai-je plus fortement.

Au bout de vingt minutes de torture, la voiture s'arrêta devant le même bâtiment que celui dont lequel Rosalie devait se trouver encore aujourd'hui. Les Cullen devraient sans doute faire un abonnement dans ce genre de service.

Je repris alors contenance, et suivis Edward d'un pas précipitée vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Après avoir demandé la salle où se trouvait Alice, je courus tout simplement pour rattraper son frère. Chambre 309, arrivé devant, Edward ouvrit la chambre à la volée, faisant sursauter les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, moi y compris.

« Alice ! » s'écria-t-il en courant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras, oubliant sans doute le plâtre qu'elle avait au bras.

« Qui est ce qui a prévenu ce psychopathe ? » s'écria celle-ci en toisant Jasper et Emmett d'un regard méchant.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! Demande à ton copain ? » Lança ce dernier en levant les mains devant lui.

« Jasper ? » demanda Alice en plissant les yeux.

« C'est ton frère Alice ! Il avait le droit de savoir ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? » S'étonna Edward en se relevant pour regarder sa sœur.

« Si ! Si je te l'aurai dit, mais pas au téléphone, tu crois que je ne te connais pas…tu as du te faire des scénarios débiles dans ton crâne de débile et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour venir ici comme un disjoncté et flippé à mort ! » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et alors, c'est mon problème si je flippe compris ! La prochaine fois tu me tiendras au courant… »

« La prochaine fois Edward ? » l'interrompit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là. » Lui dit-il en guise de réponse.

« Je vais bien… »

« Bien sur qu'elle va bien ! Même après une fracture au bras, elle est toujours aussi excitée qu'à son habitude » lança Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » lui demandai-je enfin.

« Oh…bonjour Tanya, je ne t'avais pas vu, étant donné que mon imbécile de frère m'as bouchée la vue dès qu'il a franchit le seuil de cette porte. »

Je souris face à la réaction d'Edward qui roula des yeux en prenant place sur une des chaises collées au mûr. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de peur que de mal, Dieu merci.

« En réalité, je ne sais pas trop, j'étais au centre commercial avec Jasper et Emmett, puis d'un coup je me suis retrouvée à dégringoler les marches de l'escalator » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « D'ailleurs j'espère que personne n'a filmé la scène parce qu'il n'y a pas plus ridicule que ça » grimaça-t-elle.

« Bien sur que personne n'a filmé cette scène. Tu crois vraiment que le monde est aussi mesquin que ça ! Je crois que la moitié du centre commercial c'est ruée sur toi pour t'aider ! » S'exclama Emmett.

Il détourna ensuite le regard et regarda Edward pour lui faire un clin d'œil discret tout en mimant de sa bouche : « C'est dans la boîte ».

Je levai à mon tour les yeux au ciel, lorsque je vis Edward rire à la connerie de son frère.

« Bon les jeunes, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai une femme qui se trouve encore dans cet endroit de malheur. Rose sort aujourd'hui, je vais signer la paperasse. Prend soin de toi ma belle » dit Emmett en embrassant le front de sa sœur.

Un dernier salut et il disparut derrière la porte, quand le téléphone qui se trouvait dans mon sac sonna. Je bloquai sur mon sac, me demandant quoi faire avec ce téléphone. Je détestais y répondre, et je ne le faisais jamais d'habitude.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » me demanda Alice.

« Euh…si, excusez moi » dis-je en mettant le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Elle est à l'hôpital ? » entendis-je la voix de James me demander.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Cette fois ci ça n'était qu'un simple accident, la prochaine fois ce sera pire, alors fait bien attention à ce que tu fais Tanya. Après Carlisle tu ne voudrais pas perdre un autre Cullen» me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Un simple accident ?

Mon cerveau commença petit à petit à percuter ses paroles.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il m'avait appelé pour me mettre en garde. Il avait raison, il avait toujours eu raison. Aro était capable du pire si je n'abdiquais pas ses demandes et il me l'avait montré. Ce n'était pas un accident. Alice était là par ma faute. Elle était toujours vivante en signe d'avertissement. M'avertir que si je ne l'écoutais pas elle pourrait disparaître comme ce…

« Carlisle… »Dis-je à voix haute, les yeux dans le vide.

« Quoi ? » me demanda la voix d'Alice.

Je repris un minimum de conscience et fit face aux regards interloqués de mes compagnons.

« Qui…qui est Carlisle ? » demandais-je la voix chancelante.

''_Après Carlisle tu ne voudrais pas perdre un autre Cullen''._

Non ! Ce pourrait-il que…Carlisle Cullen…

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur et fit un pas en arrière sans me contrôler, pour pouvoir être soutenu par le mûr.

« Tanya, tu as l'air vraiment pâle, est ce que ça va ? »

C'était toujours Alice qui me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais beaucoup trop sonnée pour l'écouter. Carlisle Cullen était leur père, je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien et…

« Edward pourquoi parles-t-elle de papa ? »

« Tanya… » M'interpella la voix d'Edward.

Je sentis alors une pression sur mon bras venant d'Edward. Je le regardai, mais n'était toujours pas là. Aro me faisait du chantage, et il utilisait des vies humaines pour me faire faire ce qu'il voulait…la vie des Cullen. J'eus un haut le cœur, rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à Alice s'il avait réellement voulu la tuer. Parce qu'il en était capable…j'en été sure à présent, il en était capable. Carlisle Cullen en était la preuve. Il avait détruit cette famille et Tanya n'était sans doute pas des plus heureuses en suivant les ordres de ce monstre. Non, elle le faisait par peur, par peur pour sa famille. Voilà pourquoi elle devait agir de façon si égoïste…car elle devait surement y être obligée.

Et c'était à mon tour, je devais faire ce qu'il voulait pour protéger cette famille. Car aujourd'hui je compris que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de trahison. Non c'était une histoire de meurtre.

La peur me broyant l'estomac, je serrai mon téléphone en main, et sans la moindre réaction envers les Cullen, je sortis de cette chambre. Je ne pouvais pas garder tout cela pour moi, mon cœur et mon esprit ne le supporteraient pas.

Une seule personne pouvait m'aider face à ce problème, une seule personne pouvait m'épauler, la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Alors je composai son numéro et porta l'appareil à l'oreille, le cœur lourd, les mains tremblantes:

« Jake ? »

* * *

**Le chapitre n'était pas vraiment long mais j'espere qu'il vous a plu. Les choses commencent encore une fois à avancer. Notre Bella reprend contact avec son meilleur ami.**

**La suite dans maximum 2 semaines^^**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas, je veux vos impressions!**

**Lina**


	7. What the hell? We're BFF!

**Hello!**

**Je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre, j'avais promis de le poser en deux semaine maximum, et bien j'y étais presque: deux semaines et un jour lol.**

**Alors que puis-je dire ou faire pour vous remercier pour vos merveilleuses review. En écrivant cette fiction, je ne m'étais pas imaginé à quel point vous l'apprécierez et en voyant tous vos commentaires, je m'étonne encore en me disant "Wahou Lina les lectrices sont toutes superbes!" Alors un énorme merci à vous toutes. Ce chapitre là racontera enfin la rencontre entre Jake et Bella (enfin la vrai Bella), j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Mais avant tout, j'aimerai répondre à certaines review anonymes. Commençons par:**

**_liliix: La suite est pour maintenant. Et je le répète, je ne suis pas du tout sadique mais j'aime seulement vous tenir en haleine pour vous donner envie de lire la suite^^. Bises._**

**_KIK: Merci pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Voir des personnes comme toi qui apprécie réellement la fiction me comble de bonheur. A très vite j'espère. Bises_**

**_milla : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Je me suis bien reposer avant d'écrire ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas lol. En ce qui concerne la vengeance avec les Cullen, ça pourrait être pas mal, je vais y réfléchir^^. Bisous_**

**_Sandry: Merci pour ta review. Tout le monde plains Bella lol. Mais j'aurai bien aimé être à sa place, être l'épouse d'Edward Cullen, le rêve de chaque filles normalement constituées lol. Bon ok, il ne l'apprécie pas trop, mais que veux tu, moi même je prends tout, un bon ou un mauvais Edward, ça m'est égal. J'assume complètement ma superficialité lol. Sinon, tu verras la réaction de Jake dans ce chapitre. A très bientôt, Bises_**

**_miss Pattinson: Eh bien miss Pattinson, ne te mets surtout pas à genoux pour avoir des réponses à tes questions, ca ne servira à rien lol. Pour pouvoir connaître toutes les réponses, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Lecture! Il suffit de lire et tu le sauras lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire. Bisous_**

**_Noemie: Non c'est toi la meilleure, tu es la reine dans les "laissage" de reviews et commentaires géniaux (oui, oui, je viens d'inventer un mot, et je m'en fiche...). Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu me dis. C'est à moi de te faire des éloges, crois moi. Alors, merci, merci et merci pour tout! J't'adore toujours autant ma petite Noemie, que ce soit sur skyblog ou sur fanfiction^^ Bisous_**

**_Kat: Des questions qui auront des réponses aujourd'hui...enfin quand tu liras ce chapitre^^. Merci pour tout! Bisous_**

**_Marissa: Je ne veux plus être agressée de la sorte compris! Non je plaisante, la suite est là, et j'ai presque respecté mon délai^^ Bisous_**

**_Vanessa: salut! Merci pour ta review, tu as été parfaite ne t'en fais pas. Je te comprends, moi non plus au début je ne savais pas trop quoi dire lorsque je laissais une review à un auteur mais crois moi ce que tu m'as dit me fait énormément plaisir. La suite est pour tout de suite! Gros bisous!_**

**Alors voilà pour les réponses aux review, je ne pense avoir oublié personne. **

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

_Une seule personne pouvait m'aider face à ce problème, une seule personne pouvait m'épauler, la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Alors je composai son numéro et portai __le récepteur à mon__oreille, le cœur lourd, les mains tremblantes:_

_« Jake ? »_

Ce fut seulement lorsque le son de sa voix parvint à mes oreilles que je compris l'ampleur du manque que je ressentais envers mon meilleur ami. Un simple « allô » qui me fit me sentir complète, qui me rappela la Bella que j'étais, la fille qui ne jurait que par son meilleur ami, son frère, la seule personne qui lui restait dans sa misérable vie.

Je n'avais même pas encore commencé à parler que ma voix s'était déjà enrouée, laissant ma gorge presque endolorie sous la sensation de cette boule qui obstruait mon œsophage. Seigneur, ce que ce type me manquait. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais devenue dépendante de mon idiot d'ami. Malgré les multiples conneries et surtout les multiples oublis de sa part, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais passer une seule seconde sans lui. Et c'est pourtant ce que j'avais fait. Plus qu'une seconde… un mois. Un mois entier sans l'entendre, un mois entier sans lui parler, un mois entier sans le voir… un mois de pure galère.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » me redemanda sa voix.

Je me mis à sourire, m'imaginant enfin avec lui et sans me contrôler, je lui répondis : « Salut Jake, c'est Bella. »

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre et un beau juron sortit de la bouche de mon meilleur ami.

« Jake ? »

« Bella, vous dites ? » Me demanda-t-il, le doute transperçant tous les recoins de sa voix.

Et s'il ne me reconnaissait plus ? Et si en étant devenue cette Tanya, j'avais perdu ma réelle identité, je m'étais effacée moi-même ? Très vite, l'angoisse prit le dessus sur mes sentiments. Il ne me restait plus que Jake dans ma vie, il ne pouvait pas m'oublier. Il ne devait pas m'oublier, il n'en avait pas le droit !

« Bella Swan ? » répéta-t-il, incertain.

L'énorme frayeur que j'eus à ce moment se dissipa automatiquement en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Non il ne m'avait pas oubliée, comment l'aurait-il pu ?

« Oui ! » M'exclamai-je en souriant de plus belle.

« Ok… hum… c'est quoi ? Une blague ? C'est Paul, c'est ça ?... »

« Pard… »

Je fus interrompue par son rire.

« Bordel, ce qu'il est con. Il n'a rien trouvé de plus drôle que de m'envoyer une tarée se faisant passer pour une autre personne ? »

« Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Non, qu'est ce que _vous_ racontez ? Vous savez quoi ? Dites à Paul que je n'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries à la noix… »

« Paul, qu'est-ce que Paul vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Paul était un des cousins de Jake, mais aussi son associé au garage où il travaillait. Pourquoi me parlait-il de lui ? J'avais presque oublié le côté bizarre de mon ami ; que cette attitude qu'il avait était tout à fait normale. Il avait l'habitude de ne rien comprendre du premier coup et surtout d'imaginer des choses insensées.

« Jacob… »

« Hey Bells ! T'entends ça ? J'ai ton double au téléphone ! » S'exclama-t-il.

À cette phrase, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre et il lui avait donné mon surnom en me traitant moi-même de ''double''.

Dans quel monde étais-je en train de vivre ? Pourquoi tout était-il si étrange ? J'étais à la fois Tanya et Bella, alors pourquoi diable parlait-t-il à une autre Bells ! Et si…

Non impossible, j'étais là, j'étais moi ; je ne pouvais avoir deux corps ou deux esprits. Arf ! Tout ce foutoir me donnait mal au crâne, je sentais mon cerveau bouillir sous le manque ou le trop plein d'informations. J'arrivais à saturation… oui c'était ça, je saturais. Pendant un mois entier, j'avais découvert de nouvelles facettes de cette vie et de ce vœu qui me compliquait l'existence plus qu'autre chose. Les fameux vœux que l'on montrait au cinéma étaient-ils vrais ? Y avait-t-il toujours une face cachée à chaque vœu ? Un vœu ne pouvait-il pas être parfait ?

Oh si, il pouvait l'être… il pouvait l'être mais pas dans ma vie. Pas chez la personne la plus poisseuse au monde.

Donc si nous récapitulions, il y avait quelqu'un dans mon corps. Quelqu'un avait réciproquement volé mon corps. Et ce quelqu'un était forcément la seule personne qui ne possédait plus d'enveloppe corporelle. Autrement dit, Tanya Cullen.

Mais dans ce cas là, Jake aurait du remarquer que ce n'était pas moi. Pour le peu que je connaissais à propos de Tanya, je savais qu'elle était tout mon contraire. Vivre dans le luxe était son univers, alors si elle vivait dans MA vie, elle ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise, tout comme moi je n'étais pas à l'aise face à tout ce luxe. Mon meilleur ami aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il me connaissait assez pour ça.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » Me demanda la voix de Jacob en me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Hum… oui… »

Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité. Lui seul pouvait m'aider, et au point où j'en étais, c'était la seule solution. Jake était assez ouvert d'esprit pour me comprendre.

« En réalité je suis Tanya… Tanya Cullen. »

Ok, lui dire la pseudo-vérité. Il était certes ouvert d'esprit, mais c'était Jacob tout de même. Il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait.

« Ouais…et moi je suis Barbara Streisand »

« Barbara Streisand avec un pénis dans ce cas. »

« Ça reste à voir, personne n'a vu son corps…je veux dire c'est un peu… »

Je me mis à sourire en voyant à quel point il pouvait être influençable, quand il se reprit en jurant de plus belle.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui me prend ! Et en plus de ça tu rentres dans son délire ! Bravo Jake ! » S'auto félicita-t-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

Mon sourire se transforma en rire.

« Sérieusement Jacob, je ne te mens pas ! Je sais que tout ça paraît fou, mais crois-moi, j'ai besoin de te voir. Un rendez-vous ! Demain à quatorze heures chez Barnes' Joe » Proposai-je dans un souffle.

« Barnes' Joe… J'en sais trop rien… »

« J'aimerais juste te parler ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? Et d'où sortez-vous mon numéro ? »

Par je ne sais quel miracle, une explication me vint à l'esprit.

« Jasper ! Je connais Jasper, il est en quelque sorte avec ma belle-sœur et j'ai besoin d'aide, alors il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais un bon psychologue, » mentis-je en tentant de cacher l'espoir que ma voix avait porté.

« Un psychologue ? Moi ? Ce mec est taré ! » Ria-t-il. « Il m'envoie Tanya Cullen pour me parler ! Je suis en train de rêver là »

« Si seulement, » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« Très bien, demain quatorze heures chez Barnes'Joe. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, j'imagine que je laisserai la vie sauve à Jasper. »

J'eus un soupir de soulagement et fermai les yeux pour essayer de me contrôler et empêcher ma bouche de lâcher un "YES'' de bonheur.

« Merci Jacob…à demain ? »

« Euh…ouais à demain, » conclut-il avant de couper court à la conversation téléphonique.

J'allais voir Jake demain. J'irais régler tout ce foutu problème demain et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin presque tout ; je resterais sans doute dans ce corps. Cependant, j'aurais un allié avec moi. Un allié face à Aro, face à Edward et face à cette vie.

Jacob avait toujours été une personne pleine de sens qui trouvait toujours des solutions à chaque problème. Aussi fou fût-il, il avait toujours été là pour m'aider, pour me sortir de mes pétrins. Et croyez-le ou non, j'en avais eu des problèmes dans ma vie.

À la mort de Charlie, je voulais tout laisser tomber. La vie, les études, les amis et même Jacob. Mais lui avait été présent continuellement, ignorant la haine que je ressentais envers lui…envers tout le monde en réalité. Il m'avait épaulée et m'avait en quelque sorte "ramassée à la petite cuillère''.

Lorsqu'un être cher disparaît de votre vie, la vôtre s'éteint en même temps. Vous disparaissez avec lui, du moins votre esprit disparaît. Et Jake avait été là pour me rallumer, pour rallumer cette flamme qui s'était d'elle-même enterrée avec Charlie lorsque nous l'avions mis six pieds sous terre. Il s'était occupé de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, payant les factures, la nourriture…tout ce qui était matériel, mais aussi émotionnel.

Je lui en avais fait baver et il avait continué d'être là. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais lui en vouloir longtemps lorsqu'il allait retrouver ses "copines'' en me laissant seule. Voilà pourquoi il était mon meilleur ami.

Demain je le retrouverais enfin, et il m'aiderait à supporter cette vie.

Il était certes question d'une affaire de meurtre (je pense), et aller voir la police aurait pu être une idée ingénieuse, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je veux dire, si la police avait été une solution, il y a bien longtemps que Tanya aurai composé le 911 pour leur expliquer la situation. Un simple "Allô, je vous appelle parce que je reçois de drôles de menaces d'un certain Aro Volturi, qui soit dit en passant est un ami proche de la famille de mon mari.'' On pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi Tanya n'était pas allée voir la police. Surtout si Aro lui mettait une pression absolue en s'attaquant aux Cullen.

« Tanya ? »

Une voix me sortit de ma torpeur…sa voix. Edward venait de sortir de la chambre d'Alice, Jasper sur ses talons.

« Hey, » souris-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

« On… hum… avec Jasper on va déjeuner, » me dit-il en pointant Jasper du pouce.

J'aurais aimé l'entendre formuler sa phrase autrement. Du genre : « Tanya, avec Jasper on va déjeuner, tu nous suis ? »

Mais apparemment, sa vraie nature ressortait encore aujourd'hui. Edward Cullen froid et distant.

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant dans ma petite tête un moyen pour m'incruster à leur déjeuner. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seule de toute façon. Et je n'avais certainement pas dit mon dernier mot.

« J'imagine que tu retournes chez Aro ? » Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh… Non pas vraiment. Il m'a donné ma journée, » mentis-je en culpabilisant face au "ne joue pas avec le feu Tanya'' de James.

Edward continua de me fixer, les yeux plissés, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge dans ma voix.

« Il t'a donné ta journée ? » Répéta-t-il en croisant les bras sous son torse.

Il voulait absolument trouver le mensonge.

« Euh… ouais, enfin j'en sais rien, je meurs juste de faim. Je pourrais vous accompagner ? »

Ok, j'avais l'air d'une psychopathe avec mon changement de sujet soudain ou plutôt la déviation de sujet que je venais de faire. Mais honnêtement, voir le regard suspicieux d'Edward peser sur moi me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Tu as fait des lasagnes, non ? » Me demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Fallait le dire, ses sautes d'humeur me donnait le tournis. Je ne savais jamais quand et pourquoi il changeait si vite de comportement envers moi.

« Angela m'a aidée, » dis-je pour toute réponse.

Il acquiesça et continua de me fixer de ses prunelles vertes. Son regard me transperça le corps ; il s'y mêlaient interrogation, doute et incertitude, et je ne sais pourquoi mais je me perdis dedans. Le temps avait presque disparu à mes yeux, nous étions seuls dans cet hôpital, rien que lui et moi.

Ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était le fait qu'il puisse passer de l'Edward qui ne supportait plus ma personne, à l'Edward qui pouvait rester des heures à me fixer pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue.

« Hum… désolé de briser toute cette… cette chose entre vous…, » nous coupa Jasper en balayant l'espace qui se trouvait entre nous de la main, « … mais je pense qu'il est temps de partir, hein ? »

« Euh… oui, tu as raison. Allons-y, » répondit-il en brisant notre connexion visuelle d'un coup de tête.

Les poings serrés, il se détourna et se mit à marcher vers l'ascenseur, me laissant perplexe devant Jasper qui me jeta un regard interrogatif.

J'haussai les épaules et suivis les pas de mon "époux'' qui ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que l'on prenne place dans un restaurant fast-food. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé voir Tanya et Edward Cullen assis dans ce genre d'endroit, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'étonnait.

« Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire reconnaître ici ? » Demanda Jasper en jouant avec la bouteille de ketchup.

Ben voilà, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser la question.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et attendis sa réponse. Mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier continua à me fixer de son regard intense.

« Si justement…, » répondit-il sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

« Dans ce cas là pourquoi as-tu choisi ce genre d'endroit ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je pensais que ça allait refroidir Tanya, mais apparemment manger dans ce genre de… comment tu appelles ça d'habitude ?... ah oui, un "bordel'', et bien il semblerait que cela ne te dérange plus, » lança-t-il en affichant son sourire en coin.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Alors au lieu de parler et de répondre bêtement, je me mis à rire. Rire qui étonna considérablement mes deux compagnons.

« Excusez-moi c'est juste… juste le fait d'appeler… d'appeler ce paradis "bordel'' qui me fait rire, » m'expliquais-je en riant. « Burger King est tout sauf un bordel. Au contraire, il n'y a pas plus paradisiaque que cet endroit ! »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, » marmonna Jasper en souriant.

« Excusez-moi ? Vous avez choisi ? » Nous interrompit une serveuse.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et quand je vis son regard posé sur le visage de MON époux, ça n'alla plus du tout, mais là plus du tout. Elle le dévorait des yeux, à croire qu'il n'était qu'un bout de viande et qu'elle était une hyène en chaleur prête à le bouffer tout cru. Je serrai les poings sur le menu et essayai de me construire un visage impassible. De toute façon je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir. Tout être humain, homme ou femme, normalement constitué serait en quelque sorte obsédé par Edward Cullen et sa beauté d'apollon.

« Je prendrai un menu frites, sandwich, coca, s'il vous plaît, » lança Jasper qui n'avait pas remarqué le comportement non professionnel de la serveuse.

« Et vous ? »

Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi devait-elle se pencher à l'avant et pointer ses énormes obus sous le nez d'Edward pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait manger ?

« J'aimerais…, » commençai-je en élevant la voix et en ancrant mon regard qui se voulait menaçant dans celui de Barbie « ... un triple whopper avec fromage, un sandwich chicken, sans tomates, une tendercrisp garden salad, sans carottes et sans tomates, des frites, et comme boisson un Coca Cola… et la grande boisson s'il vous plaît, » terminai-je.

Quand je disais que je mourais de faim, ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Et le Burger King m'avait tellement manqué que tout ce que j'avais commandé m'appelait pour me dire "choisis-moi''. C'était plus fort que moi.

« Hum… bien, c'est noté. Et vous ? » Répéta-t-elle en se refocalisant sur Edward qui me regardait la bouche mi ouverte avec un petit rictus craquant.

« La même chose que lui, » répondit-il en montrant Jasper de la main sans pour autant lâcher mon regard.

« C'est noté, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Soit tu meurs réellement de faim, soit tu te transformes en une Bella Swan sans le savoir. »

En entendant mon prénom, mon réflexe fut de lâcher Edward du regard pour croiser celui de Jasper, qui souriait les sourcils haussés, et de faire tomber les bouteilles de ketchup, de mayonnaise, bref de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, dans un élan de surprise.

« Et la maladresse aussi te rapproche d'elle, » dit-il en repositionnant les bouteilles sur la table.

« Euh… Bella Swan ? » Demandai-je en sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Une vieille amie qui vivait à Forks. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle choisissait sans cesse les mêmes choses dans ce genre de fast-food. Et elle choisissait exactement ce que toi tu viens de choisir. Bizarre hein ? »

Lui non plus ne m'avait pas oubliée. Et c'était certainement la seconde chose la plus improbable de la journée. Après avoir entendue la voix de Jake, me voici évoquée par Jasper.

« Non je ne trouve pas ça bizarre moi. Je trouve seulement que cette Bella a bon goût, » souris-je en baissant les yeux.

Jasper se mit à rire et leva les yeux au plafond.

« C'est aussi ce qu'elle disait, lorsqu'on la charriait sur son alimentation… »

« D'ogresse…,» terminais-je en me rappelant des moqueries de Jazz et Jacob lorsque je sortais manger avec eux.

J'avais toujours eu un gros appétit, et d'ailleurs je pouvais bien en profiter puisque je ne prenais pas un kilo en mangeant ce que je mangeais d'habitude.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, » me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains et coupai court à la conversation. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'il découvre la vérité. Pas en présence d'Edward. Je pensais en avoir assez fait aujourd'hui, et Bella Swan s'était suffisamment montrée pour le moment.

Lorsque nos plats arrivèrent, nous mangeâmes dans un silence absolu. Moi parce que je ne voulais plus sortir de nullités devant Jasper mais aussi parce que j'étais en pleine interaction avec mon délicieux repas, Edward parce qu'il ne parlait simplement pas… c'était dans sa nature, je l'avais remarqué, et Jasper parce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas assez d'affinité avec Edward ou encore avec Tanya pour leur raconter sa trépidante vie. De toute façon Jasper n'était pas le genre de personne à étaler sa vie privée dans les journaux. Il était plutôt discret. C'était le contraire avec lui ; Jasper était plus à l'écoute qu'autre chose. Il avait cette agilité, presque un don, qui faisait qu'il savait comment reconnaître la souffrance chez une personne et comment l'en débarrasser.

Je me répète encore, mais lui et Jake étaient totalement différents mais en même temps totalement géniaux. Ils avaient leur personnalité respective. Aussi merveilleuse l'une que l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis observer, et les yeux voyeurs n'appartenaient qu'à Edward. Depuis que j'avais commencé à manger… non, depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet endroit, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés de mon visage. Et cela commençait réellement à me gêner.

Je n'osais pas le regarder à mon tour. Et de toute façon pourquoi le regarder ? Pour me perdre encore dans ses pupilles et me figer devant la perfection de son visage…

Et merde ! Voilà ce que c'était de ne pas se concentrer sur ce que l'on avait en bouche ou en main et de réfléchir à des idioties pareilles. Du ketchup s'échappa de mon sandwich, tombant directement sur mon chemisier… blanc. Plus poisseuse, tu meurs.

« Merde, merde et merde, » jurai-je en tentant d'essuyer la tomate qui commençait à s'étaler sur toute ma poitrine.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter ça, tu empires les choses en essayant de l'essuyer, » me fit remarquer Edward en cachant tant bien que mal son sourire narquois.

« Tu crois ? » Répliquai-je en regardant mes doigts pleins de ketchup. « De toute façon ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi, c'est à croire que la poisse me suit où que j'aille ».

Ma phrase eut pour effet de déclencher les rires d'Edward et de Jasper. Les ignorants, je me levai de ma chaise et me précipitai vers les toilettes, sous le regard surpris de tous les clients du fast-food. Ils devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'une personne comme moi pouvait faire dans ce genre d'endroit et avec une énorme tache sur son chemisier blanc !

Une fois à l'intérieur des WC, je me retrouvai seule, à mon plus grand soulagement, ce qui me permit de retirer le chemisier et de le passer un peu sous l'eau. Le système D vous connaissez ? Prendre une pointe de savon et frotter l'endroit tâché en essayant de ne pas mouiller le reste du vêtement. Au bout d'une bonne minute d'acharnement, j'ouvris le robinet et rinçai le savon mousseux du chemisier.

Et pour sécher le tout, ou essayer de le sécher, je le passai sous le sèche-mains quelques minutes. Le résultat escompté n'était pas parfait, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je renfilai le vêtement à la hâte et tentai de remettre mes cheveux en place.

Lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la honte. De la honte, parce que je gâchais ce magnifique corps rien qu'en le possédant. Il y a un mois, la personne qui se tenait devant moi était la vraie Tanya Cullen. Cheveux parfaitement coiffés, robe parfaitement repassée, peau parfaite, bref une femme parfaite. Aujourd'hui, je ressemblais à… à Bella. Totalement insoucieuse de son apparence et qui ne savait pas du tout se comporter de manière féminine. Pas étonnant de voir Edward rire en voyant que je ne savais même pas manger convenablement ou encore marcher avec des chaussures normalement. J'avais définitivement gâché le pouvoir d'attraction et la beauté de Tanya Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit, me sortant de ma contemplation, et je vis deux jeunes filles pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte de ma présence, leur réaction fut identique. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux et se figèrent en me fixant comme si j'étais la dernière personne qu'elles s'attendaient à voir. Cela m'arracha un mince sourire.

« Vous… vous êtes Tanya Cullen ? » Demanda l'une d'entre d'elles.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Non je ne suis pas Tanya Cullen.

« Euh… apparemment oui, c'est moi. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tanya Cullen genre Tanya Cullen qui est mariée à Edward Cullen, le plus bel homme que la Terre ait jamais connu ? » S'excita-t-elle en prenant la main de son amie avec force.

« Elle-même, » souris-je.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! C'est…aaaargh ! »

Je me mis à rire face à leur réaction et m'approchai d'elles.

« On peut avoir une photo ? »

« Dans des toilettes ? » Demandai-je en tournant mon doigt au dessus de ma tête.

« Peu importe… Mon Dieu vous êtes Tanya Cullen ! Dites moi…votre époux est ici ? »

« Hum… ».

Je ne savais pas si leur dire que j'étais accompagnée d'Edward était une bonne idée. Bof, ce n'était que des gamines. Elles ne lui sauteraient pas dessus.

« Oh… désolée, question indiscrète, » s'excusa-t-elle en sortant son téléphone de son sac. « C'est juste que tous les deux vous êtes géniaux. Et vous n'imaginez pas la chance que vous avez d'être avec un homme comme Edward Cullen. Il a l'air si… amoureux, si attentionné. Ca fait rêver. »

Si seulement, pensai-je.

« Oui, il est super, » mentis-je en tentant de sourire.

Je me fis prendre en photo avec chacune d'elles, tout en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer dessus. Et après m'avoir remerciée et m'avoir étreinte, je les quittai pour rejoindre Edward et Jasper. Mais en arrivant, il n'y avait plus qu'Edward.

« Hey ! Jazz n'est pas là ? » Lui demandai-je en prenant place en face de lui.

« Euh… non, il a eu un appel du travail, une urgence apparemment. »

« D'accord. Je finis de manger et on peut y aller, à moins que tu ne veuilles t'en aller maint… »

« Non, tu peux finir de déjeuner. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire et j'avoue que te voir ici, avec un chemisier tâché, est assez réjouissant, » me nargua-t-il en souriant.

« Haha… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les hamburgers ne tiennent pas bien le ketchup ! »

« Bien sûr, » rit-il.

« Avoue surtout que ça ne te déplait pas de te faire voir assis dans ce fast-food avec ta femme. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait, au contraire, le déjeuner s'avère plus… intéressant que prévu. »

« Est-ce que tu le dis parce que tu aimes me voir me ridiculiser devant un tas de monde, ou simplement parce que tu commences à apprécier ma présence ? »

Il haussa les sourcils en me fixant et je sus que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

« Désolée… la réponse est tellement évidente, » marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes frites.

« Je n'aime pas te voir te ridiculiser devant tout un tas de personnes, » me dit-il alors en fuyant mon regard.

« Bizarre, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen ? » Plaisantai-je en prenant un gorgée de ma boisson.

« Je te retourne la question, » rétorqua-t-il en me prenant de court.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. J'étais comme gênée ou même étonnée par sa question.

« Alice pense que tu veux changer. Elle t'a donné une nouvelle chance. C'est Alice, elle est comme ça. Mais si tu lui fais la moindre chose, Tanya, si tu te conduis le moindrement comme… »

« Arrête ! » Le coupai-je. « Tu te répètes et j'en peux plus. Alice veut me donner une seconde chance, et bien crois-le ou non cette chance sera la dernière car elle me suffit. Je vous ai fait du mal, je peux le concevoir. Je me déteste moi-même quand je pense à la pourriture que j'ai été. Tu ne veux plus avoir affaire à moi. Bien, je ne vais pas te courir après en sachant que plus jamais tu ne me referas confiance. Si je le fais, je me détruirai peut être… sûrement même. Alors je te le redemande encore, et cette fois-ci ce sera vraiment la dernière, est-ce que tu veux recommencer à vivre normalement avec moi ou pas ? C'est tout ce que je te demande, Edward. »

J'en pouvais plus c'était vrai. J'allais baisser les bras, mais ça n'était pas ma faute, loin de là. Depuis un mois je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me rapprocher de lui, lui montrer que je ne voulais plus le blesser. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas blessé depuis que je possédais ce corps, mais lui était tellement têtu, tellement renfermé sur lui-même que ça en devenait impossible, insupportable. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour faire renaître un amour qui n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque j'avais l'impression de le voir s'ouvrir enfin, deux secondes plus tard il faisait son possible pour me montrer que ça n'était pas le cas et que lui et moi ne serions plus jamais ensemble. Ni mari et femme, ni amis. De simples gens qui se détestent.

Je continuai de l'observer attentivement, attendant qu'il baisse les yeux ou qu'il s'éloigne de moi en premier. C'était devenu une sorte de combat, pour lui montrer que cette fois-ci je ne me laisserais pas faire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Demain… demain nous déjeunons chez ma mère. J'aimerais… viens, » me dit-il.

Rien qu'à son attitude, je voyais combien lui coûtait une telle proposition, et je devais admettre que ça m'allait droit au cœur. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner à un déjeuner en famille ; d'ailleurs il ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner nulle part. Ce geste était tellement… surprenant que je me mis à sourire comme une malade.

« Demain, » répétai-je bêtement.

Demain ? Non, pas demain ? Non, non, non ! J'avais failli oublier Jake ! Je me mordis la lèvre en me fustigeant mentalement, me maudissant d'être la pire poisseuse qui pouvait exister.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je ne serai pas à Seattle demain. Je… je dois me rendre à Forks, » avouai-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer de rage ou de déception.

« Oh… bien sûr, » sourit-il faussement en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'en veux tellement, tu dois me croire… »

« Que comptes-tu faire à Forks ? »

« Voir un… un ami, » lui dis-je.

« Un ami, » répéta-t-il en acquiesçant.

Il ne me croyait pas, je le sentais à des kilomètres.

« Edward… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis là-bas. »

« Je sais… mais c'est vraiment important, je dois vraiment y aller. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas être présente demain. »

Ma voix était presque suppliante. Il devait me croire. Il avait enfin décidé de me laisser ma chance et moi, sans le vouloir j'allais tout gâcher.

« Peu importe. De toute façon, ça n'était pas une bonne idée au départ de te demander de venir. Rosalie sera là et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle te voyait. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, la déception m'arrachant littéralement un morceau de mon cœur. Il m'avait donné ma chance, bordel !

« Le déjeuner est payé. J'ai appelé Garett ; il t'a envoyé une voiture, » me dit-il en se levant.

« Attends ! »

Je le retins en lui prenant la main et il se retourna subitement pour me faire face.

« Je… Excuse moi, Edward, vraiment. »

Il me regarda un instant et finit par me sourire.

« T'en fais pas... »

Je desserrai ma poigne de sa main et le laissai s'en aller. J'avais tout fait foirer ! J'avais une ouverture. La meilleure que je pouvais avoir et j'avais tout fait foirer. Le destin se jouait vraiment de moi, c'était affreux ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Jake. Le rendez-vous de demain était, je crois, plus important. Jake allait m'aider à tout régler. Et si je faisais ça, c'était pour les Cullen.

[…]

Jacob Black avait été élevé sans qu'on ne lui apprenne ce qu'était la ponctualité. Il n'avait jamais réussi à arriver à l'heure, que ce soit pour son premier jour d'école, son premier entretien d'embauche, sa première sortie avec une fille, et toutes les autres occasions. C'était Jacob.

Ça faisait plus de cinq minutes que j'attendais dans un coin discret du Barnes'Joe, un de mes endroits préférés à Forks. C'était un petit bar british où se produisaient quelques amateurs de musique. J'avais l'habitude d'y venir avec Charlie et Jake autrefois.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la énième fois, mon cœur fit un autre bond dans ma poitrine, mais il se calma très vite lorsque je vis que ce n'était toujours pas lui. Je commençais vraiment à désespérer… et s'il ne venait pas ? Il en était capable, au téléphone il n'avait déjà pas été trop confiant.

Mais ma peur s'évapora lorsque je le vis franchir le seuil de la porte. Il était là, mon Jacob était là et il n'avait pas changé du tout.

Comme si on pouvait changer en un mois...

Mais n'empêche, il était là. Il était venu pour moi. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et balaya la salle du regard, les yeux plissés. Lorsqu'il me vit enfin, je levai la main, pour bien lui montrer que j'étais là et de venir.

Et plus il avançait, plus mon cœur se compressait dans ma poitrine. Si je n'avais pas un tant soit peu de contrôle, je me serrais levée, à la limite j'aurais sauté sur les tables, même les têtes des clients, et lui aurais sauté dans les bras. Mais en me levant ce matin, et en venant ici, j'avais fait une liste de choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas le brusquer, et celle-ci en faisait partie.

« Pincez-moi je rêve, » me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je me mis à sourire et réalisai que j'avais effectivement perdu le contrôle puisque mon cerveau ne fonctionna pas correctement et ne dicta pas à mes jambes de rester à leur place. Au lieu de ça, je me jetai dans ses bras. Et je n'en avais rien à faire des conséquences puisque j'étais dans ses bras. Je le sentais enfin tout contre moi.

« Ouais, je suis bien dans un rêve, » murmura-t-il en me serrant plus fermement contre lui.

« Jacob, tu ne rêves pas, idiot ! »

« Oh… donc Tanya Cullen est réellement dans mes bras en ce moment ? »

Je me mis à rire et m'éloignai de lui pour reprendre ma place.

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir, » lui dis-je en le voyant s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Euh… ouais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais merci, » me dit-il d'une voix étonnée.

Et oui, voilà comment je me lâchais en sa présence. En la présence de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« Donc vous connaissez Jasper ? » Me demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le bar pour appeler le serveur de sa main.

« Oui, il sort avec ma belle-sœur. »

« Le salaud ! » S'écria-t-il en frappant sur la table avec énergie.

Oui, Jacob avait aussi quelques difficultés à contrôler ses pulsions "euphoriques''.

« Jasper Whitlock avec une Cullen, totalement impensable ! Comment a-t-il fait pour l'avoir ? »

« Il n'a pas eu besoin d'aide. Alice a en quelque sorte flashée sur lui. J'avoue que voir Jasper avec une fille m'étonne aussi. »

Il haussa les sourcils en me regardant, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, le serveur arriva pour prendre sa commande. Une bière, comme toujours.

«Donc, tu dis que tu as des problèmes… et tu as besoin de mon aide, » me dit-il.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je suis Bella, » lançai-je avec le plus de conviction possible.

Conviction qui ne servit pas à grand-chose. Cela eut pour effet de le faire se redresser sur sa chaise et de me fixer en plissant un œil. Plutôt bizarre comme situation, fallait le dire. Et je n'aurais pas dû lâcher ma bombe de cette façon là. J'avais fait preuve de stupidité.

« Tu es Bella, » répéta-t-il en se grattant les cheveux.

« Ok, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître fou, mais tiens-toi prêt. »

« Me tenir prêt pour quoi ? »

« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, » dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Par le début ? »

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Le problème c'est que je ne connaissais pas le début de l'histoire. 'Je suis Bella' ! Non mais n'importe quoi !

« Euh… est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche et soupirai.

« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle si je te le dis, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce que je suis donc ça ne me pose aucun problème. Mais tu dois juste m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, ok ? »

Il fit oui de la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bois d'abord un bon coup, tu en auras besoin, » lui dis-je en voyant le serveur lui tendre son verre.

Il se mit à sourire, de son sourire si craquant, et but une gorgée.

« Je t'écoute, » me dit-il ensuite.

« J'ai fait un vœu où je souhaitais faire partie de la vie d'Edward Cullen en devenant sa femme. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'est réalisé. Je suis devenue Tanya Cullen, et depuis ce jour je n'ai eu que des problèmes. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face aux autres, face aux Cullen qui me détestent tous, face à un homme qui veut la peau des Cullen et… »

« Ok, une seule question, qu'est-ce que tu as bu avant de venir ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que t'es vraiment à l'ouest, » me coupa-t-il en souriant.

« Je suis sérieuse Jake ! Je suis Bella, c'est moi ok ? »

« Woh-woh-woh ! Attends un peu ! » S'exclama-t-il en posant son verre sur la table pour se rapprocher de moi. « Si je comprends bien, tu es Bella, Isabella Swan, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » souris-je.

Il avait compris.

« Et tu as fait un vœu pour devenir Tanya, » continua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

« Et tu dis que ta famille te déteste et que tu ne sais pas comment agir avec eux, parce que tu es Bella. »

« Voilà. »

« Ok… alors si je résume bien, t'es venue ici parce que… »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je ne supporte plus d'être seule face à tout ça. Je suis complètement perdue et tu me manques comme c'est pas possible. »

« Ok… Je vois. »

Il me fit un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté et posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Tu es Tanya… Tanya Cullen. Tu as toujouuuurs été Tanya, » me lança-t-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas crue. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue aussi facilement.

« Non ! Écoute-moi, tu dois me croire. C'est moi Bella ! »

« Ok… résumons la situation, » dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Tanya Cullen est assise en face de moi et me dit qu'elle est Bella. Jasper l'envoie donc pour se confier… sans doute parce qu'elle souffre de schizophrénie ou un truc dans ce genre et… »

« Je te signale que je suis là et que j'entends tout ce que tu dis, » lui rappelai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je vais croire à une chose aussi invraisemblable ? Ce qui me fait le plus peur dans ton histoire, c'est que tu sembles vraiment y croire, mais c'est faux ! Tout ça est faux, Tanya, et tu dois te faire soigner. »

« Je ne suis pas folle, ok ? Tu… tu as un grain de beauté poilu sur la fesse gauche ! » M'exclamai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Vraiment bas comme façon de le convaincre, je le sais, mais il devait me croire, et si pour cela je devais lui sortir des choses que seule moi pouvais connaître, et bien je le ferais.

« Co… comment ? Qui est -ce qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Je le sais, je le sais parce… »

« Oh l'enfoiré ! Il a osé te le dire ! Jazz n'est pas mieux que mort ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Jasper ne m'a rien dit ! Je le sais parce qu'un jour tu m'as demandé de te l'épiler ! Souviens-toi, on avait quatorze ans et… et tu devais sortir avec Ashley Parkson. Tu avais peur qu'elle soit dégoûtée par ta fesse ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis Bella, tu dois me croire. Je peux continuer à te sortir tous nos petits secrets si vraiment il faut en arriver là pour que tu me prennes au sérieux. »

«C'est trop simple… non c'est trop… c'est n'importe quoi. Ecoute, Tanya, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi. Probablement rien, mais tu dois consulter. Jazz t'a peut être envoyée me voir pour que je te convainque de le faire… »

« Jasper ne m'a pas envoyée ! J'ai inventé cette excuse pour que tu ne me prennes pas pour une folle au téléphone ! »

« Et est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre un bar et un téléphone ? »

« Tu dois me croire ! Je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! Je ne veux plus être seule et tu as toujours été là pour moi… à la mort de Renée, de Charlie, tu es mon Jacob, » murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de cacher ma peine, et lorsque je le vis me regarder avec ce visage plein de pitié, je sus que c'était trop tard, que je n'avais plus rien à faire, il ne me croirait pas.

« La première fille dont je suis tombé amoureux, » me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je levai les yeux et le regardai. C'était quoi ? Un semblant d'espoir ?

« C'était qui ? »

Je me mis à sourire et à essayer de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux à onze ans de Miranda, la fille du pasteur, et ça c'était l'ultime preuve.

« Miranda Fletcher, quand tu avais onze ans, » dis-je tout sourire.

« Oh Seigneur tout puissant ! » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Jake , tu ne crois pas en Dieu ! »

« Justement, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je devrais y croire. Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai en me mordant la lèvre.

« Oh merde, Bella, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Co… tu… je… C'est quoi ce truc de malade ? » S'écria-t-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

« Un vœu qui a tout simplement foiré, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, mais attend voir, tu as préféré faire ce genre de vœu – qui soit dit en passant est un vœu de psychopathe – que de rester avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me demandes vraiment ça ? Est-ce que c'est le Jacob qui rate chacun de nos rendez-vous qui me dit ça ? »

Il se gratta la tête en plissant le nez. J'avais tapé dans le mille.

« Oh…merde ! » Jura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, semblant se rendre compte qu'il venait d'oublier quelque chose. « Tu m'excuses une minute ? »

J'acquiesçai et le vis sortir son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

« Hey Bells, » lança-t-il dans le combiné d'une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris une gorgée de sa bière.

« J'ai un petit contre temps et je suis désolé, j'aurai dû appeler mais j'ai complètement oublié… C'est vrai ?... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?... Tu sais que t'es la meilleure. À ce soir ! »

Il coupa la conversation et me regarda.

« J'y crois pas ! » M'exclamais-je. « Tu devais sortir avec Bella et… »

« Je croyais que c'était toi Bella ? » Me coupa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses Black ! »

Il se mit à rire et je lui tapai la main pour plaisanter.

« Tu devrais sérieusement te remettre en question ! Ça doit être la "je ne sais combientième fois" que tu me poses un lapin ! C'est vraiment frustrant… »

« Je sais, désolé, c'est juste que… Je ne pouvais pas rater un rendez vous avec Tanya Cullen, et d'ailleurs attend une minute…, » s'interrompit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Si tu dis être Bella, » fit-il en me pointant du doigt, « alors qui est la Bella avec qui je parlais à l'instant ? »

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cela avant aujourd'hui, et ça aussi c'était frustrant. Je ne pouvais posséder deux corps différents et diviser mon esprit en deux. C'était strictement impossible. Mais, encore là, pleins de trucs impossibles m'étaient arrivés dernièrement… Si Tanya se trouvait réellement dans mon corps, c'était toute autre chose. Elle pourrait m'expliquer toute son histoire avec ce Volturi et je serais ainsi en mesure de trouver une solution à ce problème. Nous aiderions les Cullen avec Jake. Mais pour le moment, avant le problème Volturi, c'est du problème Tanya qu'il fallait s'occuper.

« Jake, est-ce que Bella, enfin la Bella que tu côtoies encore est normale ? Rien n'a changé chez elle ? Je veux dire si elle est Tanya, comme moi je suis Bella, tu aurais dû le remarquer ».

« Changer de comportement du genre, ne plus sortir de chez soi et ne plus répondre au téléphone ? »

« Ouais, dans ce genre là, » dis-je en me rappelant mes débuts en tant que Tanya, n'osant pas sortir de la maison ou encore répondre au téléphone moi-même.

« Tu crois que… qu'en réalité je parlais réellement avec Tanya Cullen dans le corps de Bella, enfin dans ton corps ? Putain, tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au crâne qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« Désolée, » m'excusai-je.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On va te voir, enfin voir la Bella qui peut être Tanya ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à y perdre ? »

« Ma dignité. S'il s'avère que tout ce que tu me racontes est une blague faite par Jazz ou même par Bella elle-même, je n'oserai plus me regarder dans une glace. J' ai déjà l'impression d'être un malade mental, alors si j'apprends que tout ça était faux… »

« Jake, je ne te mens pas. Je te le jure sur la tête de Lady Gaga, » plaisantai-je en lui prenant la main.

Jacob idolâtrait cette chanteuse et rêvait de lui faire des enfants depuis. Il avait certes eu beaucoup de copines dans sa vie, mais en ce qui concernait ses goûts féminins, c'était à revoir.

« Fais aussi attention à tes fesses… Swan, » me dit-il en souriant.

Je me mis à rire et me levai en même temps de lui pour le serrer contre moi.

« Dieu, ce que tu m'as manqué, » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Toi aussi, Bells. »

Je m'écartai de lui en riant.

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué mon absence ! »

« Si, du jour au lendemain tu n'osais plus me parler, tu faisais de drôles de choses en ma compagnie, du genre manger que de la salade, et tu ne savais même pas utiliser la gazinière ! J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, j'ai même dû chercher ton journal… »

« Je n'ai pas de journal ! » Mentis-je en rougissant.

« À d'autres Bella ! Caché sous ton matelas, t'appelles ça comment, toi, ce petit carnet noir ? »

Je plissai des yeux et lui frappai la tête.

« Comment tu le sais ? » M'exclamai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Je l'ai découvert avec Jazz, y a super longtemps, puis j'ai voulu chercher quelques trucs, pour voir si tu n'étais pas tombée sous mon charme, parce que tu commençais réellement à me faire peur ces temps-ci. Puis Jazz m'a dit que tu ressentais sans doute des choses inappropriées à mon égard depuis toujours, alors j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, » expliqua-t-il comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal.

« Ce que tu dis là, ça s'appelle de l'inceste, idiot ! » M'énervai-je en le poussant.

« Hey ! Va dire ça à Jasper, c'est lui qui me remonte la cervelle avec ses conneries… »

« En espérant que tu en ais une, » marmonnai-je en soupirant.

« Mais de toute façon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce journal, ce n'est pas comme si ta vie était… »

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! » Le coupai-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il se mit à rire et me prit par l'épaule.

« Allons voir cette chère "Pas-Bella", ça sera plus intéressant à voir que nous deux se chamaillant pour un journal futile. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et acceptai, non sans lui donner un petit coup dans les côtes.

Ayant demandé à mon chauffeur de me laisser me débrouiller seule, je montai dans la vieille voiture de Jake et il nous conduisit jusque chez moi.

Revoir Forks et ses habitants me remplit de bonheur ; c'était génial. En seulement un mois, cette ville m'avait autant manqué que mon meilleur ami. Elle faisait partie intégrante de moi, et la quitter était très difficile.

Et que dire du moment où j'arrivai devant la maison ? Devant ma maison. Là je revivais à 100%. Je me sentais comme si j'étais redevenue moi-même. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais j'avais réellement l'impression de revivre, de redevenir la vraie Bella avec mon corps et tout ce qui contribuait à ma personnalité.

Lorsque j'étais à Seattle, mon corps et mon esprit étaient en quelque sorte reliés, comme fusionnés en un tout, me forçant presque à m'oublier moi-même. Mais aujourd'hui, depuis que j'avais mis les pieds à Forks, j'avais ce drôle de sentiment, cette impression que j'étais redevenue Bella à part entière.

« Tu es prête à rencontrer ton corps ? » Me lança Jake en souriant bêtement.

« On ne peut plus prête, » dis-je en le suivant jusqu'à ma porte.

Il frappa plusieurs coups ; c'était bizarre d'être obligée à frapper à ma propre porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Deux prunelles brunes nous observèrent un moment, deux prunelles qui jadis m'appartenaient. Mon corps nous faisait face, le regard abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte.

Et la même sensation que j'avais ressentie en mettant les pieds à Forks m'engloba littéralement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama notre vis-à-vis en portant une main à sa bouche.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, vous voulez la suite, mais ça sera pour bientôt, promis. Elle est déjà encore d'écriture don't worry! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, faites le moi savoir please!

**Maintenant, j'aimerai aussi remercier Milk40, qui sans elle, le chapitre ne serai pas ce qu'il est^^ Alors merci beaucoup. Je ne le fais pas souvent mais je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son profil, vous y trouverez sûrement votre bonheur. Des traductions de fictions, des fictions anglaises, françaises ou du Dark Edward, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Une fiction en particulier que je vous conseille? **

**_La partie de chasse_ et sa suite_ Bonjour Paris_** **et puis un de mes coup de coeur du moment: _Indomptable esclave._**

**Elles valent vraiment le coup!**

**Bisous à tout le monde! Et n'oubliez pas ce que je demande... vos impressions^^  
**


	8. From love to sadness

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous!**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long moment d'absence, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux et l'écriture n'était pas vraiment ma priorité ce mois ci, ce qui me désole vraiment. Alors encore une fois pardon. **

**Sinon j'aimerai toutes vous remercier, je n'ai jamais autant de review pour un chapitre et tout ca me prouve que la fiction est lu et est surtout appréciée de plusieurs personnes. Alors un énorme merci à vous toutes, et aussi aux anonymes (désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos review, mais promis je le ferai la prochaine fois). Merci aussi à Milk40 ma superbe bêta, le chapitre est là et ce grâce à sa précieuse aide.  
**

**En parlant de prochaine fois, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je pars en vacances demain, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrai pas publié de chapitre avant très longtemps. Un mois grand minimum (non, non je n'ai pas dit maximum lol). Je e sais pas si je pourrai avoir accès à internet, mais ce qui est sure c'est que je continuerai d'écrire et la bonne nouvelle c'est que je pourrai m'avancer dans mes chapitres et ainsi en avoir en avance pour pouvoir les poster plus rapidement.**

**Wouh! J'arrête un peu de parler maintenant et vous laisse lire la suite que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience!**

**Très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas^^  
**

**Edward's point of view**

Je l'avais fait, j'avais mis de côté mon doute et je l'avais invitée à venir chez moi. Je lui avais proposé de refaire en quelque sorte partie de ma vie. Enfin, c'était une sorte de test au fond. Je me doutais très bien qu'elle trouverait une excuse pour refuser. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, ou du moins auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas hésité à me dire non, sans aucun scrupule, aucune gêne, elle s'en foutait royalement de ma famille, qui jadis était la sienne.

J'en avais moi-même rien à faire d'elle, rien à faire de la voir déjeuner avec moi ou encore de lui parler, mais une chose avait changé. J'ignorais d'où me venait ce sentiment étrange qui m'avait presque foudroyé sur place lorsqu'elle m'avait dit non. Elle m'avait dit non et aussitôt, une sorte de regret ou de déception avait enseveli mon esprit.

Forks, elle était partie à Forks. J'aurais pu trouver cela étrange, mais plus maintenant. Parce que Tanya était devenue la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaisse. Elle avait changé, c'était vrai, ce n'était plus la même. À moins qu'elle ne soit une excellente actrice, mais cela serait aussi faux que voir un Emmett danser une valse avec Rose. Elle semblait véritablement peinée de ne pas être présente avec moi, et bien évidemment je ne trouvais plus vraiment cela étrange. Elle voulait une seconde chance, j'étais prêt à la lui donner. J'en avais assez de faire semblant avec elle, de faire comme si je la haïssais vraiment. Parce que malgré les nombreuses monstruosités qu'elle m'avait faites, je ne pouvais la détester. J'avais perdu confiance en elle, je l'avais rejetée, je l'avais trompée, j'avais fait tout un tas de choses aussi affreuses que possible pour la faire souffrir autant qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir, mais bizarrement, je ne pouvais définitivement pas la détester. En tout cas pas ces derniers mois. Tanya était en train de changer, et si ma mère et Alice étaient prêtes à lui refaire confiance, je pourrais à mon tour les suivre.

Un bruit me fit sortir de mes pensées. Alice venait de frapper à ma portière, me priant de revenir sur terre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce temps passé dans ma voiture, pensant à Tanya ou à la nouvelle Tanya, que j'étais prêt à accepter. Il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir. Ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle avait refusé de venir me prouvait bien que je la voulais près de moi et que sa présence m'était devenue supportable, voire plus. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle devenait une toute autre Tanya, meilleure que celle que j'avais connue au début, plus drôle qu'elle n'avait jamais été et même plus humaine.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix d'Alice me sortit encore une fois de mes pensées et j'éteignis le contact de la voiture pour la rejoindre.

« Salut petite sœur, » dis-je en l'étreignant tout en faisant attention à son bras blessé.

« Alors dis-moi ! C'était comment le déjeuner avec Jasper et Tanya ? » S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

« Euh… »

« Et Tanya n'est pas venue ? Edward ! Maman t'a dit de l'inviter…, » lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je… »

« C'est tout toi ça ! Faudrait vraiment que tu commences à changer pour pouvoir vivre normalement ! »

« Alice… »

« Si tu te voyais ! Elle veut changer ! Et elle change, elle veut recoller les morceaux entre vous deux ! Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas combien tu souffres de la voir si loin de toi ? Et maintenant qu'elle veut se rapprocher de toi, tu gâches… »

« Alice ! » La coupai-je en la prenant fermement par les épaules.

Elle se força à s'arrêter de parler mais ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son inutile monologue.

« Elle a dit non, » lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ma voix se fit plus déçue que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Visiblement, son refus m'avait fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

« Elle a dit non, » répéta Alice comme pour essayer d'assimiler mes paroles.

J'acquiesçai. À son expression, je vis qu'elle était plus dégoûtée que moi face à la nouvelle.

« Mais attends voir…est-ce qu'elle a dit non parce que tu lui as sorti le discours du "Viens déjeuner à la maison, tu verras, Rose sera là pour t'étriper plus facilement" ou "s'il te plaît j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes déjeuner à la maison ?" ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris ma sœur par l'épaule pour la conduire vers la villa de mes parents.

« J'ai été cool avec elle, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Elle a juste préféré partir à Forks aujourd'hui plutôt que de se faire incendier par Rose… »

« À Forks, » s'étonna Alice. « C'est là où Jasper habite. »

« Oui je sais, c'est Tanya, je ne cherche plus trop à comprendre de toute façon. »

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin pour prendre son café avec moi (encore une nouveauté de la part de mon épouse : le café), elle semblait vraiment excitée à l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans cette ville. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. J'aurais aimé lui demander ce qu'elle allait y faire, mais ce n'était pas dans mon habitude. Autrefois, la voir sortir et partir loin de moi ne me dérangeait vraiment pas, mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de savoir tout ce qu'elle faisait. Sans doute pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas voir d'autres hommes derrière mon dos et surtout pour voir que j'avais raison de baisser ma garde avec elle maintenant.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle…, » marmonna Alice en fixant un point invisible devant elle.

« Je sais. »

« Non…tu ne sais rien Edward ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment changé, c'est juste…, » hésita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Juste quoi Alice ? »

« L'autre fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle était Bella. »

Bella ? Ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part, mais où, voilà la question. Je connaissais aussi le nom : Swan ? Bella Swan, voilà. Qui avait parlé d'elle, et surtout qui était-elle ?

« Bella Swan ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu connais une Bella ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part. »

Bella Swan, j'avais comme l'impression que ce nom allait m'aider à comprendre Tanya. Mais pourquoi elle ?

« T'imagines si elle était malade ? Une tumeur au cerveau ? J'ai lu quelque part que ça pouvait changer le caractère d'une personne. »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit malade. Même une tumeur ne supporterait pas Tanya, » plaisantai-je en souriant à Alice.

Elle me donna un coup dans les côtes, assez douloureux fallait le dire, et tourna la tête nonchalamment de droite à gauche.

« Tu vois, c'est toi qui fait ton con avec elle ! »

Je me mis à rire et la suivis enfin pour déjeuner avec ma famille. Tout le monde était présent comme à chaque déjeuner familial. Nous avions l'habitude d'en faire un tous les mardis lorsque Carlisle était encore en vie. Et pour Esmée, nous avions fait en sorte que cette tradition ne cesse pas.

« Bonjour mon chéri, » me salua Esmée une fois que je fus à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassai le sommet du crâne. Mon père avait peut-être disparu, mais sans elle nous ne serions rien. Elle avait fait durer notre nom, et si elle venait un jour à nous quitter, que serions-nous ? Probablement rien.

« Tanya n'est pas venue ? »

« Non, elle avait…un entretien, » mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas blesser Esmée en lui disant qu'elle avait refusé l'invitation. Si tout comme moi la présence de mon épouse lui aurait valu un moment d'espoir, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas accepté l'aurait sans doute blessée et ça, je ne pouvais le concevoir.

Mais à son mince sourire, je sus que mon mensonge n'avait pas réellement marché.

« Qui veut d'elle ici de toute façon ? » Entendis-je la voix de ma merveilleuse belle-sœur demander.

Je lâchai ma mère pour saluer la magnifique blonde que mon frère avait pour épouse.

« Je suis heureux de te voir sur pied, Rose. »

« Moi aussi je le suis, mais ton frère est en train de me rendre folle. J'ai interdiction de bouger de ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » S'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ton idiot de frangin est allé me chercher des cuisses de poulet, j'en profite donc ! »

Je lui souris et lui pris la main pour la conduire vers le salon. Rosalie Hale n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Nous n'avions pas été toujours aussi complices qu'aujourd'hui. Lorsque Emmett l'avait amenée pour la première fois à la maison, la seule chose qui m'interpella chez elle était son mètre 75, son décolleté imposant et surtout son envie de toujours dire non à ce qu'Emmett faisait. Au bout d'un certain moment, je n'arrivais plus à la supporter, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se jouait d'Emmett en profitant de lui et de notre famille par la même occasion. Lorsque Emmett décidait de sortir avec ses amis, Rose était là pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Lorsqu'il rentrait un peu trop tard de son boulot, Rose était là pour lui faire une sacré morale, et lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé de l'amener déjeuner à la villa, Rose était là pour refuser de manger les plats quelque peu caloriques d'Esmée…

Ni Alice, ni moi-même n'avions compris qui elle était et pourquoi Emmett s'accrochait tant à une personne comme elle. Le physique sans doute ? Mais quoi de plus ? Rien.

Puis arriva ce jour où Emmett me pria de venir chez lui vers les quatre heures du matin. Et ce fut lorsque je vis le visage violacé de sa compagne que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rosalie avait apparemment des problèmes avec son ex et ce dernier ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller. Je compris ce jour là que Rose s'était forgée une certaine carapace pour se protéger de lui, qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme cela et avoir à nouveau confiance en un homme lui était quelque chose de difficile, voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à laisser Emmett s'épanouir avec elle.

Pendant près d'un mois, elle avait été comme morte ; elle ne voulait pas sortir de chez elle, ni parler à qui que ce soit. Puis un jour je lui avais présenté Tanya. Ma future épouse m'avait prié de lui présenter Rose pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider. Et elle y parvint. En seulement une semaine, Tanya devint une amie, voire une sœur pour elle. Tanya et Rose avaient beaucoup en commun. Toutes les deux venaient d'un milieu défavorisé et avaient connu galère sur galère pour arriver à ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi que se retrouver toutes les deux valaient beaucoup plus qu'une séance chez un psychologue, puisque Tanya avait réussi à faire sortir Rose de son trou et surtout à lui redonner une vie auprès de mon frère. Nous n'avions jamais vu deux personnes s'entendre aussi bien. Et honnêtement, Emmett et moi commencions à en avoir marre de ne plus avoir de femmes, parce que lorsque ces deux là étaient ensemble, et cela arrivait à peu près tous les jours, nous nous retrouvions seuls, presque célibataires.

Un sourire prit place sur mon visage lorsque je me souvins du jour où Emmett avait changé délibérément la serrure de sa porte pour que Tanya ne puisse plus utiliser le double de leur clef et l'empêcher d'être avec sa Rose quand bon lui semblait. La crise que lui avaient faite les deux femmes ce jour là ne pourrait jamais être oubliée.

« Donc dis-moi, » lança la voix de Rose qui encore une fois me sortit de mes pensées, « pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? »

« Pour ne pas t'énerver, » mentis-je en souriant.

« Au contraire, c'est ce qu'elle aurait adoré faire. »

« Rose… »

« Je ne vous comprends plus Edward ! Depuis quand ta mère, Alice et toi avez-vous décidé de lui pardonner ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Voilà pourquoi Rose détestait tant Tanya maintenant. Parce qu'aussi proches qu'elles aient été un moment, du jour au lendemain ma femme l'avait littéralement brisée en même temps qu'elle nous avait brisés.

« Nous ne lui avons rien pardonné, Rose. C'est juste qu'elle essaye de…de ne plus être la même. Et si cela aide Esmée à se sentir mieux et Alice à retrouver un semblant de joie et bien je crois que tu devrais prendre sur toi et essayer de ne plus la haïr… »

« Jamais Edward ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je ne pourrai jamais éprouver une once de sympathie envers la femme qui nous a tués, Emmett et moi ! » S'écria-t-elle pendant que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Un pincement au cœur me contracta la poitrine. Voir Rose pleurer m'avait toujours été insupportable, parce qu'à mes yeux elle redevenait presque la Rosalie qui avait peur de tout ce qui l'entourait. Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux caractérisaient bien la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait en se souvenant de ce moment en particulier. Un moment que ni moi, ni ma famille ne pouvions oublier.

« C'était un accident, Rose, » lui dis-je en sachant très bien ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Un accident qui a coûté la vie de notre enfant, » me dit-elle sèchement.

Sur ces paroles, elle me força à la lâcher et tourna les talons, sans doute pour retourner dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait décidé de changer, Tanya serait toujours une source de problème…

**Bella's point of view**

Mon visage était tiraillé entre la surprise, le choc et la peur. Enfin, je veux dire le visage qui jadis m'appartenait. À l'expression de la Bella qui me faisait face, je sus qu'elle me connaissait, et penser que Tanya possédait réellement mon corps devenait vraiment plausible.

Aucun de nous n'osait ouvrir la bouche, continuant à se fixer sans un mot, sans doute par peur que les mots justement ne révèlent la vérité, aussi incroyable qu'elle puisse sembler, et que notre esprit soit confondu dans un monde surnaturel.

Ce fut cependant la voix de mon meilleur ami qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Bella, nous avons de la visite, » lança-t-il en me pointant du pouce.

Ses yeux continuèrent de me fixer, le choc se faisant moins puissant lorsque je fis un pas dans sa direction pour lui tendre la main.

« Tanya ? » Demandai-je en tentant d'apaiser les tremblements de ma voix.

« C'est impossible…oh mon Dieu ! » Entendis-je enfin de sa part.

« Les filles, le mieux serait de rentrer à l'intérieur et de s'expliquer face à tous ces trucs bizarres, » dit Jacob en pénétrant dans mon ancien chez moi.

Mais ni la Bella qui se trouvait devant moi, ni moi-même ne bougeâmes. J'étais paralysée même si mes jambes voulaient suivre Jake, mon cerveau lui, les empêchait d'esquiver le moindre mouvement. J'allais finalement avoir toutes les réponses que j'attendais depuis que ma vie avait changé. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais sûre que Tanya possédait à son tour mon corps.

Ce fut cependant elle qui fit le premier pas et me pria de la suivre à l'intérieur.

En pénétrant chez moi, je remarquai que rien n'avait changé. Le fauteuil de Charlie était toujours devant la télé, la table basse comprenait toujours les multiples magazines de pêche de mon défunt père et le même fouillis que j'avais laissé ici en disparaissant pour devenir l'épouse d'Edward. J'avais comme l'impression que je vivais toujours ici et encore plus aujourd'hui. Rien qu'en mettant un pied ici, j'avais encore cette impression que j'étais redevenue moi-même et que tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve et rien d'autre.

Je suivis donc Jake et "Bella" jusque dans la cuisine pour enfin prendre place en face d'elle à la table. Encore une fois, pendant quelques minutes personne ne parla, seuls les regards jouaient. Je la fixai, cherchant à trouver le moindre indice qui me montrerait que Tanya était là. Et je le trouvai. La fine couche d'eye-liner me montra que ce n'était pas moi et que l'hypothèse qui disait que mon esprit avait été divisé en deux était réfutable. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce genre de produit de rentrerait jamais en contact avec ma peau et encore moins tracé aussi parfaitement que cela.

« Bon, maintenant que le contact visuel c'est proprement fait, je pense qu'il serai judicieux de parler de cette histoire de corps, Bella ? » Me demanda Jacob en me priant de prendre la parole.

« Attends voir tu viens de l'appeler Bella ? » Questionna la brune assise en face de moi.

Mon meilleur ami soupira un bon coup.

« J'imagine que tu te doutes de la situation…Tanya ? »

« De la situation ? Jacob, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu…tu es Tanya Cullen, n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

« Non, je suis Bella Swan et j'imagine que tu es la vraie Tanya. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'en abstint très vite. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de notre rencontre, alors que le plus important était encore à venir.

« Hum…Écoute, je sais que tout cela paraît étrange, mais j'ai besoin de savoir : es-tu réellement Tanya Cullen ? »

Elle se lâcha le visage et après avoir observé Jake un bon moment, semblant lui demander une certaine aide, elle soupira en acquiesçant enfin.

Je relâchai ma respiration, remarquant que je la tenais depuis un bon moment déjà, de peur d'avoir une réponse qui me compliquerait la vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Me demanda-t-elle alors.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de réponse et j'ai surtout besoin d'aide, » avouais-je. « J'ai une belle-famille qui me déteste comme personne, j'ai un psychopathe sur les pieds qui a le pouvoir de tuer des gens simplement par envie et j'ai l'impression de découvrir tous les jours des nouveautés plus monstrueuses que les précédentes »

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

J'avais eu des échos ou plutôt des comportements de la part des Cullen ou des employés de la maison, qui m'avaient tous montré à quel point Tanya était horrible et sans cœur, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir une personne semblant aussi fragile et aussi faible devant moi.

« Tout ce que tu vis est de ma faute. J'ai souhaité ne plus vivre cette vie et tu en as hérité, je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Attends un peu…j'ai aussi souhaité vouloir vivre ta vie, je ne savais pas que tout se passait si mal chez toi, ça n'est vraiment pas de ta faute et crois-moi tout ça n'est que pure coïncidence. »

« J'ai cru que je rêvais, qu'on m'avait enfin écoutée et qu'on m'avait accordé une seconde chance, loin de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'une autre personne vive mon enfer. »

« Je te crois, et tout n'est pas qu'enfer dans ta vie. Alice commence à m'apprécier et je suis prête à jurer qu'Edward aussi, » dis-je en tentant de la calmer.

« Tu dois être drôlement forte pour les faire changer d'avis après ce que je leur ai fait, » me dit-elle d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Wow, wow, wow, un instant les filles, » nous coupa Jake en levant les mains d'un geste affolé. « Vous voulez dire que vous vous croyez, que tout ça c'est vrai ? »

« Jake ! Je pensais que tu me croyais ! » M'exclamai-je.

« À moitié ! » Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Bordel, j'y crois pas, on est où là ? Dans Harry Potter ? J'attendais seulement que toi Bella me dises que cette fille ment et que tu es vraiment Bella ! » Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Tanya. « Et c'est là que je vois que toi-même tu rentres dans son délire ? »

« Jake, arrête un peu de faire l'idiot, je t'ai bien prouvé que j'étais Bella ! Et nous ne sommes pas ici pour te convaincre toi de nous croire ok ? »

« Quoi ? Maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es plus seule dans ton délire de malade mentale, tu me jettes c'est ça ? » S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne te jettes pas. Et d'ailleurs si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi, hein ? »

Il se tut en me regardant, puis se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

« Bien, je vois que ma présence est inutile parmi vous… »

« Jake, tu vas arrêter, qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang ? »

« Il me prend que ma meilleure amie a réellement choisi une autre vie plutôt que de rester à mes côtés, voilà ce qui me prend ! »

« Tu vois que tu me crois, » tentais-je de plaisanter.

Il me lança un regard noir et croisa les bras sur son imposante musculature.

« Jake, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas vraiment besoin que mon meilleur ami se mette contre moi et surtout pas en ce moment, » dis-je d'une voix suppliante

Il continua de me regarder un instant puis décida de reprendre sa place aux côtés de Tanya. Il m'en voulait et je pouvais le comprendre, j'aurai agi de la même façon si j'avais su qu'il m'avait laissé tomber pour vivre une autre vie.

« C'est quoi ton foutu problème, Bella ? Pourquoi t'es revenue exactement? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Tanya doit forcément le savoir, » dis-je en ignorant le ton de sa voix.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Tanya, et à la pâleur de son visage il était évident qu'elle savait de quoi je parlais.

« Aro…, » murmura-t-elle en regardant un point invisible sur la table.

«Oui Aro, » confirmai-je. « Alice a été blessée parce que j'ai refusé de rester dans son manoir. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Et comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non, elle n'était définitivement pas la Tanya décrite par son entourage.

« Bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais, je veux comprendre Tanya, que se passe-t-il avec ce Volturi ? »

« Je lui dois en quelque sorte ce que je suis devenue. »

« Une femme horrible ? »

Elle se mit à sourire et se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Entre autre, » répondit-elle. « Je ne suis pas née ici. J'ai grandit en Ukraine avec ma famille. Nous ne roulions pas sur l'or, nous essayions de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre grâce au salaire d'ouvrier de mon père. Lorsque j'ai eu 22 ans, j'ai cru que la chance me souriait en rencontrant Aro Volturi. Je sortais de chez moi et il est venu me proposer quelque chose d'irréel. Une nouvelle vie. Il m'a demandé de lui présenter ma famille et très vite le courant est passé entre lui et mes parents. Alors il nous a proposé de le suivre ici, à Seattle. Il nous a obtenu des visas, a payé les frais de scolarité pour mes sœurs et moi-même, et nous avons donc eu la chance de suivre des cours à l'université. Il était pour nous l'ange que nous attendions tous. Puis mon père est tombé gravement malade. Une maladie incurable disait-on. Mais Aro a remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir le sauver et il a réussi, » dit-elle en souriant dans le vide.

Elle me dressait le portrait d'un homme qui était tout sauf le Aro que j'avais cru connaître.

« Puis vint le jour où il m'a présenté Edward, » continua-t-elle pendant que son regard s'illuminait d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme aussi fantastique et aussi humble. Nous avons commencé à nous voir, très souvent. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, ou peut-être était-ce le premier jour que j'ai croisé son regard. Aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus très sûre. Très vite, je me suis rendue compte que les sentiments d'Edward étaient identiques aux miens et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à vivre et à respirer. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours attendu et il est arrivé…grâce à Aro. Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme comme j'ai aimé Edward. Je vivais la vie parfaite, Edward, Rose, Carlisle… j'étais acceptée de tous malgré mes origines. Puis je l'ai épousé après seulement deux mois de fréquentations. C'était pour moi une certitude, je me devais d'être avec lui. Il me complétait et je le complétais… »

Tout comme Jacob, j'étais suspendue aux lèvres de Tanya. L'histoire paraissait tellement parfaite et joyeuse, mais j'attendais toujours la chute avec appréhension. Je voyais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux, mais je ne voyais pas à quel moment tout cela avait changé.

« Pendant près d'un an, j'ai vécu un rêve éveillé avec Edward. Pas un jour où nous avons été en discordance. Il était génial, parfait, il était tout pour moi. Puis Aro m'a demandée. Il voulait que je travaille avec lui, que je sois une sorte d'associée dans les actions qu'il entreprenait avec diverses sociétés Ukrainiennes. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Aro. Il était un proche des Cullen, le meilleur ami de Carlisle et m'avait permis de vivre mon rêve, » expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Puis Aro a commencé à me donner des missions qui m'envoyaient en Ukraine pendant plus d'un mois, me forçant à me séparer d'Edward. Au début je n'ai rien dit, j'acceptais de me faire marcher sur les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'Edward décide lui-même de parler à Aro pour lui demander de ne plus m'envoyer aussi loin. Aro a mal pris la demande de mon mari, mais il n'a rien laissé voir, du moins au début. À partir de là j'ai commencé à avoir de plus en plus de missions et j'ai été forcée de dire à Edward que je voulais réellement les faire, qu'Aro ne m'obligeait à rien…alors que c'était faux. Je commençais à recevoir menaces sur menaces. La première : virer ma sœur de l'université parce que je n'avais pas accepté d'accompagner Aro en Afrique du Sud le jour de Noël. J'ai dû me rattraper pour qu'elle puisse réintégrer son école. Au fil des semaines, je ne rentrais plus que rarement chez moi et c'est devenu insupportable pour Edward qui a voulu que je démissionne. J'ai dit non, de peur qu'Aro face quelque chose de pire. Alors j'ai mis mon couple en danger et j'ai suivi Aro, quoi qu'il fasse, pendant plus de six mois. Bien sûr devant les Cullen Aro disait qu'il n'était en rien responsable de mon comportement et il disait même qu'il me suppliait d'arrêter de travailler. J'ai donc commencé à m'éloigner des Cullen, sans même le vouloir. Puis un jour, Aro m'a demandé de faire la chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire, coucher avec un homme pour gagner un contrat. J'ai été catégorique : j'ai dit non et j'ai démissionné. Je n'en avais rien à faire des conséquences. Tout ça allait trop loin. Je suis donc revenue auprès d'Edward et des Cullen. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de me voir démissionner, et il m'a alors proposé de travailler avec lui. Et nous sommes devenus le couple Cullen. Nous étions parfaits invincibles. Aro n'avait rien pu faire, mais il a continué à côtoyer mes parents et les Cullen. Le conte de fée avait repris entre Edward et moi, et je pensais réellement qu'Aro ne tenterait plus rien. Puis je suis tombée enceinte ; c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et en voyant le regard d'Edward lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai su que plus rien de néfaste ne m'arriverait. Je l'aimais à en mourir. »

«Tu…tu étais enceinte ? Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Très vite, son visage se tordit de douleur. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil et elle inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre.

« Il m'a fait perdre le bébé… J'ai été empoisonnée par Aro un soir où il avait organisé une réception en notre honneur à Edward et moi. J'ai compris à ce moment là que rien n'était terminé. Ma vie est redevenue cauchemardesque et j'ai réussi à rendre celle de mon époux aussi affreuse que la mienne. J'ai été forcée de reprendre mes fonctions auprès des Volturi, sous peine de subir quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que la perte d'un bébé. Un an plus tard, je n'étais plus la même femme. J'étais devenue une menteuse, une vraie menteuse pour pouvoir sauver les Cullen. Parce qu'il était question de menaces envers ma famille si je ne me pliais pas aux exigences d'Aro. J'ai été contrainte à détester Edward. Et j'ai commis l'irréparable. J'ai couché avec un autre. J'ai couché avec un autre parce qu'Aro a commencé à s'en prendre à ma meilleure amie. Il avait réussi à la virer de son boulot, et soudainement elle s'est mise à être victime d'une multitude d'accidents. Ça devait cesser. Alors j'ai accepté de coucher avec cet homme, pour prouver à Aro que j'étais à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à faire souffrir les autres pour m'avoir. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pour me détruire. Il avait une dent contre moi mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Puis Edward a appris que je l'avais trompé, les Cullen aussi et j'ai tout perdu : l'amour de mon époux et le respect que sa famille avait pour moi. Je n'avais plus Edward donc aussi bien dire que je n'avais plus de vie. Mais pour le protéger, je n'ai pas accepté de divorcer. Je l'ai menacé de lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait s'il divorçait, le mettant sur la paille lui ainsi que sa famille. J'aurais pu le faire, grâce aux avocats qu'Aro m'aurait trouvés. Et il le savait. Alors il est resté avec moi, sans me parler, m'ignorant, tout comme je le faisais. Je voulais qu'il me déteste. Je préfère le voir me haïr, plutôt que souffrir »

« Mais il a souffert malgré tout, et il souffre toujours, » la coupai-je.

« Je sais, Edward est trop bon pour détester quelqu'un. »

Bien sûr qu'Edward était bon, il était même plus que bon. Et voir à quel point Tanya avait pu le faire souffrir me montra une chose : aussi bon fût-il, il était aussi très courageux de rester avec elle pour maintenir une relation aussi fausse que possible pour pouvoir ainsi protéger sa famille, contre son épouse et ses menaces.

Un silence s'installa alors, nous laissant le temps de digérer toutes ces horribles confidences. Je me plaignais d'avoir une vie inconfortable, mais il y avait pire. Aro Volturi me faisait vomir. Il avait réussi à détruire deux familles entières sans le moindre scrupule. Tout cela pour avoir le contrôle et avoir Tanya.

Une chose dans son histoire m'interpella alors.

« Heu…et que s'est-il passé avec Carlisle ? » Demandai-je.

À ma question, elle fut prise de tremblements et éclata en sanglots.

« Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas que tout cela se passe ainsi, » pleura-t-elle. « Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Emmett… »

« Je ne comprend pas…, » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Emmett est venu me voir, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas moi et refusait de me croire aussi horrible. Alors il m'a priée de démissionner et de revenir, il avait encore l'espoir que moi-même j'avais rejeté lorsque Aro m'avait reprise sous son contrôle. Aro l'a su, et je ne sais pas…par peur que je parte ou seulement par colère, il m'a demandé de porter plainte contre lui pour agression. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les avocats d'Aro peuvent gagner n'importe quel procès. J'ai donc refusé et j'ai tenté de m'enfuir. Alors il a fait cette chose. Il…il a tué mon beau-père. Il savait que Carlisle était le seul des Cullen à toujours m'apprécier, malgré le fait que je sois devenue cette pourriture. Et il l'a fait, Carlisle est mort chez Aro. Une crise cardiaque. Du moins sur les papiers. Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était réellement passé de la bouche perfide d'Aro, ça m'a brisée, complètement, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. J'ai été forcée d'aller faire la fête avec mes sœurs le jour de l'enterrement et de rire au nez d'Esmée lorsqu'elle est venue en pleurs chez nous. Tout ça pour les protéger de la colère d'Aro. Il a fait de moi un monstre malgré moi. »

« Non, tu es tout sauf un monstre. Un monstre se serait enfui et aurait laissé les Cullen mourir un par un, » rectifia Jacob en lui prenant la main.

« J'ai tout foiré Jacob. J'aurais pu lui éviter ça, j'aurais pu refuser de rencontrer Edward…, » sanglota-t-elle.

« Chht…tu n'y es pour rien. Bella, dis-lui, toi, qu'elle n'y est pour rien, » me dicta Jake en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir la police ? » Questionnai-je à la place.

Les Cullen avaient vraiment souffert et il y aurait forcément eu un moyen d'éviter tout cela.

« J'étais trop lâche, trop idiote. Et quand je l'ai fait c'était trop tard. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'Aro n'était pas vraiment clean dans ses affaires et que le FBI le suivait depuis bien longtemps. Mais je l'ai su trop tard. »

« Et que fait le FBI s'il sait qu'Aro n'est pas clean comme tu dis ? »

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve, alors ils ont infiltré quelqu'un qui suit Aro tous les jours. »

« Et il y a des résultats ? »

« Pour l'instant rien, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, Aro est trop fort pour se faire coincer. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Tanya. À nous deux nous trouverons bien un moyen de le détruire ! »

« À nous trois, » me corrigea Jacob.

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

« Je te l'ai dit, Edward commence à m'apprécier, Alice et Esmée aussi… »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fière…Si Aro l'apprenait… »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu dois venir, je ne peux plus rester seule, ok ? Et si tu aimes encore Edward, tu dois m'aider. »

« Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer, » me dit-elle.

Bizarrement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle dise le contraire. J'avais commencé à me rapprocher d'Edward, et savoir que Tanya l'aimait toujours me fit quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne saurais dire précisément. Mais j'avais la certitude que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser contre son amour de toujours.

J'avais fait le vœu d'être avec Edward, mais au final ce vœu était pour sauver Edward et sa femme. Comment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Tu dis qu'il y a un infiltré chez les Volturi ? »

« Oui. James, » affirma-t-elle.

« James ? Oh non ! » M'exclamai-je en portant ma main à ma bouche.

Il était de notre côté. Il n'avait jamais été la pourriture que je croyais qu'il était.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Tanya en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai en quelque sorte rejeté James. Je pensais qu'il travaillait pour Aro et que c'était un de tes amants ! » Expliquai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais James et il ne dira rien lorsque je lui expliquerai tout ce qui se passe. »

« Tu…tu comptes lui dire ? » Demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'ai confiance en lui, il m'a permis d'avoir un semblant de vie, » dit-elle en souriant, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même manière que lorsqu'elle parlait de son époux auparavant.

« Euh…je pensais que tu aimais encore Edward ? » Lui rappelai-je en la voyant sourire comme une écervelée au nom de James.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier Edward. Mais au fil des années, nous nous sommes éloignés et j'ai rencontré James, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

« Et si on arrive à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce foutoir ? »

« Et bien je lui rendrai sa liberté » consentit-elle finalement.

Au final, Edward sera le grand perdant dans cette histoire ; il aura perdu son père, et sa femme. Deux personnes qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

« On décide quoi alors ? » S'enquit Jake en me regardant.

« Je vous invite chez moi à Seattle ! » Proposai-je en me levant.

Jake bondit sur sa chaise à son tour et frappa dans ses mains.

« Enfin de l'action dans ma vie ! »

Il n'y avait que lui pour se réjouir de la sorte, mais son bonheur me fit plaisir. Au moins il ne m'en voulait pas trop de l'avoir laissé tomber.

[…]

« Ce trésor m'a manqué, » commentai-je en caressant le volant de ma vielle Chevrolet.

« Moi elle me fait plus peur qu'autre chose, » répliqua Tanya en grimaçant.

« Tut, tut, tut, attention à tes mots. Quelle autre voiture digne de ce nom pourrait transporter trois personnes sans souffrir ? »

« Elle souffre peut-être pas, mais nous si ! » Gémit Jake qui était compressé entre Tanya et moi-même.

Je me mis à rire et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je reconduirais cette créature qui avait l'habitude d'avoir son propre chauffeur.

« J'ai une question qui me trotte depuis tout à l'heure, » nous dit Jake. « On a parlé de nous venger de ce Volturi, mais est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à un moyen pour retrouver chacune votre corps respectif ? »

« Euh… pas vraiment, » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque tout cela serait terminé, je retrouverais ma petite vie tranquille aux côtés de mon Jacob et Edward m'oublierait, faisant comme si je n'avais jamais existé à ses yeux. Il allait cependant rencontrer très vite le substitut de ma personne, qui s'avérait être son épouse, mais il aurait au moins le visage d'une Bella Swan dans son esprit. J'appréhendais vraiment la rencontre, mais tout se passerait bien avec Jake à mes côtés. Il allait m'aider à affronter la situation d'une manière dont je n'avais pas pu le faire lorsque j'étais toute seule avec les Cullen.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à Seattle, la nuit était tombée et la maison était éclairée. Il était près de vingt-trois heures et Edward devait sans doute être rentré depuis bien longtemps.

Tanya prit un certain temps avant de descendre de la voiture. Elle murmura des mots incohérents, priant sans doute pour ne pas s'affaler, et d'un pas indécis arriva aux côtés de Jake qui la soutint en lui prenant le bras.

Je frappai plusieurs fois à la porte, m'attendant à ce que Garrett vienne m'ouvrir, mais à mon plus grand étonnement c'est Edward qui se trouva en face de nous une fois la porte ouverte.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, et s'attarda un moment sur Tanya, avant de me regarder.

« Bonsoir, euh…J'aimerais te présenter des amis. Jacob Black et Isabella Swan, » lui dis-je en montrant mes compagnons de la main. « Je vous présente Edward, mon époux. »

Un silence pesant s'installa encore une fois, seuls les battements rapides de mon cœur faisant office de son, jusqu'à ce que Jake ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis content de te connaître, » dit-il en tendant une main.

Edward l'accepta et la lui serra amicalement.

« De même…Euh…Je vous laisse entrer, » bafouilla-t-il en reculant pour nous céder le passage.

Je me dépêchai d'enlever mon manteau et mes chaussures pour me mettre confortable et priai mes amis de me suivre dans le séjour. Tanya connaissait évidement la maison, mais jouait le jeu, de peur de brusquer Edward.

On prit place sur le grand canapé. Edward s'arrêta au pas de la porte et croisa les bras, attendant sans doute que je fasse quelque chose.

« J'ai proposé à mes amis de passer quelques temps ici, si cela ne te dérange pas… »

« Pas le moins du monde, je vais demander à Garrett de leur préparer la chambre d'amis, » dit-il en souriant poliment avant de tourner les talons.

Je restai seule avec Jake et Tanya qui semblait tendue comme un fil. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la maison.

« Tu peux lui parler tu sais, votre jeu du "je t'ignore-moi aussi" est révolu à présent, » fis-je remarquer en souriant.

« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est juste que… toute cette situation me fait peur. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cette famille, je ne pourrai pas me relever… »

« Tout se passera bien, » la rassurai-je en posant une main sur la sienne.

Au contact de sa peau, je ressentis un choc presque électrisant, m'obligeant à retirer aussitôt ma main. Le millième de seconde où je l'avais touchée eut pour effet de toucher tout mon être. La sensation ressentie à Forks fut dès lors multipliée par mille et je commençai à éprouver ce même sentiment que lorsque j'étais devenue Tanya. Cette impression de légèreté ainsi que l'oubli du présent… C'était fascinant… En seulement un bref touché.

« Tu as senti ça ? » Me demanda Tanya en regardant sa main.

Elle aussi l'avait ressenti, c'était certain.

« Tu crois que… »

« J'en sais rien du tout… »

D'un commun accord, sa main se leva pour se rapprocher de la mienne et refaire l'expérience, mais la voix d'Edward nous empêcha de poursuivre notre geste.

« Hum…votre chambre est prête, j'ai demandé à mettre un sac de couchage au cas où Jacob et toi n'êtes pas…enfin… » Il se gratta les cheveux en signe d'hésitation.

« C'est parfait, merci…Edward, » répondit Tanya en s'éloignant de moi.

Il lui sourit.

« Bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Garrett va vous montrer votre chambre, » conclut-il.

Il me fit un dernier regard et tourna les talons pour monter à l'étage. Garrett arriva directement après et pria nos invités de le suivre à l'étage. Je suivis leur pas et me rendis compte qu'ils allaient s'installer dans la chambre que Tanya avait préparée pour elle, autrement dit, celle dans laquelle Edward avait pour habitude de passer la nuit.

« Bonne nuit Bella, » me dit Tanya en souriant.

« Toi aussi. »

Jacob s'approcha de moi, et sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me jetai dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Jake, tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques aussi Bells, mais tout redeviendra normal, je te le promets, » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et s'enferma avec Tanya dans la chambre "d'amis". J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas passer la nuit seule et être aux côtés de mon ami.

D'un pas lourd, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je stoppai en voyant Edward en plein milieu de la pièce, torse nu, sa chemise dans la main.

J'avais rarement l'occasion de le voir ainsi et à chaque fois que cela m'arrivait, le rouge me montait aux joues et les battements de mon cœur faisaient le marathon de New York.

« Euh…désolée, je te laisse t'habiller, » lui dis-je en détournant le regard, de peur de fondre ou de me jeter sur lui.

« Tanya ? »

En entendant mon prénom, je m'arrêtai, la main sur la poignée de porte et me retournai tout doucement.

« Reste, » souffla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Toutes les pièces sont prises et si ça ne te dérange pas…euh…tu…je passerai la nuit ici…avec toi »

Explosion. Ma poitrine explosa dans tout mon corps à l'entente de la phrase que j'avais toujours rêvée d'entendre. Un sourire apparut automatiquement sur mon visage et je me tournai complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

« Bien, » fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Puis une chose frappa mon regard. Sous ses pectoraux, sa peau laissait voir une longue et fine cicatrice.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » M'exclamai-je en marchant vers lui, « Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et vit de quoi je parlais.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Questionna-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je n'avais toujours pas osé lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, et je continuais d'observer cette ancienne blessure qui bizarrement n'enlevait rien à la perfection de son torse si magnifiquement sculpté.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête et me mordis la lèvre.

« Nous avions escaladé la barrière du zoo pour que tu puisses voir les tigres de Tasmanie le soir du nouvel an. Je m'en suis sorti avec cette cicatrice et toi avec la plus grande frayeur de ta vie, » souffla-t-il.

J'osai enfin croiser son regard et quand je vis son sourire en coin et son visage si proche du mien, je ne pus que déglutir bruyamment et tenter d'apaiser les battements de mon coeur.

« Ça a dû te faire mal, » murmurai-je en observant son sourire.

« Pas vraiment. »

Son souffle chaud me caressa délicatement le visage et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« Ça n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'ai pu ressentir l'année suivante, » continua-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissai encore une fois les yeux vers sa cicatrice pour ne pas voir son regard. Je savais à présent ce qu'il avait pu vivre, et je n'avais pas le courage de voir une certaine souffrance sur son visage d'ange.

« Je suis désolée, » dis-je en levant la main vers son torse.

L'envie de le toucher se fit plus grande et de mon index, je traçai une ligne sur sa cicatrice voulant par la même occasion effacer toute sa douleur. Je le sentis tressaillir au contact de mon doigt, mon touché lui étant sans doute encore difficile à supporter alors je me retirai, mais avant que je n'esquive le moindre mouvement, sa main m'en empêcha en prenant la mienne et en la posant sur son torse, à l'endroit où son cœur battait la chamade.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser son regard, et derechef je me perdis dans la douceur de ses prunelles vertes. Edward Cullen avait fait un énorme pas ce soir là, un pas qui allait changer ma façon de voir, de faire et de poursuivre ma vie. J'étais tombée amoureuse du personnage que je voyais dans les magazines ou à la télé. Mais ce soir là, j'étais encore plus amoureuse de la personne qui était devant moi et qui faisait un effort monstre pour laisser une seconde chance à sa femme.

Edward Cullen était définitivement mieux que toute personne que j'avais rencontrée dans cette invraisemblable aventure.

« Tanya…, » murmura-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas de moi dont il était amoureux, ce n'était pas à moi que la chance revenait, c'était à son épouse. Ça allait certainement me briser le jour où je retrouverais mon corps, parce que ce soir là, j'avais la certitude que la réponse à mes problèmes se trouvait sous le même toit que moi et que d'ici peu de jours je redeviendrais Bella à part entière. Une Bella qui serait amoureuse d'un homme qui en aime une autre, un homme qui a toujours mérité d'être aimé et de retrouver sa vie d'antan.

« Qui est Bella ? » L'entendis-je me demander.

_C'est moi,_ répondis-je pour moi-même avec une pointe de regret.

**Sooo, tell me if you loved it!**

**Une Bella qui commence à éprouver des sentiments pour un Edward qui veut peut être essayer de reconstruire quelque chose avec sa femme qui n'est d'autre que la pauvre Tanya. Et oui, Tanya n'est pas aussi affreuse que ce qu'elle paraissait être. J'espere que son loooong monologue ne vous pas déçu. **

**Je veux vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises^^**

**Bisous**

**Lina**


	9. Disillusion

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes!**

**Alors par où commencer? Peut être par des excuses. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long et pénible retard, je n'ai pas toujours eu accès à internet d'où je suis et j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, faut aussi l'avouer. C'est donc aujourd'hui que je vous retrouve avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents, beaucoup plus long même et j'éspère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous etes toutes superbes! Merci.**

**J'ai enfin pris le temps de répondre aux anonymes:**

jennyfer: Merci pour ta review, ravie que la rencontre entre Bella et Tanya te plaise, j'avoue avoir été septique au début face au long monologue de Tanya. La suite est pour tout de suite. Bonne lecture

aussidagility: C'est vrai que le début de la fic à été écrit de manière à ce qu'on se doute un peu que Tanya agissait sous le coup de la menace, la rencontre entre Aro et Bella l'avait bien prouvé. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Edward ne sache pas qui est vraiment Bella, je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour lui de savoir, c'est vrai qu'il se pose des questions mais est ce que tu penses réellement qu'il trouvera normal de voir que ses réponses se trouvent dans le corps d'une autre personne lol. Je ne sais pas si tu suis un peu ma logique lol. Dans tout les cas merci pour ta review. Bisou à toi

Bling: Review constructive ou pas, la tienne m'a fait énormément plaisir ne t'en fait pas lol. Donc tout d'abord merci. Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouve l'histoire prenante comme tu dis et pour voir comment Bella va s'en sortir à la question qui est Bella, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre^^. Encore désolé pour ce long retard, je ne le ferai plus…enfin j'éspère. Bises

mylene: Merci beaucoup Mylene, la suite est enfin arrivée après un long retard, en esperant qu'elle te tiendra encore en haleine je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^. Bisous

Nomie: Salut Nomie, j'espere juste que tu es toujours en vie et que ton impatience ne t'a pas tuée lol. Comme toujours, avec toi, je vais commencer par un merci, merci pour tout et pour la joie et l'excitation que tu mets dans tes commentaires, je suis obligée de sourire, voir même de rire en te lisant. Les questions que tu te poses auront certainement des réponses, je l'éspère en tout cas. J'espère que tu passes à ton tour de bonnes vacances, à très vite j'éspère et encore merci pour tout. Bisous

ronnie: Salut Ronnie, alors par commencer lol…je dirai tout d'abord que cette fiction n'est pas une traduction, elle est de moi et totalement de moi lol, donc oui j'ai le pouvoir sur le cours de la fiction. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse croire que c'était une traduction lol, mais je prends ça comme un compliment, surtout le ''merveilleuse traduction ». Dans tout les cas, merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Tanya est vraiment à plaindre dans cette fiction, elle a eu le mauvais rôle et qui sait peut être que tout s'arrangera pour elle. La suite est là, en éspérant avoir de tes nouvelles, je te remercie encore une fois pour ton avis.

o0O-Eden-O0o: Coucou, merci pour ta review, après ce long retard la suite est pour maintenant. A bientôt j'éspère, bisous

phinou: Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton avis. En ce qui concerne les questions existentielles, tu as totalement raison, il y en aura certainement dans le chapitre suivant lol. Et comme je vois, tu es dans la situation de tout le monde, tu commences à apprécier Tanya et je crois que c'est ce que j'ai recherché en écrivant cette fiction. Merci encore…

Sandrine: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'aie plut, donne moi ton avis pour celui-ci. Bisou à toi aussi.

Camille36: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite tu l'as aujourd'hui^^ Par contre, je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu ton adresse, le site ne permet pas de tranmettre les adresses mail je crois. En tout cas ravie que la fiction te plaise autant. Bisou

MystieLil: Moi je dirai merci à toi pour ta magnifique reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas je finirai cette fiction quoi qu'il m'en coûte lol. Merci encore, bisou.

Marion: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non ton commentaire ne sert pas à rien, au contraire, je vois que tu te poses des questions et que tu as surtout remarqué le Romance/Drama, donc pour te dire si ca va mal finir tout dépend du point de vue. Bien sur tu dois te douter que je ne te donnerai pas la fin, d'ailleurs je doute moi-même que tu la veuilles vu qu'apparemment tu ne veux rien savoir lol. Et puis pour tes pronostiques, je te l'accorde aussi je ne te donnerai aussi aucunes réponses lol. Donc tout comme toi, ma réponse ne sert pas à grand-chose ^^.Dans tous les cas, merci pour tout ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir. A très vite, j'espère. Bisou !

Sandry: Salut, j'éspère que tu passes aussi de bonnes vacances, en tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je vois aussi que tu as toujours un doute sur l'honnêteté de Tanya, donc je te rassure, elle raconte la vérité, elle a vraiment été corrompue par Aro et tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour protéger sa famille à sa façon. En ce qui concerne Jacob, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre pour savoir s'il est aussi maladroit que Bella ou pas. Bisou

Merci aussi à :

_Habswifes, Kik, aulandra17, ma-aaariee_

**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisous**

* * *

Je croyais être dans un rêve. Un rêve intense et pénétrant qui me faisait me sentir bien, vivante, complète. Un rêve qui allait certainement ou même sûrement rendre ma journée aussi belle que lui. Ce rêve progressait à une vitesse folle et j'ignorais ce que la suite me réservait. De plus en plus merveilleux, de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus confortable. Puis j'avais changé d'avis. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. J'étais dans un sommeil beaucoup plus profond que cela, beaucoup plus lent et lourd que cela. Je n'étais pas endormie. Non, j'étais morte…

J'avais fait assez de bonnes actions dans ma vie, ou plutôt, je n'avais pas fait énormément de mal dans ma vie pour ne pas avoir droit au paradis. C'était donc cela ; j'étais morte et je me trouvais au paradis. Un endroit encore plus beau que le rêve lui-même. Parce que pour me sentir si bien ici, je devais certainement y être. J'étais dans ce jardin d'Eden. Je n'utilisais peut-être pas ma vision pour le voir moi-même, mais mon esprit me le faisait sentir. C'était sans doute ainsi que nous nous sentions lorsque nous étions morts et au paradis.

J'avais chaud, mais pas d'une chaleur infernale, ni d'une chaleur insupportable. C'était tout autre chose. Toute chose qui se trouvait dans le domaine du confortable comme je l'avais dit précédemment. Ma poitrine se soulevait en accord avec les souffles doux qui se faisaient sentir sur mon dos. Ma taille était délicatement encerclée par ses deux bras forts que j'avais toujours rêvé de sentir et dont je savais qu'ils étaient parfaitement à leur place ici, autour de moi. Et finalement, la douce sensation de cette chevelure qui se baladait contre mon épaule.

Être dans les bras d'Edward Cullen me propulsait sans doute au paradis. Donc oui, j'étais morte et au paradis. Dans mon paradis…qui n'était rien d'autre qu'Edward.

Les yeux clos, je me permis de lever la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Un simple geste qui pouvait signifier beaucoup lorsque nous n'étions même pas supposés se toucher. Je commençai à faire de fins mouvements, faisant des allers-retours entre ses doigts et le haut de sa main. Mais je voulais plus que ce paradis. Je voulais le voir. Sentir sa peau entre mes doigts ne me suffisait pas. Alors j'ouvris tout doucement les yeux et mon rêve ou plutôt mon esprit s'éclaira. J'étais entourée de ces meubles que je commençais à connaître par cœur. Cette commode sur laquelle se trouvait mon Shakespeare préféré, ce dressing qui comportait une multitude de vêtements qui n'appartenaient qu'à Edward, cette partie de la chambre où il aimait se détendre en lisant ses livres à lui, cette fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière de la lune, permettant d'éclairer son visage et surtout ses magnifiques traits le plus souvent tirés ou énervés par ma présence. Cette fenêtre qui aujourd'hui laissait passer un doux rayon de soleil qui se projetait sur un des tapis persan de la chambre. Je n'étais définitivement pas morte. Non, j'étais en vie et dans les bras d'Edward.

La douce réalité était encore plus belle à connaître. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment visité le jardin d'Eden ; j'étais réellement dans ses bras, et il était fermement accroché à moi, comme si nous formions réellement un tout. Oui, Edward Cullen était certainement mon paradis, mon jardin d'Eden, mon rêve.

La nuit d'hier se rejouait dans mon esprit comme si j'y étais encore, et même si pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé ma place à l'instant, le fait de repenser à ce qui s'était produit hier soir m'arracha un sourire.

_« Qui est Bella ? » __M'avait-il__ demandé. Et j'aurai__s__ aimé lui dire que c'était moi, que toute cette histoire n'était pas aussi réelle qu'elle le paraissait. Que ma vie avait pri__s__ soin de changer __pour que je le rencontre__. Que Bella et Tanya ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde et n'avaient comme point commun que lui et leur vie. Que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, de sa voix, de son corps, de son caractère, de ses actions, du Edward qu'il était. _

_Ma main était toujours posée contre son cœur, la sienne tenant fermement la mienne et mon regard était toujours accroché au sien. Ravageur comme jamais, puisque mon cœur n'avait cessé de faire ces innombrables bonds dans ma poitrine qui menaçait déjà l'implosion. _

_Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas lorsque mon corps se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Depuis que __je connaissais__ Edward, mes mots __étaient presque tous des mensonges__. Mis à part lorsque je lui disais combien j'étais désolée pour lui et sa famille et combien je voulais que tout redevienne normal entre lui et son épouse, autrement dit entre nous, tout le reste n'était que mensonge. _

_Un mensonge lorsque je ne lui avais pas dit que lui, sa famille et peut être moi-même étions en danger à cause d'Aro, un mensonge lorsque je ne lui avais pas dit que je savais comment son père était mort, un mensonge lorsque je ne lui avais pas dit que je ne le connaissais que grâce aux informations ou aux journaux et magazines__,__ et enfin un mensonge lorsque je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais Bella. _

_Tous mes silences n'étaient que mensonges. Et moi qui avais toujours pensé __que__ j'étais mauvaise dans ce genre de chose, __je me rendais__ compte __à présent __que je me trompais. Les mensonges pouvaient être presque faciles à dire lorsque nous n'avions pas le choix et que la peur de la vérité se faisait de plus en plus pesante sur notre cœur. _

_« Bella et Jacob sont des amis que j'ai connu__s__ lorsque j'étais à l'université__,__ » __avais-je menti__ alors en posant mon regard sur nos mains toujours liées. « Je ne me souviens pas d'eux__.__ »_

_La __difficulté dans__ les mensonges était toujours lorsque __je ne savais__ pas __ce__ que l'autre connaissait __de ma__ vie __– c'est-à-dire celle de Tanya –__ et qu'il s'évertuait à me déstabiliser sans même le savoir. _

_« Je…je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas te souvenir d'eux__.__ »_

_Mon cœur avait certainement __sauté__ plusieurs __battements__ lorsque je lui avais dit cela, mais je continuais de penser que le mensonge valait mieux que la vérité dans des moments pareils. _

_« Est-ce que leur présence te dérange ? » Lui avais-je demandé en me mordant le coin des lèvres._

_La réponse s'était __fait attendre,__ et lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé de me lâcher la main__,__ à __mon plus grand regret__, __celle-ci__ était derechef __retombée et avait retrouvé__ la froideur de mon propre corps. Je venais de me rendre compte __de __l'impact que son corps avait sur moi : il me donnait chaud et sans son toucher j'avais froid…_

_« Non, ils ne me dérangent pas du tout…C'est juste que… »_

_Il m'avait regardé__e__ avec insistance avant de baisser les yeux en souriant._

_« Laisse tomb__er__, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé que je connaissais cette personne. »_

_« Ok…je te souhaite une bonne nuit ? » Lui avais-je dit alors d'une petite voix._

_Il avait relevé le regard pour croiser le mien, et pendant que mon cœur battait la chamade, un sourire __était né__ au coin de sa lèvre. Puis__,__ lorsqu'il avait porté une main sur ma joue, __cela avait__ encore une fois __été __l'apocalypse dans mes entrailles. _

_À__ son contact, la première chose que j'avais faite __avait été__ de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir le sentir comme il __faut__. Cette chaleur et ce doux picotement sur ma peau n'ava__ient__ jamais été aussi exquis qu'à cet instant. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait me rendre folle __quand il commençait__ à se comporter de la sorte._

_« Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je m'apprête à faire__,__ Tanya__,__ » __avait__-il __soufflé__ d'une voix qui sonnait comme suppliante._

_Il m'avait __fallu__ un grand effort pour faire disparaître la boule qui obstruait mon œsophage et déglutir bruyamment. _

_Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Que se passait-il à présent ? Allait-il réellement me laisser cette dernière chance que je rêvais tous les soirs d'avoir ? __Étais__-je en train de rêver ? __Étais__-je devenue folle ? _

_Tant de questions qui m'avaient martelé l'esprit à ce moment là._

_« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu me __donnes__ une __autre__ chance ? » Avais-je demandé après avoir laissé le temps à ma voix de reprendre une bonne intonation._

_Il s'était mis à rire et __avait relâché m__a joue pour s'éloigner. Il __était allé __ fouiller dans son dressing et en __était ressorti avec__ un T-shirt blanc._

_« Une dernière chance Tanya, mais ne va pas croire que ce sera facile. Tu te doutes que plusieurs personnes ne sont pas prête__s__ à te pardonner aussi vite__,__ » __a__vait-il lancé en enfilant son T-shirt pour cacher au plus grand __dam__ de mes yeux son magnifique torse. _

_« Tu parles de Rosalie ? » Avais-je demandé en grimaçant._

_« Entre autre__s__. Puis il y a Emmett __;__ il suit Rose comme son ombre. Donc si elle te déteste, lui aussi te détestera…Mais ça tu dois le savoir, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Elle ne me déteste pas. Nous étions très proches et je suis sûre que nous le serons à nouveau »_

_Il __s'était mis__ à sourire et s__'était dirigé __ vers son coin lecture, avant d'attraper son livre._

_« Tes amis peuvent rester autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Seulement… »_

_Il avait hésité et avait fui mon regard avant de continuer sa phrase._

_« Oui ? » L'avais-je encouragé._

_« Seulement…je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème avec ce Jacob. Il est bien avec ton amie Bella, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Je n'avais pas vraiment su comment interpréter cela. De la jalousie ? De la possession ? L'envie de m'avoir rien que pour lui ? Ou simplement de me demander d'arrêter de lui mentir et de stopper mes tromperies. Dans tous les cas, cette phrase m'avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Et rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il puisse ouvertement me demander si Jake était casé avec une autre pour ne pas qu'il y __ait__ de malentendu, __il y avait matière à__ sourire._

_C'est alors que je m'étais approchée de lui et avais pris place à ses côtés._

_« Jake n'est pas avec Bella, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir__.__ »_

_« Ce n'est pas… »_

_« Chhht__,__ » __l__ui avais-je dicté en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je suis à toi Edward. Rien qu'à toi et plus aucun homme ne posera la main sur ce corps…Je te le promet__s.__ »_

_C'était la première fois que j'osais lui dire __une chose pareille__. La première fois que je lui disais réellement que je lui appartenais et que plus jamais je ne le tromperai__s__. Que je voulais enfin recommencer notre histoire (ou plutôt la leur) pour pouvoir être ce couple d'antan, celui dont Tanya m'avait fait le récit, plus tôt dans la journée._

_« Hum…bien, donc c'est réglé__,__ » __m__'avait-il dit d'une voix détachée._

_J__'avais mis__ cela sur le compte de la gêne. Il n'avait pas __– ou plus l'habitude__ de m'entendre parler de la sorte. Mais à ce moment précis__, j__'avais su que ces paroles étaient une sorte de contrat encore nous. Un contrat que lui-même avait signé __et promettant__ qu'il ne touchera__it__ plus aucune femme, à part moi…_

_« Bonne nuit Tanya__.__ »_

_« Oui, bonne nuit Edward__.__ »_

_Sans __que je puisse me contrôler__, ma bouche s'était collée sur sa joue pour y déposer un doux baiser. Je __ne sais pas__où j'avais pu trouver la force de faire ça__, mais le fait de voir qu'il ne __me rejetait pas et ne me repoussait pas __ m__'avait__ donn__é__ une confiance absolue en moi et m__'avait permis__ de ne pas rougir après avoir senti la douceur de sa peau caresser mes lèvres._

_« Avant d__'aller__ dormir, __j'aimerais__ te demander quelque chose__,__ » __l__ui avais-je __dit__._

_Il lui avait fall__u__ une bonne minute avant de me répondre __;__ sans doute était-il sonné par mon geste._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je t'emprunte un de tes T-Shirt__s __ pour…pour dormir__ ?__ Mes chemises de nui__t__ sont dans l'autre chambre et je ne veux pas vraiment déranger Jake et Tan…Bella ! »_

_Je m'étais tu__e__, me mordant la lèvre tout en me fustigeant d'être aussi idiote __et d'__avoir failli faire une gaffe pareille. Espérons qu'il n'__ait__ rien remarqué !_

_« Bien __sûr__, Jake et __'__Tan- Bella__'__ n'ont pas besoin d'être dérangé__s__. Sers-toi ! » __M'avait-il dit__ en me souriant __tout en__ me désignant son dressing._

_Idiote, idiote et triple idiote ! Bien évidement qu'il l'avait remarqué. Encore une erreur de ce genre et __j'allais me retrouver__ dans un asile, à clamer haut et fort que j'étais Tanya et personne d'autre, que je n'avais __jamais __pensé être Bella, le tout pour sortir de ma folie, ou faire croire aux psychiatres que j'étais tout sauf folle. _

_J'avais donc pris la peine de choisir un de ses longs T-shirt__s__ blanc__s__, que j'avais pris soin d__'enfiler__ avec hâte, __en tentant de ne pas__ rougir. Ce corps m'appartenait à présent. Edward l'avait certes vu des centaines de fois __nu__, mais dans mon esprit, c'était tout nouveau. _

_« Alors Bella et Jacob ne sont pas vraiment ensemble ? » Avais-je entendu sa voix me demander pendant que je tentais de m'adapter à ce T-shirt qui était comme fait pour se porter sur ce magnifique corps. La seule chose __regrettable__ était de ne pas avoir son odeur sur moi et de sentir à la place l'odeur de la lessive de __Garrett__._

_Je m'étais __concentrée à nouveau__ sur sa question, qui bizarrement m'avait plus surprise qu'autre chose et lui avais souri tout en prenant place sous les couettes du lit._

_« Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que Bella te plaît ? » Avais-je plaisanté._

_Mais au fond c'était plus qu'une plaisanterie. J__e voulais__ savoir si un homme comme lui pouvait trouver une fille comme moi séduisante, ou même un tant soit peu regardable. Bien __évidemment__ c'était voué à l'échec depuis que la question avait franchi mes lèvres. La réponse __était__ si prévisible…Mais encore une fois, Edward Cullen avait réussi à me surprendre._

_« Pas qu'elle me plaise, non __;__ je n'ai plus l__'espoir__ de tomber sur une fille qui me plai__ra__ depuis que j'ai appris à quel point les femmes peuvent être vaniteuses, mais…elle est charmante…à sa façon__,__ » __m__'avait-il dit en fronçant les sourcils comme pour essayer de se concentrer sur son bouquin alors qu'il ne le lisait pas vraiment. _

_J'étais donc charmante à ma façon. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Que j'étais un thon et qu'à ma façon je pouvais être charmante ?_

_« C'est juste que je ne la vois pas vraiment avec ce Jacob, il me semble beaucoup plus superficiel qu'elle. Les gros muscles et les mignonnes filles ne font pas toujours bon ménag__e__. »_

_Ok, là je peux l'avouer, j'avais rougi. J'avais rougi et mon cœur __avait dansé__ la samba dans ma poitrine. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai__s__ moi-même dansé la samba juste parce qu'il me trouvait mignonne. Et sa façon de mettre un adjectif devant le prénom de Jake…AAAh Seigneur, se pouvait-il qu'il __puisse__ réellement me trouver, enfin trouver la Tanya qui se trouvait dans mon corps, enfin trouver mon corps mignon ?_

_« Tanya ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

_Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je souriais comme une psychopathe, dévoilant toutes mes dents depuis __quelques secondes__._

_« Hum…Oui, oui, très bien même. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves Bella mignonne. Elle est si…banale. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois, __une drôle d'expression__ sur son visage. De l'agacement ?_

_« C'est vrai qu'elle ne semble pas aussi classe et raffinée que tes amis, mais la banalité peut être bien parfois. » _

_« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Bella est…Elle est simple. Elle est tout le contraire de Tanya et je dois avouer que… »_

_« Tu le fais encore__,__ » __m__'avait-il coupé__e__._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Parler de toi à la troisième personne du singulier »_

_Voilà, je le savais. Qui d'autre que moi pouvait tomber dans son propre piège ?_

_« Tu dois commencer à savoir que je m'apprécie beaucoup__,__ » __a__vais-je tenté de plaisanter. _

_Et ma plaisanterie avait apparemment fonctionné, puisqu'il __s__'était mis à rire. De son rire cristallin qui __provoquait des remous dans__ mes entrailles et __qui faisait__ bondir mon cœur de joie dans ma poitrine. J'adorais l'__entendre__ rire __comme ça__. J__'aurais pu__enregistrer son rire__ et le réécouter toute la journée, ça ne m'aurait pas dérang__ée__ le moins du monde. _

_« Donc tu disais ? Tu trouves Bella charmante ? » Avais-je repris._

_« Oui, elle est charmante __si je peux juger d'après les__ cinq minutes __durant lesquelles je l'ai vue__. __E__lle me semble être comme une enfant ou une jeune fille presque fragile. Voilà pourquoi je te demandais si elle et ce Jacob étaient en couple. Je ne les imagine vraiment pas ensemble. Après ce n'est certainement pas mes affaires. Et puis, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu__e__ quelque part. Seulement je n'arrive pas à mettre le point sur cette chose qui me semble si évidente. »_

_Voilà, ça aussi c'était fait. Me faire descendre de mon nuage aussi vite que j'y étais monté__e__. Il voyait en moi une enfant qui ne pouvait sortir avec un mec aussi beau et baraqué que mon Jake. _

_«Ils sont simplement amis__,__ » __a__vais-je dit d'une petite voix._

_Il __avait acquiescé__ et repri__s__ simplement sa lecture. _

_« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? »_

_« Je finis ma lecture avant, dors bien__.__ »_

_«Merci__.__ »_

_Sous les draps, j'avais fermé les yeux pour tenter de me reconstruire. Toute cette journée avait été riche en émotions. La chance que m'avait donné Edward, avec qui j'étais __sûre__ de pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose__,__ et puis le fait de m'être rendu__e__ compte que ce que je ressentais pour lui était plus que de la simple admiration, __que__ c'était de l'amour. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui alors que lui allait recommencer à éprouver des sentiments pour sa femm__e__. __Des s__entiments qui n'avaient jamais cess__é, j'en étais convaincue__. Des sentiments qui allaient ressurgir très vite__,__ et ce__,__ grâce à moi. Et le problème dans tout cela, c'était que la vraie Tanya était toujours là. Elle n'éprouvait certes plus rien pour lui, mais quelque chose me disait que si un jour je retrouvais mon corps, et elle le sien__,__ Edward sera__it__ avec elle et cette dernière ne pourra__it__ pas le re__jeter__. Il était si simple d'aimer un homme comme lui__,__ et pour elle ce sera__it__ encore plus simple. J'allais certainement souffrir, mais paradoxalement __je serais __heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que lui et sa famille __allaient__ bien et qu'ils __avaient retrouvé__ la paix. _

_Nous ne savions pas comment nous__ allions nous__ débrouiller__,__m__ais à nous trois, nous __trouverions__ un moyen de détruire Aro Volturi et sa démence._

_J'étais restée très longtemps éveillée sous les couvertures__,__ et __lorsqu'enfin__ je l'avais senti près de moi, j'avais continué de feinter __le__ sommeil. Je ne savais pas comment réagir si je le voyais couché à mes côtés. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps__,__ et le jour où __c'était enfin arrivé,__ j'avais __eu __peur de tout gâcher avec ma poisse légendaire et __je__ m'étais content__ée__ de dormir._

_Mais __quand__ j'avais senti sa main sur ma joue __me__ caresser délicatement la peau puis les cheveux, je n'avais pas réussi à calmer les battements trépidants de mon cœur. J'avais le sentiment que lui-même allait se rendre compte de ses battements à mesure que ma cage thoracique se soulevait. _

_« Bon sang, mais qui es-tu vraiment ? » Avait-il murmuré._

_Son souffle avait un moment caressé ma joue, puis plus rien. Il s'était allongé à mes côtés et avait éteint les lumières, tandis que moi, j'étais tétanisée. Pas de peur, mais d'incompréhension. Il __s__'était rendu compte de quelque chose et surtout, il m'avait donné ma chance…Une chance que je ne gâcherai__s__ pour rien au monde._

Voilà pourquoi j'étais heureuse de me lever ce matin. En plus de la soirée d'hier, je venais de me rendre compte que le mythe du 'je m'endors loin de toi-je me réveille près de toi' était vrai.

J'inspirai profondément, profitant du luxe qui était de dormir dans ses bras à lui. Mais très vite, je le sentis bouger contre moi, s'éloignant presque. Seul un de ses bras resta accroché à ma taille. Son visage, quant à lui, s'était à mon plus grand désespoir éloigné, m'empêchant de jouir de son souffle chaud.

C'est alors que tout doucement, je retirai son bras de sur moi et me tournai pour lui faire face. Un ange, voilà ce qu'il était. Je n'avais jamais connu pareil réveil, et le voir profondément endormi, la bouche entrouverte, me crispa l'estomac.

Rien à voir avec les réveils que j'avais souvent eus en compagnie de Jake. Le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche, noyant avec lui son oreiller, ses yeux se transformant en boules de billard à force d'être enflés de fatigue, son haleine qui avait pour but de me piquer les yeux en étant près de lui. En bref, une description que je m'efforçais jour après jour d'oublier parce que Jake était tout sauf sexy au réveil.

Je posai ma main délicatement sur sa joue tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Mais dès que le contact se fit, dès que ma paume épousa sa joue avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable, dès que mon cœur s'accéléra en sentant cette fine barbe contre mes doigts, ses yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte de la situation, de son bras autour de moi et de ma main sur son visage, et lorsqu'il la comprit, à en juger par son regard, j'allais très vite redescendre de mon petit nuage.

Je retirai ma main et attendis qu'il fasse lui-même le premier pas.

Il me fixa un instant, noyant son regard dans le mien avant de se relever et de s'étirer. Ce faisant il s'éloigna de moi… d'au moins un mètre.

Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Lui dire bonjour ? Lui sourire ? Me jeter dans ses bras ? Le forcer à m'embrasser ?

Je commençais sérieusement à divaguer là.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il en brisant le fil de mes pensées stupides.

« Hum, oui et toi ? »

J'avais merveilleusement bien dormie.

« Plutôt, oui » répondit-il en me souriant de son irrésistible sourire en coin. « Je vais me doucher, on se retrouve en bas. »

J'acquiesçai, et le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Quant à moi, je descendis à la terrasse où se trouvaient déjà Jake et Tanya.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous faisiez quoi en haut tous les deux ? » Lança Jake d'un ton acerbe.

J'avais oublié le Jacob possessif-hypocrite-jaloux qui détestait me voir avec un autre homme. Au moins j'étais fixée, il savait qui j'étais réellement.

« Bonjour Jake, j'ai très bien dormi merci, » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tanya nous regardait, retenant visiblement son rire.

« On vous attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Tanya a eu beau forcer Garrett pour qu'il nous nourrisse, monsieur lèche botte préfère attendre que les 'Cullen' se réveillent, » annonça-t-il, une grimace tordant tout les traits de son visage.

« Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui ? D'un côté je comprends un peu ton humeur. Ton estomac est vide et ça doit énormément jouer, » le taquinai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça, » bouda-t-il.

« T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça le matin, » prévins-je Tanya en la voyant froncer les sourcils face à la réaction de Jake. « Il n'y a pas plus jaloux que mon Jacob. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton Jacob ? »

« Non et je préfère ne pas savoir ; ta langue est beaucoup trop pendue le matin. »

Tanya se mit à rire, et en voyant l'attitude de mon ami, je fis la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'Edward fasse son apparition. Et quelle apparition ! Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son shampoing jusqu'ici. Si exquis. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais autorisé mon cerveau à dicter les lois de mon corps pour me lever et aller fourrer mes mains dans sa chevelure.

En nous voyant assis à table, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Jake, qui apparemment boudait toujours son ventre, et ensuite sur moi. Il cherchait apparemment à me dire quelque chose ou à m'avertir de quelque chose. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de déchiffrer son attitude car très vite il détourna le regard et s'installa près de Tanya.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il. « Garrett n'est pas venu pour votre déjeuner ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Il attendait que nos hôtes se réveillent, » lança Jake d'un ton sarcastique qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

Edward ne savait pas comment qualifier l'attitude de mon meilleur ami et il me regarda, comme pour me demander ce qu'il se passait. Je haussai les épaules, ma façon de lui dire de laisser couler et Garrett arriva enfin, avec un chariot plein de nourriture.

« Bonjour à tous. »

« Bonjour Garrett. Tu sais, la prochaine fois ne nous attends pas ; si les amis de Tanya se lèvent avant nous, tu peux les servir »

« Bien monsieur, » abdiqua-t-il en posant un plateau plein de croissants et de petits pains devant nous.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence assez gênant, fallait le dire. Edward mangeait de son côté, jetant de temps en temps quelques regards vers nos invités ; Tanya fuyait le regard de son époux, et Jacob était bien trop occupé à manger pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait du monde à ses côtés.

Ce fut donc Edward qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Tu comptes voir Aro aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il par-dessus sa tasse de café.

Un simple coup d'œil vers Tanya et je sus que je devais dire oui. Son regard, non, son visage entier me suppliait de dire oui, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs.

« Hum…oui, j'ai…je dois le voir pour régler quelques affaires assez…hum…personnelles, » balbutiai-je.

« Personnelles ? » S'étonna Edward en arquant un sourcil.

Et je me souvins de notre conversation d'hier soir ; une dernière chance voulait certainement dire plus de secrets entre nous.

« Oui, Jacob aimerait travailler pour lui, voilà pourquoi il est ici. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que tu es venu. Le chômage ne te réussit pas trop, Jake. »

Il fronça les sourcils et posa son verre de lait.

« Et toi le luxe ne te réussit pas trop, Tanya, » rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur le Tanya.

Un coup de pied sous la table pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien gâcher et ce fut le gémissement douloureux d'Edward qui se fit entendre.

Ok, première règle : ne jamais frapper Jacob sous une table, parce qu'avec la poisse que j'ai, tout cela se retourne forcément contre moi, et à voir l'expression mi-surprise, mi-douloureuse d'Edward, je sus que ma poisse me suivait jusqu'au bout. Le fardeau de toute une vie, la bonne fée me l'avait sans doute légué à ma naissance en contrepartie d'une simple petite vie sans soucis, mis à part la mort simultanée de mes parents, des études qui n'avaient mené nulle part, deux amis, l'un oubliant sans cesse mon existence lorsqu'un vagin sur pattes pointait le bout de son nez, l'autre déménageant à Seattle pour sortir avec la sœur d'un des hommes les plus sexy et les plus riches de la planète. Une vie vouée à l'ennui jusqu'à ce fameux soir…

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

« Je…euh…un simple spasme musculaire… il m'arrive de ne pas contrôler mon corps, » tentai-je d'expliquer en détournant le regard.

« Un spasme ? » Répéta-t-il. « Peu importe, la prochaine fois essaye de contrôler ton corps, je dois avouer que ça fait sacrément mal. »

« Monsieur Cullen ne supporte pas la douleur, il devrait… » Commença Jacob avant que mon pied ne lui fasse le même traitement qu'à celui d'Edward.

« Ouch ! Bordel, Bella ça fait mal ! » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Trop bas pour que nos compagnons ne puissent l'entendre.

« Monsieur Black ne supporte pas la douleur, » répétai-je en plissant des yeux.

« Il faut que j'aille travailler, » nous coupa Edward en se levant. « Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute…mon cœur ? »

Wow,wow, wow, wow ! Étais-je la seule à avoir entendu le surnom que m'avait donné Edward ? À quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Du coup je me demandai s'il pensait que nous étions aussi censés jouer au parfait couple devant mes amis. Je rencontrai le regard de Tanya qui elle-même semblait dans la même situation d'incompréhension.

« Tanya ? » Répéta-t-il en se relevant.

« Oh…euh oui, je te suis. »

Je le suivis jusque devant son bureau, l'esprit toujours torturé à me demander si oui ou non j'étais supposée me ridiculiser devant Jacob en jouant la comédie. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas vraiment la peur de connaître les moqueries de mon meilleur ami sur mon piètre jeu d'actrice, non, c'était la peur de voir le processus se mettre en marche plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. Ce processus qui s'enclenchait dès lors que je voyais Edward dire ou faire des choses anormales comme de m'appeler 'mon cœur', me toucher les cheveux, ou me toucher tout court…

« Tu as dit que tu allais chez Aro avec tes amis… »

« Tu m'as appelée mon cœur, » le coupai-je.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as appelée mon cœur, » répétai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Je veux comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Tu m'as appelée mon cœur, est-ce que c'est parce que Jake et Tanya étaient présents ou simplement parce que… »

« Bella, » m'interrompit-il en me paralysant de la tête aux pieds.

Ça faisait seulement une nuit que Tanya était présente ici, et déjà on ne pouvait garder ce secret plus longtemps. Bien sûr la faute me revenait puisque c'était moi qui foirais tout sans cesse, et aujourd'hui Edward savait qui j'étais ; il savait que j'étais Bella ou que je me prenais pour Bella. Il m'enverrait certainement dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus en vogue du pays.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à l'attitude que je devais avoir en faisant face à une telle situation. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour il puisse se rendre compte de la vérité. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour qu'il reste aveuglé et dans son monde, aussi tranquille que possible. Ok, j'avais décidé de redevenir une épouse aimante du jour au lendemain, j'avais à plusieurs reprises parlé de moi à la troisième personne du singulier, j'avais gardé ma maladresse et ma haine envers les robes, le maquillage et les escarpins à talons ; j'avais en quelque sorte fait changer Tanya, mais il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et c'est seulement en invitant la vraie Tanya qu'il ouvrait les yeux…

« Jake et Bella, » continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as dit Jake et Tanya. »

Instinctivement ma main se posa sur ma bouche, l'empêchant de se rouvrir pour sortir une autre connerie. Non, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais il allait certainement le faire très vite si je continuais sur cette lancée.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour ne pas briser la connexion de nos regards.

Le mien idiot, le sien inquiet.

« Hum…oui, je vais bien, c'est juste qu'avec Bella…hum…nous avions l'habitude de s'échanger nos prénoms à la fac…un petit jeu de filles idiot. »

S'échanger les prénoms ? Quelle merde tu fais Bella ! Et rien qu'à son expression qui pesait le pour et le contre afin de savoir s'il devait me faire enfermer dans une maison de fous, j'avais la preuve que j'étais la pire des imbéciles.

« J'imagine que beaucoup d'amis font ça, s'échanger les prénoms, » dit-t-il en souriant cette fois-ci.

« Oui, lorsqu'on s'apprécie, c'était une sorte de mode à l'université. »

«Bizarre que tu n'aies pas voulu m'appeler Tanya et toi Edward dans ce cas. »

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, un rire qui sonnait tellement faux, que j'avais l'impression d'être ces pimbêches qui rigolaient pour n'importe quelles idioties sorties de la bouche d'un homme tel qu' Edward.

« Ça ne marche qu'entre personnes du même sexe. »

« Bien évidemment, » acquiesça-t-il en me lâchant l'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Parce que je ne sais pas quelle réponse tu souhaites entendre, » répondit-il en sans pour autant lâcher mon regard.

« La vérité me semble parfaite. »

« Tes amis sont-ils au courant de nos…hum…nos problèmes ? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. Ils savent que nous ne sommes pas les 'Monsieur et Madame Cullen' que tout le monde croit connaître si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, » avouai-je lourdement.

« Bien. Donc je ne ferai plus la même erreur. »

« Bien, » soufflai-je en baissant les yeux de peur qu'il ne voie le dégoût profond que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Je me sentais d'autant plus stupide que j'avais pensé durant une minute qu'il m'appelait réellement 'mon cœur' pour moi et non pour prouver au monde entier que notre vie était aussi épanouie que possible. Pathétique.

« En revenant de chez Aro, j'aimerais que tu viennes déjeuner chez Esmée, » reprit-il.

Bon sang, à quoi jouait-il ? Il m'appelait 'mon cœur', me disait que c'était une erreur, me piétinant le cœur par la même occasion, puis m'invitait chez sa famille juste après. C'était quoi tout ça au juste ? Une mission 'Écrasons Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende enfin compte qu'Edward Cullen ne donne pas de seconde chance ?' »

« Je n'aimerais pas que tu fasses une autre erreur, » rétorquai-je un peu sèchement.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et remarquai l'incompréhension qui gagnait son regard.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Tanya ? »

« Non, aucun ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Tanya. »

« Peut-être que je commence à en avoir marre de tes sautes d'humeur, » lâchai-je méchamment.

« Mes sautes d'hum… » Commença-t-il. « Tanya, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais revenir sur mes pas et recommencer une vie pleine d'amour et de bonheur avec toi, » me fit-il remarquer avec exagération.

Je sentis la colère empiéter sur mes sentiments. Pour qui me prenait-il, bordel ?

« Mais ça, il faudrait me le faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, Edward ! Faire ta putain de comédie de mec idéal commence réellement à me peser ! » Rageai-je en pensant à sa façon de jouer double face avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Tanya ? À quoi tu joues ? Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant ! J'essaye de te refaire confiance, et après ce que tu m'as fait ça n'est vraiment pas la chose la plus facile à faire ! » Tonna-t-il, la colère perçant dans tous les recoins de sa voix.

« Et tu crois que ça l'est pour moi ? Tu crois qu'en te voyant me donner des surnoms débiles, me toucher, me dire du jour au lendemain que tu aimerais coucher dans la même chambre que moi est simple ? » Criai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Ça devrait l'être pourtant. Tu n'as jamais eu de cœur ; ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu en auras un ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Sa remarque me fit arrêter tout mouvement, abasourdie que j'étais par de tels propos. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais... Un rire mauvais sortit du fond de ma gorge quand je pensai à l'absurdité qu'il venait de proférer. S'il savait ce que Tanya endurait pour essayer de le sauver lui et sa famille, l'expression 'avoir un cœur' serait bien trop faible pour elle. Elle avait bien plus qu'un cœur et lui était bien trop aveugle pour le voir.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir chez Esmée, dis-le moi carrément et n'invente pas une foutue crise pour ne pas le faire, » dit-il les mâchoires serrées.

« Je te retrouve chez Esmée, » répondis-je, glaciale.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Jake et Tanya seront avec moi, » précisai-je en tournant les talons pour couper court à toute conversation et ne plus voir son visage qui commençait réellement à m'insupporter.

~~~0~0~~~

Voilà comment je me retrouvai dans la limousine en direction du manoir des Volturi en compagnie de Jacob et de Tanya. Je n'avais pas cessé de repenser à la dispute que je venais d'avoir avec Edward. J'aurais pu lui donner raison et comprendre qu'il en voulait à Tanya, mais à force de jouer au mec lunatique, c'était devenu lassant pour moi. Oui, j'étais lassée de sentir mon cœur faire de dangereux bons dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près de moi, lassée d'arrêter de respirer lorsque j'attendais une réponse à une question que je lui avais posée, lassée de commencer à ressentir tout cet amour qui était en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur à force de me rendre compte que sa réciprocité était quasi improbable. Lassée de lui, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il avançait d'un pas et que je me rendais compte que notre situation allait changer, tout de suite après il en faisait dix à reculons.

« Ça va, Bells ? » Me demanda Jake en me voyant perdue dans mes pensées.

Je lui fis un mince sourire et calai ma tête contre son épaule tout en lui prenant le bras.

« Ma vie me manque…et tu me manques, » avouai-je la gorge serrée.

Après un lourd silence, je sentis les lèvres de mon meilleur ami se poser sur mon front et me caresser les cheveux.

« On retrouvera notre vie, Bells. Je te le promets. Tu redeviendras la jolie brune de Forks qui adore se faire poser des lapins par son goujat d'ami. »

J'esquissai un mince sourire qui recueillit la larme qui s'était échappée de mon œil.

À cet instant je souhaitais une vie sans tous ces problèmes, une vie sans Edward et sans l'amour que je ressentais pour lui et qui commençais déjà à me consumer.

Je tournai le visage vers la vitre et observai les gratte-ciels, la population de Seattle, les hommes en cravates se dépêchant pour avoir un malheureux taxi, toute cette frénésie que nous n'avions jamais eue à Forks.

Avec un simple vœu, je m'étais mise dans le pétrin le plus total…

Ce fut seulement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison Volturi que je refis surface. J'étais là et j'avais promis à Tanya de l'aider, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

J'entendis le sifflement de Jacob qui ouvrit la portière sans prendre la peine d'attendre que le chauffeur le fasse.

« C'est pas le manoir que j'imaginais, bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux vers la gigantesque villa.

J'allais le suivre et descendre quand Tanya me retint par le bras.

« Merci pour tout Bella, pour Edward et pour moi, » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Ne me remercie pas maintenant, je ne sais vraiment pas dans quelle merde je suis en train de nous foutre. »

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

« J'ai juste hâte que tout cela finisse. Autant qu'Edward, je crois. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« La routine. Edward me déteste et je remue ciel et terre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de reconnaissance, » répondis-je en souriant faussement.

« Tu l'as sa reconnaissance. Crois-moi, j'ai vu comment il se comportait avec toi ce matin et sa façon de regarder Jake… »

« Jacob, » la coupai-je froidement. « Il s'appelle Jacob. En plus de ma vie, ne me prends pas mon meilleur ami. »

Je sortis de la voiture, la laissant seule avec son expression surprise. J'avais sans doute été trop dure avec elle, elle ne le méritait peut-être pas. Rien de ce qui arrivait n'était de sa faute, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me défouler et Tanya semblait être la meilleure proie. Le fait de me prendre ma vie ou de lui avoir offert ma vie n'était plus aussi réjouissant que ce qu'il avait paru au début. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de me prendre mon Jacob. Il était à moi, à moi seule.

Comportement puérile, je vous l'accorde et c'est seulement en voyant Tanya apparaître à mes côtés que je me sentis profondément idiote d'agir ainsi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser, mais elle m'arrêta en levant la main et en me souriant.

« T'en fais pas, ok ? Allons plutôt voir ce salopard, » me dit-elle en pénétrant dans la propriété des Volturi.

Avec Jake, nous la suivîmes main dans la main, mais avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte, elle fit volte-face en regardant nos mains entremêlées.

« N'oublie pas qui tu es, Bella. Ne lui présente en aucun cas une nouvelle personne en qui tu tiens, » m'avertit-elle d'une voix grave.

Je lâchai la main de Jake et m'avançai vers la porte.

« Et on est supposés faire quoi hein ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » Paniquai-je.

« Hey Bells, calme-toi ok ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je vais demander à travailler pour lui, » répondit Jake en s'approchant pour me prendre par les épaules.

« Quoi ! » M'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux, choquée par sa phrase. « J'ai dit ça parce qu'il y avait Edward et puis…Non ! Non Jake ! Ca ne va pas ou quoi ? »

« Bella, tout ira bien, ok ? Tu diras à Aro que Jacob est ton garde du corps. Il ne te dira rien, je le connais, » intervint Tanya.

« Et toi alors ? Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Je peux savoir comment je vais te présenter à lui ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que je lui dise que tu es aussi mon garde du corps ? »

« Non, je…dis lui la vérité. »

« La vérité ? » M'écriai-je d'une voix aigue.

« Enfin, pseudo réalité, je veux dire. Que je suis une journaliste et que je fais un reportage sur Tanya Cullen. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ? »

« Vérité ? Où est-ce qu'elle est la vérité dans tout ça ? »

« T'es vraiment un vraie trouillarde Bella, » commenta Jake en souriant.

« Oui je suis une trouillarde, une trouillarde lorsque nos vies sont en danger et lorsque tu… »

La porte s'ouvrit, ne me laissant pas le temps de continuer ma phrase, et James apparut, Aro sur ses traces. En nous voyant tous les trois debout sur le seuil de la porte, James fronça les sourcils et Aro plissa des yeux en me toisant. Parfait ! Vraiment parfait tout ça. Bon Dieu, dans quelle merde je nous avais foutus…

« Tanya ? » Demanda Aro d'une voix douce.

La comédie recommençait, m'exaspérai-je.

« Bonjour Aro, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, très bien même. Je suis juste assez surpris de te voir ici. Ta présence s'est faite drôlement rare, ces derniers temps. »

Il me fit un sourire mauvais et se tourna vers Tanya elle-même. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main.

« Isabella Swan, je suis reporter pour un magasine de mode et je fais un reportage sur Mme Cullen. Elle nous a permis, à mon garde du corps et à moi, de la suivre jusqu'ici, » expliqua-t-elle en montrant Jake de sa main gauche, la droite toujours tendue vers Aro.

Ce dernier la serra en souriant, dupé par son magnifique jeu d'actrice.

« Donc vous êtes le grand Aro Volturi ? Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas impressionnée de me retrouver devant vous, » continua-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Voir un tel spectacle était tout à fait hallucinant. La facilité avec laquelle Tanya pouvait jouer avec mon corps et me rendre aussi puissante qu'elle devait certainement l'être était tout bonnement déconcertant.

« Si je me fie à ce que Tanya m'a dit sur vous, vous êtes une sorte de père pour elle…hum…est-ce qu'il me serait possible de vous poser quelques questions ? Je pense avoir fait le tour avec Mme Cullen et sa famille durant cette dernière semaine. J'ai bien sûr insisté pour passer tout mon temps à ses côtés et l'accompagner ici, chez vous. »

« Et bien que dire ? À part bienvenue chez moi, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien cela ? » Questionna Aro en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Madame Swan, » corrigea-t-elle en glissant sa main contre celle de Jake et en y entremêlant ses doigts.

« Garde du corps et époux ? Original. »

« Toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable, Monsieur Volturi, » sourit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami.

« C'est ce que je dis toujours ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je vous laisse un instant en compagnie de Monsieur Salter, le temps d'un petit entretien avec Tanya, » poursuivit-il en désignant James de la main.

Tanya acquiesça en souriant et me regarda.

« À tout de suite Mme Cullen. »

« Hum…oui. »

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque je vis Aro m'offrir son bras. Un bras que je pris avec le plus de naturel possible. Il me conduisit à l'écart de Jake et Tanya. Cette dernière, qui m'avait littéralement bluffée, avait accroché son regard dans celui de James, et je commençai à avoir peur de la voir gâcher son pouvoir de manipulatrice en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Une journaliste, Tanya ? » Me demanda Aro lorsque nous fûmes assez loin de mes amis.

« Oui, j'ai tenté de la dissuader de venir, mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule et croyez-moi, il n'y a pas plus collante qu'elle. ».

« Elle semble très…très sociale. Tu aurais dû la faire venir ici dès le début. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas honte de montrer au monde comment je vis. »

« Je le sais ça, mais elle voulait rester avec Edward et moi pour voir à quel point nous nous aimions, » dis-je en grimaçant.

La grimace était certainement facile à faire puisqu'elle était très appropriée face aux termes 'aimer', 'Edward' et 'moi'.

« La prochaine fois que cela arrive, fais-le moi savoir. J'étais à deux doigts de venir moi-même te réclamer, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire atrocement faux.

« Pas de problèmes…je…je vous le ferai savoir. »

Tanya avait réussi son coup en si peu de temps et avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour justifier mes absences répétées de chez lui. Elle m'avait laissé une ouverture et je devais tout faire pour renforcer l'idée que j'étais toujours à son service et que je n'avais pas changé.

« Elle reste avec moi pendant un mois et demi et doit m'accompagner où que j'aille. Elle et son époux dorment chez moi. Donc j'aimerais savoir si ça vous pose un problème de la voir débarquer ici avec moi, » dis-je en essayant de cacher l'espoir que montrait ma voix.

« Aucun problème. Maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu as été absente tout me va très bien, » concéda-t-il toujours avec le sourire.

« Parfait. »

« Dis-moi, comment va Alice ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a eu un léger accident ? » Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je regardai la monstruosité que j'avais devant moi et avalai la bile que j'avais au fond de ma gorge. Si seulement je pouvais, je lui aurais arraché les yeux.

« Un très léger accident oui. »

« Espérons que rien de similaire ou de plus grave ne puisse leur arriver. »

« Leur ? » Répétai-je sans comprendre.

« Les Cullen bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant comme un malade mental.

« Oui, espérons-le. »

Je fermai les poings de peur de faire quelque chose de stupide et tournai la tête pour voir au loin Tanya rire avec Jake et James. Elle était faite pour tout ça, moi pas. Elle pouvait passer de la fragile Tanya Cullen à l'invincible Tanya en un claquement de doigt, moi pas. Je n'avais pas envie de cette vie là, je ne pouvais certainement pas faire face à sa vie parce que je n'étais pas aussi forte qu'elle, et pourtant je le devais.

La voir rire ainsi et me sortir de la galère en moins d'une minute était incroyable et maintenant, j'avais l'impression que peut-être nous pouvions gagner contre Aro.

Toujours avec Aro, je retournai sur mes pas et retrouvai les trois autres. Tanya riait toujours, sans doute à une blague sortie par Jacob.

« À ce que je vois la bonne humeur est de partie ici, » commenta Aro en souriant à Tanya.

« Mon époux commençait seulement à compter le nombres d'années qu'il lui faudrait pour se payer une fontaine de ce genre, » répondit-elle en montrant la gigantesque fontaine d'anges que les Volturi avaient fait construire dans leur jardin.

« Elle vient de… »

« Volterra , oui je sais, j'ai eu la chance de voir cette fontaine dans un musée il y a bien longtemps, » le coupa-t-elle.

« Exactement, c'est bien cela…Madame Swan, j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner un soir, est-ce que vous accepteriez ? » Demanda Aro en regardant simultanément Jake puis Tanya.

« Dire non serait inconcevable ! Bien sûr je devrai regarder dans mon agenda si j'ai une soirée de libre, je…nous…nous vivons en quelque sorte chez M. et Mme Cullen, donc… »

« Oh, je suis certain que Tanya vous laissera une soirée de libre pour venir dîner auprès de moi, Mme Swan. »

« Appelez-moi Isabella, je vous en prie. »

« Isabella, » souffla-t-il en penchant la tête comme pour mieux l'observer.

Le simple fait d'entendre mon prénom sortir de son ignoble bouche me révulsait. Une chance qu'elle ne lui avait pas permis de l'appeler Bella.

« Vous pouvez prendre la soirée qui vous convient, Isabella, et j'imagine que votre époux vous accompagnera ? » M'enquis-je d'un ton innocent.

Tanya et Jake se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Aro, attendant que lui-même réponde à ma question.

« Bien évidemment que M. Swan est invité ! » S'exclama Aro en souriant.

« Black, Jacob Black. Nous avons préféré garder nos noms de famille respectifs. Une idée qui vient de ma femme, » répliqua enfin Jacob. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis notre arrivée.

« Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez une femme tout à fait exceptionnelle. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous dire à mon tour que votre propriété est exceptionnelle, » rétorqua Jake en regardant le manoir.

Je réprimai un gloussement alors que Tanya explosait littéralement de rire.

« Voilà pourquoi je l'ai épousé. L'humour est l'atout le plus séduisant chez tout homme. »

Aro se mit par la suite à rire, un rire aussi faux que lui et tendit sa main vers celle de Jake.

« J'ai été content de vous connaître, vraiment. Je vous ferai parvenir la date du dîner par le biais de Tanya. »

« Parfait, » acquiesça Jake en lui serrant la main.

Il fit de même avec Tanya et se tourna finalement vers moi.

« Je t'appelle dans le courant de la semaine, est-ce que c'est bon pour toi, Tanya ? » Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de le faire.

« Appelez-moi quand vous voulez. »

« Passez une bonne journée mes amis. À très bientôt j'espère. Tanya, tu peux rester avec tes invités, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment, » me dit-il tout en regardant la vraie Tanya.

« Bien Aro. »

Un dernier sourire à Tanya et il tourna les talons pour repartir vers le manoir. Mais avant d'arriver à la maison, il se retourna vers moi une dernière fois et me sourit.

« Je te considère aussi comme ma fille, » dit-il, tout sourire disparut.

Je me retins pour ne pas me jeter sur lui ou lui cracher à la figure et fis un effort surhumain pour lui sourire. Un sourire transformé sans doute en un rictus maladroit.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de notre vue et à l'intérieur de son manoir, je baissai les épaules et soufflai un bon coup, enlevant tout ce poids que j'avais laissé s'installer en descendant de la limousine.

« Tanya, j'aimerai te parler un instant, » entendis-je James me dire.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me tournai vers lui.

« Oui, James ? »

« En privé s'il te plaît. »

Depuis que Tanya m'avait dit qu'il était en réalité un indic, une sorte d'agent secret qui s'aventurait près d'Aro pour le détruire, j'avais tout fait pour essayer de ressentir un minimum de compassion et voir un minimum de bonté chez lui, mais c'était impossible. Il y avait et il y aurait toujours ce mur entre nous, ce mur qui m'empêchait de lui faire totalement confiance. La première rencontre était déterminante et lorsque j'avais vu son attitude avec moi, je l'avais tout de suite haï. Il n'était plus question de haine aujourd'hui, par contre la confiance n'était pas là.

« Bien sûr. »

J'observai un instant Tanya qui, bizarrement, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, une sorte d'impatience sur son visage qui jadis était le mien, et je sus qu'elle voulait tout lui dire, balancer notre secret d'un trait. Une chose pourtant inconcevable pour moi.

Je me dépêchai donc de lui prendre la main et de l'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible.

« Je t'écoute, » lui dis-je, une fois assez loin des deux autres.

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Explique-moi… »

« Non, toi explique-moi dans quel bordel t'es en train de te foutre, merde ! » S'écria-t-il en montrant Jake et Tanya de la main.

« J'ai été obligée de les amener. Cette fille ne voulait pas me lâcher et… »

«…et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais les amener voir Aro Volturi pour avoir la chance de les ajouter à la liste des personnes à faire buter ?

Je réprimai un frisson face à la vision d'horreur qui me traversa l'esprit et secouai la tête pour chasser la vue de Jake se faisant buter par Aro et pour revenir sur Terre.

« J'ai la chance de ne plus être obligée de venir ici pendant un mois et demi, James, grâce à eux ok ? »

« Ne plus venir ici ? Mais ça fait plus de deux moi que je ne te vois presque plus, Tanya ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe parce que là je ne te comprends vraiment plus. »

« Il ne se passe rien du tout, James. »

« J'ai le droit de savoir, » me dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Très vite, j'eus presque pitié de lui, et bizarrement le voir ainsi me fit sentir un peu mal. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout ça de ma part. À part me prévenir de la colère d'Aro, il n'avait vraiment rien fait.

« Tu aimes toujours ton époux, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix intense et presque triste.

Je baissai les yeux, trouvant soudain mes chaussures plus intéressantes à regarder que lui. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard de peur de craquer et de lui dire la vérité, tout comme Tanya s'apprêtait à le faire. Mais je me repris très vite et pour une fois lui donnai ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début.

« Non, c'est toi que j'aime James, et ça, ça ne changera pas. »

Je lui pris la main et la serrai fermement dans la mienne.

« Tu…tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok, à en juger par son expression, Tanya ne lui avait jamais fait le speech du 'je t'aime à en crever' et moi je venais donc de faire le travail pour elle.

« Je…je pensais que tous les deux nous étions enfin… »

Il soupira et leva la main pour la poser sur ma joue. Sa caresse était tout le contraire de celle que j'avais ressentie avec Edward, mais je fis de mon mieux pour jouer la même comédie dont Tanya était capable. J'en étais capable moi aussi.

Je fermai les yeux tout en inspirant, et d'un mouvement de tête me rapprochai plus fermement de sa paume.

« Je suis désolée, James… »

« Je sais, tout s'arrangera, Tanya, je te le promets. »

« Je le sais, je te fais confiance James. »

« Lorsque…lorsque tout ça sera fini, lorsqu' Aro croupira en taule, nous partirons ensemble… »

« Merci James, pour tout ce que tu fais. »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de voir des vies s'effacer juste parce qu'un homme comme Aro Volturi n'apprécie pas qu'on le contredise. C'est mon job de préserver le monde de ce genre de monstre. Et même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment Cullen, je sais que tu l'as aimé et je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider lui et sa famille…ta famille. ».

« C'est toi ma famille maintenant, » soufflai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Après le discours qu'il m'avait fait, il avait le droit d'avoir ce genre de reconnaissance. Est-ce que je lui faisais confiance à présent ? Définitivement oui.

Je m'éloignai de lui et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Je dois retrouver Esmée pour déjeuner. On se verra très vite, ok ? »

Il acquiesça et me raccompagna vers Jake et Tanya. Ces derniers nous avaient sans doute vus de loin, et le 'merci' discret de Tanya confirma que c'était le cas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tanya se jeta littéralement sur moi pour savoir ce que James m'avait dit. Et lorsque je lui eus parlé des prochains projets de James, un sourire énorme s'étira sur son visage.

« Rien que nous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« Oui rien que vous deux. Tu devras certainement avoir une conversation avec Edward et surtout retrouver ton corps, parce qu'être avec James, très peu pour moi, » grimaçai-je.

« Merci, merci, merci ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Pour retrouver nos corps, j'ai mon idée ; nous ne l'avons pas testée et je crois que… »

« Se toucher, c'est ce que tu penses ? J'y ai aussi réfléchi hier soir et je l'ai sentie, cette sensation que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais fait ce vœu… »

« Moi aussi…Tu…tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant ? » Hésita-t-elle.

Je regardai Jake, cherchant de l'aide quelque part chez lui.

« Fais-le Bella, mais crois-moi, je ne veux pas rejouer le rôle de l'époux avec toi. »

Je me mis à rire.

Si je retrouvais mon corps, je continuerais à les aider et j'arrêterais tous ces mensonges. Je ne serais certainement plus apte à rester avec Edward, mais ça n'était plus aussi important à mes yeux aujourd'hui. La pseudo relation que nous avions était vouée à l'échec et je n'avais pas la force de souffrir par amour. J'avais assez donné dans ma vie.

Je levai alors la main, le cœur battant comme jamais et je vis le reflet de mon expression dans celui de Tanya. De l'espoir mélangé à de la peur et peut-être même de l'hésitation.

La situation pouvait paraître idiote, voire même ridicule pour une tierce personne, mais pour moi ça ne l'était pas. Aujourd'hui je croyais au surnaturel, aujourd'hui je savais que dans ce monde tout n'était pas que réalité et que peut-être ces fous qui disaient croire aux sorciers, aux fantômes et autres créatures imaginaires, n'étaient peut-être pas aussi fous que cela. Nous étions les fous dans ce monde, aveuglés par la réalité et la peur de se voir incompris.

À seulement un millimètre de distance de la main de Tanya, je lançai un dernier regard vers mon meilleur ami, qui semblait lui aussi retenir son souffle, et enfin je la touchai.

Je la touchai, je sentis sa peau contre la mienne, la moiteur de sa main, ou peut-être était-ce ma main ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne se produisit, pas de sensation bizarre, pas de changement de corps. Rien.

J'étais Tanya, elle était Bella et nous semblions réellement ridicules dans cette situation.

« Ça aurait dû marcher, » s'impatienta Tanya en me serrant la main davantage.

« J'en sais trop rien. Nous n'étions pas vraiment sûres de ça de toute façon. »

« Je sais, mais ça devrait marcher ! Tu l'avais senti hier soir et lorsque tu es à mes côtés je me retrouve ! »

Elle serra encore plus fort ma main, me faisant presque gémir de douleur tant j'avais l'impression de me faire broyer les os.

« Ta…Tanya, ce sera pour une…une prochaine fois… » Gémis-je en tentant de reprendre ma main.

« Oui, une prochaine fois, » murmura-t-elle en me relâchant enfin.

Je soupirai, et en voyant l'air déconfit de Tanya, je ne sus plus quoi faire. Elle voulait apparemment reprendre son corps, bien plus que je ne le voulais. Mais malheureusement je me rendais compte à présent que ça n'était du ressort de personne.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen, ma première impression en voyant la maison fut la surprise. Je m'attendais à une gigantesque maison de riche, avec piscine et jardin de dix hectares, mais ce que j'avais devant moi n'était qu'une simple petite maison familiale. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Cullen chez eux, ni de voir dans quelle sorte de maison ils avaient pu vivre, en tout cas, c'était tout sauf ce que j'imaginais.

Tanya se mit à mes côtés et regarda la maison en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

« Un conseil, ne te retrouve pas seule dans une pièce avec Rose, » me dit-elle avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

Son conseil, je l'avais appris à maintes reprises. Je fis signe à Jake de me suivre et on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit une bonne minute après.

Ce fut Esmée qui nous fit face, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage, un sourire à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui.

« Bonjour Tanya, ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin ici, » me dit-elle en me laissant passer.

« Merci…hum…j'aimerai te présenter quelques amis. Bella Swan et Jacob Black. »

« Enchantée les enfants, » sourit-elle en leur serrant la main. « Edward n'est pas encore arrivé, par contre Alice et Emmett sont là, je vous laisse avec eux. Tanya, tu sais où se trouve le salon. »

« Bien sûr, » mentis-je en regardant Tanya qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée.

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'Esmée me regardait, visiblement inquiète. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas où se trouvait le salon. J'étais dans un hall, et à ma droite il y avait une cuisine et deux portes fermées. J'attendais simplement que la véritable Tanya sorte de son mutisme et fasse quelque chose pour nous amener dans le salon.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la maison. Rien n'a changé depuis ta dernière visite. »

« Non…bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié la maison, euh…Bella, Jake, passez devant c'est par là, » tentai-je de dire en montrant une des portes de droite.

Tanya reprit enfin ses esprits et me montra discrètement un long couloir à ma gauche. Je fis un dernier sourire à Esmée et m'y engouffrai en compagnie de Jake.

« La prochaine fois tu pourrais m'aider. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici ! » Murmurai-je entre mes dents.

« Désolée, c'est juste que…je suis surprise de voir Esmée aussi gentille avec toi après tout ce que je lui ai fait. »

Je ne répondis pas ; elle devait savoir que les Cullen étaient incroyablement bons.

Le bout du couloir nous conduisit dans une grande pièce, encore une fois assez simple, à l'image d'Esmée. Deux fauteuils près d'une cheminée se faisaient face, et plusieurs tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient des vases décoraient la pièce. À l'autre bout de celle-ci, il y avait un mur sur lequel se trouvaient d'innombrables cadres photos. Sûrement des photos de famille.

« Tanya ? » S'exclama une voix que j'identifiai comme étant celle d'Alice.

Je me retournai et la vis avec une pochette cartonnée à la main.

« Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, euh…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes…et accompagnée en plus de ça, » fit-elle en désignant mes compagnons de la tête.

« Oui…Edward m'a proposé de venir déjeuner avec vous et…euh…je tenais à te présenter Bella Swan et Ja… »

« Jacob Black ! » S'écria une seconde voix que je connaissais aussi.

Jasper venait de faire son entrée en compagnie d'Emmett, le regard abasourdi.

« Bella ? » S'étonna-t-il en souriant à Tanya qui regardait Jasper sans savoir quoi faire.

«Jazz ! Bon sang, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » S'écria Jack en le prenant dans ses bras. Une sorte de diversion.

« Moi aussi, c'est juste que…qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Tanya nous a invités et…et nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » Demanda Jack en se tournant vers Tanya.

« Oui, elle…euh…elle nous a invités pour euh…pour…elle nous a invités, » bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement.

Bordel, où était passée la Tanya Cullen forte et invincible ? Voilà sa kryptonite…les Cullen.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, » dit Jasper.

« Le monde est petit, » souris-je.

« Drôlement petit, ouais, » confirma Alice en nous regardant les yeux plissés. « Donc tu dis être Bella Swan, une amie de Tanya. La même Tanya qui ma dit être Bella… »

« Pardon ? » M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Là j'étais foutue.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda enfin Emmett en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

« Rien, il ne se passe rien du tout. C'est juste que je connais Jacob et Bella et je les ai présentés à Tanya il n'y a pas longtemps, » lança Jasper en me regardant.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. Là c'était sûr, nous étions dans la quatrième dimension.

« Pourtant tu as été aussi surpris que moi en les voyant ici en compagnie de Tanya, » intervint Alice qui n'allait certainement pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Tu es donc Alice, la fille qui a réussi à voler le cœur de ce débile en un rien de temps ! » S'exclama Jack en croisant les bras. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais si un jour vous faites des enfants, je prierai pour qu'ils aient la tête de ta femme et non la tienne, Jazz. »

Une autre diversion, pensai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

Et une diversion qui marcha puisqu' Alice se mit à rougir en s'approchant de Jasper pour lui prendre le bras.

« Il n'y a pas plus beau que mon Jasper, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir cette petite malformation héréditaire que tu as au… »

« Hep, Hep, Hep ! Jack mon vieux ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de te voir là, avec nous et Bella ! » Le coupa-t-il en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Jake se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire pendant qu'Alice le regardait avec perplexité.

« De quelle malformation est-ce qu'il parle ? »

« Malformation ? Qui a parlé de malformation ? » S'étonna Jasper en nous regardant en haussant les sourcils.

« Mais ton ami a dit que… »

« Il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas parlé. N'est-ce pas Jacob ? »

« Non, non je n'ai pas parlé, » sourit ce dernier.

« Si, tu as dit qu'il avait une… »

« 'Une' rien du tout ! » La coupa Jasper en lui donnant un baiser sur le joue.

« Mais… »

« Sérieusement les gars, il se passe quoi ici ? » Demanda Emmett une seconde fois.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

D'un même mouvement, nous nous retournâmes tous vers la source de la question qui n'était autre que Rosalie. Une Rosalie qui allait certainement faire du bruit vu son expression.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? » Tonna-t-elle en me désignant de la tête.

« Edward lui a proposé de déjeuner avec nous, Rose, » répondit Alice.

« Un déjeuner qui se fera sans moi ! »

« Bébé… » Tenta de l'amadouer Emmett en lui prenant la main.

« Pas de ça Emmett, je ne veux pas la voir dans la même pièce que moi, et surtout pas sous ce toit ! Si ce cher Edward veut se refaire avoir et signer un nouveau pacte avec ce diable, qu'il le fasse. Mais je lui interdis de nous l'imposer ! » S'écria-t-elle avec rage.

« Rose, je… » Commençai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Et je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et disparut, emportant son imposant ventre avec elle.

Un nouveau silence maladroit se fit sentir pendant que nous nous regardions tous dans le blanc des yeux. Et ce fut, à mon plus grand étonnement, Tanya qui le brisa la première.

« J'aimerais aller lui parler, essayer de la raisonner, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emmett.

« Je…euh…ma femme est vraiment têtue quand elle le veut et crois-moi, le mieux c'est de ne pas se retrouver dans… »

« …la même pièce qu'elle, je le vois bien. Mais je tiens vraiment à lui parler. »

« Elle est dans la première chambre à l'étage, » confia-t-il en levant le doigt vers le plafond.

Tanya acquiesça et suivit les traces de Rosalie.

« Et ne lui parle surtout pas si tu la trouves près d'une lampe ! » Lança une dernière fois Emmett par-dessus son épaule.

Oui, Rosalie faisait vraiment peur et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. Mais apparemment Tanya voyait là une chance de lui parler sans qu'elle ne lui lance véritablement une lampe à la figure.

« Il faut que j'aille poser ça en haut et je reviens, » dit Alice en nous montrant sa pochette.

« Emmett, tu devrais aller t'assurer que Bella ne se fait pas arracher les cheveux par Rosalie, » proposa Jasper.

« Ouais, t'as certainement raison. »

Il suivit Alice et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai seule en compagnie de Jacob et de Jasper. Ce dernier donna une énorme frappe sur la tête de son voisin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouch ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'indigna Jake en se grattant les cheveux.

« Une malformation héréditaire ? C'était l'une des choses qu'on s'était promis de ne pas balancer ! »

« Je tentais de changer de sujet ! »

« Quoi ? Le sujet bizarre du Tanya est en réalité Bella ? » Lança Jasper en me regardant plus attentivement.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me tournai vers lui.

« Tu comptais te cacher combien de temps, Bella ? »

« Quoi ? Co… »

« Sérieusement, je te connais, et la Bella que j'ai vue aujourd'hui, c'était tout sauf toi ! »

« Comment ça tout sauf moi ? »

« Des chaussures à talons ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit.

« Jasper est fou, je le savais ce mec est un malade mental ! Il m'a fallu je ne sais pas combien de temps pour encaisser cette nouvelle et toi en seulement deux minutes tu trouves normal de savoir que Bella se trouve dans le corps d'une autre. »

« Alice a émis cette hypothèse, elle m'a parlé d'une Bella et j'ai commencé à me poser certaines questions. Je sais que c'est fou, je sais surtout que ce qu'il se passe là ne relève pas de la réalité. »

« SI Jasper ! Le problème c'est ce que tout est réel ! J'ai fait ce vœu de demander à changer de corps avec Tanya Cullen et … »

« Vœu de psychopathe, faut le dire, » coupa Jacob en croisant les bras.

Je le fis taire d'un regard noir et poursuivis, « Voilà comment je me retrouve ici avec un changement de corps bizarre. Et je suis dans une totale merde parce que… »

« Parce que tu es Bella Swan, » continua Jasper en souriant.

« Oui et que… »

« Et qu'il n'y a pas plus poissarde que toi, » conclut-il.

Je soupirai devant la vérité et baissai les yeux quand Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bells. Maintenant tu n'es plus seule, enfin je veux dire tu n'es plus seule avec Jacob. Ce mec ne sert pas à grand-chose, tu as du t'en rendre compte… »

Jacob fit un superbe doigt d'honneur à Jasper qui me fit un baiser sur le front.

« Alors, dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de tout faire revenir dans le bon ordre ? » Demanda-t-il en me lâchant.

« Aucune idée, je… »

Je fus coupée par Alice qui revint vers nous en souriant.

« Tanya, ma mère aimerait te voir, » me dit-elle.

« Oh…euh…oui, bien sûr. »

Je fis un mince sourire à Jasper et sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre le hall, la cuisine étant juste à côté.

Ainsi Jasper était un allier. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de le voir découvrir la vérité aussi vite. J'avais plusieurs fois gaffé avec lui, et entre lui et Jacob, il était le plus enclin à croire à ce genre d'histoires bizarres.

« Tanya, te voilà, » me lança Esmée qui était devant la cuisinière.

« Oui, Alice m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. »

« J'ai entendu ce que Rose t'a dit, » commenta-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Oh…je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle me pardonne, » dis-je en souriant tristement.

« Il lui faut du temps. À elle, à Edward aussi. Alice est quelqu'un de très ouvert et elle ne peut pas détester quelqu'un. »

« Je sais. »

« Malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé, Tanya, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu restes quelqu'un de bien. »

« Esmée, je… »

« Edward t'aime toujours, je le sais, je connais mon fils. La façon qu'il a de te regarder, je le sais tout simplement. »

« Je ne mérite pas son amour, Esmée… »

« Vous avez réussi à surmonter beaucoup de problèmes ; celui-ci est l'un des plus difficiles que vous ayez connus… »

« Je l'ai trompé, il m'a trompée, il ne dort plus avec moi et il m'a dit en face qu'il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous... Est-ce que tu penses que ce problème est simple à régler ? »

« Sois la Tanya que je connais. Que Carlisle connaissait ! »

« Je…je suis tellement désolée Esmée, » murmurai-je, triste pour elle, triste de voir à quel point cette femme pouvait être bonne, même avec une personne qui l'avait détruite elle et sa famille.

« Je sais Tanya, je le sais très bien. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux. Tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui c'était les aider, peu importe que je finisse avec son fils ou non, tant qu'ils retrouvaient leur vie d'antan, ça m'allait. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'Edward et de Tanya si celle-ci retrouvait son corps, et il n'y aurait certainement jamais d'Edward et Bella. Cet homme était programmé pour ne plus jamais aimer, même si sa mère disait le contraire.

« Vous êtes encore jeunes, Tanya, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la vie et vous avez le temps pour vous reconstruire et mûrir, » souffla-t-elle en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

Qui était cette femme qui était prête à faire table rase du passé et pardonner sa monstrueuse belle-fille ? Paradoxalement, je me sentais mal, vraiment mal. Je savais que Tanya ne méritait pas tant de reconnaissance de sa part, et je ne voulais certainement pas être aimée par elle. Son fils avait raison sur tout. Rosalie aussi.

« Tu ne peux pas me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, Esmée. Sérieusement, à ta place je ne pourrais jamais accorder mon pardon à une personne comme moi ; je vous ai causé tellement de problèmes, et puis il y a eu ton époux. Quel genre de personne partirait en vacances pendant l'enterrement de son beau-père ? »

Elle s'écarta de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je pouvais voir à travers l'humidité de ses yeux noisette qu'elle avait souffert pour son époux. Elle me sourit tendrement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Le passé c'est le passé. Carlisle t'aimait et te considérait comme sa fille. Tu ne lui as jamais manqué de respect de son vivant et je sais, non, je suis sûre que tu l'aimais comme tu aimes Eleazar. »

Je voulus répondre, sortir une phrase de remerciement, mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être une voleuse de vie ; toutes ces belles choses qu'elle venait de dire n'étaient pas censées m'être adressées.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mon mutisme et je tournai le regard pour croiser celui d'Edward.

Il nous regarda Esmée et moi, faisant des allers-retours entre sa mère qui avait les mains posées sur mon visage, et moi.

« Edward, mon chéri tu es là ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me lâchant pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour maman, désolé du retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps, » s'excusa-t-il en me regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

Je baissai les yeux, voulant fuir à tout prix son regard si captivant.

« Tanya, est-ce que je peux te parler ? » Me demanda-t-il malgré tout.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis après avoir souri gentiment à Esmée.

Il nous mena hors de la maison et le froid glacial du jardin me fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon manteau avec moi.

« Tu as froid ? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Non, je vais très bien, » répondis-je plus sèchement que ce que je voulais.

« Ça n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Tu trembles, Tanya. »

Je levai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. D'un coup, toute la colère que j'avais ressentie envers lui s'évapora. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui en vouloir de ne pas faire confiance à une personne comme Tanya.

À ma plus grande surprise, il retira sa veste et me la mit sur les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward ? » Lui demandai-je en serrant les poings sur le col de sa veste pour la maintenir sur moi.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi méchamment ce matin… »

« Edward… »

« Non, Tanya, j'ai été le salaud dans l'histoire. Tu n'as rien fait pour que je m'acharne sur toi de la sorte. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ? » M'étonnai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Avait-il oublié ce que sa femme lui avait fait ?

« Non, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible depuis des mois. Je sais que tu as changé, en bien. En très bien, même. Tu as de nouveaux amis qui sont tout sauf les amis que tu avais avant, et même ton attitude a changé. Littéralement. »

Je me mordis le coin de la lèvre, heureuse de voir qu'il parlait enfin de moi et non de Tanya. Pour une fois, je pouvais me sentir visée.

« Je t'ai vu avec Esmée, » me dit-il alors, « et elle a raison sur une chose. Carlisle t'aimait vraiment et savait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien au fond… »

« Edward, ne dis rien s'il te plaît. J'ai fait des… »

« Lasse-moi finir, » me coupa-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Je me tus et le regardai, les lèvres enflées à force d'être torturées par mes dents.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne feras plus rien contre moi et que toutes les menaces que tu m'avais faites précédemment n'existent plus. »

Il avait confiance en moi, c'était bon pour moi. Très bon même. Peut-être que la chance existait réellement et que le couple Cullen allait renaître…

« Oui, mais…où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste ? »

« Je demande le divorce, » dit-il d'un ton sans un appel.

Un ton qui me coupa la respiration d'un coup sec. Divorce…un mot que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre de sa bouche. Étais-je autorisée à accepter ? Normalement oui, parce que je savais que Tanya voulait aussi le quitter. Seulement, la réciprocité n'était pas identique avec moi. Il voulait divorcer, m'effacer de sa vie pour de bon.

« Tu…tu veux divorcer ? » M'étranglai-je.

« J'expliquerai aux journalistes que la décision venait de toi et que j'ai eu le malheur de te tromper. Je ne salirai pas ton image, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche et me fis violence pour ne pas lui balancer mon poing à la figure. Mon image, il pensait que j'allais m'inquiéter pour mon image ! J'en avais vraiment assez de lui et de ses conneries. J'avais la gorge nouée et je ressentais encore cette bataille incessante qui me disait de choisir entre partir et le frapper réellement. Lui faire voir que moi aussi je pouvais avoir un cœur et que même s'il avait était sali, il continuait de battre. Que moi aussi j'étais humaine et que j'avais un semblant de sentiments en moi. J'avais besoin de lui dire tout cela et encore plus à cet instant.

« Visiblement tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Edward. Tu ne penses pas vraiment que j'ai changé…tu ne le penseras jamais, » lui crachai-je avec dégoût.

« Tanya, si… »

« J'accepte de divorcer, par contre je n'accepterai pas de mensonges. Plus aucun mensonge, Edward. Et je me fous de ma putain d'image ! » M'écriai-je en tournant les talons.

Un pas, un second, et me voici soudainement retournée avec force, et avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes. Une puissante sensation ensevelit tout mon être. Cette sensation que j'attendais depuis plus d'un mois était présente…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ca vous a plu? Trop long? Le baiser à la fin? Dites moi tout!**

**Merci à ma fromidable bêta Milk, qui a reussi à rendre ce texte plus facile à lire^^.  
**

**A dans deux semaines!**

**Bisous**

**Lina  
**


	10. First met

_Alors par où commencer? Peut être par des excuses? Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce petit (long?) retard, ça ne se reproduira plus, enfin je l'éspère. J'ai voulu avoir la correction avant et c'est un peu pour ça que je ne poste que maintenant, pour ça et aussi parce que je n'étais pas en France. Mais maintenant que je suis enfin revenue en, je vais faire mon possible pour poster plus souvent. _

_ J'espèreque vous allez toutes bien, que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que votre rentrée à bien commencer, pour ma part ça va lol. Je suis encore un peu en vacances et je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mes autres écrits._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, encore une fois désolée. Mais sachez que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews depuis le début de cette fiction et je ne saurai comment toutes vous remercier. Merci et mille mercis!_

_**Je tenais toutefois à réagir face à une review. Certains lecteurs se demandent si cette fiction est une traduction. Et bien la réponse est non, ce n'est en aucun cas une traduction. Tout a été inventé par moi et seulement par moi, Lina ^^.**_

_Voilà, merci aussi à la formidable Milk40, n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur son profil, elle nous offre de splendides et parfaites fictions!_

_Je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite de ce chapitre, la suite du baiser tant attendu..._

_On se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

_Un pas, un second__,__ et me voici soudainement retournée avec force__,__ et avant que je __ne puisse __esquisser__ le moindre mouvement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes__. Une puissante sensation ensevelit tout mon être. Cette sensation que j'attendais depuis plus d'un mois était présente… _

En la voyant s'en aller, je commençai à paniquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille ainsi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais j'avais aussi l'impression que j'allais regretter mon attitude pour le restant de mes jours… Deux choses commençaient à se livrer bataille en moi : mon cœur et mon esprit. L'un la réclamait elle, l'autre me rappelait qui elle était. Et la bataille fut finalement remportée par mon organe vital ; l'envie de la sentir près de moi l'emporta sur tout le reste. Mon esprit était ailleurs, mon corps ici et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se laissa faire à mon plus grand étonnement et ça, je devais me l'avouer, me fit bizarrement du bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si elle m'avait repoussé. Je me serais sans doute rendu compte qu'elle était bel et bien la Tanya que je connaissais, perfide et égocentrique.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais sûr et même certain que mon épouse avait changé. Accepter de divorcer était la preuve la plus concrète, et plus encore, accepter de ne pas mentir aux journalistes était ce qui m'avait le plus surpris. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour tout redeviendrait normal, que j'allais enfin sortir de cet enfer, qu'elle allait pouvoir enfin me laisser vivre. Mais en seulement deux mois, elle avait réussi à me faire douter d'une chose. Une chose qui depuis un an hantait mon esprit. La quitter, m'enfuir, si elle ne voulait vraiment pas me laisser m'en aller, moi ou ma famille. Aujourd'hui, elle acceptait le divorce…aujourd'hui, le doute était encore plus grand…

Je sentis ses mains s'enrouler autour de mon cou, approfondissant le baiser. Un baiser que je n'arrivais pas à stopper de peur de la voir partir, mais aussi parce que je l'appréciais. J'appréciais cette sensation…ses lèvres se mouvant délicatement sur les miennes, sa langue qui avait quémandé l'accès à ma bouche, chose que je n'avais pas pu lui refuser. Un baiser que je n'avais jamais pu ressentir auparavant, ou l'avais-je tout simplement oublié. Dans tout les cas, j'aimais ça et j'étais heureux de ne pas l'avoir vue s'en aller.

Cependant, au bout d'un instant, elle se détacha de moi d'un coup sec, comme si un électrochoc venait de la frapper, comme si elle revenait tout simplement sur terre. Elle s'éloigna d'un bon mètre et me regarda avec une drôle d'expression. Stupeur ? Surprise ? Peur ? Choque ?

Le regret refit surface et j'eus l'impression que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en cet instant…croire en nous une nouvelle fois.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, et après m'avoir analysé une bonne minute, elle écarquilla les yeux et recula encore d'un pas, trébuchant par la même occasion.

Ok, là c'était bizarre. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout. Elle agissait comme si la lune venait de lui tomber dessus.

« Oh mon Dieu…Edward ? » S'exclama-t-elle en baissant la main qui tenait sa bouche contre son cœur.

Une putain d'erreur ce baiser…

Ses lèvres bougèrent avec acharnement sur les miennes avant de reprendre un rythme plus léger, plus doux, plus délicat. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille chose, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un simple baiser allait me rendre encore plus folle de lui. Il m'embrassait et me montrait enfin une chose : il tenait à moi. Il m'avait demandé de divorcer et m'embrassait ensuite, paradoxal je vous l'accorde, mais tellement lui aussi. Tellement Edward Cullen.

Je voulais le sentir davantage, lui faire comprendre que j'étais sienne, que je l'aimais, que plus jamais il ne souffrirait s'il accordait à ce corps la dernière chance que je voulais avoir. Alors je me rapprochai de lui et, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'entrecroisai mes mains autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. À ma plus grande joie il se laissa faire et accepta de me laisser goûter à sa langue. À ce moment précis c'était comme si le monde n'existait plus, qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Notre récente dispute n'avait plus d'importance, le divorce n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le froid du jardin se transforma en quelque chose de bon, de confortable…

Mon cœur qui battait comme jamais ne pouvait que se réjouir de la situation ; mon ventre se tordait à chaque mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne, et soudain mon esprit se voila, mon cœur se contracta, la sensation de ses lèvres se dissipa petit à petit. Et j'essayai de m'accrocher de tout mon être à lui, à son cou, j'avais toujours la sensation de disparaître sous son baiser. Une sensation familière qui allait me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Edward avait disparu, mon bonheur avec lui, se transformant en peur. La peur de voir le cadre spatiotemporel changer subitement, le jardin se métamorphosant en salon, le froid laissant place à cette étrange chaleur et surtout Edward qui avait été remplacé par mon meilleur ami.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Soit Edward avait souhaité devenir Jake, soit mon cauchemar transformé depuis peu en rêve était fini.

« Ce type croit qu'en vivant ici il trouvera enfin un bon boulot…et est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi un instant ? À Bella ? Bon je te l'accorde Bella vit certainement des trucs bizarres ces temps ci et vit surtout ici mais… »

« Jake… » M'étranglai-je en me rendant compte que ma voix était revenue.

« Non, laisse-moi finir, je sais ce que tu vas dire…que je crève de jalousie parce qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui soit dit en passant est beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus belle que lui. Mais sérieusement, Tanya, tu penses vraiment que quitter Forks pour vivre ici est une bonne idée ? Surtout que c'est de Jasper dont il est question… »

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié les remontrances de mon meilleur ami. J'étais encore sous le choc de voir à quelle vitesse j'avais retrouvé mon corps et quitté Edward sans même dire Amen. J'étais enfin moi-même et bizarrement, moi qui avais souhaité le redevenir depuis que j'avais fait ce vœu, je voulais aujourd'hui rester Tanya, rester cette femme qui commençait à se faire aimer par son époux et avoir enfin la chance d'être avec lui tout simplement. Parce que je l'aimais et aussi parce qu'il méritait une vie où l'amour aurait sa place.

« Jake je… »

« Ok, ok, ok, il s'agit de Jasper et de moi ! Bon sang c'est mon meilleur pote ! Et il est hors de question de le voir s'en aller pour vivre une amourette avec une fille ! Bella est ici, Jasper aussi…et puis quoi encore ? Je devrais aussi emménager ici et laisser le garage à Paul ? » Me coupa-t-il en battant des mains comme une folle hystérique.

« Jake écoute-moi un instant, je… »

« Et puis lorsque Bella et toi allez retrouver vos corps respectifs, il va se passer quoi au juste ? »

« Justement nous… »

« Je retourne à Forks avec Bella et on le laisse ici ? Puis bien évidement il nous invitera à Noël chez les Cullen et on retrouvera Edward et tout le tralala pour continuer à mentir. Mais je le dis sans cesse ça, les mensonges ça craint ! T'imagines un instant s'il s'en va et que Bella reste seule avec moi ? Comment je vais faire pour m'occuper d'elle ? Et tout seul en plus ? »

Sa panique me fit lever les yeux au ciel et j'eus presque envie de le baffer pour l'empêcher de sortir une nouvelle idiotie.

« Tu sais que je suis pas l'ami parfait… »

« Si Jake tu es parfait ! Maintenant si tu veux bien… »

« …non tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, je commence à te connaître, tu sais ? » Me coupa-t-il en souriant.

« Jaaaake ! » Gémis-je d'impatience.

Bon sang, allait-il s'arrêter de parler ?

« Quoi ? Non mais attends, sérieusement, si Jazz s'en va, chez qui Bella va rester si j'ai un rencart ou autre chose ? »

«Toute seule comme toujours ! Tu vas m'écouter merde ! » M'exclamai-je en élevant la voix pour le couper une bonne fois pour toute.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, » lui dis-je d'une traite sans me contrôler.

« Comment ça tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? Tu veux dire entre Jazz et moi ? »

« Non idiot ! C'est moi ! »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et je soupirai d'exaspération.

Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et me rapprochai de lui.

« C'est Bella, Jake, » soufflai-je en essayant de cacher le regret que ma voix laissait transparaître.

Très vite son visage se détendit et il pencha la tête de côté comme pour mieux m'examiner. Au bout d'un certain moment, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Bordel Bella, c'est toi ? » S'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

J'acquiesçai sans la moindre trace de soulagement et il s'empara de mes mains pour les poser contre son torse.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, » murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien. « Mais…mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, tu étais là en Tanya et maintenant tu… » Il se tut un moment avant de plisser les yeux. Le Jacob suspicieux était de retour…

« Jake, je n'ai pas la force pour te prouver que c'est bel et bien moi cette fois-ci, alors s'il te plaît… »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver vos corps ? » Me coupa-t-il.

« Je…j'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'étais dans le jardin avec Edward, on s'embrassait et d'un coup j'ai… »

« Wow, wow, wow ! Attends une minute là ! Vous vous embrassiez ? » Questionna-t-il en me lâchant pour se lever et arpenter la pièce. « Embrasser avec les lèvres et tout le truc, genre comme embrasser un mec ? » Demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher énergiquement.

« C'est une longue histoire, Jake ! Crois-moi je suis aussi étonnée que toi de la façon dont les choses sont en train de tourner… »

« On parle de baiser là, Bella ! » S'écria-t-il en se retournant avec force vers moi. « Tu embrassais ce type ? »

« Oui ! Oui on s'embrassait ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? » Tonnai-je en me levant à mon tour.

« Parce qu'on parle d'un type marié, Bella ! Un type qui doit certainement être avec une Tanya qui ne sait foutrement rien de ce qui se passe à présent, » lança-t-il en montrant la fenêtre de sa main.

« Je…je n'y avais pas pensé. Écoute, j'étais dans mon rôle, c'est venu d'un coup, il m'a embrassée parce qu'il pensait que j'étais Tanya. Maintenant le problème n'est plus chez moi, c'est à Tanya de le résoudre, c'est entre elle et Edward, ok ? »

Je tentai tant bien que mal de le calmer, sans même savoir d'où lui venait cet excès de colère. J'avais embrassé Edward, et alors ? De toute façon tout était clairement terminé. C'était comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé. J'étais enfin Bella Swan et elle Tanya Cullen. C'était à elle de résoudre ses problèmes de couple, plus à moi.

Le raisonnement était bon, tout bon normalement. Mais j'avais toujours cette boule qui obstruait presque mon œsophage, cette douleur qui commençait à naître dans ma poitrine qui allait certainement imploser le jour où je devrais enfin l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Cette souffrance qui commençait ainsi à s'infiltrer dans tous les recoins de mon corps, causée par la perte d'un homme qui ne savait même pas qui j'étais réellement. Ce baiser que j'allais oublier pour pouvoir ensuite l'oublier, lui…

Instinctivement ma main se posa sur mes lèvres et du bout des doigts je caressai l'endroit où jadis j'avais senti ses lèvres.

« Tout est réglé, alors ? » Demanda Jake en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Hum…oui, tout est réglé, Jake. Je vais juste voir Tanya, ok ? »

Il acquiesça sans me quitter du regard.

Mais avant que je ne sorte, je m'approchai de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire vers lui et me serre dans ses bras. Dans ses bras, j'avais enfin le courage d'admettre que je m'y sentais bien et que même si j'allais souffrir pour oublier Edward, Jake serait toujours là.

Il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et me relâcha.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bells. »

« Et tu m'as manqué, Jake, » dis-je à mon tour.

Je posai une dernière fois ma main sur sa joue, réalisant encore une fois l'ampleur de ce qui m'arrivait et tournai les talons pour retrouver Tanya, qui devait certainement se demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Au fait, faudrait qu'on ait une petite conversation au sujet de Jazz ! » S'écria Jake dans mon dos avant que je ne sorte.

Je lui fis un mouvement de la main, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et sortis de la pièce. Le problème Jasper, si tant est qu'il en soit réellement un, n'était pas l'une de mes priorités pour le moment. Parce qu'apparemment j'avais un gros problème sur le dos. Retrouver mon corps, comme ça, sans vœu, sans magie et surtout pendant un des moments les plus parfaits de mon existence était tout à fait mal tombé.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, des questions qui demeureraient sans doute sans réponses si je ne retrouvais pas cette vieille femme. Mais à quoi bon pousser ma curiosité puisque tout était revenu normal ? Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de rien. Plus de maquillage, plus de talons, plus de robes, plus de soirées cocktail, plus de mensonges et plus de Cullen. J'avais fini par avoir ce que je désirais en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas faite pour sa vie…sauf en ce qui concernait une chose : Edward.

Jacob avait raison, il était un homme marié et même s'il demandait le divorce, je n'étais pas Tanya pour savoir si oui ou non elle l'accepterait. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le droit de retomber dans le piège. La désillusion n'avait plus de place dans ma vie. Je n'appartenais pas à ce monde et ni aux Cullen.

J'arrivai dans le jardin et ce que j'y vis m'assena un coup sec. Une massue tombée sur la tête, un poignard dans le cœur, un étrange revirement de situation. Edward et Tanya étaient toujours là, debout dans le jardin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'image semblait si parfaite, si belle, que j'avais du mal à savoir si oui ou non ils étaient redevenus ce magnifique couple.

J'avais subitement la sensation de ne plus être à ma place. Ils étaient ensemble et je regardais le corps de cette irrésistible blonde devant moi. J'avais l'impression que ce corps ne m'avait jamais appartenu, que ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve et qu'il venait de se terminer.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes en un mince sourire en réalisant que j'allais retrouver ma vie simple d'antan et que j'avais au moins réussi à faire une chose : rendre peut-être Edward heureux ; il le méritait, même si c'était avec Tanya. Elle trouverait sûrement une solution face à tous ses problèmes.

Je me souvins alors de James. Lui aussi allait certainement souffrir dans l'histoire en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

Je me tenais toujours debout à les regarder, voire même à les espionner. Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward s'écarta d'elle et colla son front contre le sien, lui disant des choses que je ne pouvais entendre d'ici. À cette image, je décidai enfin de m'en aller. Mais avant que je fasse le moindre mouvement, la voix de Tanya m'appela.

« Bella ! Attends ! »

Je me retournai en me maudissant de m'être fait attraper en flagrant délit de voyeurisme et lui fis mon sourire le plus naturel. Un sourire qui devait certainement se transformer en rictus en la voyant s'approcher de moi d'une démarche plus que parfaite. Seigneur, comment Edward ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien durant tout ce temps où j'avais occupé le corps de sa femme ?

« Je ne comprends plus rien, » me lança-t-elle une fois parvenue à ma hauteur.

« Moi non plus, mais tout est réglé, Tanya. Retrouver nos corps semble être la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée, » dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus honnête possible.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise que c'était vrai, que j'avais raison, qu'elle était heureuse que tout revienne à la normale, mais au lieu de ça, elle fuyait mon regard, se tordant les mains dans tous les sens, comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

« Tanya, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demandai-je en voyant Edward prendre la direction de la maison sans même nous accorder la moindre attention.

« C'est juste que…hum…j'espérais que Jake et toi alliez nous aider avec Aro… »

Je n'avais pas pensé au problème Volturi depuis que j'avais recouvré la totalité de mon esprit Swan. Est-ce que j'étais toujours supposée les aider ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quel était mon rôle dans l'histoire, ni celui de Jacob d'ailleurs. J'avais pourtant promis de les aider, et avec Jake nous avions déjà un rôle dans tout ce foutoir.

Mais est ce que j'avais la force de rester à leurs côtés, à elle, à Edward et aux autres Cullen en sachant que je ne voulais plus leur mentir ?

C'est en voyant l'air hésitant de Tanya que je sus la réponse.

« Je vous aiderai, je ne sais pas comment, mais tu peux compter sur moi, Tanya. »

« Et sur moi ! » Entendis-je derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis Jake avancer vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous t'avons promis de l'aide, et tu l'auras. On est pas enfants de flic pour rien, » ajouta-t-il en me prenant par l'épaule une fois arrivé à notre hauteur.

« Jake, Billy est un vieux chômeur depuis sa naissance ! » Lui rappelai-je en riant.

« Hey ! Charlie a autant été ton père que le mien, maintenant si tu veux bien éviter de te moquer du "non métier" de mon père par substitution, Bells »

C'était tout Jacob ça. Il clamait haut et fort que Charlie était son véritable père et que Billy l'avait seulement élevé de peur que Renée, ma mère, ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait jadis trompée avec une indienne. Billy était donc devenu le père de substitution idéal. Et étant plus jeune, j'avais toujours cru à cette histoire. Charlie ne faisait rien pour la démentir et Billy non plus d'ailleurs.

Je lui pris la main et nous fîmes la promesse que nous aiderions Tanya et les Cullen à se sortir de leur merde.

« Merci beaucoup, pour tout ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des gens aussi bons que vous sur cette planète. »

« C'est rien, tu nous remercieras si on réussit à faire tomber Aro, ok ? Maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu vas rester la Tanya garce, égocentrique et folle que tout le monde connaît ? » Demandai-je en souriant.

« Seulement devant Aro, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Et devant Edward ? » Me surpris-je à demander.

J'évitai de regarder Jake et son propre regard suspicieux.

« Hum…je pense que tout est réglé…grâce à toi, il semble être prêt à me pardonner. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que nous deux c'est réellement fini. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage. »

«Il veux divorcer, » commentai-je d'une seule voix.

« Oh… »

_Oh_, c'était tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, se rappelant de quelque chose que je ne voulais certainement pas entendre à la vue de son regard posé sur moi.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés, » me dit-elle alors.

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a embrassée, ou plutôt _il t'a _embrassée »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi parle-t-il de divorce avant de décider de t'embrasser ? » Questionna-t-elle les sourcils toujours froncés.

J'évitai toujours le regard de mon meilleur ami, qui mourait certainement d'envie de sortir une connerie prête à me culpabiliser et me mordis les lèvres.

« J'en sais rien, Tanya ! J'ai accepté le divorce, puis il m'a embrassée en pensant que c'était toi. Je voulais que tous les deux vous régliez votre affaire, j'ai donc accepté de le laisser faire. Je pense que c'était une sorte d'adieu. D'ailleurs vous sembliez plutôt proches avant que je n'arrive, » récitai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

Ses questions commençaient réellement à m'énerver. Je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre ! Je l'avais aidée avec son mariage, elle allait avoir le droit à un divorce honnête avec Edward, et la seule qui allait souffrir ici c'était moi ! Alors mieux valait qu'elle arrête de me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment les lèvres de son époux s'étaient retrouvées sur les miennes, ou plutôt les siennes, parce que je n'en savais foutrement rien !

« Ils ont le droit d'être proches, ils sont mariés, Bells ! » Intervint Jake.

« Je le sais ça ! Tout ce que je dis c'est que je n'ai pas de réponse à donner par rapport au baiser, ok ? »

Tanya s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour nous faire voir Emmett, un couteau à pain dans la main.

« Hey ! On attend que vous, le déjeuner est prêt ! » Lança-t-il en pointant le couteau derrière son épaule.

« Oui, on arrive ! » Répondit calmement Tanya.

Emmett entra à l'intérieur et nous restâmes debout dans le froid glacial de ce jardin, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. J'avais l'impression que tous les deux se faisaient films sur films à propos de ce baiser.

Je soupirai en voyant Jacob s'apprêter à parler.

« J'espère que le déjeuner vaut le coup, parce que cette situation va mal finir, je le sens. »

« De quelle situation parles-tu, Jake ? » Demandai-je.

« De toi et ce baiser que Cullen voulait apparemment donner à Tanya ! » Répondit-il en la montrant de la main. « De Jazz qui pense vivre ici pour le restant de ses jours, » continua-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci la maison, « et de ce salaud d'Aro qui compte tuer toutes les personnes que Tanya connaît, » termina-t-il en pointant finalement dans la direction de la route.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et baissai les yeux. Jacob avait raison sur toute la ligne. Notre vie craignait depuis que j'avais rencontré cette vieille femme.

« Je suis… » Commença Tanya avant de se faire couper par Jake.

« Et ne nous demande surtout pas de laisser tomber notre mission "crevons tous pour le bien des Cullen" parce que ce sera non ! » Assena-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de nous laisser seules.

« Je suis désolée, » m'excusai-je devant elle.

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche et me sourit.

« Il a juste peur, ça se comprend. Jake est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout pour son comportement. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, même si ce sourire était faux. Jake n'était pas énervé parce qu'il avait peur, non, il était énervé pour autre chose. Et Tanya n'y était pour rien, ni même les Cullen…enfin presque.

La table était gigantesque, différents plats y trônaient et je m'étonnai de savoir qu'Esmée était la seule à avoir tout cuisiné. Tout le monde était déjà assis. Esmée en bout de table, et les autres assis de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Il y avait deux chaises libres aux côtés d'Edward et de Jake, l'une pour moi, l'autre pour Tanya. L'autre bout de table restait vide, sans doute la place de Carlisle lorsqu'il était toujours en vie, pensai-je en regardant la dernière place.

Automatiquement, je pris place aux côtés de Jake, et Tanya s'installa aux côtés d'Edward. Le déjeuner commença dans un silence absolu. Personne n'osait parler, pas même Alice qui adorait pourtant le faire d'habitude. Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de Jasper, se demandant ce qu'il se passait entre Jake et moi. Il avait remarqué son expression mi agacée, mi énervée et se doutait certainement que cela avait un rapport avec moi.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai de manger ma salade de fruits de mer en silence.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le sel ? » Demanda Emmett.

La première phrase qui brisa ce silence.

Alice me le tendit et je le lui passai.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas en mangeant des plats salés que ton fœtus sera un garçon et non une fille, » commenta Alice par-dessus son verre.

Emmett allait répondre quand Rosalie posa une main sur la sienne pour le calmer.

« Elle plaisante, » lui dit-elle en regardant méchamment Alice.

« J'espère bien, parce que je me demande comment Jasper réagira quand Alice lui avouera qu'elle est enceinte, » rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire narquois.

À ces mots, Jasper s'étouffa avec son vin et Jacob recracha sa nourriture avant de tousser avec force, à croire que la nouvelle lui était adressée. Je fus même étonnée de ne pas en voir sortir par son nez et je me tournai vers Alice avec des yeux ébahis, comme la plupart des personnes assises à la table. Si je n'avais pas vu le comportement de Jazz de mes yeux, j'aurais juré que c'était pour cela qu'il allait vivre ici avec elle, comme Jake en était convaincu. Mais apparemment la nouvelle lui tombait dessus par hasard, comme pour nous.

« Tu…tu es enceinte ? » Demanda-t-il en devenant aussi pâle que la nappe de la table.

« Quoi ? Non ! Emmett, dis-lui que tu mens ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste te prouver combien ton petit ami serait choqué d'apprendre qu'un bébé pouvait sortir de ce corps minuscule, » répondit-il en mangeant calmement son plat.

Elle n'était pas enceinte, Alice n'était pas enceinte, Jasper n'allait donc pas se jeter d'un pont.

« C'est vraiment très drôle Em, vraiment, » lança ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ? » Demanda alors Alice en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« Pas avant des années ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Donc tu comptes rester avec moi des années ? » Continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Je me mis à sourire en voyant ce beau petit couple, et surtout du fait que c'était Jazz qui était en couple. C'était si mignon à voir.

« À Forks, des années avec toi à Forks, » intervint enfin Jake.

Je me tournai vers lui et posai ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Moi qui étais prête à voir notre ami en couple, je réalisais que Jake ne l'était certainement pas, lui.

« Bella, il veut vivre ici ! » Me murmura-t-il pour que personne ne puisse entendre. À croire que c'était une information tenue secrète.

« On en reparlera, ok ? »

Alice nous regarda suspicieusement.

« Alors combien de temps comptes-tu rester, _Bella_ ? » Me demanda-t-elle en insistant sur mon prénom.

« Hum… »

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui avait subitement baissé les yeux sur son assiette et je sus à cet instant qu'il était un homme mort. Ce pauvre débile amoureux lui avait tout dit ! Elle était au courant et j'allais certainement tuer son mec !

« Bella peut rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite, » répondit Rosalie à ma place.

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai en cherchant le piège. Venait-elle enfin de me dire un mot gentil ? D'un côté elle savait que je n'étais pas Tanya. Peut-être était-elle réellement sympa et que son fort caractère ne marchait qu'en compagnie de Tanya.

« Les enfants, on déjeune ! Si vous voulez vous disputer, ce sera après le dessert ! » Sermonna Esmée en lançant un regard noir à Emmett.

C'était si étrange de voir comment une femme aussi douce pouvait faire un tant soit peu preuve d'autorité. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers moi et Jacob et nous sourit calmement.

« J'espère que mes enfants ne vous importunent pas trop…ils sont toujours comme ça, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Maman, j'entre dans la trentaine je te signale, et je vais bientôt être père, alors évite de me traiter d'enfant, » se lamenta Emmett en se servant des patates douces.

« Dites-moi, Bella, que faites-vous dans la vie ? » Me demanda-t-elle en ignorant son fils.

« Hum…je…je travaille chez un antiquaire, enfin travaillais, je crois, » hésitai-je en me rappelant que je n'avais pas appelé mon patron depuis plus de deux mois.

« Vraiment, ça doit être intéressant, je veux dire travailler avec de vieux objets et… »

« Bella a un diplôme en littérature, » la coupa Jake.

Il savait que cet emploi était tout sauf intéressant. Esmée avait sans doute voulu engager la conversation et Jake n'aimait pas que l'on me catalogue en tant que vendeuse d'objets pourris mais plutôt en tant que grande littéraire sans emploi.

« En littérature ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas connues à l'université, Tanya et toi ? » Demanda alors Edward en souriant par-dessus son verre.

Les mensonges n'allaient pas se finir de sitôt.

Je regardai Tanya qui le regardait, étonnée par une telle question.

« Hum…si si, nous nous sommes connues à l'université, mais je n'étais pas dans la même faculté qu'elle, » mentis-je.

« Effectivement nous n'étions pas dans la même faculté. Economie et littérature sont totalement différents, tu le sais Edward, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant tu m'as dit que vous vous êtes connues à l'université. »

« Oui, à l'université, mais sur le campus, pas dans les cours. Elle passait par là par hasard. »

« Par hasard… » Marmonna Edward en me regardant.

Derechef, je baissai les yeux de peur qu'il remarque le mensonge dans mon regard.

« Donc Bella, vous disiez que vous avez suivi des cours de littérature, » intervint Esmée.

« Hum…oui, à Seattle. Je voulais enseigner la littérature, mais ça ne s'est pas concrétisé, » dis-je en souriant.

« Oh, c'est dommage, si vous aimiez ça pourquoi ne pas avoir postulé pour un poste d'enseignant ? » S'intéressa-t-elle en me mettant plus que mal à l'aise face à toutes ses questions.

« J'ai…j'ai eu quelques soucis…personnels, » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Me rappeler de la mort de Charlie, de mon envie de tout plaquer, me faisait visiblement encore mal, au fond.

« Désolée, j'ai été un peu curieuse, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, » la coupai-je. « Et vous pouvez me tutoyer, » rajoutai-je en souriant le plus chaleureusement possible.

La dernière chose que je voulais c'était voir Esmée s'excuser pour un rien.

« Bien, encore désolée pour ma curiosité et pour les impolitesses de mes enfants, » dit-elle.

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche et lui souris.

Le déjeuner terminé, je compris pourquoi c'était un rituel chez les Cullen. Ils se retrouvaient tous une fois par semaine pour passer un agréable moment en famille, avec des disputes entre frères et sœurs et des anecdotes à raconter. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'aise depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette maison. Même Edward entrait dans le jeu et rigolait avec sa famille. C'était si beau à voir, si naturel, que je me rendis compte que battre Aro était fondamental pour que je puisse moi-même vivre tranquillement.

Nous décidâmes de nous en aller tard dans l'après-midi. Je saluai Esmée et la remerciai comme il se devait pour le magnifique déjeuner qu'elle nous avait préparé. Puis arriva Rosalie qui me prit dans ses bras à ma plus grande surprise après m'avoir lancé un 'Reviens quand tu veux'. J'allais avoir une grande conversation avec Tanya et voir ce qu'elle lui avait dit avec mon corps.

Alice et Jasper nous accompagnèrent jusque devant la voiture et j'avais le sentiment que j'allais aussi avoir une conversation avec cette dernière.

« Bon Jazz, on se retrouve demain, ok ? » Lui demanda Jacob pendant qu'Edward et Tanya prenaient place à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Euh…ouais, je voulais juste vous parler un instant. On peut marcher un peu ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

Je venais de me rappeler qu'il n'était pas au courant de la partie 'récupération de corps'. Je me tournai vers la voiture et regardai à l'intérieur.

« Nous devons parler un instant avec Jasper, est-ce que vous pourriez nous attendre ? » Demandai-je en regardant Tanya.

Mais ce fut Edward qui répondit.

« Bien sûr, prenez tout votre temps. »

Je le remerciai du regard et me tournai vers Jasper. Alice nous suivit jusque devant le portail de la maison, et sa présence me prouva encore une fois qu'elle était au courant de tout.

« Il se passe quoi alors ? » Nous demanda subitement Jasper.

« Je suis de nouveau moi et Tanya, elle, » répondis-je en regardant Alice pour jauger sa réaction.

Celle-ci me regardait en souriant, comme si tout cela était normal.

« Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su et j'osais pas le dire à Edward de peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Et quand Jasper me l'a dit… »

« T'es vraiment mordu pauvre mec, » lança Jake en frappant Jazz à l'arrière du crâne.

« Elle l'avait déjà deviné, puis elle m'en avait parlé et je ne pouvais pas mentir ! » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Ca va Jazz, ce n'est rien. Seulement…Edward ne doit pas le savoir. Jamais, » lui dis-je.

« C'est promis, mais… »

« Alice, » insistai-je.

« Oui ! Je ne dirai rien, promis ! Je suis juste heureuse de savoir que ma théorie était vraie ! Je ne voulais pas croire que Tanya était réellement gentille et quand j'ai commencé à douter, ben je lui ai donné sa chance. »

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

« D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner. Le "Je suis Bella" y est pour quelque chose. »

« Ouais, je suis une piètre menteuse, je sais. »

Elle se mit à rire et je me rendis compte qu'avoir une personne de plus dans l'équipe faisait drôlement du bien. Alice était intelligente et venait de me le prouver, à moins que je ne sois moi-même stupide et qu'à cause de mes gaffes elle ait su la vérité. Dans les deux cas, ça me faisait énormément plaisir.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, il se passe quoi ? Vous allez vous en aller ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. « Il faut réellement qu'on parle Bella. J'aimerais comprendre cette histoire, tu vois. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jacob qui lui-même me regardait.

« Non, pas vraiment, on compte rester ici un peu plus longtemps. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Jasper, on doit te parler, » dit-il.

« Hey ! Pas de cachotteries maintenant que je fais partie de l'histoire ! » S'indigna Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, c'est un peu personnel tu vois, alors si tu veux bien tenir ta copine loin de tout ça… »

« Jacob Black ! Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas finir sans testicules ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Hey ! C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, » se justifia-t-il en levant les bras devant lui.

« Sérieusement, il se passe quoi ? » Reprit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'appelle demain, on doit s'en aller là, » répondit Jake pour clore ce débat.

« Bien, mais… »

« Demain je te dis, » répéta-t-il en insistant.

« Ok, ok. À demain alors ? »

Il acquiesça et salua Alice de la tête. Il ne l'aimait visiblement pas, ça se sentait.

Jasper et sa copine nous suivirent jusqu'à la voiture et nous rentrâmes dans un silence absolu. Même Jake ne voulait pas engager de conversation et je crus comprendre pourquoi. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les Cullen. Entre Alice qui allait lui voler son meilleur ami et Edward qui se jouait de Tanya, les Cullen n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Une fois arrivés à la villa, nous prîmes tous un chemin différent. Je montai dans la chambre où Jake couchait, Edward se dirigea vers son bureau, Tanya vers le salon et Jake resta dans le jardin.

La première chose que je fis fut d'ouvrir la valise pour voir ce que Tanya m'avait apporté. Elle avait osé me faire porter des talons et depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps, la seule chose que je voulais c'était m'en débarrasser. Bien évidemment, toute ma panoplie de Bella Swan avait été changée. Elle n'avait mis dans la valise aucun de mes vêtements utiles. Mes grosses chaussettes en laine, mes longs T-shirts de foot, mes pantalons de survêtements, tout avait été remplacé par des choses futiles, des robes que je n'avais jamais vues, des sous-vêtements que pour ma part je trouvais vulgaires, en bref le goût de Tanya était présent et j'allais certainement devoir emprunter d'autres vêtements à Angela. Une Angela qui méritait une nouvelle présentation.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Cette fois-ci je voyais la pièce d'un tout nouvel œil, le mien. Je n'étais plus la propriétaire des lieux, j'étais aujourd'hui une simple invitée.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était en terminer avec tout ça. Même dans mon propre corps j'avais l'impression que ce vœu subsistait et que j'allais toujours et encore devoir jouer un rôle. Le rôle d'une personne que je n'étais pas. J'allais aussi faire mon possible pour oublier que je dormais sous le même toit qu'Edward et que plus jamais je n'allais avoir la chance de m'endormir à ces côtés.

Honnêtement, la seule chose que je me surpris à vouloir en ce moment c'était de crier, de hurler, de faire sortir tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi, parce qu'en seulement une journée, j'avais l'impression que l'implosion n'était pas loin. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait et je n'avais pas la force de chercher des réponses à toutes ces questions.

Je m'emparai d'un soutien-gorge qui dépassait de la valise et le regardai avec attention. La dentelle fushia qui dépassait et sa transparence me firent sourire. Tanya avait toujours été l'élégance incarnée et c'est de ça dont Edward était tombé amoureux. Pas d'une fille qui ne savait même pas marcher sur une ligne droite avec des talons hauts, pas d'une fille qui ne savait même pas débiter un simple mensonge. Il méritait mieux que moi.

D'ailleurs pourquoi étais-je en train de songer à cela ? Je n'avais pas le droit de penser que je pouvais avoir une quelconque histoire avec lui. Il ne me connaissait même pas et n'allait certainement pas me connaître de sitôt vu son attitude envers moi. Il n'avait jamais daigné me parler depuis que j'étais ici, pas même lorsque Tanya possédait mon corps.

Bon sang Bella, arrête de penser à lui !

Je jetai le sous-vêtement avec force à sa place et me levai du lit. J'arpentai la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de chaussures plates et je décidai de me rabattre comme toujours sur les chaussures de sport de Tanya. Je m'emparai d'un sweatshirt appartenant à Jake qui était négligemment posé sur une chaise et sortis de cette pièce, m'apprêtant même à sortir de cette maison.

Je descendis le long escalier de marbre et tombai nez à nez avec Jacob.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu sors courir ? » Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant mes baskets.

« Hum…non, Tanya n'a pas pris de bonnes chaussures, ça n'est que provisoire. Je sors un instant, j'ai besoin d'air, » dis-je d'un souffle.

« Tout va bien, Bells ? » Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'emparant de ses traits.

Je tournai la tête de droite et gauche et lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

« Je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air. Je crois que le risotto au poulet d'Esmée n'est pas très bien passé, » mentis-je honteusement.

« Bien, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Je secouai encore la tête et lui lâchai la main. Je n'avais surtout pas besoin qu'il m'accompagne, surtout pas Jake. Il découvrirait très vite ce pourquoi j'avais besoin de réfléchir et ça finirait mal entre nous. Je le contournai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Non, ça va aller, je ne serai pas longue, » dis-je par-dessus mes épaules.

Je posais une main sur la poignée de porte quand Angela apparut, sortant de la pièce d'à côté.

À elle aussi je devais une explication. Angela était la seule amie que j'avais dans ce nouveau monde, et je ne voulais pas la perdre aussi.

« Mademoiselle Swan, le dîner est servi, » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Bella, appelle-moi Bella, » lui souris-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, le doute s'exprimant sur son visage, et je dus lutter pour ne pas lui dire la vérité tant c'était ce que je voulais.

« Bien, hum…le dîner est servi…Bella. »

« Oui, euh…je n'ai pas très faim, par contre mon ami Jacob est affamé. »

Je me tournai vers Jake et me surpris à le voir regarder Angela, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage. Je sus à ce moment là que le Jacob Black que je connaissais était de retour, et ça aussi c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Angela ne méritait pas un homme comme Jake. Il était certes mon meilleur ami, je l'adorais vraiment, mais c'était le pire petit ami qu'une fille pouvait trouver.

« Jacob Black, » sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Oh…euh…je suis Angela, le…le dîner est… »

«…Servi, oui je sais, » la coupa-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire d'idiot collé au visage.

Le plus surprenant dans l'histoire, c'était qu'Angela le regardait avec le même air que lui, les rougeurs en plus sur son visage. Coup de foudre à Seattle reprenait de plus belle, pensai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Je vous laisse, à toute à l'heure. »

Je leur fis un dernier sourire et sortis précipitamment dehors.

Encore et toujours ce froid auquel je commençais à m'habituer. Le souffle glacial de l'air se propagea dans chaque recoin de mon corps, me permettant de me détendre, de mieux respirer. J'avais réellement besoin d'air et surtout de réfléchir.

Je pris soin de marcher autour de la propriété, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur le gravier au sol. Au bout d'un moment de marche, je remarquai un banc. Posé seul devant un lac. Je me rendis compte qu'à ce jour je n'avais toujours pas pris le temps de visiter proprement la propriété. Tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que j'étais ici, c'était lutter contre Edward et son attitude lunatique, contre Aro et sa démence, et peut-être aussi contre moi-même.

Je m'assis sur le banc et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour essayer d'empêcher le vent de me faire frissonner. J'avais le regard perdu vers l'horizon, tout semblait paisible, calme ; seul le bruit du mouvement de l'eau du lac brisait le silence nocturne auquel j'avais droit. Et ça me faisait un bien fou.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit. Ce n'était pas le lac, ni le vent, c'était un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi, et ce quelqu'un ne devait être que Jacob.

« Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? » Demanda une voix que je commençais à connaître par cœur.

C'était lui. Edward venait de me rejoindre et il prit place à mes côtés sur le banc. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, je n'avais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

« Tu as découvert mon endroit caché, » continua-t-il.

Je me mis à sourire malgré moi.

« Bien caché derrière la maison, c'est vrai, » plaisantai-je.

« Tanya n'y a jamais mis les pieds, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Allions nous avoir une conversation sur Tanya ? Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, mais apparemment elle semblait être un bon sujet de conversation pour lui.

« Tu devrais lui montrer, c'est ta femme après tout, » lui dis-je.

« J'ai demandé le divorce. »

Je me risquai enfin à tourner la tête pour le regarder et je vis qu'il était concentré sur un point à l'horizon, fixant le lac calmement. Il portait sa veste et une écharpe de laine. Visiblement, sortir était dans ses projets. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et ancra son regard dans le mien. Un regard que je ne pouvais soutenir plus longtemps sans vouloir me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Alors je baissai les yeux sur mes mains.

« Et elle a accepté, » murmura-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

« C'est…c'est bien, non ? » Hésitai-je.

« Je crois oui, c'est ce que je voulais mais… » Commença-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Mais… » L'encourageai-je en essayant de cacher la peur que transportait ma voix.

S'il commençait à hésiter, c'était vraiment mal, mais très mal. Tanya voulait divorcer aussi et si lui ne le voulait plus, c'est que forcément il voulait encore d'elle et souffrirait le jour où il saurait qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

« Mais, j'en sais rien. Tu es son amie, non ? »

« Hum…oui, » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, perplexe.

«Tu penses que divorcer serait une solution ? »

« Une solution à quoi ? »

« À ne plus la détester, » me dit-il finalement.

Je me tus, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il détestait toujours sa femme, même lorsque j'étais dans son corps. Je ne savais pas si je devais le frapper ou le comprendre. Parce que, depuis que le jour où j'avais possédé le corps de sa femme, j'agissais de telle sorte à lui faire oublier sa colère envers elle et là, je me rendais compte que j'avais lamentablement échoué.

« Dans ce cas là pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée ? » Demandai-je sans me contrôler.

Il me regarda intensément en fronçant les sourcils, avant de soupirer longuement, laissant son souffle chaud caresser mon visage.

« J'aurais aimé avoir une réponse à te donner…Bella, » me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je détournai une nouvelle fois le regard et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas dire une chose que j'allais regretter : que j'étais la personne qu'il avait embrassée.

« Tanya est quelqu'un de bien, » dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je l'entendis sourire en expirant bruyamment du nez et me tournai vers lui. Il croisa mon regard et me lança d'un air narquois, « Soit elle t'a payée pour dire ça, soit tu es une véritable amie. »

« Elle ne m'a pas payée, non, » souris-je à mon tour.

Il me regarda encore et encore avec son incroyable sourire en coin. Rien qu'en le dévisageant, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite que la normale. Et la peur de le voir s'en rendre compte me percuta aussitôt.

« Littérature, hein ? » Me lança-t-il toujours avec son sourire.

« Littérature, oui, » acquiesçai-je.

« Quel est ton livre préféré ? »

Son intérêt me surprit.

« Tu veux la version officielle ou officieuse ? » Souris-je.

« Officielle bien sûr. »

« Harry Potter, » admis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il se mit soudainement à rire et se tourna vers moi.

« Harry Potter ? Vraiment littéraire comme livre, » se moqua-t-il.

« Voilà pourquoi il existe une version officieuse. Et là je t'aurais répondu Mansfield Park de Jane Austen »

Il arqua un sourcil face à ma réponse.

« Es-tu sûre d'avoir fait des études en lettres, ou bien toutes tes versions sont un peu… »

« Un peu… »

« Un peu simple. Jane Austen : romancière pour vieilles filles en manque d'amour et Harry Potter… » Grimaça-t-il.

« Hey ! On ne se moque pas ! » Le sermonnai-je « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fou de littérature française que tout le monde doit l'être. Bel ami? Il faut savoir apprécier les histoires où les hommes veulent avoir le pouvoir en profitant de nous pauvres femmes sans défense ! »

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. À cet instant je sus sur quel problème je venais de tomber. Je n'étais pas supposée savoir que son roman du moment était Bel Ami.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le coupai et m'expliquai.

« Je…j'ai trouvé Bel Ami dans votre chambre à Tanya et toi en allant lui emprunter une brosse à cheveux. Connaissant Tanya, je me doutais que ce livre ne lui appartenait pas. »

Il ne répondit pas et garda la même expression que tout à l'heure, mi surprise, mi suspicieuse.

« Je…je crois que je devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, Jacob doit certainement être en train de m'attendre pour dîner. »

« Tu…tu peux rester si tu veux, enfin si tu n'as pas trop froid. Je crois avoir vu Jacob manger en compagnie de Tanya, » me dit-il en regardant attentivement mes lèvres qui se faisaient martyriser depuis un bon moment par les morsures constantes de mes dents.

J'acquiesçai et brisai la connexion de nos regards pour me focaliser sur le lac.

J'expirai discrètement, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu tout l'air dans mes poumons depuis qu'il m'avait adressé la parole pour me retenir. Parce que cette fois ci c'était moi qu'il avait retenue et non Tanya. Il voulait rester en ma compagnie et ne me connaissait même pas. Il appréciait donc ma présence. Je souris face à cette idée.

« Pourquoi ne pas être devenue enseignante ? Tes élèves auraient adoré avoir un cours sur Harry Potter, » me lança-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris à mon tour et le regardai.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te donner la version officielle. »

« Plus sérieusement, Jacob semble être certain que tu es faite pour ce métier mais… »

« Mon père est mort… » Le coupai-je d'un coup.

Il se tut, la bouche à moitié ouverte et finit par baisser la tête en se grattant les cheveux avec gêne.

« Je suis désolé, je crois avoir été plus curieux que ma mère… je m'en excuse. »

« Non, ce n'est rien…C'est juste que parfois ça m'est difficile d'en parler. J'ai en quelque sorte touché le fond cette dernière année. Charlie…mon père, était toujours présent, et quand il est mort je n'avais plus rien…sauf Jacob et Jasper. »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Morte aussi, » avouai-je amèrement. « Accident de voiture. J'avais onze ans, elle a brûlé un feu sans le voir et un camion nous a percutées. Elle est morte sur le coup, moi je suis toujours là. »

« Et depuis tu as peur en voiture, » me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je me tournai vers lui et le fixai. Il avait déjà surpris mes nombreuses crises en voiture, mais ne pouvait se douter que c'était moi, pas aussi facilement.

« J'ai une voiture, » lui dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il continua de me regarder quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur l'horizon. La nuit était tombée et il nous était déjà difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit devant nous.

« Mon père aussi est mort, une crise cardiaque. Et parfois je me dis que s'il était toujours là, avec nous, je ne vivrais pas ainsi. Je n'aurais pas une vie que je déteste et avec une femme qui se joue de moi à longueur de journée. Crois-moi, s'il était encore là, je ne serais pas ici à me demander si oui ou non le divorce est une solution, si je dois continuer ce boulot merdique qui commence à m'épuiser comme jamais. »

Je ne parlai pas, je ne savais définitivement pas quoi dire. J'avais peur qu'il ait mal à cause de Tanya, mais je n'aurais pas dû, parce que le mal était déjà là. Il souffrait autant que moi de la perte d'un membre de sa famille, de sa vie aussi. J'aurais aimé lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait pour eux et que même si Tanya avait été un être abjecte avec lui et sa famille c'était parce qu'elle les aimait qu'elle l'avait fait. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mes lèvres faisaient barrière pour ne pas laisser la vérité s'installer entre nous.

Sans même me connaître, il venait de m'ouvrir son cœur, et m'avait littéralement brisé le mien.

La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de le voir souffrir. Surtout en sachant que la cause de ses problèmes n'était qu'Aro Volturi.

« Mais en sachant ce que toi tu as dû vivre, ma vie semble être plus joyeuse…je pense. »

« Non…non je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été plus joyeuse. Perdre quelqu'un n'a rien de joyeux, Edward. »

« J'imagine qu'on est un peu pareil. À la seule différence que tu es une bonne amie de ma femme et moi un mauvais mari, » résuma-t-il en souriant.

Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être que non. Mais une chose était sûre, lui était quelqu'un de bien.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici encore un moment ? » Lui dis-je en me levant.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et se leva à son tour.

« Je te suis. »

Je me mis à marcher, lui à mes côtés, et on prit la direction de la maison dans un silence absolu.

« Jolies chaussures, » me dit-il au bout d'un certain moment, un sourire dans la voix.

Je m'arrêtai, surprise par sa remarque, et le regardai de dos. Seigneur, même sa démarche était magnifique.

Il se retourna un instant et me regarda toujours en souriant narquoisement. Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche et lui emboîtai le pas, sans pour autant lui répondre.

Vivre en tant que Bella Swan était tout bonnement fantastique…

* * *

**Il est court ce chapitre je vous l'accorde, j'ai commencé à faire des trames pour les dix prochains chapitres et parfois les chapitres sont plus longs que d'autres. **

**Sinon, vous l'avez tous lu, Bella est enfin de retour et dans son corps! Jake à eu un petit coup de foudre pour Angela, Jasper est fou de son Alice et veut rester à Seattle, Rosalie apprecie Bella et puis Edward détèste toujours Tanya. J'essaye à tout prix de faire naître les personnages et de leur donner à chacun le propres caractères, j'éspère que c'est reussi...  
**

**La suite très vite, promis. En attendant je ne demande qu'une chose: votre avis.**

**Bisous les filles!**


	11. Petite note

Coucou les filles !

Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolé ! Je vous écris pour vous tenir au courant de la suite de cette fiction. Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée rassurez vous ! C'est juste que depuis septembre je n'ai plus une minute pour moi et donc les prochains chapitres vont un peu tarder. Quoique je finis presque le chapitre suivant donc celui-ci ne sera plus très long à venir.

Encore désolée pour cette longue attente, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu !

Bisous à toutes !

Lina


End file.
